Lost Alternativo 1 temporada
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Esta é uma temporada alternativa de Lost que se inicia após o último episódio da segunda temporada. Tempos depois daqueles acontecimentos, os sobreviventes do vôo 815 seguem com suas vidas na ilha, enfrentando perigos, vivendo grandes paixões...
1. Desaparecida

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens pertencem à J.J Abrams e CIA, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Drama/Romance/Suspense/Ação.

Spoilers: Tudo o que já aconteceu na 1° e 2° temporadas com muitas adaptações, Ana-Lucia e Libby não morreram, Michael foi perdoado por sua traição e está de volta ao acampamento com Walt. As crianças Emma e Zack também foram resgatadas.

Nota: Esta é uma temporada alternativa de Lost que se inicia após o último episódio da segunda temporada. Tempos depois daqueles acontecimentos, os sobreviventes do vôo 815 seguem com suas vidas na ilha, enfrentando perigos, vivendo grandes paixões e se confrontando com os mistérios do lugar e os segredos excusos da Dharma Initiative.

Sinopse do episódio:Jack e Kate começam a descobrir sentimentos mútuos um pelo outro,porém ela desaparece misteriosamente e ele parte para encontrá-la com a ajuda de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

Censura: K+.

**Episódio 1- "Desaparecida".**

O líquido esterilizante sobre a carne recém-machucada provocou uma dor aguda, mas ela limitou-se a morder os lábios, sem emitir som algum. Com olhar preocupado, o doutor Jack Shephard segurava o vidro de vodka com a mão direita enquanto com a outra mão preparava a agulha de costura para suturar o braço da paciente.

- Você está bem, Kate?- ele perguntou olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes dela, nesse momento lacrimejantes.

- Sim, é claro!- ela respondeu, se esforçando para fazer parecer que não sentia dor alguma.

Jack sorriu percebendo o semblante dolorido dela.

- Ora vamos, Kate, eu sei que dói.- ele disse, divertido.- Sei melhor do que ninguém!

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, fingindo irritação. – Não dói, não!

- Certo!- ele respondeu pacientemente. – Mas me diga, onde você se machucou desse jeito?

- Escorreguei de uma árvore, estava pegando frutas.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Tome mais cuidado. Você poderia ter pedido pra alguém pegar pra você.

Kate franziu as sobrancelhas: - Alguém quem? Sawyer?

Jack riu: - Que tal eu?

- Você? Não, nada disso. Você é o único médico nessa ilha, não está aqui só pra cuidar de mim. Além disso, sou capaz de pegar minhas próprias frutas.

- Estou vendo.- Jack gracejou apontando para o ferimento no braço dela.

Os dois riram juntos, e Jack pôs-se a costurar o corte no braço de Kate. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. – Obrigada, Jack.

- Pelo quê?- ele perguntou. – Que eu saiba eu sou o médico aqui, e você fez isso por mim uma vez, se lembra?

Ela sorriu ao recordar a forma como se conheceram. Em meio a todo aquele caos do desastre de avião ele estava com um corte terrível debaixo das costelas, e pediu a ela que o suturasse. Kate até então nunca havia se deparado com uma situação daquelas, mas fez o que precisava ser feito.

- Prontinho!- ele disse enquanto guardava seus apetrechos e protegia o ferimento dela com uma gaze de tecido improvisada. – Não se meta mais em encrencas!

- Pode deixar doutor, pelo menos hoje, eu prometo que vou ficar quietinha.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, e por milésimos de segundo sentiram como se fossem os únicos naquela ilha. Aliás, às vezes bem que Jack gostaria que ele e Kate fossem os únicos na ilha, sem monstros ou ursos polares para os perseguirem, ambos livres de qualquer preocupação. Jack era um homem muito honesto e correto, cuidava de todos, mas adorava cuidar dela. E momentos como esse eram tão raros porque Kate não era uma mulher que gostasse de ser cuidada, ou pelo menos era a imagem que ela gostava de passar. Provavelmente essa postura dela teria a ver com seu passado obscuro de fugitiva da lei, mas Jack não se importava.

Naquele momento, ele a achava mais linda e mais meiga do que nunca, e a vendo assim tão próxima, não resistiu e tocou-lhe carinhosamente os cachos dos cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Ela sorriu ao toque.

Uma voz feminina rouca interrompeu o momento sublime dos dois.

- Doutor?- a mulher indagou ao ver Jack e Kate juntos. – Se estou interrompendo alguma coisa, eu posso...

Antes que Rose terminasse de falar Kate a cortou.

- Não Rose, o Jack já terminou de fazer o curativo no meu braço, eu já estava indo para a praia.

- Ah sim, claro- Rose falou aproximando-se de Jack. – Doutor eu ando com muita dor- de- cabeça , será que você...

Jack prestou atenção às palavras de Rose, e quando procurou Kate com os olhos ela já havia deixado a escotilha. Ele sorriu e pensou consigo mesmo: "Não estamos mesmo sozinhos nessa ilha".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma tempestade estava se formando, os trovões ecoavam por toda a ilha. Charlie agoniado arrumava tudo o que podia nas mochilas para transportar Claire e o pequeno "Aaron cabeça de nabo" para as cavernas. Jack havia avisado que não seria seguro para eles ficarem na praia numa tempestade como aquela e mandou que fossem para as cavernas, já que não dava para acomodar a todos na escotilha. A maioria o tinha escutado, e até mesmo Sawyer começava a arrumar suas coisas. Enquanto observava as pessoas arrumando tudo, apressadas para irem às cavernas, Jack estava preocupado, pois não vira mais Kate desde a hora em que fizera o curativo em seu braço logo cedo. Sawyer, notando seu semblante de preocupação, debochou:

- Está procurando a sardenta, doutor?

Jack fingiu não perceber a provocação. – Estou sim, você sabe onde ela está? A tempestade não tarda quero ter certeza que ela vai estar segura.

- Já procurou na minha barraca? – perguntou Sawyer fazendo insinuação.

Antes que Jack pudesse responder, Sayid apareceu dizendo:

- Jack já estão todos indo para as cavernas. Vou cuidar de tudo por lá, como você me pediu.

- Não encontro a Kate!- ele disse preocupado.

- Acho que ela já deve ter ido, também não a vi aqui pela praia.

- Eu não sei não Sayid, a Kate não iria para as cavernas sem...

- Sem avisar a você doutor?- debochou Sawyer. – Pois eu te digo por experiência própria, que quando a sardenta sente vontade de fazer alguma coisa ela simplesmente faz.

Jack ficou olhando para ele sem dizer nada.

- Por que essa cara doutor? Por acaso isso ainda não aconteceu com você?- continuou insistindo Sawyer na tentativa de irritá-lo.

- Eu não ligo pro que você diz Sawyer. Eu estou realmente preocupado com a Kate.

Os trovões começaram a aumentar de intensidade.

- Vamos Jack, essa tempestade vai cair logo. A Kate já deve estar protegida.Quem ficou no seu lugar na escotilha?

- Locke e Eko estão lá!

- Sayid! Vamos!- gritou Shannon enquanto arrastava sua mala até a entrada da floresta.

- Ô Mohamed, a sua patroa tá chamando!- falou Sawyer.

Sayid deu um sorriso falso para Sawyer e em seguida puxou Jack pelo braço:

- Vamos Jack, a Kate deve estar nas cavernas ou quem sabe foi pra escotilha, escuta o que eu digo.

- È sim doutor, é melhor ouvir o Ali Babá, e vamos logo antes que esse temporal desabe!- disse Sawyer indo em direção à entrada da floresta.

Jack acabou concordando, e seguiu o grupo até as cavernas. Entretanto, ao chegar lá não encontrou Kate em parte alguma, ficando ainda mais preocupado. Pôs-se então a arrumar sua mochila com água e comida, disposto a ir atrás dela.Vendo-o arrumar as coisas, Hurley indagou:

- Vai atrás da Kate, Jack?

- Vou! –ele respondeu monossilábico.

- Mas vai cair uma tempestade- ele falou preocupado.

- Não me importa, ela deve estar perdida, provavelmente ferida, eu preciso encontrá-la!

- Então eu vou com você- falou Charlie que vinha chegando e escutou a conversa.

- Não Charlie, nem pensar! Eu vou sozinho, e volto logo, com a Kate.

- Vai sozinho nada!- disse uma voz feminina intimidadora.

Jack virou-se e encarou a dona da voz, Ana-Lucia.

- Se você vai sair por aí debaixo de uma tempestade atrás de sua "namorada", é melhor que eu te acompanhe.

Jack apressou-se em corrigir:- Ela não é minha namorada!

- Eu vou também!- disse Sawyer aproximando-se.

- Eu também quero ir! – disse Sayid.

- Ah não Sayid, você não vai!- disse Shannon abraçando-se a ele.

- Como é?- indagou Sayid.

- È perigoso, eu não quero que você vá, e também não quero ficar aqui sozinha com essa tempestade.

- Shannon, não faça chantagem emocional comigo, precisamos encontrar a Kate.

- Sim, eu sei- ela frisou. – Mas o Sawyer, o Jack e a Srta. "atiro-em-todo-mundo" podem fazer isso, não é?

- Sim, é claro- confirmou Sawyer.

- Pois eu acho que Jack deveria ir sozinho- falou uma voz vinda de perto da fonte.

- Sozinho?- indagou Sawyer a Locke. – Tá maluco é Crocodilo Dundee? Tudo bem que eu e o doutor não somos melhores amigos, mas não quero que aconteça nada com ele afinal ele é o único médico nessa droga de ilha, além do mais a sardenta está desaparecida.

- Sempre achei você um homem muito pretensioso James, mas pretensão não é tudo. Digo que Jack deve ir sozinho, ele a encontrará.

- Do que você está falando, Locke?- indagou Sayid.

Antes que Locke pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Jack colocou a mochila nas costas, e disse: - Já chega de discussões, eu estou indo procurar a Kate. Ana-Lucia e Sawyer vocês são bem-vindos nessa busca. Sayid gostaria que você ficasse aqui e cuidasse de tudo. Locke tome conta da escotilha.

- Eu já estava voltando pra lá, só vim ver se todos estavam bem.- Locke respondeu calmamente.

Um raio ameaçador cortou o céu da ilha, seguido de um estrondoso trovão. Todos correram para abrigar-se nas cavernas. Michael olhava intrigado para Locke enquanto protegia a entrada da caverna com uma lona de plástico improvisada.

- O que você acha disso Charlie?

- Do quê?- perguntou Charlie arrumando suas coisas.

- Do Locke não querer que ninguém acompanhasse o Jack para ir atrás da Kate, digo, porque ele teria de ir sozinho?

- Por mais estranho que pareça Michael, o Locke sempre tem razão.

Continua...


	2. Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!

**Episódio 2- "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!"**

Sinopse: Jack está determinado a encontrar Kate. Acreditando que Sawyer e Ana-Lucia o estão atrasando na busca, ele aproveita para escapar dos dois durante um dos implacáveis ataques do "Lostzilla".

Censura: K+

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A chuva torrencial já estava caindo há cerca de meia-hora, enquanto raios iluminavam o céu de dois em dois minutos, seguidos de trovões assustadores. Jack caminhava com dificuldade pela mata, cortando os galhos com uma das facas de Locke, que insistiam em querer machucar-lhe o rosto. A lama dificultava os seus passos cobrindo-o até os joelhos. As roupas estavam encharcadas fazendo com que ele sentisse arrepios de frio pelo corpo inteiro. Mas nada disso importava, encontraria Kate onde ela estivesse. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia vinham logo atrás, mal conseguindo acompanhar seus passos.

- Kate! Kate! – a voz de Jack ecoava pela mata sem obter resposta.

- Isso doutor, continue gritando desse jeito para que "Os Outros" nos escutem.

Jack voltou-se para Sawyer, irritado:

- Estou pouco ligando para os "Os outros". Que venham, não estou nem aí!

Ana-Lucia assustou-se com a agressividade de Jack e colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo-o parar por alguns instantes:

- Ei Jack, sei que quer encontrar a Kate, mas o caipira tem razão. Temos de ser cautelosos.

Jack apertou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, expressão que sempre fazia quando estava muito zangado: - Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!

E dizendo isso, ele deu as costas à Ana-Lucia e seguiu em frente. Sawyer deu de ombros e saiu logo atrás dele, Ana-Lucia foi atrás resmungando. Ambos estavam estranhando o comportamento de seu líder, que costumava sempre ser tão sensato e compenetrado. Agora, agia como alguém apenas obcecado com um único objetivo, que não iria medir esforços para alcançá-lo.

Jack já não caminhava, praticamente corria pela mata. De repente, seu pé esquerdo enganchou em uma raiz comprida, derrubando-o ao chão. Jack sentiu o joelho latejar com a queda, e amaldiçoou o momento em que Kate resolvera sair de perto dele. Ela era assim, tão independente que chegava a irritá-lo. Já estava começando a se desesperar achando que não a encontraria quando resolveu chamar por seu nome mais uma vez.

- Kate!!!!!

Novamente silêncio. Jack esbravejou para si mesmo: - Que droga! Onde você está?

- _Jack!!!-_ gritou uma voz feminina estridente não muito longe.

- Kate!- ele respondeu de volta, o coração disparado.

- _Aqui! Aqui! Aqui!_ – disse a voz ecoando, na tentativa de direcioná-lo.

- Ouviram isso?- ele indagou para Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

Os dois se entreolharam, não haviam escutado nada.

- Ouvimos o quê?- questionou Ana-Lucia.

- A voz da Kate!- Jack respondeu exasperado.

- Calma aí doutor, não escutamos nada.

Mas Jack não ligou para eles, e apressou-se atrás da voz, a lama e os galhos já não atrapalhavam mais, ele só precisava chegar até ela.

- Ei Jack, espera aí! Você está escutando coisas demais, não era a Kate. Deve ser essa ilha maluca tentando nos pregar alguma peça.- gritou Sawyer, mas Jack já havia se afastado.

Ana-Lucia correu atrás dele, Sawyer a seguiu mais atrás. A chuva estava se intensificando, dificultando as coisas. O barulho de galhos de árvores se quebrando fez com que os três parassem de repente, um caindo por cima do outro.

- Mas o que diabos é isso?- indagou Ana-Lucia tentando tirar o cabelo molhado do rosto.

- È a última coisa que eu gostaria de encontrar.-falou Sawyer se levantando do chão e puxando Ana-Lucia pelo braço.

- Vamos Jack, agora!- gritou Ana-Lucia quando percebeu que o responsável pela destruição das árvores se aproximava.

Mas Jack não a ouviu, ficou parado vendo as árvores serem arrancadas.

- Jack!- gritou Sawyer.

- Vamos! Agora!- disse Jack apontando a direção para que os três corressem.

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia dispararam na frente, no entanto Jack ficou para trás de propósito. Queria que os dois voltassem ao acampamento, estavam atrapalhando a sua busca, ele não estava louco, havia escutado a voz de Kate, precisava encontrá-la.

Num dado momento durante a fuga, Ana-Lucia virou para trás procurando Jack com os olhos, mas não o viu e parou segurando-se em uma árvore. Vendo que ela parava, Sawyer parou também.

- Sawyer, Jack não veio com a gente. Nos enganou!

- O quê?- perguntou Sawyer sem acreditar.

- Ele foi pra lá, na direção daquela coisa, acha que a Kate esta lá.

- E agora?

- Vamos voltar e procurá-lo.- respondeu Ana-Lucia, determinada.

Mas, um ruído metálico a fez dar um passo para trás, e inconscientemente segurar no braço de Sawyer.

- È, vamos fazer isso.- respondeu ele. – Assim que aquela coisa for embora, e esperemos que ele ainda esteja vivo.

Continua...


	3. Jack, você me odeia?

**Episódio 3- "Jack, você me odeia?"**

Sinopse: Jack finalmente encontra Kate, mas ela lhe parece muito perturbada. Depois de se perderem de Jack, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia resolvem passar a noite na floresta.

Censura: K+.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O barulho metálico do "monstro" da ilha continuou por mais alguns minutos, até que a floresta ficou novamente silenciosa. Apenas o som da chuva permanecia. Quando Jack gritara para que Sawyer e Ana-Lucia corressem, ele dera meia volta e se escondera atrás de um arbusto até que tudo ficasse calmo novamente. Sabia que Sawyer e Ana-Lucia voltariam para procurá-lo, mas queria ganhar tempo para procurar por Kate sozinho, sem mais interrupções.

Ele continuou caminhando com dificuldade pela mata, a lama ainda o fazendo escorregar. A chuva torrencial resolveu dar uma trégua, Jack ficou feliz com isso. Era muito mais fácil caminhar só com os chuviscos.

A roupa encharcada não demorou muito para começar a provocar-lhe tosses, o vento frio da tempestade também estava difícil de agüentar, mas Jack era determinado, nada o faria desistir de Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia já estavam andando em círculos há mais de meia hora. Não fazia muito tempo que o sol tinha se posto no horizonte, no entanto, a tempestade trouxera a noite mais cedo. Quando a chuva estiou, Ana-Lucia disse a Sawyer que era melhor levantarem acampamento. Ele concordou prontamente, também já estava cansado, e sabia que não ia adiantar nada eles continuarem caminhando na escuridão. Com certeza seria mais fácil encontrarem o caminho quando amanhecesse. Acenderam uma fogueira, e sentaram ao redor dela. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Ana-Lucia falou:

- O Jack é mesmo muito teimoso, não é?

Sawyer sorriu:

- Não faz idéia. E é por isso que eu gosto dele.

- Você gosta dele?- Ana-Lucia riu. – Vocês brigam mais que marido e mulher. Além do mais, eu sei que existe uma rivalidade entre vocês por conta da "donzela" da ilha.

- Donzela?- indagou Sawyer. – Não mesmo, você não conhece a sardenta. E pra te falar a verdade, eu sei que já fui derrotado há muito tempo pelo doutor nessa questão.

- Por que está dizendo isso? Já desistiu dela? Estou te desconhecendo.

- Benzinho, sei quando sou derrotado. Mas eu só estou contando isso pra você, o doutor não sabe. Deixa ele continuar inseguro.

Ana-Lucia sorriu:- Você é um pilantra!

- Elogios uma hora dessas, querida?

Ela pegou a mochila e retirou de lá uma garrafa de água, e para a surpresa de Sawyer uma barra de chocolate _Apollo_. Ofereceu a garrafa a ele, e em seguida disse, se referindo ao chocolate: - Quer dividir?

Sawyer sorriu e quebrou a barra de chocolate ao meio, ficando com uma metade e dando a outra para ela.

- Sawyer, você acha que o Jack está bem? Será que ele já encontrou a Kate?

- Se ele já a encontrou, eu não sei. Mas te garanto uma coisa, ele só volta pro acampamento quando achá-la.

Ana-Lucia suspirou: - Que noite! Aqui no meio do mato com você, toda encharcada, comendo uma barra de chocolate.

- Qual é Analulu? Vai me dizer que você não tá curtindo.

Ela voltou seus olhos para ele e o encarou:

- Me dá um bom motivo pra eu curtir a sua companhia, caipira.

- Cuidado com o que deseja!- falou ele, malicioso.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você quer um bom motivo? Então lá vai!- Sawyer completou, tirando várias garrafinhas de bebida alcoólica da mochila.

- Onde você conseguiu isso?- Ana-Lucia perguntou, divertida.

- O que eu não consigo?- ele disse dando uma garrafinha para ela.

Ana-Lucia a pegou e tirou a tampa, já ia bebê-la quando Sawyer balançou o dedo indicador dizendo: - Não tão rápido!

Ela fez cara de dúvida.

- Já brincou de "Eu nunca"...?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava exausto, a mata já estava muito escura. Por isso ele teve de parar. Acendeu uma pequena fogueira, sentou-se, comeu e bebeu um pouco. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Kate.

- Onde você está? Onde você está?- repetia consigo mesmo.

- Jaaaaaaaaack!

O grito feminino estridente fez com que ele quase se engasgasse com a água que estava bebendo. Imediatamente, sem pensar em nada, Jack pegou um galho fez uma tocha e saiu correndo em direção ao grito.

- Kate!- ele gritou.

- Jack!- ela respondeu de volta.

Ele estava suando sem parar, o coração quase saindo pela boca. Foi quando a encontrou, encolhida embaixo de uma árvore, com o olhar assustado. Jack precipitou-se até ela e encostou a tocha em um canto, a abraçando bem forte. Kate tiritava de frio.

- Kate, o que aconteceu?- indagou Jack. – Você está ferida?

Ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos, e disse: - Jack, você me odeia?

Continua...


	4. Devaneios de Kate

**Episódio 4- "Devaneios de Kate"**

Sinopse: Kate está sofrendo de algum tipo de delírio e Jack começa a preocupar-se. A tempestade aumenta e ele precisa encontrar um lugar para ficar com Kate até que a chuva termine. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia jogam "Eu Nunca" na floresta para passar o tempo.

Censura: K+.

Jack não estava entendendo nada. Por que aquela pergunta estranha? Ele começou a examiná-la preocupado tocando sua testa, procurando ferimentos na cabeça, no rosto e no pescoço. Não encontrou nada. Kate insistiu na pergunta, os olhos estavam vidrados, o coração batendo muito forte:

- Jack, você me odeia?- a voz saiu junto com um soluço, seu rosto estava tomado por lágrimas. Ela parecia estar em uma espécie de choque.

Jack a segurou forte pelos ombros tentando fazê-la parar de tremer.

- Kate, do que está falando? Da onde tirou essa idéia? Por que eu odiaria você?

- Ele disse. Ele disse que você me odiava.- ela respondeu com semblante triste, a voz quase um murmúrio distante.

- Ele quem?- indagou Jack encarando-a.

- Wayne! Foi o Wayne!- ela falou com a voz fraca, os olhos semicerrados. Estava desmaiando.

- Kate não! Fale comigo!- pediu Jack, sacudindo-a.

Mas ela não respondeu mais, seu corpo desfaleceu nos braços dele. Jack desesperou-se e tomou o pulso dela, apesar do desmaio estava aparentemente normal. Os chuviscos voltaram a se intensificar. Ele respirou fundo, precisava cuidar dela o quanto antes, mas ali no meio da lama e da chuva não seria nada fácil e voltar ao acampamento estava fora de cogitação. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de onde Sawyer e Ana-Lucia pudessem estar para ajudá-lo. A única solução seria encontrar um abrigo para ficar até que pudesse voltar ao acampamento com ela. Havia trazido em sua mochila alguns remédios, duas mangas, duas garrafas de água potável, um cobertor e uma camiseta extra. Ficariam bem. Só precisavam sair dali.

Jack então escorou o corpo desfalecido de Kate na árvore e enfiou sua mochila no braço direito. Com o restante de suas forças ele pegou Kate em seus braços e saiu caminhando pela mata em busca de abrigo, estava contando somente com seu sexto sentido para enfrentar a escuridão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Será que essa tempestade vai durar a noite toda?- perguntou Sun a Sayid nas cavernas.

- Não sei dizer, o clima desta ilha é muito instável. A chuva estiou um pouco, mas já está aumentando de intensidade outra vez.

- Estou preocupada com Jack e os outros que saíram atrás da Kate. Aonde ela poderá ter ido? Achei-a estranha esta tarde.

- Estranha?- ele perguntou sem entender. – Onde você a viu pela última vez?

- Ela passou correndo por mim na horta, eu a chamei, mas ela não parou.

Sayid preocupou-se: - O que será que estava acontecendo com ela?

- Eu realmente não sei, e quando o Charlie me disse que ela estava desaparecida fiquei ainda mais preocupada.

- Talvez não devêssemos nos preocupar tanto.- disse Charlie, com seu costumeiro sotaque britânico. – O Locke disse que o Jack vai encontrá-la.

- E por que confia tanto no Locke?- indagou Sayid.

- Acho que não é questão de confiança, tem algo a ver com vudu, ocultismo, sei lá, o Locke é meio mestre-dos-magos.

Sun riu, em seu íntimo desejava que Locke estivesse certo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu nunca... sentei no colo do Papai Noel!

- Ah não, Lulu! Não acredito nisso!- disse Sawyer debochado. – O que você tem contra o bom velhinho?

- Sempre achei que ele tinha cara de maníaco, com aquela história de vem aqui garotinha, senta no meu colo!

- Você é maluca mesmo!- divertia-se Sawyer.

A bebida já tinha acabado, mas os dois continuavam fazendo confissões para passar o tempo, a brincadeira do "Eu nunca" não era nada mais do que um bom pretexto inventado por Sawyer para descobrir coisas interessantes sobre as pessoas.

- Ah não!- queixou-se Ana-Lucia ao sentir um pingo de chuva gelado sobre a pele.

- Ih, vai começar tudo de novo! Essa maldita chuva vai apagar a nossa fogueira, é melhor procurarmos uma árvore maior para nos proteger.

Ana-Lucia concordou, entretanto, assim que eles se levantaram e organizaram suas mochilas, um farfalhar de arbustos os assustou.

- O que foi isso?- indagou Ana-Lucia, instintivamente procurando por uma pistola que não existia no bolso de trás da calça jeans surrada.

- Eu não quero ficar aqui pra descobrir!- disse Sawyer puxando-a pelo braço.

O barulho foi aumentando gradativamente, como se algo monstruoso estivesse se aproximando deles. Os dois dispararam na carreira em meio à escuridão, sem olhar para trás.

- Sawyerrrrrrr!- gritou desesperada Ana-Lucia, mas seu grito pareceu longínquo aos ouvidos de Sawyer, e então ele se deu conta de que estava muito à frente dela.

- Ai eu não acredito, droga!- esbravejou para si mesmo! - Ana Luciaaaa!

Olhou para as árvores se mexendo. Ana-Lucia gritou por ele novamente:

- Sawyerrr!

- Fala sério!- ele murmurou baixinho. – Já estou indo!- gritou, correndo na direção da voz dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um galho incômodo machucou o rosto de Jack fazendo com que ardesse e sangrasse. O peso da mochila aliado ao peso do corpo desfalecido de Kate estavam acabando com ele, não sabia mais por quanto tempo iria agüentar. Mas precisava agüentar, não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela porque ele fora um fraco.

Suas pernas e braços já tremendo, a chuva aumentando cada vez mais. Ele precisava parar, nem que fosse só um pouco. Jogou a mochila no chão e sentou-se devagar com Kate em seu colo, apoiando-a em seu próprio corpo, não queria deitá-la no chão enlameado, apesar de já estarem imundos. Kate tinha a respiração entrecortada, suava sem parar.

Jack também estava respirando com dificuldade, por causa do cansaço e da chuva. De repente, uma estranha luminosidade apareceu diante dos olhos de Jack. Ele ainda não tinha notado, mas essa luz saía de uma fresta numa rocha a poucos passos deles. Jack piscou os olhos, confuso. O que seria aquela luz?

- Me desculpe por isso.- ele falou depositando Kate gentilmente no chão, colocando a mochila embaixo da cabeça dela.

Aproximou-se devagar da rocha, os olhos seguindo a luz, que tinha um tom azul-celeste. Assim que estava frente a frente com a rocha, deu um belo sorriso, não era só uma rocha, era a entrada de uma gruta. Jack passou com dificuldade pela abertura, que era estreita, mas quando entrou não se arrependeu. Era um lugar lindo e aconchegante. Uma pequena caverna, iluminada naturalmente por aquela estranha cor azul emanada das estalactites no teto, como um céu coberto de estrelas. Havia também um pequeno lago de água potável, raso, tão azul quanto o teto da caverna.

Jack voltou correndo até Kate que continuava imóvel, e falou empolgado: - Você vai ficar bem Kate, encontrei um abrigo para nos protegermos da tempestade.

Continua...


	5. A caverna

**Episódio 5- "A Caverna"**

Sinopse: Jack encontra uma misteriosa caverna para se abrigar com Kate. Enquanto isso, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia estão enfrentado problemas na selva em meio à tempestade.

Censura: T.

A chuva torrencial já estava caindo novamente, o vento forte vez por outra derrubava os galhos das árvores, sibilando por entre as folhas, causando um barulho sobrenatural aos ouvidos. Mas Jack e Kate já estavam protegidos dentro da caverna. Ele passara pela entrada estreita carregando-a com muita dificuldade, mesmo assim estava feliz por ter encontrado esse lugar, que além de ser um abrigo natural, era muito aconchegante.

Jack tentou falar com Kate:

- Kate? Você está me ouvindo?

Ela gemeu em resposta. Jack sorriu: - Bom, muito bom. Pelo menos sei que sabe que estou aqui.- ele disse acariciando a mão dela. – Mas o que você tem? O que aconteceu na floresta antes de eu te encontrar? Por que estava andando a esmo sem provisões?

- Wayne.- ela respondeu fracamente.

- Wayne? Kate, estou ficando confuso aqui. Quem é Wayne?

Kate começou a ter um ataque de tosse incontrolável, Jack a segurou. Por alguns instantes, ela abriu os olhos e o fitou assustada: - Jack, eu...

- Está bem, não diga nada.- ele pediu vendo que ela estava exaltada.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente. Jack tocou sua testa e percebeu que ela estava ardendo em febre, o rosto mais corado que o normal.

- O que aconteceu com você?- ele murmurou para si mesmo. Precisava baixar a febre dela.

Correu até o pequeno lago e molhou as mãos, a água estava gelada apesar da temperatura ambiente da caverna.

- Vai servir!- ele disse, e foi até Kate, falando baixinho próximo ao seu ouvido: - Kate, você está ardendo em febre, precisamos baixá-la. Mas não posso colocar você de roupa e tudo na água, sem querer ofender, mas você está imunda.- ele disse sorrindo, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela. – Eu vou tirar a sua roupa para poder deixar você limpa, mais confortável, e assim baixar a febre, tudo bem?

Kate nada disse, seu rosto parecia mais avermelhado a cada minuto que passava.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim.- Jack disse, desabotoando a blusa molhada dela. Em seguida, com muito cuidado retirou a camiseta de alças, a calça jeans e as botas.

Quando ela estava somente com a roupa íntima, ele tirou sua camisa e a calça, ficando só com o boxer branco. Entrou com ela nos braços no lago, e pôs-se a molhá-la bem devagar, passando a água por todo seu corpo. Ao sentir o contato da água fria em sua pele, Kate começou a tremer. Jack procurou acalmá-la.

- Não vai demorar, eu prometo.

Permaneceu com ela na água por cinco minutos, o suficiente para baixar a febre e limpá-la da lama. Quando a tirou da água, Kate tremia ainda mais. Jack foi até sua mochila e pegou a camisa extra que tinha trazido e o cobertor. Usou a camisa para enxugá-la. Ela voltou a tossir. Ele percebeu que era porque ela ainda usava o sutiã, que estava muito encharcado, colado a sua pele, provocando o acesso de tosse.

Jack respirou fundo e apressou-se em retirar a peça do corpo dela. Estava tentando ser o mais profissional possível, afinal era médico. Mas isso não o fazia sentir-se menos estranho. Desejou estar na escotilha naquele momento, com Sun ao seu lado executando aquela tarefa, para que ele parasse de se sentir tão mal com aquilo.

Assim que ele retirou o sutiã dela, a enrolou rapidamente no cobertor. Queria mantê-la aquecida. Mas isso não havia sido o bastante, Kate continuava a tremer, e ele próprio já estava com frio também. Enxugou-se com a mesma camisa que havia usado nela, pegou a mochila, retirou o resto das coisas lá de dentro e improvisou um travesseiro para ambos, deitando ao lado de Kate. Permaneceu lá parado ao lado dela tiritando de frio por alguns momentos, até que sem agüentar mais, aconchegou-se a ela na tentativa de se aquecer também. Mas não utilizou o cobertor, era melhor que ela continuasse enrolada nele. Logo a proximidade dos corpos aumentou a temperatura e Kate parou de tremer, Jack também não sentiu mais frio e ambos dormiram tranqüilamente, enquanto lá fora o mundo estava praticamente acabando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ana-Lucia, onde você está?- gritava Sawyer correndo em meio à escuridão, o vento tão forte que quase podia derrubá-lo.

- Aqui!- ela respondeu.

Sua voz estava mais próxima, mas parecia estar vindo de um lugar abaixo dos pés dele. Foi quando ele sentiu que o chão lhe faltava. Ana-Lucia vendo que Sawyer iria cair exatamente no buraco onde ela estava gritou:

- Não Sawyer, cuidado! Eu caí em um buraco. Você pode cair também.

Ele então se segurou em uns galhos que estavam próximos, e por pouco não caiu no buraco também.

- Ana-Lucia, você está aí?- ele indagou. Não podia vê-la, estava muito escuro.

- Sim!- ela gritou de volta.

- Eu vou te tirar daí! Só não sei como!- ele falou tentando se equilibrar em pé por causa da grande quantidade de lama escorregadia no chão, descendo para o buraco onde Ana-Lucia estava. Se Sawyer não a tirasse de lá depressa, ela morreria soterrada.

- Eu espero que o doutor e a sardenta estejam melhor que a gente!- disse Sawyer.

- Eu também.- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Mas me tira logo daqui!

Sawyer tentava pensar rápido, pois precisava salvar Ana-Lucia daquele destino terrível. Lá embaixo, ela já estava com lama até os joelhos, e um sentimento estranho começou a apoderar-se dela. Aquilo estaria acontecendo por que merecia? Já há algum tempo que vinha fazendo muitas bobagens, descarregando sua frustração com sua própria vida nos outros. Lembrou da mãe, a última vez que falara com ela fora no celular em Sidney pouco antes de embarcar no vôo 815 da Oceanic e ir parar naquela ilha. Tudo o que queria era voltar para casa, para sua mãe e consertar seus erros. Mas tudo estava acabado agora, do jeito que a chuva estava caindo, logo o buraco estaria cheio de lama e ela morreria soterrada junto com seu sonho de mudar de vida.

De repente, uma corda de cipó improvisada foi jogada para dentro do buraco, seguida da voz de Sawyer:

- Ana? Está me ouvindo?

- Sim, estou.- ela apressou-se em responder.

- A corda chegou até aí?

- Chegou sim.

- Então segure na corda, que eu vou tentar te puxar pra cima.- ele pediu, estava muito preocupado porque não conseguia vê-la, mas fazia idéia da velocidade em que a lama estava subindo.

- Pronto, já estou segurando!- gritou Ana-Lucia.

Ele então começou a puxá-la de dentro do buraco com toda a força que podia. Tal era o seu esforço que as suas mãos começaram a sangrar. Levou cerca de dois minutos para tirá-la de dentro do buraco, mas conseguiu.Quando ela finalmente chegou à superfície Sawyer a agarrou pela cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra atirou o cipó completamente dentro do buraco. Com o esforço para segurá-la, Sawyer se desequilibrou para trás tombando no chão com Ana-Lucia em cima dele.

Arfando embaixo dela, Sawyer comentou:

- É Rambina, agora vou precisar ser muito agradecido por isto.

A chuva começava a dar sinais de que ia parar. Sawyer buscou os olhos de Ana-Lucia no escuro, ela também estava arfando, o peito subindo e descendo. Ele estranhou o silêncio dela:

- De nada!- ele falou aborrecido, esperava ouvir pelo menos um obrigado.

Ana-Lucia saiu de cima dele e sentou-se no chão, escorando-se em uma árvore. Sawyer sentou-se também, e não acreditou quando ela caiu em prantos.

- Ei Ana, eu disse alguma coisa errada?- ele indagou não sabendo o que fazer, ela era sempre tão durona. Vê-la chorar era no mínimo absurdo.

Mas ela não disse nada, precisava chorar. Mais uma vez tinha conseguido uma segunda chance. Sawyer levantou-se e foi sentar-se ao lado dela na árvore, e quando percebeu estavam abraçados, Ana-Lucia chorando sem parar, e ele a confortando, acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros.

Continua...


	6. A manhã seguinte

**Episódio 6- "A manhã seguinte"**

Sinopse: Kate desperta seminua nos braços de Jack dentro da caverna e o clima esquenta entre os dois, mas as coisas não saem como eles esperam. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia continuam procurando por Jack e Kate, mas uma pequena distração os retém no caminho.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A luz do sol entrando pela abertura da caverna bateu no rosto de Jack despertando-o de um sono tranqüilo. Mesmo assim, ele não abriu os olhos de imediato, estava se sentindo muito confortável para querer acordar. Um corpo morno e macio enroscado no seu, fazia com que ele sentisse uma completa sensação de bem-estar. Mais do que isso era algo intenso e excitante.

No entanto, de repente, como um filme disparado em sua cabeça vieram as lembranças da noite anterior. A tempestade, o desaparecimento de Kate seguido de seu reencontro com ela, totalmente delirante e febril. Sim, estavam dormindo em uma caverna, Jack a despira para acabar com a crise de tosse e em seguida a enrolara em um cobertor, deitando-se ao lado dela somente para aquecê-la mais. Porém, isso não explicava a agradável sensação do corpo dela tão próximo.

Foi quando ele resolveu abrir os olhos. Kate estava dormindo muito tranqüila, de bruços, abraçada a ele, os seios nus de encontro ao seu peito. O cobertor cobrindo-a somente até a cintura. Jack exasperou-se com a situação. Ter Kate ali tão próxima e vulnerável estava despertando nele sensações indescritíveis. Um desejo latente de tocá-la tomou conta de seu ser, e ele não resistiu e acariciou-lhe as costas ternamente. Ela suspirou inconscientemente ao toque e mexeu-se sobre o corpo dele deixando-o numa situação constrangedora e preocupante. Jack murmurou para si mesmo:

- Oh Kate, não faça isso!

Mas ela parecia completamente alheia ao que estava acontecendo, por isso continuou agarrada a ele, espontaneamente. Jack mexeu-se nervosamente, estava tentando sair do abraço dela sem acordá-la, porém seus movimentos a despertaram.

- Jack? Mas o que...- ela indagou surpresa diante da situação. Estava seminua, deitada em cima de Jack dentro de uma caverna.

Ele queria explicar, mas vê-la acordada só deixou-o ainda mais transtornado. Os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente para ele, as emoções misturadas e o rosto corado de vergonha, se cobrindo com o cobertor.

- Kate...- ele começou tentando se explicar, mas suas mãos não o obedeciam sem que percebesse elas estavam passeando pelas costas, ombros e pescoço de Kate. – Bem, você sumiu do acampamento ontem, e eu fui te procurar daí te encontrei delirando e com febre, e acabei achando essa caverna para nos protegermos da chuva, e te despi porque você estava com crises de tosse, fiquei com medo que pegasse uma pneumonia...- Jack atropelava as próprias palavras.

A situação era no mínimo inusitada, Kate não se lembrava de nada. Jack tocou a testa dela: - A sua febre foi embora.

- Eu não sei.- ela disse.

- Não sabe o quê?- ele indagou tocando o rosto dela.

- Se a minha febre foi mesmo embora...é que me sinto tão quente Jack.

Kate sabia que estava pisando em um terreno perigoso, mas ela era assim de momentos, dada a rompantes. Há algum tempo, ela tivera uma estranha conversa com Sawyer desacordado na escotilha e por isso saíra correndo de lá. Jack foi atrás dela tentar conversar e acabou ganhando um beijo, que ele não havia esquecido mesmo ela tendo fugido dele em seguida. Agora estavam ali, sozinhos naquela caverna exótica, e Kate não conseguia se conter estava sendo capaz até mesmo de ignorar os estranhos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

- Kate, acho melhor voltarmos ao acampamento, os remédios que tenho aqui talvez não sejam suficientes para ajudá-la, nós podemos...- ele começou numa tentativa frustrada de desfazer o clima que havia se instalado entre os dois.

Kate chegou bem próxima ao rosto dele e sussurrou: - Você disse naquela noite que não lamentava que eu tivesse te beijado. O coração de Jack acelerou, podia sentir a respiração morna dela em seu rosto.

- Não, não lamentei.- ele respondeu unindo seus lábios aos dela, em um beijo muito intenso. As línguas se entrelaçando. Já estavam há muito tempo naquela ilha, a necessidade de ambos por aquele momento era urgente.

Kate deitou-se no chão e lançou a Jack um olhar de "vá em frente". Ele não perdeu tempo, não estava raciocinando naquele momento. Ele tirou o cobertor de cima dela e suspirou a visão de seu corpo. Mergulhou os lábios novamente nos dela, e em seguida começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, emaranhando os dedos nos cabelos dela. Kate gemeu a sensação da barba mal-feita dele roçando em seu pescoço.

Do nada, o barulho de um rugido ameaçador quebrou o momento deles. Jack voltou-se para a entrada da caverna e viu um urso polar enorme tentando passar pela abertura estreita.

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou Kate. – Será que invadimos a caverna dele?

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, era só o que faltava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu não agüento mais não Ana, vamos parar!- falou Sawyer, suando sem parar, o calor estava sufocante na floresta apesar de ser tão cedo.

- Eu ainda não estou cansada!- ela respondeu ríspida.

- E eu com isso?- indagou Sawyer, irritado. – Por que temos que andar no seu ritmo? Você gosta muito de mandar, e eu detesto obedecer.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, e parou escorando-se em uma árvore: - Isso é mentira!

- O que é mentira?- ele perguntou sem entender.

- Que você não gosta de obedecer. Você me parece mais o tipo de homem que gosta de ouvir gritos e precisa levar umas chicotadas de vez em quando.

Sawyer piscou os olhos, incrédulo: - Meu bem, acho que você tem uma idéia errada a meu respeito. E fique sabendo desde agora que o meu negócio é ficar "por cima", se é que você me entende?!

Ana-Lucia riu: - Quem muito fala, pouco faz!

Sawyer a segurou pelos braços e a imprensou contra a árvore. Ana-Lucia assustou-se e respirou entrecortadamente, mas não se intimidou e disse:

- Acho melhor ir me soltando agora mesmo!

- E por que eu faria isso, hã? A posição está muito favorável pra mim!- disse ele, roçando seu corpo no dela e beijando seu pescoço.

- Sawyer, eu vou te matar...- ela murmurou, soltando um leve suspiro ao sentir as carícias dele em seu pescoço.

- Yeah, tá bom, eu deixo você me matar, te deixo fazer o que quiser comigo, que tal?

- Não, Sawyer!- ela respondeu incerta, sentindo as mãos dele envolvendo sua cintura.

Ele desceu devagar as alças da blusa preta dela até a altura dos ombros e sugou em sua garganta antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido, muito sedutor:

- Ora vamos Analulu, nós já fizemos isso duas vezes, uma quando você roubou a minha arma, duas porque eu fui buscar a arma de volta, a partir da terceira a gente não precisa mais inventar desculpa não, cariño!

O coração dela acelerou diante da investida dele, pela primeira vez vinha até ela sem motivo algum. Encararam-se cheios de desejo, Sawyer contornou os lábios carnudos dela com seus dedos e a puxou pela nuca em direção ao seu rosto, mas antes que pudessem se beijar os dois ouviram uma voz gritando não muito longe.

- Jack, Jack não!

- Você ouviu isso?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

- Mas é claro que ouvi, parecia a Kate. Vamos!

Os dois correram na direção dos gritos, e encontraram Jack encurralado entre os galhos de uma árvore apontando uma faca para um enorme urso polar, que estava tentando devorá-lo a todo custo. Kate estava próxima ao que parecia ser a entrada de uma gruta, e tinha os olhos assustados, totalmente voltados para Jack.

Quando Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se aproximaram, o urso desviou sua atenção de Jack para eles. Instintivamente, Sawyer protegeu Ana-Lucia com o braço esquerdo, e com o direito retirou uma pistola que estava presa na calça jeans, ocultada pela camisa preta que ele usava. Ana-Lucia franziu as sobrancelhas: - Você tem uma arma?

O urso veio a toda velocidade pra cima deles, mas Sawyer disparou três tiros que o aniquilaram. Kate respirou aliviada e correu até onde o Jack estava. Sawyer resmungou:

- Ei sardenta, qual é? Eu é que sou o herói aqui!

- Você tem uma arma?- Ana-Lucia insistiu.

- Não tá surpresa por que matei um urso polar? Existiam ursos polares do "seu" lado da ilha também?

- Você mentiu pra mim!- ela esbravejou.

- Menti pra você? Por que? Só porque eu sei que você é tarada por armas, e por acaso eu tinha uma e o-mi-ti de você?

Ela virou as costas pra ele e saiu andando até onde Jack e Kate estavam. Sawyer foi atrás.

- Você está bem, Jack?- indagou Kate abraçando-o.

- Eu estou sim.- ele respondeu. – Obrigado, Sawyer. Você chegou na hora certa.

- Ah, finalmente alguém reconheceu o meu valor! Mas me diga doutor, pretendia travar um combate corpo a corpo com o urso?

Jack não entendeu.

- É que você está sem camisa com todo esse sol...

- O urso rasgou a camisa dele.- Kate apressou-se em explicar.

Jack a olhou desconfiado, não entendeu porque ela estava mentindo.

- E onde você estava Kate?- perguntou Ana-Lucia.

- Eu saí pra procurar frutas, e acabei me perdendo.

- Saiu pra procurar frutas com toda aquela tempestade que estava por vir?- Ana-Lucia não se convenceu com a resposta dela.

- Foi.- Kate respondeu sem ter muita certeza do que estava dizendo.

- Você se perdeu?- estranhou Sawyer, Kate era uma boa rastreadora, dificilmente se perderia na selva assim.

- Por que vocês dois estão me interrogando?- ela zangou-se. – O importante é que o Jack me encontrou e agora está tudo bem.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente, chateou-se com Kate porque ela estava mentindo.

- Eu vou pegar minhas coisas na gruta.

- Estavam naquela gruta?- perguntou Ana-Lucia, curiosa.

- Sim, ficamos lá para nos proteger da chuva.- respondeu Jack. – E vocês por onde andaram?

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se entreolharam, estavam imundos. Responderam em uníssono:

- Nem queira saber!

Jack entrou na gruta. Kate percebeu que ele estava chateado, mas agora não dava mais pra consertar. Mentira por suas próprias razões, mas não havia considerado a opinião de Jack. Sawyer a tirou de seus pensamentos:

- Algo de especial nessa gruta?

- Nada demais, é só uma gruta.- Kate mentira novamente, mas dessa vez porque não queria que Sawyer ou qualquer pessoa se interessasse por aquele lugar. Era muito bonito, distante e acolhedor, poderia servir um dia quando ela precisasse ficar sozinha.

Dentro da gruta, Jack começou a colocar suas coisas dentro da mochila. Quando se abaixou para pegar sua camisa que estava embolada no chão porque não dera tempo de vestir quando foram abordados pelo urso, percebeu que havia algo escrito na parede da caverna. Parou para olhar e quase não acreditou no que seus olhos viam, entalhados na pedra estavam os números 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.

- Jack!- chamou Ana-Lucia do lado de fora da caverna. – Podemos ir?

- Já estou indo.- Jack respondeu, resolvera não comentar com ninguém por enquanto sobre os símbolos que vira na caverna.

Os quatro saíram caminhando de volta para o acampamento em silêncio, Jack ia na frente andando a passos rápidos. Sawyer tentava acompanhá-lo indo logo atrás. Kate e Ana-Lucia vinham quase no mesmo passo.

- Kate?- chamou Ana.

- O que é?

- Seu zíper!- ela falou baixinho, prevenindo-a sobre o zíper da calça jeans que estava aberto.

- Obrigada.- Kate respondeu, fechando o zíper. Vestira as calças com tanta pressa que não tinha se apercebido disso.

Ana-Lucia aproximou-se ainda mais dela:

- O que realmente aconteceu na caverna?

Kate respondeu sem emoção: - Nada.

E saiu caminhando na frente de Ana-Lucia. Nem ela mesma tinha entendido os últimos acontecimentos, e naquele momento isso não importava. Estava faminta e louca para tomar um banho na escotilha. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que conversar com Jack sobre o ocorrido, mas agora isso ia ter que esperar.

Continua...


	7. De volta ao acampamento

**Episódio 7- "De volta ao acampamento"**

Sinopse: O quarteto está de volta ao acampamento. Sayid resolve pedir Shannon em casamento e convida Jack e Kate para serem os padrinhos. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na caverna, Jack resolve investir em seus sentimentos por Kate, mas ela não consegue lidar com a situação.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como o dia havia amanhecido ensolarado, sem mais vestígios de tempestade, grande parte das pessoas começou a voltar para a praia. Desde que tinham tido diversos problemas dentro da floresta, haviam resolvido permanecer a maior parte do tempo na praia, longe do manto escuro das árvores, que poderiam estar acobertando toda sorte de inimigos.

A tempestade havia feito um grande estrago, e muitos tiveram que reconstruir suas barracas. A despensa de alimentos industrializados da _Dharma Iniciative_ também foi reerguida. Todos estavam cooperando para reorganizar o que já era praticamente uma comunidade. Hurley, inclusive, andara pensando em escolher um nome para batizá-la. Libby adorara a idéia e junto com ele começou a pensar em toda sorte de nomes possíveis.

- Tem que ser algo grandioso, mas sem deixar de ser simples.- falava Libby para Hurley enquanto ambos reerguiam a lona da barraca dela.

- Que tal "Camelot"?- indagou Hurley, divertido.

- Camelot? Não estamos plagiando a idéia de alguém?

Hurley riu.

- Tá legal, se vamos plagiar, por que não colocamos "Terra do Nunca"?- disse Libby.

- Ah, mais aí estaríamos plagiando pela segunda vez, o Michael Jackson já fez isso se lembra?

John Locke aproximou-se deles vindo da escotilha e saudou-os antes de perguntar:

- Hugo, meu turno com Eko na escotilha foi mais do que dobrado essa noite. Precisamos ser substituídos, e pelo que consta na escala o próximo turno é seu e do Jack.

- È, eu sei. Mas o Jack ainda não voltou não. Aliás, estou começando a ficar preocupado, cara. A chuva de ontem foi bem ruim, fez um estrago danado aqui na mata. Será que Jack e os outros estão bem?

- Isso responde a sua pergunta?- indagou Libby apontando para o grupo que vinha chegando na praia.

Locke dirigiu-se até eles, Sayid que estava fincando as estacas da barraca que dividia com Shannon, correu também.

- Jack!- falou Locke. – Está tudo bem? Como foram as coisas?

Jack fez uma expressão cansada de quem não queria tocar no assunto. Sawyer respondeu por ele:

- Bom, como você pode ver o doutor encontrou a sardenta, e os dois parecem ótimos na minha opinião, ao contrário de mim e da Ana que caiu em um baita buraco na floresta e só está viva porque eu a salvei.

- Ah sim, esqueci de dizer: "Meu herói"!- ironizou Ana-Lucia fazendo aquela expressão brava de sempre para Sawyer, antes de sair andando em direção ao que restara de sua barraca.

- Kate, você está bem? O que aconteceu na floresta?- perguntou Sayid.

- Bem, eu...

- Ela se perdeu, não foi Kate?- falou Jack aborrecido enquanto se dirigia para a parte mais alta da praia, indo para a escotilha.

Kate não respondeu nada, apenas apressou-se em ir atrás de Jack, dizendo:

- Você tá indo pra escotilha? Eu gostaria de tomar um banho lá.

- Sinta-se à vontade.- ele respondeu sem nenhuma emoção.

Ela então o seguiu sem dizer nada, Hurley vendo-os irem na direção da escotilha juntou-se a eles.

- Esse turno é meu e seu, não é Jack?

- Pelo que me consta sim, Hurley.

- E por que a Kate tá indo com você?

Kate zangou-se com a pergunta de Hurley:

- Ei, eu estou aqui Hurley. Por que não pergunta pra mim?

- Bom, então eu vou direto ao assunto.

Jack parou de caminhar para olhá-lo, Kate prestou atenção também.

- È que eu estou ajudando a Libby a reconstruir a barraca, então eu gostaria de trocar meu turno com alguém, Kate se não se importa...

- Não claro que eu não me importo. Se o Jack não tiver nenhuma objeção?

- Por que eu teria?- Jack perguntou, encarando-a.

Hurley não estava entendendo nada.

- Então tá, vou indo nessa. Vocês dois estão péssimos!.- comentou antes de voltar para a praia.

Jack e Kate caminharam em silêncio até a escotilha. Quando chegaram lá, encontraram Eko já de saída.

- Acabei de apertar o botão. Vou voltar pra construção da minha igreja, Charlie já deve estar me esperando.

Jack concordou com a cabeça, e entrou na escotilha, seguido por Kate. Ela quebrou o silêncio:

- O que eu fiz pra você?

Ele passou as mãos pela cabeça e indagou:

- O quê? Vai me perguntar se eu te odeio outra vez?

Kate franziu as sobrancelhas:

- Como é que é?

- Você não se lembra, não é? Então deixa pra lá!

Ela explodiu:

- Olha aqui Jack, esse seu comportamento tá me deixando confusa.

- Confusa?- ele retrucou. – Confuso estou eu. Por que mentiu lá na floresta?

- O que queria que eu dissesse? Sawyer e Ana-Lucia, não tenho a menor idéia de como vim parar aqui, só sei que acordei seminua nos braços de Jack dentro de uma gruta.

- Mas eu te contei o que aconteceu.

Kate ficou calada.

- Você não acreditou em mim?

- Acreditei, mas...

- Mas o quê?- ele questionou, incrédulo. – Por acaso você está achando que eu te dopei, e te arrastei pra aquela gruta, tirei as suas roupas e me aproveitei de você?

- Não Jack, não é isso. Mas sei que tem as suas "necessidades", todos nós temos. Eu me deixei levar...

Jack estava decepcionado com o que estava ouvindo.

- Necessidades? Acha que o que aconteceu na gruta foi só necessidade?

Nesse momento, Claire entrou na escotilha com Aaron chorando muito.

- Jack, você está aí?

- Eu estou aqui sim, Claire.- respondeu Jack.

Ela tinha uma expressão angustiada no rosto. Embalava o bebê em seu colo de todas as formas esperando que ele se acalmasse.

- O que houve, Claire? Ele não está bem?- indagou Kate, preocupada.

- Eu não sei, ele simplesmente não para de chorar já tentei de tudo. Será que você poderia dar uma examinada nele, Jack?

Jack balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado por causa da discussão com Kate, se preocupar com outra coisa o faria bem já que iam dividir o turno na escotilha pelas próximas quatro horas. Ele se aproximou de Claire e pegou o bebê no colo.

- Eu vou tomar um banho.- disse Kate afastando-se. Ela também estava agitada por causa da discussão, mas assim como Jack, achara a chegada de Claire providencial para acalmar os ânimos.

Kate foi até um dos armários da escotilha e retirou roupas limpas, sabonete e xampu. Já fazia um tempo que ela resolvera deixar suas coisas na escotilha; quando pretendia ficar na praia levava apenas o necessário em uma mochila. Tomaria um banho e depois comeria alguma coisa. A manga que Jack lhe dera no caminho de volta para o acampamento já não passava de uma vaga lembrança.

Quando entrou no chuveiro, começou a pensar em tudo o que Jack lhe dissera. Era mesmo muito estranho ela não se lembrar de nada. Sua última recordação consistia no momento em que Jack costurara o ferimento no seu braço.

- Ai!- ela gemeu de dor ao tocá-lo, estava sangrando novamente. Se não trocasse o curativo com certeza iria infeccionar.

Teria de pedir a Jack que fizesse outro, mas fazer isso seria baixar a guarda. O que acontecera na gruta mexera com ela, e muito. Sentia-se atraída por ele já há algum tempo, e os últimos acontecimentos só tinham aumentado a intensidade da sua atração. Kate suspirou, parecia uma eternidade que estavam naquela ilha, e ela sentia que a cada dia que passava seu desejo por ele aumentava. Se o urso polar não tivesse aparecido, o que teria acontecido? Estremeceu só de pensar.

-Jack!- murmurou para si mesma, lembrando da sensação maravilhosa de beijá-lo, sentir os lábios dele na sua nuca, a respiração morna de encontro ao seu rosto. Queria sentir mais, no entanto não era assim tão simples. Por isso correra quando o beijara, tinha medo de se envolver e sair machucada disso tudo. Seu jeito impulsivo de agir nunca a havia levado a lugar nenhum, e não era agora que iria lhe trazer boa sorte.

Assim que terminou o banho, vestiu uma camiseta azul, calça jeans e ficou descalça, optando por deixar os longos cabelos molhados e soltos. Quando saiu do banheiro, Claire já não estava lá.

- Onde a Claire está? O bebê está bem?- ela perguntou tentando se chegar com Jack, quebrar o clima ruim.

- Ele está bem, eram apenas cólicas. Fique de olho no botão, eu preciso de um longo banho.- havia ressentimento em sua voz.

Kate concordou balançando a cabeça. Mas antes que ele entrasse no banheiro, perguntou:

- Será que você poderia trocar o curativo do meu braço?

- Mas é claro.- ele respondeu fechando a porta do banheiro.

Ela então foi até a cozinha e procurou algo para comerem no armário embaixo da pia.

- Macarrão com queijo da Dharma Iniciative?- sorriu ao ver o menu tentador.

Enquanto preparava o macarrão, fez também uma jarra de suco com algumas mangas que encontrou em cima da pia. Logo o almoço estava pronto. Jack estava mais calmo depois do banho. Apareceu na cozinha usando calça de moletom e camiseta branca, igualmente descalço. Kate sentiu o perfume gostoso da loção de barbear que ele estava usando e estremeceu. Ele ficou olhando uns segundos pra ela em silêncio. Kate tentou iniciar uma conversa:

- Eu fiz o almoço, vamos comer?

Ele concordou com um aceno da cabeça. Pegou um prato, serviu-se e foi comer na mesinha que ficava de frente para a janela com persianas, que simulava a luz do sol. Kate fez o mesmo. Não se falaram enquanto comiam.

Quando terminaram, Kate recolheu os pratos e pôs-se a lavar a louça. O clima estava muito tenso. Jack foi até o computador checar quantos minutos faltavam para apertar o botão e ainda restavam quarenta. Ele então voltou até onde Kate estava e disse:

- É melhor eu cuidar logo do seu braço.

Ela concordou e foi sentar-se novamente na mesinha. Jack pegou seus apetrechos e começou a fazer o curativo no braço dela. A proximidade dele estava fazendo o coração dela bater mais forte. Quando ele aplicou álcool para esterelizar o corte, ela gemeu. Inconscientemente, Jack assoprou o ferimento para tentar passar a dor. Kate arrepiou-se com o gesto.

Assim que Jack terminou de fazer o curativo, Kate perguntou:

- Já terminou?

- Não, não terminei.- ele respondeu próximo ao ouvido dela, Kate arrepiou-se ainda mais.

- Como não?- ela indagou sem entender.

- Ainda tem uma coisa pendente...

- O quê?- ela questionou, mas Jack não respondeu, apenas cheirou os cabelos dela e começou a roçar o rosto por seu pescoço. Kate suspirou.

- O que você está fazendo Jack?

Ele beijou a nuca dela e mordeu de leve o seu pescoço, antes de sussurrar próximo aos seus lábios:- Nem eu mesmo sei.

Kate virou o rosto. Jack fez cara de decepção. Ela levantou-se da cadeira e se afastou dele, não sabia porque, mas a investida de Jack a deixara muito nervosa. O coração palpitava sem parar, a respiração estava entrecortada.

- Jack por que está agindo assim?- ela indagou.

Ele deu um belo sorriso, e respondeu:- Porque eu não agüento mais. Todo esse tempo aqui nessa ilha e você acha que não mexe comigo? As pessoas aqui me vêem como o líder médico bonzinho que tem de cuidar de todo mundo e esquecer as próprias "necessidades".

- Necessidades?- ela questionou, outra vez aquela palavra.

- Sim, necessidade de alguém como você.- ele respondeu a se aproximar dela novamente, mas Kate recuava a cada passo que ele dava, estava muito confusa.

- Você não vai fugir de mim de novo, vai?- ele perguntou bem próximo a ela.

Kate deu mais um passo pra trás, mas Jack a segurou pela cintura prendendo-a de encontro a ele. Ela estava surpresa, Jack nunca agira assim com ela.

Ele sorriu olhando-a nos olhos:

- E agora? O que vai fazer pra se soltar?

Kate não conseguiu mais se conter, também estava transbordando de desejo. Quando ele fez essa pergunta, ela mergulhou nos lábios dele, beijando-o sofregamente. Jack correspondeu, e enquanto se beijavam ele a carregou em seus braços até o quarto.

Quando chegaram até o beliche, Kate começou a puxar a camisa dele para cima. Vendo o esforço dela, Jack a tirou rapidamente, fazendo a mesma coisa com a blusa dela.

- Eu preciso de você, Jack.- ela disse entre suspiros quando ele a abraçou e começou a deslizar as mãos pelas costas dela, procurando o fecho do sutiã.

Kate pôs as mãos no zíper da calça dele e o abriu. O fecho do sutiã também já estava solto, Jack estava ansioso para removê-lo, porém, o barulho estridente do alarme do computador parou-o antes que o fizesse.

Jack e Kate se entreolharam.

- O botão, Jack...-ela falou frustrada.

Ele fechou o zíper da calça e correu até o computador, digitando o código: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.

- Não saía daí Kate, eu já volto.- Jack gritou da sala do computador, no entanto, mal terminou de dizer isso e deu de cara com Sayid olhando pra ele.

- Sayid?- Jack indagou, surpreso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Jack?- perguntou Sayid. – Por que está me olhando com essa cara?

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu estava digitando o código.

- Percebi!.- Sayid respondeu notando que tinha algo estranho acontecendo, Jack não costumava andar sem camisa, principalmente na escotilha, mas preferiu não comentar nada. - E onde está a Kate? Hurley me disse que vocês estavam tirando o turno da escotilha juntos?

- Sim, é verdade. Ela está no quarto, disse que queria cochilar um pouco. Mas e você, precisa de alguma coisa?

- Sim, na verdade eu vim pedir uma coisa pra vocês.

- Pode pedir?- Jack falou na esperança de que Sayid fosse breve.

- Bem, é algo muito importante, eu queria que a Kate estivesse aqui também. Vou chamá-la...

- Não.- Jack falou colocando o braço na frente dele. Sayid estranhou ainda mais. – Ô Kate, Sayid está aqui e quer falar com a gente.

- Ah é?- Kate respondeu do quarto, e dois minutos depois apareceu na sala.

Ao vê-la, Sayid notou um certo embaraço em seu semblante.

- Oi, Sayid- ela disse aproximando-se dos dois. – O que foi?

- Eu vou pedir a Shannon em casamento! - falou empolgado. – E se ela aceitar, Eko fará a cerimônia.

Jack e Kate sorriram, ela o abraçou: - Parabéns, Sayid.

- Será uma cerimônia alternativa.

- Isso é muito bom, meu amigo.- Jack falou batendo no ombro dele.

- Mas isso não é tudo. Quero que vocês sejam os meus padrinhos, o que me dizem?

- Mas é claro Sayid, será uma honra.- respondeu Jack.

- Com certeza.- falou Kate.

- Bem, agora preciso ir.- Sayid fazia idéia de que tinha atrapalhado alguma coisa, por isso apressou-se em deixá-los outra vez sozinhos.

- Você vai para a praia?- indagou Kate.

Jack olhou pra ela com uma cara de "não acredito".

- Eu vou sim.- Sayid respondeu.

- Então eu vou com você, preciso falar com a Sun.- em seguida voltou-se para Jack. – Eu vou mandar o Hurley pra cá com você pra terminar o turno, ok?

Assim que Kate e Sayid deixaram d escotilha, Jack foi até a cozinha furioso e quebrou algumas louças que estavam sobre a pia.

Continua...


	8. Pare de fugir!

**Episódio 8- "Pare de fugir"!**

Sinopse: Kate questiona a si mesma sobre sua dificuldade em admitir seus sentimentos por Jack.

Censura: K+.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Então você vai pedir a Shannon em casamento?- perguntou Kate, puxando conversa com Sayid enquanto caminhavam pela floresta até a praia.

- Isso mesmo.- respondeu Sayid, sorrindo. – Sei que pode parecer um despropósito, mas, não sabemos ainda por mais quanto tempo iremos permanecer nessa ilha, por isso acredito que devemos seguir com nossas vidas enquanto o resgate não chega. Agora, Kate...- ele disse puxando-a gentilmente pelo braço. – Não quero parecer indiscreto ou algo assim, mas o que estava acontecendo lá na escotilha?

Kate ficou vermelha como um pimentão, e desconversou:

- Não tava acontecendo nada não, eu só fui tirar um cochilo enquanto o Jack cuidava do botão. Estava muito cansada por causa da minha aventura na tempestade.

Sayid fez aquela sua costumeira expressão divertida, e sorriu:

- Está bem Kate, eu não vou perguntar mais. Mas vou te dar um conselho, pare de fugir! Estamos presos aqui nessa ilha, e eu acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde todo mundo vai se arranjar com alguém e você não vai querer ficar sozinha.

Mas antes que Kate pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sentiu uma vertigem tomar conta do seu corpo. A visão começou a ficar turva, e as pernas fraquejaram. Sayid a segurou quando viu que ela se estabacaria no chão.

- Ei Kate, você está bem?- ele indagou preocupado.

Kate fechou os olhos e ficou esperando que aquela estranha sensação passasse.

- Anda, vamos voltar. Eu te carrego, Jack precisa ver você.

- Não, eu já tô bem!- ela respondeu abrindo os olhos, a sensação de vertigem estava começando a diminuir.

- Não parece, está tão pálida!

- Não, eu estou bem. E já vou indo, a horta da Sun é por ali. Acho que ela deve estar lá.

E dizendo isso, ela se afastou depressa, deixando Sayid sem entender nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ai se você soubesse o quanto ele é maravilhoso!- falava Shannon para Claire, empolgada.

- Ah sim, eu imagino!- disse Claire sorrindo.

As duas estavam estendendo roupas em um varal improvisado próximo à barraca de Claire enquanto o pequeno Aaron dormia tranqüilamente em seu berço.

- Pra te falar a verdade, eu nunca pensei que fosse me apaixonar assim, olha só, estou até lavando as camisas dele.- disse Shannon enquanto estendia uma camisa masculina no varal.

- E daqui a pouco vai estar lavando as cuecas!- falou Ana-Lucia que ia passando e escutou a conversa das duas. – E não é só isso, depois que a lua-de-mel acabar, ele provavelmente vai se sentar no sofá e te pedir uma cerveja enquanto assiste ao jogo com os amigos idiotas dele.

Shannon fez cara de "pouco caso": - O que você está querendo hein sua mal-amada?

Claire levou as mãos à boca tentando segurar o riso. Ana-Lucia não se intimidou:

- O que eu estou querendo dizer, é que vocês duas e praticamente a maior parte da população dessa ilha está se esquecendo que não estamos aqui porque decidimos nos unir e formar uma comunidade, mas sim porque nosso avião caiu. E o que está parecendo é que todo mundo está começando a achar essa situação muito cômoda, e ficam vivendo como se o nosso destino fosse permanecer aqui pra sempre. Não podemos ficar agindo como se nossas vidas fossem o roteiro barato do filme "A Lagoa azul".

Shannon e Claire se entreolharam balançando a cabeça negativamente, não estavam dando a mínima pro que ela estava dizendo. Sentiam-se felizes e isso bastava. Percebendo que estava sendo ignorada, Ana-Lucia fechou a cara e continuou seu caminho.

Cruzou com Sayid um pouco mais adiante. Ele sorriu pra ela, que limitou-se a dar-lhe um falso sorriso de volta. Ele comentou consigo mesmo: - Sempre mal-humorada. E saiu caminhando em direção onde Shannon e Claire estavam.

- Pois é, como eu estava te dizendo eu já fui "Miss Malibu".

- Sério Shannon?-falou Claire, sorrindo.

Sayid interrompeu a agradável conversa das duas.

- Shannon, será que eu posso falar com você um minuto?

Claire sorriu e disse, já se afastando: - Eu vou dar uma olhada no Aaron.

Shannon abraçou Sayid e deu-lhe um beijo terno nos lábios.

- Amor, estou lavando suas camisas.

Sayid sorriu: - Não precisava fazer isso.

- Ah mas eu quis fazer.- ela respondeu, meiga. – Você sabe que eu tenho tempo de sobra.

Ele segurou o braço dela delicadamente: - Tenho uma coisa importante pra te dizer.

- Sério? Eu pensei que você pediu pra Claire sair somente pra ficarmos sozinhos. Tem mais coisa?- ela indagou curiosa.

Sayid puxou uma respiração profunda e foi direto ao ponto:

- Quer se casar comigo?

Shannon piscou os olhos surpresa, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Como é que é?

- Eu perguntei se quer se casar comigo, Shannon Rutherford?- ele repetiu a pergunta, dessa vez se ajoelhando e tirando um pequeno embrulho do bolso, oferecendo a ela.

Shannon retirou o embrulho da mão dele e o abriu. Era uma linda aliança prateada, adornada com uma pequena pedra azul turquesa. Os olhos dela brilharam:

- Onde você conseguiu isso?

- Rosseau.- ele respondeu. – Era dela, me deu de presente dizendo que eu iria aproveitá-la melhor.

- Eu não sei nem o que dizer, meu Deus...- ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Só me diga que aceita. Eu te amo Shannon.- ele falou, se levantando e colocando a aliança no dedo dela.

- Sim, Sayid Jarrah, eu quero me casar com você.

Eles beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Nesse momento, a praia toda irrompeu em aplausos. Os dois não tinham percebido, mas as pessoas que estavam próximas a eles, estavam prestando atenção ao que estava acontecendo.

Kate vinha chegando na praia quando viu toda aquela movimentação. Até Ana-Lucia tinha ido olhar, mas logo se afastou com seus pensamentos.

- Então vai ter casamento mesmo!- exclamou Hurley. – Vamos dar uma grande festa.

As pessoas se animaram, rindo e conversando. Nunca tinham feito uma festa na ilha, isso seria muito divertido.

- Isso, uma festa.- concordou Sayid. – Após a cerimônia que será feita por Eko na igreja.

- Na igreja?- Shannon estranhou. – Você é muçulmano!

- Não importa, daremos um jeito. Já temos até os padrinhos.- foi quando ele viu Kate se aproximando. – Jack e Kate.

Todos voltaram seus olhos para ela, que sorriu embaraçada. Sawyer não perdeu a oportunidade: - È isso aí, Ali. Vai se apadrinhar com o presidente e a primeira-dama da ilha.

- Primeira-dama?- indagou Claire. – Desde quando?

Rose fez um sinal para que ela se calasse, sentia que esse assunto não deveria ser discutido por eles. Ela sabia que existia alguma coisa entre Jack e Kate, mas não cabia a eles questioná-los.

Kate ficou olhando a felicidade do casal, e sentiu uma pontada no coração. Amava Jack, por que havia fugido afinal? "Pare de fugir, Kate. Pare de fugir".- ela repetia em seus pensamentos.

Continua...


	9. O que está acontecendo com você?

**Episódio 9- "O que está acontecendo com você?"**

Sinopse: Kate não se sente bem e Sun indaga a ela se poderia estar grávida. Ela se desespera diante da possibilidade de estar grávida de um filho que não é de Jack.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era uma bela manhã de sol. O acampamento todo estava em polvorosa, Sayid e Shannon iriam se casar e uma grande festa estava sendo preparada. As pessoas não conseguiam esconder a satisfação com o evento, afinal nada parecido tinha sido feito na ilha desde que caíram lá há quase sete meses.

Muitas coisas haviam acontecido durante esse período, inclusive coisas dolorosas como a morte do irmão de Shannon, Boone. Entretanto, agora parecia que finalmente estava começando uma época de paz e tranqüilidade para a população da ilha. "Os Outros", seus tão temidos inimigos tinham dado uma trégua, e já não se ouvia mais falar deles desde que Michael retornara para o acampamento com Walt, e se desculpara por tudo que havia feito antes de partir. E apesar da possibilidade do resgate jamais aparecer, todos estavam felizes e otimistas, alguns em seu íntimo sequer desejavam voltar para a atribulada vida que levavam antes de caírem na ilha misteriosa.

No entanto, mesmo com toda aquela animação, Kate não estava contente. Já fazia uma semana desde aquele incidente na floresta, e Jack não falara direito com ela durante todo esse período, na verdade ele se mostrava completamente indiferente à presença dela. Isso estava acabando com ela, ninguém sabia, mas ela chorara sozinha em sua barraca (onde preferira ficar desde aquele dia) todas as noites naquela semana. A vertigem também voltara, algumas vezes fraca, outras vezes mais forte chegando até a derrubá-la quando estava plantando com Sun na horta. A amiga mostrava-se preocupada com ela, mas Kate desconversava. Não precisava que ninguém sentisse pena dela.

Mesmo assim, numa dessas noites em que se sentiu terrivelmente deprimida e precisou de um colo, não hesitou em ir até a barraca de Sawyer buscar o ombro do amigo. Mas o que ela não sabia, é que Jack pensara muito em tudo o que aconteceu e resolvera ir conversar com ela, porém ao vê-la entrando na barraca de Sawyer sentiu tanta raiva e ciúme, que voltou correndo para a escotilha sem dizer nada. Em sua cabeça ecoava a voz de Sawyer dizendo, "Quando a sardenta quer uma coisa ela faz...por que isso ainda não aconteceu com você"?. E quanto mais ele pensava nisso, com mais raiva dela ficava, e conseqüentemente se afastava.

Naquela manhã, Kate levantara muito cedo e se oferecera para ajudar em tudo o que fosse preciso para o casamento, precisava se distrair, esquecer os problemas. Nesse momento, todos estavam admirando a pequena igreja de madeira construída por Eko e Charlie que se destacava dentro do acampamento.

- Está vendo Aaron? Foi o papai quem ajudou a construir essa igreja!- Claire falava para o filho. Ela e Charlie já estavam juntos há uns dois meses, e viviam como uma família. Charlie largara definitivamente o seu vício por heroína.

Aaron sorria no colo da mãe, já estava grandinho, querendo engatinhar.

- Claire, será que você pode nos ajudar com as flores dentro da igreja?- pediu Sun. – O Charlie me disse que você é boa nisso.- Sun e Aline, a garota brasileira, estavam com as mãos cheias de buquês para decorar a passagem da noiva.

- Sim, é claro.- falou Claire, mas vou precisar que alguém fique com o Aaron.

- Eu fico.- se ofereceu Kate que tinha acabado de ajudar Libby e Sawyer a arrumar uma mesa improvisada na praia, ainda com os destroços do avião, para colocar a comida da festa.

Claire sorriu e entregou Aaron para Kate. Ela realmente adorava crianças, e tomar conta dele seria uma boa distração. Kate resolveu passear com ele pela beira da praia, enquanto cantava a canção preferida do bebê: "Catching a falling star".

Jack vinha chegando na praia quando avistou Kate rindo e cantando para o bebê, enquanto as ondas batiam em suas pernas. Ela parecia muito alegre, e ele sentiu seu coração abrandar. Era um momento mágico vê-la segurando um bebê tão ternamente. Como se tivesse sido feita pra isso. Jack sonhara em ser pai uma vez, mas Sarah nunca demonstrara muito interesse pelo assunto. Um dia, quando ele chegou em casa muito cansado, vindo do hospital, ela lhe dissera que fez um teste de gravidez. Naquele momento Jack sentira que isso poderia mudar completamente o marasmo que vinha sendo o seu casamento, porém antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sarah o cortara dizendo que não era para se preocupar, que não estava grávida. E ela sequer quis conversar sobre isso.

Ele começou a caminhar em direção a ela na beira da praia, quando Sawyer apareceu lá primeiro. Kate sorriu ao vê-lo e falou: - Olha só Aaron, é o tio Sawyer!

- Ei moleque!- disse Sawyer fazendo gracinhas para o bebê, que sorria para ele. – Está vendo sardenta? Ele me adora! Sempre gostou de mim, não é gorducho?

O bebê sorriu outra vez.

- Vamos correr dele!- disse Kate, brincando com o bebê.

- Eu vou pegar vocês dois!- falou Sawyer correndo bem devagar, enquanto Kate fazia o mesmo, rindo muito.

Jack observava tudo em silêncio, tinha o semblante magoado. Então não era coisa da sua cabeça, talvez Kate e Sawyer estivessem mesmo juntos, há muito tempo. Ela o estava fazendo de bobo.

- Jack!- gritou Sayid de perto da igreja.

Jack sorriu e se dirigiu até ele. Kate virou-se abruptamente quando ouviu o nome Jack ser chamado. Sawyer percebeu o olhar dela e falou:

- Ih Aaron, acho que a tia Kate não quer mais brincar!

Kate franziu as sobrancelhas:

- Acho melhor você voltar pros seus afazeres!.- ela falou afastando-se com Aaron.

"Oh meu Deus, Jack está aqui!"- Kate repetia em seus pensamentos. Ele não aparecia na praia há três dias, e ela não se cansava de passar a noite acordada esperando para ver se ele a procurava. Também não tinha coragem de ir até a escotilha vê-lo. Ela caminhou mais um pouco pela praia e então se sentou com Aaron em seu colo. O bebê tentava a todo custo ir pro chão, queria pegar na areia. Kate deixou que ele sentasse sozinho, mas ficou segurando-o enquanto ele ria e batia as mãozinhas na água que se concentrava por cima da areia.

Ela não tinha percebido que Sun se aproximava. Esta se sentou ao lado dela.

- Oi Sun, não tinha te visto.

Sun sorriu.

- Ele está te dando muito trabalho?

- Ah não, ele é a coisinha mais fofa desse mundo.- ela falou fazendo cócegas na barriguinha do bebê.

Sun acariciou sua barriga, estava grávida de uns cinco meses. Quando descobrira a gravidez, entrara em pânico, pois sabia que seu marido era estéril. Porém, resolvera aceitar o acontecimento como mais um dos milagres da ilha. Kate viu o gesto dela e colocou uma mão em sua barriga:

- Já pensou em um nome?

- Não sei, eu e Jin temos discutido muito sobre isso ultimamente, mas ainda não chegamos a um consenso.

Kate puxou Aaron que estava começando a querer se afastar dela.

- Ei rapazinho, onde é que você vai?

De repente, Kate sentiu a vista turva, e um leve embrulho no estômago. Fez uma careta. Sun percebeu que ela ficou ligeiramente pálida e perguntou:

- Kate, tem algo errado? Você está bem?

- Sim, eu estou. Fiquei meio zonza, deve ser o sol.

Sun respirou fundo, tinha uma coisa que queria perguntar para Kate há algum tempo:

- Kate, você está grávida?

Kate arregalou os olhos verdes, surpresa com a pergunta de Sun.

- Grávida?- repetiu mais para si mesma do que para Sun. – Não, isso é impossível!

- Por que acha que é impossível?- Sun sorriu. – Você passa muito tempo com o Jack.

- O Jack?- Kate falou, sua expressão era de pânico. – Não, o Jack não.

Sun piscou os olhos: - O Jack não o quê? Está me dizendo o que...

- Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Eu nem estou atrasada nem nada...- Kate começou a dizer, nervosa.

Aaron pareceu notar a mudança de humor de Kate e pôs-se a chorar. Sun o pegou no colo e o acalmou.

- Kate, você está bem? Não fique tão nervosa, não é tão ruim sim. Uma criança é uma benção, e sei que o Jack...

Kate respirou fundo.

- Sun, eu posso te confiar um segredo?

- Mas é claro que pode.

- Se eu estiver grávida, o Jack não é o pai.

Sun fez cara de espanto.

- Então?

- Então eu não posso estar grávida. Não desse jeito, como eu fui estúpida. O Jack não vai me perdoar, ele vai se afastar mais ainda, ah meu Deus.- lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto dela.

- Só tem um jeito de você saber, um teste de gravidez. Talvez ainda exista algum no meio dos medicamentos.

- Mas os medicamentos estão com o Jack, não posso pedir isso a ele.- ela fez uma pausa.

- E se eu estiver mesmo grávida, o que eu vou fazer? Eu amo o Jack.- ela disse chorando muito.

- Aí vem o Charlie- alertou Sun. – Vou entregar o Aaron pra ele e nós vamos conversar na minha barraca.

Ela se levantou e entregou Aaron para Charlie, dizendo que precisava descansar um pouco, estava meio enjoada e que Kate tomaria conta dela. Charlie assentiu e se afastou indo se juntar aos outros próximos à igreja.

Hurley conversava animadamente com Jack sobre o sistema de som que ele e Sayid estavam montando para a festa de casamento, mas ele não estava prestando atenção. Seu olhar estava perdido na beira da praia, em Kate. Ela estava lá sentada, de costas olhando pro horizonte. Ele não sabia porque, mas sentiu que havia algo de errado com ela. Entretanto, quando viu Sun se aproximar resolveu que não deveria ir até lá, ela provavelmente o rejeitaria como tinha feito da última vez, e Jack não estava disposto a passar por isso de novo.

- Vem Kate, vamos!- chamou Sun e Kate a seguiu.

Ela limpava as lágrimas dos olhos para que ninguém percebesse, mas Jack notou com esse gesto que ela estava chorando. Sentiu o coração ficar apertado. Charlie se aproximou dele com o bebê, e ele não perdeu tempo em perguntar:

- Tem algo de errado com a Kate?

- Com a Kate não, com a Sun, ela está um pouco enjoada, mas disse que só precisava descansar. Kate foi fazer companhia a ela.

- Ei Jack- chamou Sayid eufórico. – Está aqui, encontrei meus votos. Quero que você leia e me diga o que acha.

Jack pegou o papel que Sayid tinha nas mãos e começou a ler, não podia pensar em Kate agora. Era o casamento de seu amigo, e muitas providências precisavam ser tomadas. Enquanto isso, Kate estava apreensiva na barraca de Sun, esta tentava acalmá-la.

- Kate, para tudo existe uma solução. Eu vou te fazer uma pergunta e você me responde com toda a honestidade, sim?

- Sim, está bem.- respondeu Kate.

- Se você estiver grávida, quem é o pai?

- Sawyer.- ela respondeu sem rodeios.

Sun arregalou os olhos puxados: - Como? Você sente alguma coisa por ele?

- É complicado Sun. Não sei o que sinto por ele, só sei que não é o mesmo que sinto pelo Jack.

- E por que você fez amor com ele?

Kate deu um sorriso triste:- Foi um momento de fraqueza, eu estava me sentindo muito sozinha e começamos a conversar, quando percebi já tinha acontecido. Sei que pode parecer absurdo, mas é que o meu passado...tenho muito medo que o Jack me condene, sou uma criminosa.

Sun tocou o ombro dela confortando-a: - Kate, isso não importa mais. Todo mundo merece uma segunda chance.

- O Jack, no dia em que retornamos da floresta, ele...disse que precisava de mim. E me beijou, foi tão maravilhoso. Mas não aconteceu, o Sayid chegou e eu senti uma enorme vontade de fugir.

- Kate, pelo que você está me dizendo, apesar da sua insegurança, Jack sente algo especial por você.

- Eu sei Sun, mas se ele descobrir quem eu sou, não vai me olhar da mesma maneira.

- Eu não acredito nisso.

- Sun, mesmo assim agora isso já não importa. Se eu estiver grávida do Sawyer, Jack nunca mais vai olhar pra mim.

Sun respirou fundo: - Estaria disposta a fazer qualquer coisa pelo amor do Jack?

- Sim, eu faria se tivesse oportunidade.

- Então eu tenho a solução.

- E qual seria?- ela indagou esperançosa.

- Bem, como você não tem como saber se está grávida, e ninguém sabe sobre o que aconteceu com o Sawyer...

Kate a olhava apreensiva.

- Você deveria se entregar pro Jack, o quanto antes.

- Como é que é?- indagou Kate sem entender o raciocínio dela.

- Se você fizer amor com o Jack, não saberá quem é o pai do seu filho.

Kate não estava acreditando, a idéia parecia absurda.

- O que você me diz?

- Que talvez seja a única solução.- ela não conseguia pensar em nada mais perfeito. – Mas como vou fazer isso? O Jack nem tá falando comigo.

- Kate, nós somos mulheres. Você sabe o que fazer, se aproxime dele discretamente, provoque-o. Mas faça isso o quanto antes e seja feliz.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu. Faria isso, e seria esta noite.

Continua...


	10. As sem razões do amor

**Episódio 10- "As sem-razões do amor"**

Sinopse: Shannon e Sayid se casam com a benção de Mr. Eko. Kate está radiante, pois finalmente poderá se declarar a Jack.

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois da conversa que teve com Sun, Kate começou a reconsiderar sua decisão, apesar de ter afirmado que ficaria com Jack. Era muito absurdo, Jack não merecia isso, ele era o cara mais honesto que já conhecera, por isso mesmo diferente dela, que já perdera a conta de quantas vezes tivera que mentir. Seria certo mentir pro Jack? Mas e se estivesse mesmo grávida? Não amava Sawyer, não ficaria com ele só por causa da criança.

Estava assim tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não viu Jack se aproximar. Já era por volta de três da tarde, e tudo estava quase pronto para o casamento que seria ao pôr-do-sol.

- Os 156 milhões de dólares do Hurley por seus pensamentos.- ele falou tocando o ombro dela. Já a tinha visto sentada ali sozinha fazia meia-hora, desde que ela saíra da barraca de Sun. O que Charlie lhe dissera sobre Sun estar passando mal, não o convencera. Para ele, era Kate quem tinha algum problema. Por isso, engoliu seu orgulho e resolveu se aproximar dela.

Kate sentiu o ar lhe faltar quando ouviu a voz dele, seu estômago contorceu-se em antecipação. Mas ela tentou disfarçar sua ansiedade:

- Oi, não tinha te visto.

Ele tentou sorrir: - E como está o ombro?

- Ah, eu acho que já tá bem melhor.

- Será que eu posso dar uma olhada?

Mas ele nem esperou ela responder, e começou a examinar-lhe o ombro, com seu olhar atento de médico.

- Tem razão, o corte já está seco. Vai estar 100 bom em no máximo dois dias.- ele falou travando os olhos nos dela. Estava procurando algo em seu olhar que dissesse que ela não o havia rejeitado aquele dia, que apenas não se sentira segura.

Kate o olhava intensamente, sua expressão era de medo e culpa.

- Me desculpe.

Jack franziu o cenho.

- Me desculpe Jack por ter te deixado sozinho na escotilha ontem. È que eu precisava de um tempo pra pensar, tem muita coisa acontecendo comigo nesse momento...

- Tem sempre muita coisa acontecendo com você, Kate.- ele falou chateado. – Eu só queria que você pelo menos uma vez na vida confiasse em mim. Estou preocupado com você, primeiro aquela febre e agora o Sayid me diz que você passou mal depois que saiu da escotilha. O que está acontecendo com você? Por acaso está me escondendo algo?

Ela não conseguiu responder, tinha um nó na garganta. Ao invés de falar abraçou-se a ele e encostou o rosto em seu peito. Jack ficou surpreso com a reação dela, mas não a afastou, ficou acariciando os cabelos dela.

Sawyer que estava um pouco mais adiante ajudando Libby a estender uma toalha de mesa ficou observando os dois. Sentiu um aperto no peito e uma vontade enorme de ir até lá tomar satisfações, porém sabia que não tinha esse direito, principalmente depois do que acontecera.

-------------------------------------

**(Flashback)**

- _Dude_ você é o tipo do cantor de um sucesso só! È que nem _La Bamba_, _Thriller..._

- Ah Hurley fala sério, _Thriller_ não foi o único sucesso do Michael Jackson, e quanto à _Beat it_ e _Black or White_?- indagou Charlie para Hurley, os dois estavam em uma animada conversa à beira da fogueira crepitante. Kate também estava lá, mas seu pensamento estava longe.

- Ah, qual é digo eu Charlie! E ainda aposto meus 156 milhões de dólares nisso.

Charlie riu: - Hurley, você não tem 156 milhões de dólares, por que ainda insiste nisso, não é Kate?

Mas ela não respondeu, continuou absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Ei Kate, tô falando com você.- insistiu Charlie.

- Ah sim.- ela pareceu se tocar. – O que você disse?

- Nada, deixa pra lá- falou Hurley. – Acho que o teu mal é sono!

- Tem razão.- ela concordou. – Então eu vou pra minha barraca dormir.

Ela levantou-se da areia e dirigiu-se para sua barraca, ia entrando nela quando Sawyer a chamou: - Ei sardenta, tô sem sono. Quer dar uma volta? Tá um calor dos diabos!

Kate pensou por um momento se iria, mas resolveu aceitar. Ele tinha razão, estava mesmo muito quente, e ela estava se sentindo deprimida e inquieta, conversar com alguém seria bom, mesmo que fosse com Sawyer.

Saíram caminhando despreocupadamente pela orla da praia, toda iluminada por tochas, colocadas em pontos estratégicos.

- Por que está tão pensativa hoje?

Ela respirou fundo: - Nada não, coisa minha.

- Ah qual é sardenta? Somos amigos, temos uma ligação, se lembra? Eu confiei em você pra te contar sobre o meu passado. Por que não desabafa comigo?

Eles caminharam mais um pouco, até a última tocha onde não havia mais ninguém e sentaram-se na areia.

- Anda, desembucha!

- Estou apaixonada pelo Jack!- ela falou sem pensar.

Sawyer sorriu: - Tá, agora me conta uma novidade!

- Não tá surpreso?

- Surpreso não, estou enciumado.

Kate piscou os olhos, confusa.

- Enciumado porque eu também sinto o mesmo por você.

- Sawyer eu...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu jamais esperava ouvir um sim de você, mas eu tinha que te dizer. Isso me sufoca, dói aqui no peito.

Ele a encarou com olhar apaixonado, os olhos azuis brilhando. Sorriu, as covinhas do rosto se destacando:

- O beijo que você me deu aquele dia foi mais do que inesquecível.

Ela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, não sabia o porque.

- Kate, eu seria o homem mais feliz no mundo se pudesse passar pelo menos uma noite com você.- ele sussurrou se aproximando dela mais do que devia.

Kate estremeceu. Aquilo não era amor, não era nem real. Não era moralmente correto, mas naquele momento isso não importava.

- Não, Sawyer.- Kate murmurou quando sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço, e depois em sua boca, provando-a, tomando-a para si sem que ela pudesse evitar.

- Eu te quero!- ele disse enquanto suas mãos passeavam por todo o corpo dela, levantando sua blusa, abrindo o zíper da sua calça.

Kate gemeu quando sentiu os lábios dele acariciarem seus seios. Ela o puxou desesperadamente para si e removeu a camisa dele, enquanto ele próprio se ocupava do zíper de sua calça. Sawyer jogou seu corpo sobre o dela e acariciou-a entre as coxas. Ela arranhou as costas dele e prendeu suas pernas ao redor de seu corpo.

Não demorou muito, era algo intenso, febril e selvagem. Mas não era amor. Kate fechou os olhos enquanto ele a possuía sem nenhum cuidado e gritou:

- Jack! Jack!

Sawyer arregalou os olhos para ela, não estava acreditando. Ela dissera o nome de Jack. Ele sentiu-se péssimo, e não conseguiu ir adiante. Saiu de cima dela e arrumou o zíper da calça. Quando ele fez isso, Kate também voltou à razão e vestiu-se depressa para em seguida sair correndo para sua barraca. Passou o resto da noite chorando, não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

------------------------------------

- Sawyer, aquela ponta tem que ser puxada mais pra lá!- falou Libby percebendo que ele estava distraído.

- Arrume você mesma então, oras!- reclamou ele largando a toalha de mesa e se afastando. Libby balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou a tarefa sozinha.

Kate continuava abraçada a Jack. Ele deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa e falou:

- Eu e os outros rapazes da ilha vamos nos arrumar pra cerimônia, Charlie disse que tem umas coisas interessantes que eles encontraram para nos produzirmos.

Ela riu.

- As moças irão se arrumar na escotilha. Então acho que nos vemos mais tarde. Não podemos fazer feio, somos os padrinhos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele se afastou sorrindo para ela.

-"Não, não vou fazer isso com ele. Tenho que pensar em outra solução."- ela pensou consigo mesma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A escotilha estava uma verdadeira bagunça, todas as mulheres da ilha estavam lá, rindo e conversando enquanto se arrumavam para o casamento. Elas, assim como os homens que estavam se produzindo na praia, haviam juntado tudo o que era possível aproveitar em suas malas e nas das pessoas que morreram.

Shannon estava contente porque Claire havia encontrado em uma das malas, o vestido de casamento de Kirsten, uma das pessoas que não sobreviveu. Ela estava viajando com o noivo porque iam se casar em Los Angeles onde os pais dele moravam. O vestido era simples, mas muito bonito. Ela se admirava em frente ao espelho sorrindo como boba, enquanto Kate enfeitava os seus cabelos com uma grinalda de flores feita por Claire.

- Gente, precisamos de maquiagem!- disse Aline, empolgada.

Shannon falou: - Vou pegar na minha mala, não se preocupem. Eu tenho todo o tipo de maquiagem possível. Todas correram sorridentes até a mala de Shannon que estava em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ela começou a atirar as peças de roupa que estavam na mala para todo lado procurando as maquiagens.

- Ai, mais que lindo esses brincos!- disse Sun.

- Você gostou? Pode usá-los se quiser.

Sun sorriu. Ela continuou revirando a mala: - Mas onde está o meu lápis de olho perolado, ele é o máximo, vocês vão ver!

Foi quando uma caixinha azul com os dizeres "Teste de gravidez" caiu no chão. Shannon juntou-a displicentemente e atirou-a para o lado. Os olhos de Kate brilharam ao ver o teste, Sun observou isso e olhou pra ela, havia entendido. Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia entrou na escotilha resmungando:

- Que idiotas! Me expulsaram da praia, disseram que eu tinha que me arrumar pro casamento.

Libby sorriu ao vê-la: - Ana, que bom que está aqui. Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Que é isso? Algum tipo de irmandade adolescente? _Delta-delta_ alguma coisa?

- Não reclama, vem cá-.- Libby disse, puxando-a pelo braço.

Shannon achou o que estava procurando e juntamente com mais quatro garotas correu para o banheiro para fazer a maquiagem.

- Eu preciso disso!- Kate falou apreensiva.

- Eu sei, temos que falar com a Shannon.- disse Sun.

- Mas como vou falar com ela agora?

- Vem cá!- falou Sun pegando um colar das coisas de Shannon e indo para o banheiro, Kate a seguiu.

- Shannon, o que acha de usar esse colar?

- Que ótima idéia Sun, é tão lindo.- Shannon falou pegando-o da mão dela.

- Não, deixa que eu ponho em seu pescoço.

- Meninas, já sabem o que vão vestir?- perguntou Kate tentando distrair as outras garotas.

Elas entreolharam-se empolgadas e saíram do banheiro indo vasculhar as malas. Rose que estava preparando algo em cima da pia com a ajuda de Claire, queixou-se: - Não quero saber de bagulhos aqui em cima do meu bolo.

- Olha Aaron, nós vamos comer bolo com recheio de chocolate, você acredita?- falou Claire para o bebê em seu colo.

Kate olhou para fora do banheiro para ver se todas estavam ocupadas e disse a Shannon:

- Aquele teste de gravidez na sua mala, você pode me dar ele?

Shannon olhou para ela intrigada.

- Você está achando que...

- Eu não sei Shannon, eu preciso ter certeza.

- Mas se você estiver, quem é o...

- Shannon, por favor. Eu só preciso saber.

- Está bem "srta. cheia de segredinhos", eu não vou mais perguntar. Pode pegar o teste. Eu o havia comprado no aeroporto em Sidney, pretendia fazê-lo quando chegasse em Los Angeles, mas aí não foi mais preciso, não é mesmo?

Kate sorriu e a agradeceu:

- Obrigada Shannon, não sabe como está me ajudando.

- De nada, mas fique sabendo que se você estiver, eu quero ser a madrinha.

Kate lançou um olhar angustiado para ela: - Esperemos que seja alarme falso. Vem Sun!

Sun saiu acompanhando Kate, Shannon falou da porta do banheiro:

- Kate, não se atrase pro meu casamento!

- Não se preocupe, estarei lá!

- Eu vou separar um dos meus vestidos em cima da cama pra você, vai ficar ótimo!

Kate assentiu com a cabeça, ela pegou o teste na mala de Shannon e saiu da escotilha com Sun.

- Como é que é, Libby? Você quer que eu use isto?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

- Mas é claro, Ana. Vai ficar muito bem em você, tem um corpo tão bonito. Além do mais, se você colocar esse vestido.- Libby falou confidencialmente. – Acho que o caipira vai gostar.

Ana-Lucia ergueu a sobrancelha: - Não sei não...

- Ora, vamos, Ana. Sei que você acha essa história de casamento e festa uma grande bobagem, mas estamos presos aqui nessa ilha. Que mal há em termos um pouco de diversão?

- Está bem, me dá isso!- ela pediu despindo a blusa preta.

Libby sorriu: - Eu vou pegar maquiagem e alguma coisa pra colocar no seu cabelo.

- Ah não, aí você já quer demais!

- Que nada, confie em mim. Você vai ficar deslumbrante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sorriu ao se mirar no espelho improvisado na barraca de Sawyer.

- E então, o que achou doutor?

- Estou me sentindo ridículo, Sawyer.

- Ah não reclama não, essa foi a única gravata borboleta que eu encontrei, e como você é o padrinho, é você quem deve usá-la. Agora me dá licença, preciso arrumar meus lindos cabelos loiros.

Jack riu e saiu da frente do espelho. Sawyer amarrou os cabelos com uma liga improvisada, deixando só uma mecha charmosa caindo na testa.

- E então, fico com cara de príncipe encantado?

- Só se for desencantado, cara. A mina que te beijar vai virar sapa ao invés de você virar um príncipe.- falou Hurley, curtindo com a cara de Sawyer.

- Qual é Hurley? Tá roubando as minhas piadas.

- Pessoal, aí vem o grande caçador branco.- gritou Charlie.

Todos correram para ver, Locke chegava no acampamento com um enorme porco.

- Onde está o Sayid?- indagou.

- Eu estou aqui.- respondeu Sayid.

- Esse é o meu presente de casamento pra você!

- Gente, devia ter casamento todo dia nessa ilha!- disse Hurley, feliz porque ia comer porco no jantar.

Mas Locke não estava sozinho, logo atrás dele vinha um sujeito cabeludo com uma mochila nas costas e carregando duas garrafas de uísque escocês.

- Desmond?- falou Jack ao vê-lo com Locke. – Por onde andou?

- Por aí, _brotha_! Por aí!- ele respondeu sorrindo. – Então, ia ter festa sem bebida?

Todos os homens entreolharam-se satisfeitos, que mais poderiam querer? A festa já tinha música, comida e principalmente bebida.

- Nossa! Essa festa vai ser demais!- falou Charlie, empolgado.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ai meu Deus, eu não posso olhar Sun, você olha.-Kate tinha as mãos tremendo ao segurar o resultado do teste de gravidez.

As duas estavam nas cavernas, que era um lugar onde ninguém as procuraria àquela hora, com todos preocupados em se arrumar para o casamento. Sun pegou o exame das mãos dela e falou:

- Bem, se estiver azul você não está grávida, mas se estiver rosa...

Kate puxou uma respiração profunda. Sun checou as cores no exame.

- E então Sun, qual é a cor?

Sun esboçou um sorriso. Kate ficou ainda mais aflita:

- Anda Sun, fala logo!

- Veja você mesma.- Sun disse devolvendo o teste pra ela.

Kate segurou o teste com as mãos tremendo, e olhou. O teste mostrava claramente duas linhas azuis. Ela não conseguiu conter um suspiro de alívio.

- Oh Deus, obrigada.

Sun sorriu.

- Kate, agora que você está mais tranqüila, vai poder pensar no Jack sem culpa.

Kate riu e suspirou: - Jack.

De repente, Jin apareceu nas cavernas esbaforido, procurando por Sun. Falou rapidamente algumas palavras em coreano quando as viu. Sun traduziu para Kate:

- O Jin está dizendo que todos já estão prontos, só está faltando nós duas.

- Caramba, e eu ainda nem me arrumei!- disse Kate levantando-se da pedra onde estava sentada, ao mesmo tempo em que escondia o teste de gravidez no bolso da calça jeans.

- Eu vou indo na frente com o Jin, corra pra escotilha e se arrume, mas não demore.

Kate saiu correndo apressada para a escotilha, tropeçando pelo caminho, mesmo assim não tardou a chegar. Encontrou Locke lá, sentado na cadeira de frente para o computador.

- Hey, Jonh!- ela saudou.

- Oi Kate, não devia estar no casamento?

- Devia, mas tive que fazer uma coisa importante antes, e só agora pude vir pra cá pra me arrumar. Tá de castigo apertando o botão?

- Isso mesmo, alguém tem que fazê-lo. Jack virá me render mais tarde, depois que ele aproveitar bastante a festa. Só não quero que ele esqueça de trazer bolo pra mim.

Kate sorriu e retirou-se para o quarto. Não havia mais nenhum vestígio da bagunça de antes, Rose como era muito organizada devia ter arrumado tudo antes de sair. No entanto, em cima da cama estava o vestido que Shannon separara para Kate vestir. Era azul, curto, rodado e com estampas de florzinhas brancas.

Ela apressou-se em vesti-lo, precisava chegar na praia em no máximo dez minutos. Ao lado do vestido tinha também um colar de pérolas pequeninas, brincos combinando, um lápis de olho e um batom cor-de-rosa. Kate aproveitou tudo, se arrumou e saiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava angustiado, quase todas as mulheres já tinham retornado para a praia, até mesmo Sun que estivera com Kate, e nada dela aparecer. A noiva já estava impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro na porta da igreja. Sayid também estava nervoso, suando sem parar.

A igreja era toda construída em madeira, não era muito espaçosa, mas considerando as barracas onde a população da ilha vivia, era a maior construção do lugar. As pessoas se apertaram para que todos coubessem na igreja. Todo mundo queria ver o primeiro casamento da ilha. Eko estava orgulhoso vestindo uma batina improvisada, feita com lençol. Fora as flores, cuidadosamente arrumadas por Claire, Sun e Aline, o restante da decoração da igreja resumia-se aos bancos compridos de madeira, uma mesinha e um crucifixo na parede, tudo feito por Eko e Charlie.

Quando Ana-Lucia entrou na igreja, seguida por Libby, todos os olhos se voltaram na direção dela. Ela estava totalmente diferente, usando um vestido vermelho de alças até os joelhos, maquiada e com uma flor do mesmo tom do vestido nos cabelos soltos, e cuidadosamente penteados. Percebendo que todos os olhares eram para ela, Ana-Lucia sentiu-se tímida e disse para Libby: - Péssima idéia, vou voltar!

- Pára Ana, tá todo mundo olhando pra você porque está linda. Não te falei?- tranqüilizou Libby.

Elas sentaram-se no banco ao lado de Hurley e Sawyer. Este não perdeu a oportunidade de gracejar: - Ora, ora. Quem diria. Analulu tem seus atributos.

- Cala essa maldita boca, caipira dos infernos!- ela falou, irritada.

Sawyer pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela e acariciou:

- Não fala desse jeito comigo senão eu gamo, Rambina.

Ana-Lucia fechou ainda mais a cara e trocou de lugar indo sentar-se próximo a Jin e Sun.

- Já chega, eu vou atrás dela.- disse Jack, deixando a igreja.

Sayid passou as mãos pelo rosto e escorou-se na parede de madeira. Eko sorriu:

- Acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo.

Jack não se afastou muito da igreja porque logo avistou Kate chegando. Seu rosto iluminou-se ao vê-la, ela estava mais linda do que nunca. Assim que o viu, Kate deu-lhe um sorriso doce e perguntou quando se aproximaram:

- O que você acha? Estou com cara de madrinha de casamento?

Jack piscou os olhos, apaixonado, e respondeu:

- O sapato não tá combinando.

Kate riu: - Tem razão, mas não dava pra vir descalça da escotilha.- e dizendo isso, ela se apoiou no ombro dele e tirou os sapatos.

O vento suspendeu rapidamente o seu vestido e Kate segurou-o embaraçada, as bochechas coradas.

- Agora sei porque não uso saia nesta ilha.

Jack riu, e segurou a mão dela levando-a até a igreja. Quando chegaram na porta, Shannon falou pra eles: - Andem logo, chamem o Bernard!

Mas antes que entrassem, Jack pegou uma flor branca da decoração e sussurrou no ouvido de Kate lhe entregando a flor:

- Coloca no seu cabelo, precisa ficar uma madrinha mais apresentável.

Kate sorriu e arrumou a flor no cabelo. Os dois entraram na igreja e Jack fez um sinal para que Bernard saísse e entrasse logo com Shannon.

- Podemos começar?- indagou Eko para Jack e Kate. Os dois concordaram balançando a cabeça.

Como não tinham marcha nupcial, Charlie pegou seu violão e começou a tocar enquanto Tina, a garota alta com longos cabelos loiros, que tinha uma belíssima voz cantava a música que tinha aproximado Shannon e Sayid pela primeira vez:

"_La mer, qu'on voit danser, le long des golfes clairs, a des reflets d'urgent, la mer…des reflets congeants sous la pluie…"._

Shannon entrou na igreja no mesmo momento em que Tina começou a cantar. Quando Sayid a viu, vestida de branco, com os cabelos soltos e a grinalda de flores na cabeça, imaginou que Alá havia lhe enviado um anjo com o único propósito de fazê-lo esquecer de todas as coisas ruins que já passara na vida.

Ela caminhava devagar, quase flutuando, queria alongar aquele momento o máximo que pudesse. Ao seu lado, Bernard sorria orgulhoso, Shannon não era sua filha, mas ele estava feliz em entrar com ela na igreja porque não tinha filhos, portanto esse era um momento único.

No altar, Bernard beijou Shannon carinhosamente na testa e entregou a mão dela para Sayid.

- Suas mãos estão suando!- ela cochichou para ele.

- As suas também!- ele retorquiu sorrindo.

- Ainda dá pra desistir!- ela brincou.

- Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.- ele sussurrou de volta.

- Caros amigos.- falou Eko iniciando a cerimônia. – Estamos aqui reunidos na casa de Deus para celebrar o amor que une Sayid Jarrah e Shannon Rutherford.

Todos ouviam atentamente.

- Deus age por meios misteriosos. E por isso uniu Sayid e Shannon dessa maneira que aos olhos leigos pode parecer absurda, mas que para os sábios de coração faz muito sentido. Eles se conheceram nesta ilha, que ao contrário do que muitos pensam não foi esquecida por Deus. Ainda estamos vivos, temos alimento e abrigo, e por isso só temos a agradecer. Celebremos então esse amor que nasceu da vontade divina e que jamais irá se apagar.

As pessoas aplaudiram as palavras de Eko.

- Vamos ouvir agora, os votos do casal. Começando com Sayid.

Jack estava se sentindo inquieto ao lado de Kate, queria abraçá-la, segurar sua mão. Ela sentiu isso e segurou ternamente a mão dele.

- Quando caí aqui nessa ilha, tudo o que eu pensava era que tinha que sair daqui, e me lamentava todos os dias pela minha má sorte. Mas quando comecei a conversar com Shannon, isso tudo mudou e eu fiquei me perguntando onde ela teria se escondido esse tempo todo.- ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. – Shannon ainda quero sair dessa ilha, mas se não puder levar você comigo, prefiro morrer aqui. Eu te amo e quero que seja minha esposa pra sempre.

Lágrimas rolavam pelos olhos de Shannon. Hurley também não estava se controlando e enxugou as lágrimas com a beira da camisa. Libby ofereceu-lhe um lenço. Shannon começou a ler seus votos:

- Sayid, antes de te conhecer eu me sentia uma completa inútil, perdida no meu mundinho sem graça e decadente. Você me ensinou o que é coragem, solidariedade, amizade, companheirismo, amor. Amo você, e serei sua pra sempre nesta ilha e fora dela.

Eko continuou: - Então pelo poder em mim investido e com a graça de Deus, da Virgem Maria e em nome de Alá, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Sayid aproximou seu rosto de Shannon e a beijou apaixonadamente. A aliança colocada desde o dia em que fora pedida em casamento. A igreja irrompeu em aplausos. Lá fora a tarde ia caindo e o pôr-do-sol trazia a noite, que prometia muita festa e diversão para os habitantes da ilha. Ao fim dos aplausos, Desmond falou:

- Vamos beber então, brothas.

Continua...


	11. Um caminho de estrelas para o paraíso

Episódio 11- "Um caminho de estrelas para o paraíso" 

Sinopse: Durante a festa de casamento de Sayid e Shannon, Jack fica enciumado ao ver Kate dançando com Sawyer e a confronta. Ana-Lucia vai até Sawyer e indaga o que ele sente por Kate, ele se esquiva, mas as coisas terminam muito bem para ele. Um estranho acontecimento vai colocar todo o acampamento em estado de alerta.

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cerimônia de casamento havia emocionado a todos, entretanto as pessoas estavam interessadas mesmo era na festa, e assim que Eko os declarou marido e mulher as pessoas correram para fora da igreja e puseram-se a jogar pétalas de rosa sobre o casal. Com toda a confusão de pessoas andando de um lado pro outro, todas querendo cumprimentar o casal, Jack e Kate acabaram se separando. Mas em compensação, seus olhares não se separavam nunca, mesmo com toda aquela gente, estavam perdidos um no outro.

Jack sentia Kate muito próxima, como se toda a insegurança que ela demonstrara antes na escotilha tivesse desaparecido. Na verdade, ela parecia quase chamá-lo, telepaticamente, atraindo-o como um imã.

- Jack? Ô Jack?- chamou Charlie, mas ele ainda continuava hipnotizado por Kate, que nesse momento abraçava Shannon. Charlie insistiu: - Jack!.

Ele finalmente prestou atenção a ele: - Diga Charlie.

- Sabe, eu estive pensando, Shannon e Sayid se casaram. Será que se eu pedisse a Claire em casamento, ela aceitaria?

Jack riu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele: - Não sei não, quem sabe!

Charlie deu de ombros e os dois saíram caminhando para o meio da praia, onde a festa já estava começando a rolar. Shannon aproveitou que Sayid estava sendo cumprimentado por Michael e Jin, e puxou Kate pelo braço mais afastado, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- E o teste?

- Deu negativo.- Kate respondeu radiante.

- Isso quer dizer que provavelmente o pai não era quem você queria.

Kate limitou-se a sorrir, não disse mais nada e Shannon também não fez mais perguntas. Uma grande fogueira estava acesa no meio da praia, e a mesa improvisada por Sawyer e Libby estava toda decorada com flores, posta com diversos tipos de frutas, sucos e o bolo da Dharma Iniciative feito por Rose, cujos nomes Shannon e Sayid estavam escritos com manteiga de amendoim.

Sayid e Hurley ligaram o estranho equipamento de som que tinham inventado, utilizando o discman de Hurley ligado na caixa amplificadora da escotilha, tudo isso conectado a uma bateria emprestada por Rosseau, que também havia sido convidada para a festa, mas como já era de se esperar não tinha aparecido.

- Declaro essa festa iniciada!- falou Hurley ligando o som que começou a tocar a música "You all everybody" da Drive Shaft.

Todos começaram a aplaudir Charlie, que se emocionou com o carinho dos amigos. Claire se aproximou dele e lhe deu um longo beijo.

- É isso aí garanhão!- gritou Steve.

Jack riu e seu olhar encontrou novamente o de Kate, que desviou o olhar, tímida. Sawyer por sua vez, não parava de encarar Ana-Lucia, estava praticamente comendo-a com os olhos. O olhar dele a estava deixando inquieta, Libby notou isso:

- Ana, Sawyer está louquinho por você.

- Eu sei.- ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

- Nossa! Posso sentir até as faíscas.- Libby brincou. – A noite promete?

- Hum, não sei!- ela respondeu misteriosa. Desmond passou pelas duas segurando uma das garrafas de uísque.

- Olá irmãs.

Libby sorriu. Ana-Lucia falou: - E aí irmãozinho, que tal me oferecer um pouco dessa bebida?

- Mas é claro, irmã. Vou providenciar um copo.

Ele saiu andando até a mesa. Sawyer se aproximou das duas. Libby deu um meio sorriso e falou, já se afastando: - Acho que vou dançar com o meu gordinho, licença!

Sawyer deu um sorriso safado para Ana-Lucia e a abraçou por trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido: - Ei você!

- Hey, _Cowboy_!- ela respondeu.

- Você está muito gostosa com essa roupa, mas eu acho que sem ela ia ficar bem melhor.

- Você é mesmo um nojento, Sawyer. È só eu te tratar bem pra você achar que pode abusar.

- Ah, mas não me trata bem não, lábios quentes. Eu quero que você me trate muito mal.- ele disse dando uma mordidinha na orelha dela.

- _No jugues conmigo hombre, tu aún no me conoces. _(_Não brinque comigo homem, você não sabe do que sou capaz)_.- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Sawyer sentiu todo seu corpo reagir àquelas palavras, embora não tivesse entendido nada.

- O quê? Agora você fala em espanhol comigo?

Ana-Lucia sorriu se afastando dele e foi na direção de Desmond que voltava com sua bebida. Sawyer respirou fundo e murmurou para si mesmo: - Arriba!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A festa continuou até altas horas da madrugada, todos dançando e se divertindo bastante ao som dos cd's de Hurley: Donna Summer, Madonna, Michael Jackson, entre outras pérolas. Jack bebia um copo de uísque sentado em um canto da praia observando Kate dançar empolgada com Shannon, Claire e as outras garotas. Rose também dançava, mas com Aaron em seu colo.

- Se continuar olhando desse jeito pra ela, é capaz que caia e quebre o tornozelo.

Jack se espantou com o comentário: - Do que está falando Ana?

- Do quê não, de quem. Estou falando da sua princesa de olhos verdes e cabelos cacheados. A que você não está afim.

Ele balançou a cabeça fingindo que não tinha entendido.

- Se vai negar, então eu não falo mais nada.- Ana-Lucia disse sorrindo.

Jack sorriu também: Tá legal, jogo aberto. Eu te conto sobre isso e você me conta sobre o que acontece entre você e Sawyer.

Ela riu: - Se isso foi pra fazer eu me calar pra sempre, conseguiu.

- Ei, não tem música de verdade aqui nessa festa não?- gritou Sawyer.

- E que música você quer ouvir então?- indagou Hurley que estava controlando o som.

- Que tal uma coisa mais a minha cara?

- Eu tenho Dire Straits.- falou Hurley.

- Então manda ver.- respondeu Sawyer sorrindo. Ele se aproximou de Kate e fez uma reverência: - Pode me dar a honra dessa dança, sardenta?

Kate sorriu e deu a mão para Sawyer. Hurley pôs a música "Walk of life" do Dire Straits, e Sawyer saiu rodopiando com Kate pela areia da praia. Todos aplaudiram e os que estavam mais afastados correram pra ver a cena. Kate ria bastante do jeito caipira de Sawyer dançar. Percebendo que Jack não tirava os olhos deles, Sawyer começou a executar passos ousados com ela. Kate o acompanhou nos passos, mas seu olhar indagava o que ele estava fazendo. Sawyer cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Ainda vai me agradecer por isso.

Jack já estava em seu terceiro copo de uísque e ver Sawyer se inclinar daquele jeito sobre ela, fez com que ele sentisse uma raiva incontrolável dentro de si. Ele engoliu o resto de uísque do copo em que estava bebendo e saiu caminhando na direção dos dois. Ana-Lucia assustou-se com o jeito dele e gritou:

- Jack, o que você vai fazer?

Kate percebeu quando Jack se aproximou, ele tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, parecia fora de si. Ela tentou se afastar de Sawyer, mas ele a segurou dizendo:

- Não para agora não, você não tá vendo que está funcionando?

- Sawyer!!!- Jack gritou.

Todos os olhos estavam voltados para os três. Ana-Lucia caminhou até eles, apreensiva. Sayid também ficou em estado de alerta.

- Doutor?- falou Sawyer debochado. – Em que posso ser útil?

- Tira as mãos de cima dela, agora mesmo.

- Eu não sabia que ela era propriedade sua.

Jack empurrou Sawyer. Kate gritou: - Jack, pára. O que você tá fazendo?

- Ah, então você quer brigar?- provocou Sawyer.

Kate segurou firme no braço de Jack: - Jack pára com isso, acho que você bebeu um pouco além da conta. Ele voltou seus olhos para ela e disse:

- È ele quem você quer, não é Kate? Sempre foi. Não vale a pena. Eu vou embora, vou pra escotilha cuidar do botão, que é só pro que eu sirvo. Desejo ao Sayid e a Shannon toda a felicidade do mundo.

E dizendo isso, Jack virou as costas e saiu andando. Ao passar por Desmond pegou a garrafa da mão dele e bebeu no gargalo, levando a garrafa consigo.

- Anda sardenta, vai atrás dele. Não perca tempo.- Sawyer sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Kate lançou-lhe um olhar de repreensão e saiu andando atrás de Jack. As pessoas na praia não estavam entendo nada. Assim que a confusão acabou, Hurley tratou de continuar com o som, e as pessoas voltaram a dançar e a conversar sem mais problemas. Rose avisou:

- Pessoal, a Shannon vai jogar o buquê.

Todas as mulheres da ilha, com exceção de Kate, Sun, Ana-Lucia e Rose correram para apanhá-lo. No entanto, quando Shannon o jogou, o buquê rodopiou três vezes no ar e caiu nas mãos de Ana-Lucia, apesar de ela não estar participando. Sawyer caiu na risada, Ana-Lucia torceu o nariz pra ele, e falou zangada:

- Você acha isso muito engraçado não é? Pois precisamos ter uma conversinha.

- Sobre o quê?

- Anda vamos! Não vai querer que eu te leve à força.

- Eu acho que vou querer sim.- ele respondeu com um sorriso safado.

- Querem saber de uma coisa.-disse Shannon para Charlie, Hurley e Sayid. – Acho que o Sawyer e a Ana nasceram um pro outro.

Os três riram. Charlie comentou: - Pessoal, o que será que deu no Jack?

Desmond que vinha chegando respondeu: - È dor de amor, _brotha_. E acho que o Jack vai se curar desse mal rapidinho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack andava a passos rápidos pela floresta indo para a escotilha, em uma mão a garrafa de uísque, na outra uma tocha iluminando o caminho. Kate o seguia de perto, ele sabia disso, mas não estava dando a mínima, ou pelo menos era o que ele queria que ela pensasse.

- Jack, me espera. Eu preciso falar com você.

- Volte para a praia, não temos nada para conversar. Vá dançar com seu amiguinho Sawyer.

Mas ela não voltou para a praia, ao invés disso continuou andando atrás dele. Quando chegaram à escotilha, Locke tomou um susto, estava cochilando na cadeira do computador.

- Ué, já veio assumir o turno Jack? A festa não estava boa? Onde está o meu pedaço de bolo?

- Pra que tantas perguntas, John?- ele indagou agressivo. – Se quer bolo vá até a festa, eu assumo por aqui. Aproveita e leva a Kate de volta com você.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Jack Shephard!- ela gritou, furiosa.

Jack a encarou, mas não disse nada. Pegou a garrafa de uísque e tomou mais um gole. Locke percebeu que os dois estavam com cara de poucos amigos, e resolveu se retirar de fininho: - Bem, então eu já vou indo pra festa, antes que não deixem nenhum pedaço de bolo pra mim.

- Pode ir, mas leva ela.- Jack insistiu.

- Já disse que não saio daqui.- ela reiterou.

- Ok, até mais! Não esqueçam o botão.-falou Locke retirando-se.

Assim que ele saiu, encerrando a porta da escotilha atrás de si, Kate começou:

- O que está acontecendo com você? Por que agiu tão estranho na praia? Por que agrediu Sawyer?

Jack apertou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, irritado:

- Tá preocupada com ele agora? Por que não ficou lá então?

- Não estou preocupada com ele, estou preocupada é com você. Por que tudo isso? Me responde!

Ele largou a garrafa de uísque sobre a mesa do computador e sentou-se na cadeira, passando as mãos pela cabeça:

- Porque você me rejeitou. Eu pensava que você sentia algo por mim, mas me enganei, como sempre me engano com as pessoas. Acho que estou fazendo o que é certo, mas acabo batendo na tecla errada.

Kate o ouvia atenta, sem dizer nada.

- Não precisa ficar aqui, se você correr ainda pode alcançar o Locke.

Ela preferiu ignorar as últimas palavras dele. Não iria embora, não dessa vez. Ela se aproximou lentamente e travou seus olhos com os dele. A expressão de Jack era de tristeza. Kate tocou o rosto dele devagar com as pontas dos dedos. Ele fechou os olhos e disse:

- Kate, me desculpe. Eu estou tão confuso... acho que estou bêbado.

Kate continuou sem pronunciar uma palavra, apenas roçou seu rosto no dele. Jack permaneceu com os olhos fechados, inebriado com o cheiro dela, o coração batendo a mil por hora. Ela começou a dar beijinhos carinhosos na bochecha e no nariz dele. Jack sorriu abrindo os olhos:

- Como você consegue me fazer perder a razão desse jeito?

Kate lançou-lhe um olhar arrebatador que fez com que ele sentisse um leve tremor nas pernas, não sabia se tinha sido a bebida ou o forte desejo que sentia. Observava cada detalhe dela, os olhos verdes brilhantes, o nariz arrebitado, as sardas que se estendiam pelo pescoço até o decote do vestido, e os lábios rubros, umedecidos. Não resistiu e tocou os lábios dela com os dedos. Ela beijou os dedos dele e sorriu. Um sorriso capaz de fazê-lo esquecer de tudo, até mesmo quem era.

O coração dele acelerou ainda mais quando sentiu os lábios dela encostando nos dele bem de leve. Jack retribuiu o beijo entreabrindo os lábios e enroscando a sua língua na dela com vontade, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela ainda estava de pé diante dele, mas Jack a puxou com firmeza pela cintura e a fez sentar-se em seu colo. Deu leves mordidinhas em seu pescoço, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Você é minha Kate, só minha!

Ela gemeu em resposta e mordiscou a orelha dele, murmurando:

- Sim, eu sou sua, só sua.

Ele sentiu seu sangue ferver e começou a passear com as mãos por baixo do vestido, acariciando seu corpo. Kate estava ofegante, ansiosa por ele. Nesse momento, o barulho do botão assustou-os, afastando um do outro momentaneamente. Jack olhou pra ela, seu olhar indagava silenciosamente se ela iria fugir novamente dali. Mas Kate não se moveu, seu rosto estava afogueado, o peito subindo e descendo:

- Digita o código, vou te esperar no quarto. Temos 108 minutos pra fazermos o que quisermos.

Jack sorriu e apressou-se em digitar o código o mais rápido que pode. Nem esperou o contador recomeçar, correu para o quarto e a encontrou deitada na cama, esperando por ele.

- Você é tão linda!- ele disse admirando-a. Sentou-se na cama e acariciou as pernas dela subindo para as coxas, acariciando-a por debaixo da saia. Kate suspirou:

- Estou queimando por você, Jack.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela, que entreabriu as pernas para acomodá-lo e voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez selvagemente, entrelaçando suas mãos nas dela. Ninguém atrapalharia, seguiriam o desejo de seus corpos até o fim.

- Oh Jack, te amo. Te amo.

- Kate.- ele gemia entre um beijo e outro.

- Ô Jack, cê tá aí?- gritou uma voz vinda da sala do computador.

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Não, isso é perseguição. Eu não acredito.- Jack falou baixinho.

- È o Hurley.- sussurrou Kate.

Jack gritou do quarto:

- O que você quer, Hurley?

- Eu e o Charlie viemos ver se está tudo bem, é que você saiu meio transtornado lá da praia.

- Está tudo ótimo, agora me esqueçam e vão embora.

Hurley lançou um olhar desconfiado para Charlie e sorriu:

- A Kate tá aí com você? Vão passar a noite juntinhos apertando o botão?

Charlie riu.

- Hurley, eu to falando sério, é melhor cair fora daqui.

Os dois não discutiram e saíram da escotilha rindo. Jack voltou seus olhos para Kate, ela fez menção de se levantar da cama.

- Por favor, não me diz que vai desistir agora.

- Não.- ela respondeu baixinho no ouvido dele. – Só quero tirar a sua camisa pra sentir o seu corpo bem juntinho do meu.

Jack tirou a camisa tão rápido que fez Kate sorrir, marota. Ela o beijou novamente, acariciando a língua dele com a ponta da sua. Ele lançou um olhar de desejo para o seu decote. Kate percebeu e perguntou, fazendo-se de inocente:

- O que foi? Quer saber até onde vão as minhas sardas?

Ele nada disse, só continuou olhando-a. Ela então se levantou da cama e despiu o vestido ficando somente de calcinha e sutiã pretos.

- Sardenta!- ele falou sorrindo, Kate sorriu também e sentou na cama de costas pra ele.

Jack a abraçou e retirou rapidamente o sutiã dela, envolvendo as mãos em ambos os seios. Kate jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu com os carinhos dele. Ele continuou tocando-a descendo dos seios para a barriga. Ela virou-se de encontro a ele que delicadamente a deitou na cama, e começou a traçar um rastro pelo corpo dela inteiro com sua língua. Kate segurava a ponta do lençol com força, estava extasiada com o toque dele.

Ele tirou os sapatos, se despiu da calça e da cueca boxer ficando completamente nu diante dela. Kate suspirou a visão do corpo dele.

- Jack, eu te quero muito. Te quero agora.

Jack roçou o nariz pelo umbigo dela e começou a despi-la de sua última peça de roupa. Quando ele a tocou aonde ela mais esperava, Kate viu estrelas e contorceu-se nervosamente na cama, gritando o nome dele:

- Jack! Jack!

A sensação que tinha era que ia explodir a qualquer momento de tanta paixão, de tanto prazer. Sem que ela esperasse, ele deitou-se outra vez sobre ela e a possuiu. Kate gemeu, entrelaçando suas pernas ao longo do corpo dele.

- Oh Deus, amo você, Jack.

A expressão de Jack naquele momento era de puro êxtase, ao vislumbrá-la nua, com os cabelos cacheados espalhados pelo travesseiro, gemendo o seu nome sem parar. Kate estava sentindo a luxúria dominá-la e começou a arranhar as costas dele sem controle. Jack provava do corpo dela inteiro, o gosto da pele dela reagia como fogo, incinerando seus sentidos. Kate se sentia cheia, completamente dominada pelo amor dele. Jack sentiu que já não ia agüentar mais, logo o prazer lhe dominaria por completo, mas antes disso ele queria que Kate sentisse o mesmo também. Sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Kate, meu amor, mova-se comigo.

Ela o acompanhou no mesmo ritmo, e um grito de prazer escapou-lhe dos lábios, levando Jack à loucura. No momento seguinte os dois separavam-se exaustos na cama, suados. Jack beijou a ponta do nariz dela, Kate disse, arfando:

- Não importa o que aconteça amanhã, depois ou daqui a cem anos, eu te amo Jack e nunca vou me esquecer desse momento maravilhoso que passei com você.

Ele a abraçou bem forte, e não disse nada, seus olhos já diziam tudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fim de festa, a maioria das pessoas já estava se recolhendo para suas barracas. Sayid e Shannon haviam acabado de se retirar. Ele estava levando Shannon para a mesma praia aonde tinham tido seu primeiro encontro oficial. Ela, porém, estava cansada e não queria andar muito.

- Habib, por que não passamos a nossa lua de mel na barraca mesmo? Por que irmos tão longe, estou tão cansada.

- Ah, que é isso Sra. Jarrah, a caminhada valerá a pena!

- Mas meus pés doem, não consigo dar mais nenhum passo.

- Então eu te carrego, princesa!- disse ele erguendo Shannon do chão.

Ela começou a rir e envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Hum, tô vendo que essa lua de mel vai ser inesquecível!

- Você merece tudo e mais um pouco!

- Você vai se cansar de me carregar logo.- ela provocou.

- Não se já tivermos chegado.

Shannon ergueu uma sobrancelha, ele havia armado uma tenda não muito longe do acampamento. Ela sorriu e ele a colocou no chão. Sayid já havia feito uma tenda para ela antes, na primeira vez em que fizeram amor, mas esta era de longe mais fabulosa que a anterior.

- Você é impossível!

- O que está esperando para entrar?- indagou ele estendendo a mão para ela.

Shannon o acompanhou e ficou ainda mais impressionada com a beleza da tenda por dentro. Tudo estava impecável, a cama improvisada coberta de pétalas de flores. Sayid se ajoelhou diante dela e beijou sua mão dizendo:

- Fiz isso pra você porque te amo demais!

Ela sentiu o coração acelerar ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- E queria te dizer também que acredito em você, sempre acreditarei, você nunca estará sozinha, somos um só!

Shannon se atirou nos braços dele. Com a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro, ela suspirou. Era tão bom sentir aqueles braços fortes em volta de seu corpo. Tocou-o no peito e sentiu o coração dele bater tão depressa quanto o seu.

- Sayid!

- Shannon!- ele disse, erguendo seu queixo e começando a beijá-la com suavidade.

Mesmo meiga, a carícia a atingiu como a força de um raio. Sem interrompê-la, ele deitou-a na cama. Massageou-lhe o ombro, o calor dos dedos penetrando pelo linho fino do vestido de casamento que ela usava. Shannon adorava a sensação do contato das mãos. A do braço que passava sob seu corpo acariciava as costas, e a outra subiu do ombro para o rosto e embrenhou os dedos em seus cabelos loiros. Com os lábios nos seus, ele continuava a beijá-la sem parar, fazendo-a sentir-se querida, desejada.

Shannon passou a retribuir os beijos com mais fervor e audácia. Ao sentir-lhe a ponta da língua tocar seus lábios, ela os entreabriu. Foi uma dança louca das de ambos. Estimulada, prensou o corpo contra o dele e notou a firmeza dele sob seu quadril.

- Sayid!- murmurou.

- Não fale!- ele a silenciou com beijos.

Shannon desabotoou rapidamente o vestido e junto com ele tirou toda a roupa que a cobria. Sayid desceu as mãos pelo quadril dela, e sua respiração acelerou.Quentes e firmes as mãos retrocederam, passando pelo ponto sensível entre as pernas dela, e continuaram subindo pelo corpo. Fogo começou a consumi-la. Os dedos dele rodearam um seio, a palma da mão excitando o mamilo com suavidade. Ela gemeu, incitando-o a continuar. Entendendo o recado, Sayid beijou-lhe os seios, que de tão alvos pareciam de porcelana.

Querendo retribuir o prazer que estava sentindo, Shannon começou a despi-lo e deslizou a mão pela coxa nua dele. Subiu-a pela curva da nádega, passou pelo quadril e desceu para a parte baixa da barriga, onde encontrou pêlos macios. Sayid mexeu-se contra sua mão ao mesmo tempo em que com os dedos encontrou sua intimidade úmida. Shannon não conteve um gemido e ele inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la na boca. Enquanto explorava seus lábios com a língua, penetrou o dedo bem devagar em seu corpo. Uma onda de calor a invadiu, as pernas se abriram por vontade própria e os quadris se ergueram.

Delicadamente ele penetrou em seu corpo, que se incendiou levando-a a mexer-se no mesmo ritmo dele. Sayid continuava a beijá-la e murmurava mil e uma palavras de amor no ouvido dela em sua língua de origem, Shannon não entendia, mas o tom que ele falava fazia seu coração querer saltar do peito de tanta paixão.

E enquanto Sayid e Shannon vivenciavam sua lua de mel dos sonhos, o som continuava rolando na praia, baixinho. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia dançavam ao som da canção "Is this love" de Bob Marley.

- È Rambina, até que você tem ritmo!- ele comentou no ouvido dela.

Ana-Lucia riu: - Acho que não posso dizer o mesmo de você, caipira.

- Hum, não quer dar o braço a torcer não é? Confessa, você está louquinha por mim!

Ela mordeu os lábios sensualmente e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Talvez hoje eu esteja.

Sawyer sorriu safado.

- Mas também tomei muito uísque, ou seja, não estou no meu juízo perfeito. Além do mais, eu te fiz uma pergunta e você está me enrolando pra responder.

- Que pergunta?- ele indagou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Não se faça de idiota, sabe que estou falando da Kate.

- A sardenta? O que tem ela?

- Eu perguntei se você a ama? Você me disse um monte de coisas, mas não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Sawyer respirou fundo, parando de dançar:

- Isso seria um problema pra você?

- Está me dizendo que isso é um sim, você a ama?

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta.-ele retorquiu.

- Mas eu perguntei primeiro.- ela reiterou.

- Ei vocês dois!- chamou Hurley.

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia voltaram seus olhos para ele.

- Estou desligando o som, vou me recolher aos meus aposentos. O povo já foi dormir.

- Ah qual é Hurley?- falou Sawyer chateado.

- Se vão ficar nessa de romance sob a luz do luar, fiquem à vontade. Mas eu quero dormir, chega de música. Aliás, eu acho que essa festa deixou todo mundo meio louco. O Sayid e a Shannon tudo bem, acabaram de se casar. Mas e quanto ao Jack e a Kate? Hã? Fui até a escotilha com o Charlie ver se ele estava bem depois daquela confusão com você, e o Jack nos expulsou da escotilha. Depois o próprio Charlie dispensou a minha companhia, disse que tava cansado e a Libby também já foi deitar. Pra mim já chega, boa noite.

- O capitão Jack Sparrow sozinho na escotilha com a sardenta? Aposto que ele vai passar a noite toda apertando o botão... dela.

Ana-Lucia riu:

- Como consegue ser tão nojento?

- Quer que eu te ensine?

- Não, eu já vou dormir. Vou pra minha barraca.

- Ah por que?- ele perguntou frustrado.

- Por que você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- E nem você a minha, Ana. Ora, vamos tomar um café lá na minha barraca e você me ensina algumas palavras em espanhol.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha:

- Café? Sério?

- Café, com certeza. E tem outras coisas também.

- Não, só estou interessada no café.- ela respondeu, divertida.

- Então tá.

Os dois saíram caminhando até a barraca de Sawyer. A lua estava alta no céu, cheia, transbordante. Ana-Lucia sentou-se na areia, em frente à barraca. Sawyer sentou-se ao seu lado.

- E onde está o café?- ela perguntou, seus olhos negros mergulhando fundo no azul dos olhos dele.

- Está aqui.- ele respondeu apontando para os próprios lábios e a beijou intensamente.

Ana-Lucia correspondeu um pouco, depois interrompeu o beijo e falou:

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia você me servir café aqui fora.

Ele sorriu, e respondeu: - Não seja por isso. Primeiro as damas.

Ana-Lucia entrou na barraca com Sawyer logo atrás dela. Ele não perdeu tempo e jogou-se por cima dela, agarrando-a e beijando-a sem parar. Ela começou a murmurar algumas palavras em espanhol, deixando-o ainda mais empolgado:

- Si cariño, así. Te quiero, Sawyer.

- Dios mio, chica.- ele respondeu sarcástico.

Inclinou a cabeça e voltou a beijá-la, com os olhos fechados saboreou a doçura dos lábios dela enquanto sua língua a tentava, seduzia. Acariciou o corpo dela sob o vestido vermelho, acompanhando as curvas até tocar a parte interna das coxas. Sentiu-a estremecer debaixo de seu corpo.

- Você está tremendo?- perguntou, receoso.

- Não!- ela negou ríspida, embora fosse verdade e havia um bom motivo para isso.Era a terceira vez que iam fazer amor, mas dessa vez era diferente. Não estavam juntos porque queriam tirar alguma coisa um do outro, mas por vontade própria, desejo súbito e paixão descontrolada. Sawyer sentiu isso também e resolveu ir mais devagar, aproveitar aquele momento em que ela estava disposta a se entregar sem reservas.

Ana-Lucia apoiou a cabeça no peito dele. Os cabelos negros dela pareciam seda em seu queixo. Sawyer inalou profundamente. O cheiro da pele dela aumentou o fogo do desejo. Sem dizer nada, ele puxou o vestido dela e tirou-o pela cabeça. Ana ergueu os braços para ajudá-lo. Ofegando, Sawyer ajoelhou-se diante dela e desceu lentamente o elástico da calcinha branca que ela usava, desnudando-a por completo. Inebriou-se com o perfume feminino natural que exalava do corpo quente dela. Ana pulsava ardentemente por ele, sua carne delicada, morena e úmida esperando por sua boca.

Sawyer tinha o corpo doendo de vontade de possuí-la, mas esperaria sua vez, antes queria levar Ana-Lucia ao êxtase perfeito, fazê-la gritar seu nome, clamar por mais. Abriu as pernas dela delicadamente e com a ponta da língua tocou o vértice aveludado da feminilidade dela.

- Sawyer!- Ana-Lucia murmurou, inutilmente tentando se desvencilhar da carícia íntima, não queria perder o controle.

Mas ele não permitiu, enlaçou-a firmemente pela cintura, enquanto sua língua continuava a explorar a intimidade úmida dela com delicada reverência. Ana-Lucia respirava forte e a cada vez que ela estava perto de atingir o ponto alto do prazer Sawyer recuava beijando-lhe o abdômen, as coxas. Quando ela se acalmava, ele recomeçava a provocá-la com a língua, acariciando-a nos pontos mais sensíveis e íntimos.

- Dios, me voy a morir!- ela gemeu em espanhol, dando vazão ao prazer que estava sentindo.

Ouvi-la gemer e murmurar palavras em espanhol só acendia e instigava ainda mais os desejos de Sawyer. Ana-Lucia arquejava o corpo, girava os quadris, gemia, agarrava-se aos cabelos loiros dele, arrastada pelas ondas de prazer que Sawyer lhe proporcionava pela simples vontade de dar isso a ela, sem esperar nada em troca. Ouviu-a gritar seu nome antes de emitir um som selvagem que antecipava seu deleite.

- Assim gostosa, diz meu nome, Analulu!- ele provocou suspirando satisfeito por provocar tais reações nela, e continuou com os beijos e as carícias íntimas até Ana gritar novamente, sucumbindo à intensidade de seu segundo clímax.

- Oh Sawyer, oh Dios!

Ele saboreou as contrações dela, murmurando palavras doces e sensuais. Entorpecida, Ana-Lucia achou que fosse desfalecer nos braços dele, mas Sawyer amparou seu corpo junto ao seu. Ela estava trêmula, o rosto radiante, ainda sentindo os últimos espasmos de prazer.

Sawyer a fitou com um sorriso divertido no rosto, porém antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, Ana o encarou fingindo irritação.

- Se você me perguntar se foi bom pra mim, eu mato você!

- Hum, você adora me ameaçar baby, mas nós só estamos começando.

Foi a vez dele se despir, rapidamente. Tirou a camisa, a calça, os sapatos, as meias, tudo sob o olhar atento de Ana-Lucia. Nu, deitou-se ao lado dela. O desejo ardente e urgente gritou dentro dele. Cobrindo-lhe um seio com a mão, ele declarou:

- Você agora é minha!

- E você agora é meu!- ela rebateu.

Para comprovar suas palavras, ela se apossou do membro intumescido dele, acariciando-o. Os dedos dela eram quentes, a palma da mão, macia. De repente, sua língua acompanhou a mão, sugando, umedecendo, brincando.

Sawyer cerrava os dentes, gemendo de prazer, até quase não conseguir se controlar mais. Segurando-a pelos ombros fez com que ela se deitasse outra vez. Ana fitou-o com os olhos escuros cheios de paixão e Sawyer sentiu o ar faltar-lhe.

- Jamais vi olhos tão lindos e selvagens quanto os seus.- murmurou.

Ele se deitou sobre ela e penetrou-a num impulso só. Ana-Lucia gemeu e Sawyer parou imediatamente, temendo ter sido brusco. Mas ao ver um sorriso de satisfação se formar nos lábios dela tranqüilizou-se iniciando os deliciosos movimentos de vai e vem rumo ao êxtase.

A ilha estava fervendo. Ninguém sabia dizer se tinha sido a bebida, o clima romântico de festa de casamento ou a lua cheia, mas o fato é que os sussurros sinistros da floresta haviam sido substituídos temporariamente por sussurros apaixonados, no ápice do amor. Entretanto, nem todo gemido na ilha aquela noite era de paixão, em sua barraca, Dylan, um dos sobreviventes, sentia seu corpo ser tomado por uma febre que o estava consumindo; uma tosse incontrolável o atacara também. Que estaria acontecendo? Teria bebido demais na festa? Precisava de ajuda, mas lhe faltavam forças para chamar alguém. Tentou chamar Sawyer, seu vizinho do lado. Mas a voz simplesmente não saía. Um pânico repentino começou a apoderar-se dele. Um único grito ecoava em seus pensamentos:

- Não quero morrer! Não quero morrer!

Continua...


	12. Viver juntos, morrer sozinho

**Episódio 12- "Viver Juntos, Morrer sozinho"**

Sinopse: Dylan, um dos sobreviventes é encontrado morto na própria barraca, o acampamento fica em polvorosa, com medo de que estejam sendo atacados pela contaminação mencionada por Rosseau. Sayid, Michael e Desmond resolvem ir até a floresta para obter maiores explicações da francesa.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais um dia que se iniciava na ilha. . O sol já estava alto no céu, no entanto a maioria das pessoas ainda dormia. A festa de casamento de Shannon e Sayid havia durado até altas horas da madrugada, e algumas pessoas esticaram a noite em festinhas particulares por mais um tempo. Por isso tudo estava ainda tão quieto.

Emma, uma das crianças recuperadas junto com Walt durante o último encontro tenebroso de Jack, Kate e Sawyer com os Outros, brincava sozinha com uma boneca, sentada em frente à barraca de Ana-Lucia. Libby, que acabara de acordar sorriu ao ver a menina.

- Ei princesa, já está acordada? Dormiu bem?

- Onde está a Ana?

- Não está na barraca dela, querida?

- Não Libby, eu já olhei lá. Será que ela foi pra floresta de novo?- indagou a menina. Ela e o irmãozinho gostavam muito de Ana-Lucia, responsável por salvar a vida dela ainda no dia do acidente de avião.

- Eu não sei, Emma. Não se preocupe, eu vou procurá-la. Está com fome? Por que não vai acordar o Hurley? Aposto que ele tem cócegas.

A menina riu, e saiu correndo em direção a barraca de Hurley, acordá-lo era uma das coisas mais divertidas de se fazer logo cedo, além do mais ele era um dos responsáveis pela distribuição dos alimentos.

Libby sorriu consigo mesma, imaginava onde Ana-Lucia pudesse estar, provavelmente nos braços do caipira que ela tanto costumava desprezar. Mas Libby queria comprovar com seus próprios olhos, por isso se dirigiu até a barraca de Sawyer. Avistou a flor que estava no cabelo dela na noite anterior não muito longe da barraca, que estava muito silenciosa, a lona cobrindo a entrada. Riu consigo mesma tendo certeza que Ana estava lá.

Deu um passo pra trás, seu pé descalço pisou em algo viscoso, de coloração avermelhada escorrendo pela areia. Ela se voltou para ver o que era, e não pôde impedir o horror que sentiu ao constatar do que se tratava.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O contador zerou novamente, mais 108 minutos. Jack estava exausto, aquela havia sido uma noite e tanto, não tivera tempo de descansar. Festa, botão, cama, botão, festa...não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem.

Voltou até o quarto, Kate ainda dormia, completamente nua enrolada no lençol. Puxou um banquinho e ficou observando-a dormir. Ela parecia bem tranqüila, a respiração suave, no rosto uma expressão de grande contentamento. Ele segurava uma caneca de café, que acidentalmente caiu ao chão fazendo um pequeno estrondo, despertando-a de seu sono.

- Jack?- ela indagou confusa, remexendo-se na cama.

- Bom dia.- ele respondeu. – Me desculpe se eu te acordei.

Ela sorriu: - Não tem problema.

Ele se abaixou para juntar os cacos da caneca, mas seu olhar estava concentrado em Kate. Sentindo-se um pouco tímida, ela perguntou:

- Cê tá me olhando?

Jack riu: - Dessa vez eu estou.

Aproximou-se dela e a beijou suavemente, saboreando-lhe os lábios. Kate envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Hum, que gosto bom de café!

- Não é melhor que o seu gosto.- ele respondeu com um sorriso safado.

- Jack para!- ela disse dando um tapinha no ombro dele, as bochechas vermelhas.

- Jack, onde você está, brotha?

O grito desesperado de Desmond assustou-os.

- Fique aqui.- pediu Jack, e correu até a sala do computador.

Os olhos verdes de Desmond estavam vidrados, um misto de pânico e angústia tomando conta de seu rosto.

- Está acontecendo de novo brotha, e não há nada que possamos fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mas o que aconteceu com o Dylan?- indagava Tina aos prantos. – Ele estava tão bem ontem.

- Se afastem, é melhor se afastarem!- esbravejava Ana-Lucia com sua costumeira fala de policial, de pé diante da barraca de Dylan. – Libby, leve as crianças daqui!

Ela concordou balançando a cabeça, e saiu puxando Emma e seu irmãozinho pela mão.

- Walt, é melhor você pegar o Vincent e ir com ela.- falou Michael para seu filho.

- Ah pai, eu não sou um bebê. Quero saber o que aconteceu!

- Faça o que eu mando!- ele insistiu, e Walt se afastou muito a contra gosto levando o cachorro.

A praia inteira estava chocada com o ocorrido. Não podia ser, era totalmente inexplicável. Desmond foi o segundo a chegar ao local após ouvir o grito estridente de Libby. Depois disso ele começou a murmurar algo sobre contaminação e saiu correndo na direção da escotilha para avisar a Jack. Sun traduziu para Jin o que ele estava dizendo e o coreano achou melhor que os dois não se aproximassem do local. Shannon, Rose, e Claire também preferiram ficar distantes. Os demais se aglomeravam à frente da barraca. Sayid se aproximou:

- Preciso ver isso, Ana-Lucia.

- Posso ver sua credencial?- ela indagou, parecia que estava outra vez nas ruas de Los Angeles, à porta de uma residência onde tinha havido um crime hediondo, impedindo os curiosos de se aproximarem.

Sayid ignorou a pergunta dela e seguiu em frente, ficando atônito com o que viu. Dylan estava morto com uma expressão de pânico no rosto, os olhos saltando das órbitas, em meio a uma poça de sangue que parecia ter sido drenada de seu corpo.

- Ele foi assassinado.- o iraquiano constatou.

- Eu concordo com você.- disse Sawyer. – E acho que não vamos precisar pensar muito para descobrir quem foi.

- Mas o Desmond disse que...- começou Steve, mas Ana-Lucia interveio.

- O Desmond está louco!

- Com licença, afastem-se!- pediu Jack que acabara de chegar à praia com Desmond.

As pessoas deram espaço. Jack se agachou diante de Dylan e não pôde conter uma expressão de horror.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? Quem fez isso com ele?- Jack gritou.

Todos se entreolharam. Desmond que havia mantido uma certa distância do corpo gritou:

- Ele foi contaminado! Tenho certeza. Kelvin me disse que isso ia acontecer, que já aconteceu uma vez. Afaste-se dele, brotha. Vamos incinerá-lo.

Jack apertou os olhos e mordeu os lábios:

- Não podemos incinerá-lo sem saber o que aconteceu com ele.

Em meio a toda aquela discussão, Tina tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Quase dissera a Dylan na festa de casamento o que sentia por ele. Sentiu a vista ficar turva, a cabeça começar a rodar, um enjôo no estômago. No momento seguinte desmaiava nos braços de Frogurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hurley entrou esbaforido na escotilha. Kate que estava comendo uma fruta na cozinha assustou-se:

- Hurley, o que tá acontecendo? Cadê o Jack?

- Kate, é pra você pegar a maleta do Jack e correr até a praia agora.

- Mas por que? O Desmond chegou aqui e o levou às pressas...

- Kate, cê não tá entendendo dude, a coisa tá crítica lá na praia. Uma pessoa morreu e a Tina tá passando mal.

Kate correu e arrumou depressa a maleta de Jack com seus apetrechos médicos. Já na porta da escotilha gritou para Hurley, que assumiria o lugar dela no botão:

- Hurley, quem morreu?

O Dylan.- ele respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Coloque-a aqui.- Jack pediu a Frogurt que trazia Tina desacordada em seu colo.

Sawyer oferecera sua barraca para que Jack tratasse dela lá.

- Brotha, você não deveria estar cuidando dela. E se ela estiver infectada também?

- Mas do que você está falando Desmond?

- É que ela estava sempre conversando com o Dylan, então...-falou Frogurt.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois!- falou Jack, irritado. Quero que saiam daqui e me deixem fazer o meu trabalho em paz.

Desmond e Frogurt se afastaram. Charlie se aproximou:

- Jack, as pessoas estão assustadas. Ela vai ficar bem?

Jack puxou uma respiração profunda:

- È claro que vai. Ela apenas desmaiou em função do choque de ver Dylan morto.

- Sim, eles eram muito próximos.

- Charlie, eu quero que diga para o Sawyer e a Ana-Lucia não saírem de perto daquela barraca, não quero ninguém entrando lá.

Charlie assentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo. Jack tocou a testa de Tina, ela estava começando a arder em febre.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?-murmurou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate corria sem parar pela floresta carregando a maleta de Jack. Mais uma morte, não era possível, pensava. O que teria acontecido com Dylan? "Os Outros" seriam os responsáveis novamente? Ela estava com medo, era dia, mas aquelas árvores nunca lhe pareceram tão assustadoras como agora. Parou de correr por um momento, estava completamente sem fôlego. Colocou a maleta no chão e levou as duas mãos ao rosto, não estava conseguindo respirar, o peito ardia.

- Katherine...Katherine? Onde você está?- sussurrou uma estranha voz.

- Quem está aí?- ela perguntou gritando, o medo tomando-lhe cada vez mais.

- Por que você não quer mais brincar?

Ela mordeu os lábios e apertou os olhos. Lágrimas desceram por seu rosto.

- Seja lá quem for, isso não tem graça.- ela falou arfando, o ar quase lhe faltando por completo.

- Ah você está aí!- sussurrou a voz de encontro a ela.

O rosto de Kate ficou pálido, e um grito de pânico escapou-lhe da garganta, caindo em seguida desmaiada, no meio da floresta.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- O que vocês acham que tá acontecendo?- perguntou Shannon baixinho para Claire e Sun. As três estavam reunidas na barraca dela.

- Eu não sei ao certo, mas estou com medo.- falou Claire ninando Aaron. – Desmond está dizendo que a contaminação começou e que não há nada que possamos fazer.

- Mas se isso for verdade, aquelas vacinas que o Charlie deu a você Claire, não te deixariam imunizada?- indagou Sun.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Desmond disse que essas vacinas não servem para nada, são só uma forma de enganação.

- Mas ele também não acreditava mais na contaminação quando veio aqui pro acampamento, assim como não acreditava que deixar de apertar o botão mudaria alguma coisa.- disse Shannon.

Sayid interrompeu a conversa das três.

- Shannon, eu, Desmond e Michael estamos indo falar com a Rosseau, vamos tentar trazê-la ao acampamento, queremos que ela veja o corpo de Dylan e nos diga se sabe algo sobre o que está acontecendo.

- Acha mesmo que ela vai vir? A Rosseau é louca, e se vocês disserem a ela que existe uma suspeita de contaminação no nosso acampamento...-começou Shannon, mas Sayid a cortou.

- Mesmo assim, vamos tentar. Eu pessoalmente não estou convencido de que Dylan tenha morrido de alguma contaminação, isso parece coisa dos "Outros".

- Será?- indagou Claire.

Jin apareceu vindo da barraca de Sawyer. Tinha ido ver como estava Tina a pedido de Sun. Ao vê-lo pela abertura da barraca, Sun levantou-se e foi em direção a ele seguida de Claire. Sayid e Shannon permaneceram na barraca.

- Então como ela está?- Sun perguntou a Jin em coreano.

- Acho que ele disse que ela vai ficar bem!- ele respondeu fazendo um sinal com o dedo polegar.

- O que ele disse?- perguntou Claire.

- Disse que Jack falou que ela ficará bem.

- Então talvez o Sayid esteja certo, não existe contaminação. Um dos "Outros" assassinou Dylan. Mas até onde sabemos Eles prometeram nos dar uma trégua.

- Isso foi antes.- falou Sun. – Antes de Jack recuperar as crianças. Talvez estejam zangados.

- Shannon, não tente me persuadir. Estou partindo.- falou Sayid saindo da barraca com uma mochila onde colocaria água e provisões.

- Está bem.- ela respondeu. – Mas prometa que irá se cuidar e que voltará logo.

Sayid a beijou: - È claro que sim. E quero que você me prometa também que ficará bem longe de toda essa confusão, ainda não sabemos o que estamos enfrentando.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Sayid acenou um adeus para todos e se dirigiu à barraca de Sawyer, onde Michael e Desmond o esperavam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tina abriu os olhos lentamente, a vista ainda estava um pouco turva, mas começando a voltar ao normal. Jack sorriu ao ver que ela voltava a si.

- Tina? Como se sente?

- Um pouco tonta. O que aconteceu?

- Você passou mal depois que viu o...você sabe.- falou Michael. Desmond se mantinha distante.

Ela franziu o cenho em uma expressão sofrida. Jack tocou sua testa:

- Não está com febre. Passou. Provavelmente foi só uma reação ao que aconteceu, nada, além disso.

Michael concordou balançando a cabeça.

- Consegue se levantar?- Jack perguntou.

- Sim.- ela respondeu com a voz chorosa.

- Então eu vou te ajudar.- disse Jack oferecendo o braço para que ela se apoiasse.

- Aline!- gritou Michael ao vê-la passando próximo à barraca.

Ela veio correndo.

- Ajuda a Tina a ir pra barraca dela.

- È claro.- respondeu Aline dando o braço a amiga.

Antes de ir, Tina perguntou para Jack:

- Ele terá um lindo funeral, não terá?

- Sim.- respondeu Jack. – e sinto muito.

Ela abraçou Aline chorando e as duas saíram caminhando. Sayid passou por elas e deu condolências para Tina. Ao vê-lo, Jack falou:

- Michael me disse que vocês três vão falar com a Rosseau. Eu acho isso muito bom, mas não creio que o que esteja acontecendo aqui seja contaminação.

- Eu concordo com você Jack, mas preciso tirar isso em pratos em limpos.

- Eu também.- afirmou Michael.

Desmond ficou em silêncio.

- Entretanto, é importante que saibam de uma coisa. Se Danielle disser a vocês que o que está acontecendo aqui se trata de algum tipo de contaminação que para ser contida deverá ser feita com a eliminação dos supostos infectados, eu irei ignorar isso.

- Ignorar, brotha?- esbravejou Desmond. – Se irá ignorar, saiba que eu não voltarei mais a esse acampamento. Ficarão por sua conta.

Michael irritou-se:

- E que grande contribuição você tem dado para esse acampamento? A bebida pro casamento do Sayid, por acaso?

Desmond ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Sayid interveio:

- Ei, nada de brigas! É melhor seguirmos nosso caminho. Até mais Jack.

- Até!.- respondeu Jack. – Assim que retornarem, faremos um funeral para o Dylan, prometi isso à Tina.

Os três se afastaram caminhando em direção à floresta onde se embrenhariam à procura de Danielle Rosseau. Jack sentou-se na barraca de Sawyer, sozinho. Poderia finalmente dar vazão aos pensamentos que estavam lhe angustiando. E se realmente fosse uma infecção? Uma doença que viria a dizimá-los um por um, começando com Dylan. Os sintomas de Tina haviam sido estranhos, mas mais estranhos foram os sintomas de Kate. A primeira coisa que Jack pensara quando vira Tina desmaiar e ter febre foi em Kate. Ela tivera aqueles sintomas recentemente, e se recuperara muito rápido como Tina. O único jeito de descobrir se a morte de Dylan tinha ligação com os sintomas de Tina e Kate, era descobrir se Dylan sentira algo parecido antes de sua morte.

Ele estava assim, tão perdido e angustiado com seus próprios pensamentos que nem se deu conta quando Locke chegou ao acampamento com Kate desacordada em seus braços. Sawyer o alertou, vindo da barraca de Dylan onde Ana-Lucia ainda estava vigiando a entrada.

- Jack! È a Kate.

Jack piscou os olhos num misto de susto e confusão e correu até Locke.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

As pessoas correram para ver o que era. Claire levou as mãos à boca:

- Ah meu Deus, Kate.

Charlie se benzeu inconscientemente.

Jack a tomou dos braços de Locke e saiu levando-a para barraca de Sawyer. Ele o acompanhou, a maleta de Jack estava amarrada com um fio em sua cintura. As pessoas tentaram se aproximar para vê-la. Sawyer gritou:

- Eu quero todo mundo pra trás, deixem-no cuidar dela.

- Ela também está infectada?- indagou Steve.

- Cala a boca, idiota. Se alguém tá infectado aqui é com a sua burrice.- o texano falou indo retomar seu posto ao lado de Ana-Lucia na barraca de Dylan.

Jack deitou-a na barraca e tomou seu pulso. Estava respirando. Tocou sua testa, ardia em febre. Sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Não Kate, você não! Por favor, não! Acorde Kate!- Jack insistia acariciando ternamente o rosto dela.

A febre estava alta. Ele remexeu em sua maleta médica procurando um medicamento para febre. Assim que o encontrou, Locke que havia ido até a barraca de Dylan pedir explicações sobre o ocorrido para Sawyer e Ana-Lucia voltou e lhe ofereceu a sua garrafinha de água.

Jack a pegou e molhou um pouco o rosto de Kate. Pegou o comprimido e falou baixinho com ela. Locke ficou observando.

- Kate, tome esse remédio. È pra baixar a febre, você vai se sentir melhor.

Ela entreabriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes, cerrando os olhos outra vez. Jack apressou-se em dar-lhe o comprimido junto com a água, que ela engoliu com certa dificuldade, tossindo bastante. Ele a segurou, e sorriu ao ver que ela havia tomado o remédio:

- Isso, muito bom. Aprendi com você, falar baixinho sempre dá certo não é?

Kate abriu outra vez os olhos, e indagou, confusa:

- Onde estou? Que aconteceu?

Locke respondeu:

- Está na praia. Eu te encontrei na floresta, não muito longe daqui, desacordada. Lembra de alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só sei que o Hurley apareceu na escotilha e falou que eu tinha de vir até a praia e trazer a maleta do Jack, porque a Tina estava passando mal e o Dylan havia morrido. Ele morreu mesmo?

- Pelo que pude constatar agora a pouco, sim.- disse Locke.

Kate tentou sentar-se, mas sentiu a cabeça rodar, e se apoiou em Jack.

- Como ele morreu?

- Não sabemos ainda.- falou Jack. – Ele amanheceu morto na barraca dele, Libby o encontrou.

- As pessoas estão com medo Jack, acham que Dylan morreu infectado por algum tipo de doença misteriosa da ilha. Estão dizendo que Tina está infectada, e Kate também.

- Eu?- ela assustou-se. – Do que está falando?

- Isso que sentiu hoje, foi a primeira vez?

Ela nem teve tempo de dizer nada, porque Jack foi logo falando:

- Mas é claro que sim. Eu nunca a vi ter nada parecido, e se estivesse acontecendo algo, você teria me contado, não é mesmo Kate?

Kate não soube o que responder. Locke insistiu:

- Mas e quando você sumiu na floresta e o Jack te encontrou?

- Ela só se perdeu na floresta, John. Ela já disse isso, naquele dia.

Locke não fez mais perguntas, percebeu que Jack estava nervoso.

- Tudo bem então, mas é preciso que você diga algo as pessoas, querendo ou não eles elegeram você o líder dessa comunidade. Precisa dar respostas a elas, tranqüilizá-las.

Jack mordeu os lábios, e disse sarcástico:

- Está bem, Jonh. Diga a todos que farei um pronunciamento oficial. Agora me dê um minuto com Kate, por favor.

Assim que Locke saiu, Kate disse para Jack com o semblante triste:

- Coitado do Dylan. Viver juntos, morrer sozinho, certo?

- Não, Kate. Dessa vez não vou concordar com você. E escute o que eu vou te dizer.

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela e olhou bem fundo em seus olhos:

- Eu vou cuidar de você, não vou deixar nada, nada mesmo te acontecer. Não se afaste de mim, quero que pegue tudo o que tiver ainda aqui na praia e leve pra escotilha. Se te fizerem perguntas, procure ser o mais natural possível nas respostas.

Kate lançou-lhe um olhar de preocupação:

- Jack, você não acha que eu...

- Eu ainda não acho nada. Só quero evitar que você sofra riscos desnecessários. Sayid, Desmond e Michael foram atrás da Rosseau tentar obter respostas sobre a tal epidemia que assolou o grupo dela, do jeito que ela é louca é bem possível que venha correndo ao acampamento dizer que em pouco tempo estaremos todos infectados e que pra evitar isso...

- Você teria que matar a Tina...e a mim também.- ela respondeu.

Jack olhou-a assustado com a constatação:

- Não, não. Ninguém vai matar ninguém. Vou ficar de olho na Tina, e principalmente em você. Vai fazer o que te pedi?

Kate sorriu, e gracejou:

- Bom, na verdade eu achei o seu convite para morarmos juntos na sua escotilha um pouco rápido demais, mas acho que eu encaro essa.

Jack riu e deu-lhe um rápido beijo na testa.

Sawyer, da barraca de Dylan não parava de olhar para os dois. Aquilo já estava irritando Ana-Lucia, ela não se conteve:

- È, parece que a Sra. Jack Shephard está melhor, não acha? O Jack já está até rindo.

- Do que você está falando?- indagou Sawyer fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Nada, estou só comentando que a Kate já deve estar bem, pra você não se preocupar com a sua musa.

Sawyer esboçou um sorriso:

- Tá com ciúmes, Lu?

Ela fechou a cara:

- Ciúmes de você? Ora, faça-me o favor. Estamos vigiando um cadáver, que nem sequer sabemos como morreu. Tenho coisas mais importantes pra me preocupar.

Sawyer deu de ombros, Ana-Lucia estava certa, ele estava mesmo olhando para Jack e Kate, e se perguntando o que teria acontecido à noite passada na escotilha, mas sabia em seu íntimo que isso era algo que jamais iria descobrir.

Depois de conversar com Kate na barraca de Sawyer, Jack se dirigiu até o meio da praia onde as pessoas haviam se concentrado a pedido de Locke e fez seu pronunciamento:

- Pessoal, perdemos mais um dos nossos hoje.

As pessoas se entreolharam nervosas.

- No entanto, isso não é motivo para nos desesperarmos. Não há provas de que esteja ocorrendo qualquer tipo de epidemia aqui na ilha.

- Mas e a Tina?- indagou Violet Bourbon, uma senhora de meia-idade, branca e gorda.

- Asseguro que Tina está bem, ela assim como vocês, apenas ficou chocada com a morte de Dylan.

- Mas se o Dylan não morreu de uma doença, morreu de quê então?- indagou Frogurt.

- Isso ainda não sabemos.- respondeu Jack pacientemente. – Mas nesse momento, Sayid, Desmond e Michael foram até a floresta tentar descobrir algo. Se estivermos sendo atacados novamente, tomaremos providências para que permaneçamos em segurança. Enquanto isso, não quero ninguém vagando pela floresta sozinho. Estarei na escotilha se precisarem de mim. E reitero, não há epidemia nenhuma, tudo vai ficar bem.

- E quanto ao Dylan?- perguntou Steve. – Temos que enterrá-lo.

- Sim, um funeral será feito ao pôr-do-sol.

- E eu rezarei uma missa antes, na igreja, em homenagem a ele.- falou Eko.

As pessoas começaram a conversar entre si, planejando o que fariam para homenagear Dylan, o medo havia se dissipado por enquanto. Entretanto, Jack não estava nem um pouco tranqüilo. Olhou para Kate, de pé no meio dos outros, o rosto ainda estava pálido. Precisava tirá-la da praia o quanto antes. Não deixaria ninguém encostar um dedo nela, nem que isso lhe custasse a vida.

Continua...


	13. Terra de ninguém!

Episódio 13- "Terra de Ninguém"

Sinopse: O mistério acerca da morte de Dylan continua. Sayid, Desmond e Michael conversam com Rosseau na floresta sobre uma possível contaminação estar ocorrendo no acampamento.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**---------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

A tempestade já estava caindo há um bom tempo. Raios iluminavam o céu seguidos de estrondosos trovões a cada dois minutos. Ela respirava com dificuldade dentro da despensa apertada. No rosto uma expressão de horror.

- Danielle, onde você está?- indagava uma voz medonha do lado de fora, os passos cada vez mais próximos ocasionando-lhe um incômodo frio na espinha. – Eu vou encontrar você, desgraçada! Por que os matou? Ficou louca?

Robert suava frio, a cabeça girando. Um sentimento de ódio dominando-lhe. Em suas mãos um machado potentemente afiado. Queria encontrar Danielle, acabar com ela e depois acabar com sua vida. Nada tinha mais sentido, não existia vida além das ondas do mar que os mantinham presos naquela ilha para sempre.

- Danielle!- ele esbravejou.

O ruído inconfundível do choro de um bebê o atraiu até a despensa. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte.

- Sei que está aí Danielle, me deixa acabar com isso. É o único de jeito de sairmos dessa ilha.

Ele se aproximou da despensa e ouviu a voz de Danielle acalmando a criança.

- Shhhhhhhhiiii! Não chore filhinha, vai ficar tudo bem.

Robert começou a chorar à porta da despensa, incontrolavelmente. O peito doendo.

- Me perdoa Dani, mas não tem jeito!

Ele começou a dar machadadas na porta, Danielle encolheu-se no fundo da despensa com a criança que chorava muito, ela chorava também. Vendo que não tinha outro remédio, pousou a criança sobre um canto da despensa e destravou o cano da espingarda que estava pendurada em seu cinto.

- Que Deus me perdoe, ele está infectado!

Ela abriu a porta ao mesmo tempo em que Robert se preparava para dar mais uma machadada e atirou certeira. Ele caiu ao chão imediatamente. Danielle correu até a filha e a acalentou cantando aquela velha canção que ela e Robert tanto adoravam: - "La mer..."

**(Fim do Flahback)**

**-----------------------------**

- Danielle!- ecoava uma voz pela floresta.

Ela assustou-se, dormia recostada a um tronco de árvore. Estava tendo um pesadelo e a voz a arrancou dele. Instintivamente pegou sua espingarda e armou-se, mas o timbre longínquo daquela voz lhe pareceu familiar. Arriscou:

- Sayid?

- Aqui Danielle!- ele respondeu não muito longe.

Danielle então se apressou em correr na direção da voz dele. Não demorou muito deu de cara com Sayid, Desmond e Michael.

- O que houve?- perguntou ao vê-los. Não era comum ser procurada por uma comitiva, quando isso acontecia significava que precisavam de alguma coisa ou havia algo errado.

- Um dos nossos foi morto noite passada, dentro do nosso acampamento.-Sayid apressou-se em dizer.

- Outros?- ela indagou.

- Não, irmã francesa. Contaminação.

Ela arregalou os olhos, espantada.

- Não, nada disso. Quer dizer não sabemos ao certo.- falou Michael. – Hoje logo cedo ele foi encontrado em sua barraca morto, transbordando sangue.

- Já viu algo parecido com isso, Danielle?- perguntou Sayid.

- Não.- ela respondeu. – Isso não é suficiente para afirmarem que se trata de uma contaminação. Ela não acontece assim, não dá aviso. Não leva somente nosso corpo físico, mas também nossas almas.

Desmond estremeceu, mas não disse nada.

- O que eu acho mais provável.- ela continuou. – È que "Os Outros" estejam pregando peças em vocês, para se vingarem porque recuperaram as crianças. Tudo o que importa pra eles são as crianças.

Sayid assentiu com a cabeça: - Eu já havia pensado nisso, mas queria conversar com você antes de mais nada.

Danielle esboçou um sorriso: - Mesmo assim, sugiro que enterrem seu amigo o quanto antes e observem todos ao seu redor. A contaminação já pode estar lá e vocês nem perceberam.

Sayid tirou um embrulho de sua mochila e entregou a ela, que indagou:

- O que é isso?

- Um pedaço de bolo do meu casamento.

Ela sorriu: - Ah sim, seu casamento. Obrigada meu amigo, muitas felicidades.

E dizendo isso ela voltou a se embrenhar na floresta, desaparecendo da vista deles em segundos.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

------------------------------------------

Em sua barraca, Kate arrumava suas coisas calmamente quando foi abordada por Sun e Claire.

- Por que está arrumando suas coisas?- perguntou Claire.

- Você está bem?- falou Sun.

- Meninas, uma pergunta de cada vez. Bem, estou arrumando as minhas coisas porque vou ficar um tempo na escotilha com o "Jack".- ela frisou o nome dele com um sorriso maroto.

Sun e Claire sorriram.

- E, sim Sun, eu estou bem.

- Mas vimos quando o John trouxe você desmaiada. O que aconteceu?

- Cansaço, insolação, seja lá o que for. Não dormi direito esta noite, estou exausta.

Sun riu. Claire não entendeu.

- Vocês?- Sun perguntou.

Kate não respondeu, apenas olhou pra cima e mordeu os lábios.

- Kate? Vamos!- chamou Jack à porta da barraca.

- Bem meninas, tô indo. Voltarei mais tarde pro funeral do Dylan.

Sun e Claire ficaram paradas à porta da barraca olhando Jack discutir com ela pra ver quem levava a mochila. Por fim Kate ganhou e pôs sua mochila na costa, mas Jack não se deu por satisfeito e mais adiante pegou a mochila dela, colocou em sua costa e segurou sua mão enquanto iam conversar com Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

Na igreja, Eko já começava a preparar a cerimônia para Dylan junto com Tina e outras pessoas. Era mais um dia triste na ilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você entendeu Sawyer?- perguntou Jack com o semblante triste diante da barraca de Dylan.

- Sim, chefe!- ele respondeu, sarcástico.

- O funeral será ao pôr-do-sol, eu vou retornar à escotilha e volto mais tarde.

Ana-Lucia falou:

- Jack, será que eu posso dar uma palavrinha com você antes de ir?

- È claro.- ele respondeu e se encaminhou com ela um pouco mais adiante.

- Vai com ele, sardenta?- indagou Sawyer com a expressão séria.

- Vou sim.

- Pelo jeito a coisa está ficando séria, hein?

- O quê?- ela perguntou sem entender.

- Você e o Jack

Kate respirou fundo: - Com tudo o que está acontecendo, como pode estar me perguntando isso?

Sawyer ficou calado.

- È por causa do que aconteceu? Se é por isso, eu queria te dizer que...

- Não, Kate. Isso não tem nada a ver com que aconteceu. Aliás, não sei porque aconteceu. Mas queria que soubesse que tudo o que eu te disse naquela noite é verdade.

Kate ficou encarando-o, sabia que pela primeira vez Sawyer não estava brincando.

- Eu realmente fiquei preocupado com você quando o Locke te trouxe desmaiada, e sei que o doutor vai cuidar muito bem de você, mas...- ele hesitou por um momento. – Saiba que eu estou aqui também... por você.

Ela se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um beijo terno no rosto. Jack voltou com Ana-Lucia.

- Vamos então, Kate?

Kate nada disse e os dois saíram caminhando na floresta lado a lado. Ana-Lucia sentou-se na areia ao lado da barraca, Sawyer fez o mesmo. Ficaram quietos sem dizer uma palavra, até que Sawyer colocou seu braço em volta do ombro dela e beijou-lhe carinhosamente a cabeça. Ela voltou seus olhos para ele e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele antes de dizer:

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Sawyer?

- Eu não sei Lu, não sei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack e Kate caminhavam pela floresta sem conversar, Jack estava muito estranho. O silêncio dele estava incomodando Kate. Antes que chegassem à escotilha, ela o parou em uma clareira:

- Jack? Você está bem?

Ele a encarou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, colocou a mochila dela sobre uma pedra e a abraçou bem forte. Kate correspondeu ao abraço se aconchegando a ele. Jack olhou fundo nos olhos verdes dela, ainda em silêncio e aproximou seus lábios dos dela beijando-a profundamente. Ela suspirou quando sentiu os lábios dele, com toda a confusão daquela manhã não tinham tido tempo para absorver a última noite.

- Se eu soubesse que você queria tanto me beijar, teria te arrastado pra cá antes.- brincou.

Jack permaneceu sério, e sussurrou antes de beijá-la novamente:

- Eu te amo.

Kate parou de respirar por alguns instantes ao ouvir as palavras dele, era a primeira vez que ele as dizia. Ela tentou falar algo, mas ele continuou beijando-a, lhe tirando o fôlego. Kate o empurrou delicadamente:

- Ei, calma. Preciso respirar.

Jack sorriu embaraçado, e limpou uma lágrima do canto do olho.

- Me desculpe.

- Vem cá.- ela disse puxando-o para que se sentassem nas pedras.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Kate disse:

- Então, você me ama?

Jack riu e beijou as mãos dela.

- Eu amo sim, acho que...

Kate ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Acho que como nunca amei ninguém. È um sentimento estranho. A vida inteira eu sempre fiz o que considerava ser o certo, agora nem sei mais. Tudo o que eu quero é estar com você.

Ela acariciou os lábios dele com a ponta dos dedos, e falou com semblante triste: - Existem coisas sobre mim que você não sabe. Você é um médico conceituado, já salvou muitas vidas. Eu sou uma fugitiva, uma criminosa, destruí vidas.

- Isso não faz diferença aqui.- ele apressou-se em dizer.

- Mas faz fora daqui.- ela afirmou. – Se formos resgatados, como poderá viver amando uma fugitiva? Eu vou pra cadeia Jack, é só o que me espera fora dessa ilha.

Jack enrolou os dedos nos cachos dos cabelos dela:

- Então não quero sair daqui nunca mais.

Kate sorriu e o abraçou.

- Pelo menos agora, vou acreditar que isso seria possível.

- E que mal existe em acreditar?- ele indagou.

Ela o beijou ternamente no rosto. Ele se levantou da pedra.

- Temos que voltar para a escotilha, Hurley deve querer voltar à praia.

- Pelo que me consta, eu e você passamos a noite toda no turno.

Jack sorriu: - È, mas nós não estávamos vigiando de fato.

- E quem precisa saber?- ela disse. – Vem comigo, tem um lugar que eu quero te mostrar.

E dizendo isso ela pegou sua mochila e saiu puxando-o pela mão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hugo, você está aí?- indagou Locke entrando na escotilha.

- Estou aqui!- respondeu Hurley, saindo do banheiro. – Aproveitei pra tomar uma ducha, fiquei imaginando que alguém fosse demorar pra aparecer. Como estão as coisas na praia?

- Um pouco tensas, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia estão vigiando a barraca de Dylan para evitar o pânico generalizado. E o Sayid saiu com Desmond e Michael para falar com a Rosseau.

- Acredita mesmo nessa história de contaminação? É que a Rosseau sempre costuma vir com esse papo vudu pra cima da gente.

- Ultimamente, nem sei no que acreditar.- queixou-se Locke. – Hoje acordei muito cedo, o dia não tinha nem clareado, eu saí para dar uma caminhada pela floresta. Quando estava retornando para a praia ouvi gritos e então encontrei a Kate desacordada.

- A Kate?- espantou-se Hurley. – Alguém atacou ela?

- Não vi sinal de ninguém, Hugo. Eu a levei até o Jack na praia e fiquei sabendo das circunstâncias misteriosas da morte do Dylan, e também que a Tina havia passado mal. As pessoas na praia estão dizendo que existe uma contaminação, e que o Dylan foi a primeira vítima. Seguindo essa linha de raciocínio as próximas pessoas a morrer seriam Tina e a Kate.

- A Kate? Por que a Kate?- questionou Hurley.

- Porque ela desenvolveu sintomas parecidos com os da Tina. Sei que o Jack pensou nisso também, mas está escondendo isso de nós.

- Cara, a Tina teve um peripaque porque ela era louca pelo Dylan, todo mundo sabia disso, não tem nada a ver com contaminação. Além do mais, se estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa séria com a Kate e o Jack soubesse, por que ele não nos contaria?

- Simples Hugo. Porque ele a ama. Jack ama a Kate.-frizou Locke.

Ele balançou a cabeça: - Não sei não John, dessa vez não vou concordar com essa sua teoria. Deve ter sido um dos "Outros", querendo nos sacanear outra vez. Nos destruir. Eu quase perdi a Libby por causa disso.

- Vejo que você pensa como o Jack. Ele fez um belo discurso lá na praia hoje.

- E quanto a você Locke? O que pensa?

- Penso que devemos apenas ficar alertas por enquanto.

Hurley assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bom, eu preciso voltar à praia, saber se estão precisando de algo.

- Quer saber se Libby precisa de algo?- gracejou Locke.

- Ela também, cara. Mas estou mesmo preocupado é com a Tina, coitada dela. Você assume aqui?

- É claro.- respondeu Locke. – Por isso vim pra cá, Jack saiu da praia com a Kate dizendo que viria para a escotilha, mas eu imaginei que eles precisavam de espaço.

Hurley não entendeu. Locke sorriu, e começou a descarregar sua mochila.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pra onde está me levando Kate? Precisamos voltar. Há tanto para fazer. Eu estou preocupado.

Mas ela não estava dando a mínima para o que ele estava dizendo, só continuava puxando o braço dele. Até que ele parou. Kate reclamou:

- Jack? Por que parou? Já estamos quase lá.

Ele passou as mãos pela cabeça, e esboçou um sorriso:

- Não dou mais um passo sem que você me diga onde está me levando?

- Está com medo por acaso?- ela perguntou, divertida.

- Não, não é isso. Eu só estou um pouco transtornado. Acabamos de perder um dos nossos, Sayid se embrenhou na floresta com Desmond e Michael e você sentiu-se mal outra vez essa manhã.

- Mas agora eu me sinto bem, Jack.- seus olhos verdes encarando-os profundamente.

Ele puxou uma respiração: - Às vezes queria me importar menos com as coisas, viver o momento como você.

- Você fez isso ontem.- ela disse espontaneamente.

Jack sorriu, um pouco ruborizado: - Bem...

- Anda, vem logo, seu teimoso!- ela disse puxando-o novamente. Já estamos quase lá.

Ele resolveu segui-la, e andaram mais uns cinco minutos. Logo ele escutou um agradável barulho de água caindo, os passarinhos pareciam cantar mais alto também.

- Chegamos!- Kate disse sorrindo.

Era um lindo lago de água transparente, com uma queda d'água convidativa, entranhada nas rochas. A vegetação que a cobria era magnífica, um verdadeiro paraíso particular. Kate já havia estado ali, mas não com ele.

- Quando descobriu esse lugar?- ele indagou extasiado.

- Já faz um tempo, foi aqui que eu e Sawyer encontramos a maleta do agente federal.

- Esteve aqui com o Sawyer?- ele perguntou enciumado.

- Sim.

- E nadaram no lago?

Kate riu: - Não vim aqui pra ficar falando do Sawyer.

Ela se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

- Vim aqui porque acho que até um grande líder como você, ás vezes precisa de distração.

- Distração?- ele indagou.

Kate não respondeu, apenas começou a desamarrar o cadarço dos sapatos.

Jack também não disse mais nada, e também tirou os sapatos sentando-se nas pedras. Depois do sapato, Kate despiu a calça jeans, ficando somente com a camiseta cor-de-vinho e a calcinha branca. Ele continuava sentado, observando-a.

- Você não vem?- ela perguntou colocando o pé na água.

Ele sorriu, e respondeu maroto:

- Não, não. Quero apenas observar a minha "distração".

Kate riu, embaraçada: - Eu não acredito! Você vai ficar aí me olhando tomar banho?

- Não vou não. Eu não estou nem aqui.- ele falou, divertido.

Ela sentiu-se tímida de repente, Jack a olhava intensamente, observando cada detalhe dela. Não tivera tempo de fazer isso na noite anterior, as coisas aconteceram muito rápido tal era a urgência que sentia em amá-la, tê-la para si. Agora era diferente, estavam sozinhos em um lugar pouco conhecido pelos outros sobreviventes, sem botões marcando o tempo. Jack esquecera a pressa, esquecera que tinha coisas a resolver, estava hipnotizado por Kate.

Resolvendo fazer o jogo dele, apesar da timidez repentina, Kate começou a entrar na água lentamente, sem olhar pra ele. Jack a acompanhou com o olhar. Ela mergulhou no lago, lânguida, adorando a sensação da água fria sob a pele e por um momento esqueceu-se mesmo que ele estava ali.

Jack não parava de sorrir, estava se sentindo muito calmo relaxado, e percebendo que ela estava distraída resolveu juntar-se a ela na água. Tirou somente a camisa e entrou, surpreendendo-a.

- Resolveu vir?- ela indagou colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele assim que se aproximou.

- Impossível resistir!- ele respondeu enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela e beijando-o.

Kate sentiu as mãos dele acariciando sua cintura dentro d'água, descendo até o bumbum. Ela parou as mãos dele, fingindo irritação:

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Jack?

- Não me olhe com essa cara.- ele respondeu. – A idéia de vir aqui foi sua.

- É, mas eu te convidei pra nadar, nada além disso.

- Ah é?- ele questionou, divertido. – E quanto àquela história de que um líder precisa de "distração"?

- Você disse bem.- ela falou tocando os lábios dele. – Distração! Você já se distraiu!

Ela se afastou dele sorrindo e começou a caminhar de volta para as pedras, Jack a puxou de volta, ela se debateu rindo.

- Não, não mesmo. Você não vai me deixar assim.

Jack a agarrou e beijou-a com vontade, ela rendeu-se aos encantos dele por um breve momento, mas logo interrompeu o beijo, dizendo baixinho para ele:

- Esse é um jogo perigoso Jack, você sabe.

- Você é perigosa, me disseram isso uma vez.

- Quem disse?- ela questionou.

- Deixa pra lá.- ele respondeu. – Vamos sair da água.

Kate sentiu-se insegura:

- Tá chateado comigo?

Ele sorriu: - Mas é claro que não. Anda, vamos sentar nas pedras. Ela o acompanhou. Jack continuou olhando-a.

- Me deixa sem jeito quando olha pra mim assim.- ela disse corada.

- Nunca vou me cansar de olhar pra você.- respondeu.

Kate se aproximou dele: - Me beija!- pediu num sussurro.

Ele atendeu o pedido dela e mais uma vez perdeu-se em seus lábios, sugando-os. Roçou a barba no pescoço dela, que murmurou:

- Adoro quando você faz isso!

Jack continuou com as carícias e foi descendo do pescoço dela para os seios. Tocou-os por sob a camiseta, diferente das outras vezes, ela não estava usando sutiã. Ele levantou a blusa dela e beijou-lhe os seios pequenos, provando-os. Kate sorria, se sentia plena.

- Isso não é entretenimento pra essa hora do dia!- disse uma voz masculina grave.

Instintivamente Kate abaixou a blusa, cobrindo-se. Jack voltou seus olhos para o dono da voz, e indagou em um tom sério:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Kate tinha os olhos assustados diante daquela aparição inesperada e sem perceber colocou-se atrás de Jack, amedrontada. Jack também estava surpreso, não imaginava encontrá-lo ali, sozinho e aparentemente desarmado.

- Por que vocês dois estão me olhando como se eu fosse um fantasma? Talvez eu devesse estar fazendo essa cara de espanto agora mesmo, que cena foi essa?- o homem comentou, sarcástico. – Pelo jeito encontraram uma forma melhor de passar o tempo aqui na ilha.

- Cale a boca!- disse Jack sacando uma pistola que estava no bolso de trás de sua calça.

- Jack!- exclamou Kate estremecendo, não tinha percebido que Jack carregava uma arma.

- Acalme-se Jack. Eu vim em paz.- o homem pegou a calça de Kate do chão e atirou nas mãos dela que a agarrou e a vestiu rapidamente. – Vim para trocar informações com vocês, apenas isso. Sei que teria motivos para aprisioná-los agora mesmo depois de terem levado as crianças do nosso acampamento, mas sorte a de vocês que não sou rancoroso. Temos coisas mais importantes pra nos preocupar agora, não é Jack? Como o cadáver no acampamento de vocês.

- Como sabe disso?- indagou Kate.

- Ele sabe Kate, porque ele é o responsável pela morte do Dylan, não é, Tom, seu desgraçado!- esbravejou Jack ainda apontando a arma.

- Jack, tem que melhorar seu julgamento a meu respeito, temos que trabalhar nisso qualquer dia desses. E Kate, ele anda muito estressado, talvez pudesse fazer algo sobre isso...- Tom falou, debochado.

Kate fez cara feia pra ele.

- Diga logo o que você quer, e vá embora!- gritou Jack. – Ou eu não hesitarei em atirar em você.

- Verdade Jack? Isso não combina com você. Mas não farei mais rodeios, estou aqui porque quero respostas. Um de vocês morreu de um mal desconhecido, até onde isso poderá nos afetar?

- Está dizendo que não sabe nada sobre isso?Eu não acredito em você.

Tom respirou fundo:

- É Jack, já vi que ainda não é o momento de termos essa conversa. Talvez depois que Kate lhe explicar o que aconteceu naquela noite de tempestade.

Jack deu um tiro pra cima. Kate assustou-se e deu um passo pra trás. Tom não se amedrontou, continuou na mesma posição, encarando-os.

- O que você fez com ela? Você é o responsável pelo que está acontecendo? Deu alguma coisa pra ela? Pro Dylan e pra Tina também?

Tom fez cara de tédio: - Vou te dizer uma coisa Jack, o mais difícil em um relacionamento é estabelecer uma confiança mútua, sem isso tudo começa a desandar. Kate, não faça isso, por que está mentindo pro Jack? Por que não contou a ele sobre o nosso trato?

Jack voltou seus olhos para ela: - Que trato Kate? Do que ele está falando? Conversou com ele naquela noite?

Kate piscou os olhos, espantada com os comentários de Tom: - Não sei do que ele está falando Jack, eu não lembro de quase nada do que aconteceu naquela noite.

- Bem, acho que agora é com vocês. Voltaremos a conversar Jack, quando você estiver com a cabeça mais no lugar. Por ora, meus pêsames pelo Dylan e tomem cuidado, não estão numa ilha qualquer. Esta terra é de ninguém, até Deus ignora sua existência.

Tom virou as costas para os dois e saiu caminhando para dentro da mata. Jack tinha os seus olhos fixos em Kate, o coração cheio de dúvidas. O que ela estaria escondendo?

- Do que ele tava falando Kate?- perguntou nervoso.

- Eu não sei do que ele está falando.- ela respondeu calma, mas apreensiva.

- Eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez, que trato é esse que você fez com os "Outros"?

Kate tinha lágrimas nos olhos:

- È tudo mentira não é, você não me ama.

- Não mude de assunto.- ele falou mordendo os lábios e apertando os olhos.

- Eu não sei de trato nenhum.- ela gritou. – E odeio você!

Ela saiu correndo pra dentro da mata, chorando transtornada.

Jack sentiu o coração apertar e correu atrás dela.

- Kate, volta aqui!

Continua...


	14. Aprendendo a confiar

Episódio 14- "Aprendendo a confiar"

Sinopse: Jack está magoado com Kate, acreditando que ela o traiu fazendo um pacto com os Outros, por isso a tranca na Escotiha aos cuidados de Mr. Eko. Kate acaba confessando a Eko que foi sondada pelos Outros na noite em que desapareceu.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não demorou muito e Jack a alcançou apesar da rapidez com que Kate corria. Suas pernas fortes e musculosas acostumadas a correr quilômetros em arquibancadas de estádio não encontraram nenhuma dificuldade para alcançar a esguia Kate.

- Kate, Kate.- ele gritou segurando o braço dela com força, mas sem machucá-la.

- Não, Jack. Me deixa! Me deixa!- ela gritou também, soluçando, o rosto vermelho.

- Não, você vai me ouvir.- ele falou sério, mas dessa vez abaixando a voz.

Ela puxou o braço da mão dele e deu um passo pra frente, pisando em alguma coisa. Gemeu de dor:

- Ai! Que inferno!- queixou-se.

- O que foi?- Jack indagou preocupado.

- Eu não sei!- ela respondeu grosseiramente.

- Me deixa ver isso!- ele pediu com a voz branda.

Kate ficou parada, sem fazer objeção. Não sabia no que tinha pisado, a sensação era de que seu pé estava em chamas. Jack abaixou-se e fez um gesto para que ela se apoiasse nele. Levantou o pé esquerdo dela, estava sangrando e tinha um espinho enfiado.

- Não devia ter saído correndo sem os sapatos, você acaba de furar o pé num espinho.

Ela continuou em silêncio. Jack a surpreendeu levantando-a do chão e carregando-a em seus braços.

- Precisamos lavar isso para que eu possa tirá-lo.

Kate mordeu os lábios, estava sentindo muita dor, mas segurou as lágrimas mesmo assim, não queria parecer fraca aos olhos dele. Jack a carregou de volta até a cachoeira, sentou-a numa pedra e com as mãos em forma de concha trouxe água do lago para lavar o ferimento.

- Agora eu vou puxar o espinho, está atravessado...vou ter que dar uns pontos na escotilha. Mas por ora, vou puxá-lo.- ele a fitou nos olhos. – Vai doer, quer segurar a minha mão?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente em resposta, como uma menina assustada que tinha acabado de fazer uma travessura e recebia uma bronca do pai. Jack estendeu a mão esquerda pra ela, que a segurou bem forte; com a direita ele pôs-se a puxar o espinho com cuidado. Kate fechou os olhos, estava ardendo bastante. Ele continuou puxando até que o espinho saiu jorrando um pouco de sangue na mão dele. Kate estremeceu. Jack beijou a mão dela:

- Pronto, vai ficar tudo bem agora.- ele disse carinhoso.

Ao vê-lo tratando-a com tanta ternura, Kate desabou de vez e começou a chorar sem controle, não chorava por causa do espinho, e sim porque se sentia culpada. Jack limpou a mão suja de sangue na própria calça e a abraçou bem forte, passando as mãos pelas costas dela, confortando-a. Ficaram assim por alguns momentos, até que ela se acalmou.

Ele então se apressou em calçar os sapatos e vestir sua camisa. Arrumou a arma cuidadosamente no cós da calça e voltou a pegar Kate no colo. Ela ia protestar, mas ele assegurou:

- Nada disso Kate, eu sou o médico aqui. E agora, você vai ficar bem quietinha que eu vou te levar pra escotilha e cuidar do seu ferimento.

- A mochila...- ela pediu apontando para sua mochila escorada em uma das pedras, resolveu não contrariá-lo, não queria que as coisas ficassem piores do que já estavam.

Jack assentiu e a colocou sentada na pedra momentaneamente, apenas para pegar sua mochila e colocá-la nas costas. Depois disso seguiu com ela nos braços para a escotilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O sol estava muito quente na praia, já passavam das três da tarde. Sawyer havia adormecido encostado em uma árvore próxima a barraca de Dylan enquanto vigiavam, nem notou que Ana-Lucia saíra por uns momentos para pegar água e algo para comerem.

As pessoas haviam definitivamente se afastado de lá, a curiosidade já os deixara. Retomaram suas atividades normais do dia. Apenas Tina permanecia soturna em sua barraca, sequer quisera comer apesar da insistência de Aline.

Sayid e os outros ainda não tinham voltado, e Shannon resolvera tomar conta de Aaron para passar o tempo enquanto Claire lavava a fraldas dele. Sawyer estava em sono profundo quando sentiu um carinho gostoso no rosto, esboçou um sorriso:

- Ana? Que jeito bom de me acordar...

O carinho tornou-se mais selvagem e Sawyer sentiu uma língua pegajosa nos lábios, abriu os olhos, assustado: - Mas o que...

Deu de cara com Vincent em cima dele lambendo-o, e Ana-Lucia de pé diante dele, morrendo de rir.

- Uh!- disse Sawyer limpando a boca com nojo. – Acha isso muito engraçado, não é Lulu?

- Hilário!- ela respondeu ainda rindo, afastando Vincent e sentando-se ao lado dele. – Eu trouxe água e peixe pra você.

- Fast Food? O que eu fiz pra merecer tanta bondade, docinho?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas: - Nada demais, apenas estou começando a gostar da sua companhia.

- Mesmo?- ele indagou debochado, voltando os olhos azuis pra ela. Mas Ana não estava rindo, seu olhar tinha outra expressão. Sawyer sentiu um arrepio involuntário, uma sensação gostosa de ansiedade na boca do estômago. – Passa esse peixe pra cá, acho que estou começando a delirar de fome, já estou até começando a achar que estou apaixonado por você.

Ana-Lucia mordeu a ponta da língua em uma expressão divertida, e sorriu:

- Então talvez o peixe esteja "batizado", porque acho que estou sofrendo do mesmo delírio.

Sawyer a encarou, o coração aos pulos, ia dizer alguma coisa, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos gritos de Charlie:

- Gente, Sayid está volta com Desmond e Michael...

Ao ouvir o grito de Charlie, Shannon entregou o bebê para Claire e saiu correndo na direção do marido. Sayid a abraçou e beijou-lhe os lábios ternamente. Desmond comentou consigo mesmo:

- A vida é ingrata, chego e não tenho ninguém pra me receber! Onde está a minha garrafa de uísque?

Michael riu do comentário de Desmond e depois correu para abraçar o filho que já vinha até ele. Os demais também se aproximaram. Sawyer perguntou:

- E então? O que descobriu?

- Por incrível que pareça, Rosseau foi objetiva. Disse que o mais provável é que os culpados pela morte do Dylan sejam os "Outros".- disse Sayid.

- Mas e a contaminação?- questionou Craig.

- Devemos apenas ficar alertas, nada mais. No momento, a contaminação é a última coisa que temos para nos preocupar.

- Então é isso?- esbravejou Tina. – Dylan morreu e ninguém vai fazer nada. Jack fica mentindo que estamos seguros, mas isso não é verdade. Muitos já morreram, quantos mais precisarão morrer para que alguém tome uma atitude?

- Acalme-se Tina.- pediu Aline que estava ao lado dela.

Sayid deu a Tina um olhar de compreensão, e disse: - Não se preocupe Tina, a morte do Dylan não está sendo ignorada, tomaremos providências. Vamos pôr o acampamento sob vigilância outra vez.

- Não importa, só quero enterrá-lo, me despedir dele.- Tina falou, o semblante triste, lágrimas tomando-lhe os olhos.

Aline amparou-a. As pessoas começaram a dispersar novamente.

- Eu vou voltar pra minha barraca.- Tina comentou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Quer que eu vá com você?- perguntou Aline.

- Não, preciso ficar sozinha. Quero me preparar pro enterro, pensar nas palavras que vou dizer.

Ela saiu andando cabisbaixa, todos a olhando com pena. Aline também estava muito preocupada com ela, no entanto outras coisas passavam por sua cabeça.

- Ele vai beber outra vez?- perguntou para Rose que estava ao seu lado.

- Quem?

Aline apontou para Desmond caçando uísque em sua barraca.

- Será que ele almoçou?

- Provavelmente não Aline. Acabaram de voltar de uma missão.

- Eu vou perguntar se ele quer comer alguma coisa.- ela disse por fim e saiu caminhando na direção de Desmond.

Rose sorriu e comentou consigo mesma: - O amor está no ar nesta ilha estes tempos. E voltou seus olhos para Sawyer e Ana-Lucia que conversavam com Sayid. Ana segurava a ponta dos dedos de Sawyer discretamente, balançando a mão.

- E como serão esses turnos? 4 horas? 6 horas?- indagou Craig.

- Algo assim, temos que decidir quem vai participar, distribuir as armas. Mas só faremos isso depois do enterro do Dylan. Precisamos falar com o Jack, onde ele está?

- Foi pra escotilha com a Kate, Sayid.- disse Ana. – Vai voltar mais tarde pro enterro.

- Está bem, conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Posso contar com vocês dois?

- Mas é claro que sim, Alladin.- respondeu Sawyer.

- Comigo também.- assentiu Ana-Lucia.

- Então acho que posso dizer que a guerra está declarada!- anunciou Sayid.

Locke assustou-se ao ver Jack chegar com Kate em seus braços na escotilha. Imaginou logo que ela havia passado mal outra vez. Preocupou-se, suas teorias estariam certas a respeito da contaminação? Jack olhou para Locke, e notando o que se passava em seu semblante foi logo dizendo:

- Ela está bem, apenas furou o pé em um espinho.

Ele a pôs no chão, seus braços estavam cansados de carregá-la. Kate saiu pulando em um pé só até a cadeira mais próxima.

- Está doendo muito?- indagou Locke apontando para o pé ensangüentado dela.

- Vou sobreviver.- disse com um falso sorriso.

Locke percebeu que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos de chorar, mas não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre o motivo.

- Droga!- esbravejou Jack. – Esqueci minha maleta na praia.

- Você quer que eu vá buscar, Jack? Vou num pé e volto e volto em outro.

- Não John, obrigado. O que tem no armário deve dar para cuidar do corte.

- Estão com fome? Eu preparei um pouco de arroz, feijão, peixe e salada com alface da horta da Sun. Está muito bom.

- Sim, Kate precisa comer.- falou Jack separando álcool, gaze, esparadrapo, agulha e linha.

- Você não vai comer?- ela perguntou timidamente, estava envergonhada por ter gritado com ele na cachoeira.

- Não, estou sem fome.- ele respondeu.

Se aproximou dela e começou a curar o ferimento. Estava doendo, mas ela não se queixou, o que doía mais era estar brigada com Jack. Não queria ter reagido daquela forma. Mas odiava quando ele desconfiava dela, tinha culpa no cartório era verdade, mas sua culpa não era um fator de 100. Não se lembrava mesmo de muita coisa daquela noite.

Jack terminou de tratar o corte, suturou-o e fez um curativo. Depois trouxe um copo de água e um comprimido.

- È um anti-inflamatório, por precaução.

Kate aceitou sem objetar. Ele foi até a cozinha, pegou um prato e colocou caldo de feijão, um pouco de arroz e cuidadosamente com um garfo separou as espinhas do peixe e levou até ela.

- Também não tô com fome!- ela disse afastando delicadamente o prato.

- Nada disso. Eu sou o médico aqui, coma, isso é uma ordem.- ele encheu a colher com a comida e levou diretamente em sua boca. Kate comeu, sentindo-se um pouco embaraçada com a presença de Locke, que observava tudo fingindo ler um livro que havia pegado na estante da biblioteca.

Ela comeu mais umas três colheradas e fez sinal com a mão de que estava satisfeita, Jack recolheu o prato e lhe entregou um copo com água. Enquanto ela bebia observou que Jack enchia sua mochila com duas garrafinhas de água.

- Aonde você vai?- ela perguntou.

- Vou voltar pra praia, devem estar precisando de mim por lá.

- Vou com você!- ela disse, não queria ficar longe dele.

- Não Kate, você fica aqui com o Locke. Vai cuidar dela, John?

- Mas é claro.- ele respondeu.

Kate zangou-se: - Eu não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim!

- Tudo bem Kate. Vá em frente, me odeie se quiser. Mas você vai ficar aqui com o John, nem que eu tenha que te amarrar e te trancar no depósito de armas.

Ela elevou a sobrancelha, surpresa com as palavras dele.

- Ainda está achando que eu menti pra você?

- E não mentiu?

Kate não soube o que responder.

- John, vou voltar para a praia. Sayid já deve ter retornado, preciso saber como estão as coisas.

- Certo, Jack.

- Como você sabe que eu não vou sair daqui depois que você for? O Locke não vai me segurar.

- Porque o Locke não vai ficar vigiando você por muito tempo.

Locke sorriu: - Isso mesmo, o próximo turno é do Eko, e ele já deve estar chegando.

Nesse momento, Eko chegou na escotilha e saudou a todos:

- Olá.

- Olá, Eko.- falou Jack.

- Então agora eu sou uma prisioneira?

- O que está acontecendo?- indagou Eko vendo o quanto Kate estava tensa.

- Eko, preciso que tome conta da Kate pra mim. Pode fazer isso? É que ela tem uma tendência natural de se meter em encrencas.

- Se é o para o bem dela, com muito prazer. Te garanto que ela não sai daqui.

- Ótimo.- falou Jack. – Nos vemos mais tarde Kate, não esqueci aquele assunto. Vem comigo John?

Locke o seguiu e os dois saíram da escotilha. Eko sorriu para Kate que respirou fundo, irritada e frustrada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Jack, se importa se eu perguntar o que está acontecendo?

Ele que ia caminhando um pouco a frente de Locke parou e olhou-o:

- Se está falando sobre o Dylan, sei tanto quanto você. A minha esperança é falar com o Sayid pra saber o que descobriu, ter uma idéia sobre com o que estamos lidando.

Locke balançou a cabeça e deu aquele seu sorriso enigmático.

- Não Jack, não estou falando do Dylan. Estou falando da Kate.

- A Kate está bem.- ele respondeu já voltando a caminhar, não queria prolongar aquela conversa.

- Pois não parece Jack.- Locke insistiu. – Se isso fosse verdade você não estaria tão preocupado em mantê-la na escotilha sob vigilância.

Jack parou novamente ao ouvir as palavras de Locke e passou as mãos pela cabeça, apreensivo.

- Acha que estou escondendo algo importante de você John?

- Não estou achando Jack, tenho certeza. Você quer proteger a Kate, mas ao mesmo tempo tem dúvidas se está fazendo a coisa certa. Trancá-la na escotilha foi somente um meio de ganhar tempo. Por que não se abre comigo? Depois de todo esse tempo, por que ainda não confia em mim?

- Discrição John, já conversamos sobre isso. Não creio que eu precise contar pra você sobre os problemas que eu possa ter ou não com a Kate. Isso é pessoal.

- Desde que esses problemas não afetem o grupo, tudo bem. Não estou me intrometendo no seu "romance".

Jack fez cara de desentendido: - Do que está falando John?

- Deixa pra lá Jack, estou apenas te alertando para que não tome decisões pelo grupo, você e a Kate não estão sozinhos nessa ilha.

Locke não falou mais nada, continuou andando em direção à praia. Jack o seguiu, não disse nada também. Mas estava muito zangado e confuso, as palavras de Locke pioraram ainda mais as coisas. Afetar o grupo? E se Kate tivesse mesmo feito algum tipo de acordo com os "Outros"? Ele não sabia do que ela era capaz, por mais que ele negasse eram estranhos um ao outro. "Mas eu a amo", disse em pensamento. O que fazer? Trancou-a na escotilha porque queria protegê-la e também porque precisava de respostas. Estava decidido, logo após resolver tudo o que precisava na praia, voltaria para a escotilha e convenceria Kate a dizer a verdade.

- Certo, então o Steve, Craig e Nilson vão montar guarda do lado direito. Sawyer, Ana Lucia e eu vamos ficar com o esquerdo. Frogurt, Philip e Andrew com a retaguarda.- falava Sayid distribuindo os grupos que ficariam de vigia à noite.

- E quanto a mim? Eu também quero participar.- disse Desmond.

- Que ótimo Forrest Gump.- falou Saywer. – Pode se juntar a nós desde que esteja sóbrio.

- Tudo bem, brotha, eu fico sóbrio, desde que você troque de grupo, vai conseguir vigiar com sua namorada?

Ana-Lucia franziu as sobrancelhas: - Quem é namorada de quem?

Antes que Desmond e Ana-Lucia começassem a discutir, Sayd interveio:

- Vamos nos concentrar em nossa missão, deixemos essas bobagens de lado. Desmond contamos com sua ajuda então, você pode vigiar com Michael e Eko, passarei a informação pra ele quando voltar da escotilha. Os turnos serão de quatro horas, um dorme, dois vigiam depois troca.

Todos assentiram.

- E as armas?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

Sawyer esboçou um sorriso: - Com ela é tudo ou nada.

- Irei à escotilha mais tarde buscá-las para que sejam distribuídas no grupo. Alguém se habilita em ir comigo?

- Eu vou.- falou Ana-Lucia, um sorriso de contentamento no rosto, só se sentia realmente viva quando pegava em armas.

- Então eu vou também!- avisou Sawyer.

- Já estão começando a tomar decisões erradas?- perguntou Locke que vinha chegando na praia com Jack.

- Decisão errada?- questionou Sayid. – Um dos nossos foi morto, precisamos tomar providências para que não aconteça outra vez.

- Encontraram a Rosseau?- indagou Jack.

- Sim, ela não está muito certa que seja contaminação, falou que isso é coisa dos "Outros".

- Então ela deve ter razão, Tom apareceu na cachoeira esta manhã. Acho que estão tentando nos distrair.

Ao ouvir o que Jack dissera, Locke irritou-se:

- Isso foi discrição também, Jack? Por que não me contou sobre o Tom? Tem algo a ver com a Kate?

- Não tem nada a ver com a Kate.- Jack falou irritado. – E pelo que me consta, Sayid tem razão, temos que tomar providências. Lutar pela nossa sobrevivência nessa ilha, nem que para isso tenhamos de iniciar uma guerra.

- Viva a revolução!- gracejou Sawyer. – Pode contar comigo doutor.

Ele estendeu a mão para Jack, que a apertou. Ana-Lucia colocou sua mão sobre a de Sawyer, Sayid colocou a sua sobre a dela e todos os outros fizeram o mesmo, formando um círculo.Os olhares se entrecruzando, todos dispostos a lutarem até o fim por suas vidas.

- Ótimo.- disse Locke batendo palmas. – Fiquem aí brincando de Power Rangers, mas digo que se os "Outros" estiverem mesmo envolvidos nisso, não será assim tão simples derrotá-los, é mais fácil que matemos uns aos outros primeiro.

Kate, apesar do pé machucado, andava de um lado pro outro na escotilha, como um tigre enjaulado no zoológico. Estava furiosa com Jack por tê-la deixado ali como uma prisioneira. Enquanto andava sua mente bolava mil e um planos mirabolantes para enganar Eko e sair dali. Como quem estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Eko falou com sua costumeira calma, enquanto escrevia mais palavras no seu "Cajado de Jesus".

- Nem pense em tentar nada, Kate.

- Como?- ela indagou.

- Sei que está tentando encontrar um jeito de sair daqui, mas te asseguro que não vai conseguir. Dei minha palavra a Jack que te manteria aqui até que ele voltasse.

Ela fez cara de irritação: - Isso é tão injusto! Jack não pode me prender aqui, não sou propriedade dele. Você que é um padre, jamais deveria ter aceitado isso. Prender alguém assim contra a vontade, com ameaças.

- Não lembro dele ter ameaçado você, acho que está te mantendo aqui por um bom motivo. Jack é um homem bom, não cabe a mim questioná-lo.

- Pode ser, mas ele não tem o direito de me prender!- ela gritou, estava enlouquecendo, odiava se sentir presa era o que mais temia na vida.

- Mas mesmo que saia daqui, Kate, e corra por toda essa ilha, atravessando o oceano até voltar à civilização, você vai continuar presa.

- Do que está falando? Presa? Como?

- Seu coração Kate, você está presa ao Jack e teme por isso. Sua natureza de querer fugir entra em conflito com esse sentimento de se sentir presa a alguém.

Kate puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se próxima de Eko.

- Se sabe tanto ao meu respeito, e é um homem de Deus, pode ouvir minha confissão, Mr. Eko?

Eko sorriu para Kate e falou com ares de um sábio:

- Meu irmão Yemi costumava dizer que a confissão só é válida se o pecador está totalmente arrependido.

Kate estava séria, com um olhar angustiado. Arrependimento? Talvez essa palavra fosse pouco para definir o que realmente sentia em relação aos seus erros.

- È mais do que arrependimento...

- Então é um desejo de mudança. Isso é muito bom. Sinta-se à vontade para me contar o que quiser, tudo o que disser será segredo de confissão, não se preocupe.

Ela respirou fundo e começou: - Me perdoe padre, porque eu pequei. Faz muito tempo que não me confesso...

**----------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

_**2 dias atrás**_

Uma voz feminina rouca interrompeu o momento sublime dos dois.

- Doutor?- a mulher indagou ao ver Jack e Kate juntos. – Se estou interrompendo alguma coisa, eu posso...

Antes que Rose terminasse de falar Kate a cortou.

- Não Rose, o Jack já terminou de fazer o curativo no meu braço, eu já estava indo para a praia.

- Ah sim, claro- Rose falou aproximando-se de Jack. – Doutor eu ando com muita dor- de- cabeça , será que o senhor...

Kate deixou a escotilha sorrindo, se sentia flutuando por entre as nuvens. Jack era um dos homens mais maravilhosos que já conhecera, o gentleman que todas as mães sonhavam para suas filhas. Mas o que estava pensando? Kate repreendeu-se mentalmente. Talvez estivesse enxergando coisas onde não existiam, ele só estava sendo gentil, nada demais, ele era médico, tinha que cuidar de todo mundo. Mas e quanto aqueles olhares que ela pegava ele fazendo de vez em quando? Interesse profissional? Longe disso. Kate riu. Jack cuidava de todo mundo, ela queria que ele "cuidasse" dela.

- Mas o que eu estou pensando?- falou para si mesma. – Hum, como eu queria sentir aqueles braços fortes ao redor da minha cintura...aqueles lábios...

Ela caminhava vagarosa e displicente pela mata de volta à praia, fantasiando sobre Jack, nem percebeu que estava sendo seguida. Três homens descalços e maltrapilhos a estavam seguindo já fazia uns dez minutos.

De repente, um farfalhar de folhas a tirou de seus devaneios e deixou-a atenta. Porém, Kate nem teve tempo de se defender, eles chegaram rápido e aplicaram algo na jugular dela com uma seringa, arrastando-a para dentro da floresta.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

**----------------------------------**

- E é só disso que você se lembra quando esteve desaparecida?- indagou Eko, muito interessado na história dela.

- Não, depois disso eu me lembro de ter acordado em uma sala ampla, com muitas luzes em cima de mim, amarrada em uma espécie de divã. Me sentia zonza e muito confusa. Foi quando vi Tom e Henry. Eles estavam olhando atentamente pra mim. Eu era como uma cobaia ou algo assim. Tom perguntou pra mim se eu ia colaborar. Eu não sabia do que ele estava falando. Henry disse que ia refrescar a minha memória e falou sobre o trato.

- Então o trato de fato existiu?

- Eko, por favor não pense que eu concordei. Eu estava drogada e...bem, eles ficaram lá fazendo um histórico sobre a minha vida. Eu sou uma criminosa...

Lágrimas começavam a rolar pelos olhos de Kate, Eko tocou o ombro dela, confortando-a: - Todos somos pecadores Kate, mas Deus sempre perdoa os arrependidos de coração.

Ela continuou:

- Henry disse que existiam possibilidades de sermos resgatados, pois foi detectada uma transmissão de rádio não muito longe da ilha, que era só uma questão de tempo. E que se fôssemos resgatados eu seria imediatamente presa. Sei que mereço isso, mas tenho tanto medo da prisão.

Eko a ouvia atentamente, no rosto uma expressão calma e compreensiva. Não questionou em nenhum momento o que ela havia feito, para ele só Deus tinha o direito de julgar sua criação.

- Foi quando eles me propuseram o tal trato. Me tirar daqui dessa ilha com uma ficha limpa, para que eu nunca mais precisasse fugir.

- Eu acredito que isso tinha um preço, estou certo?

Kate respirou fundo: - Sim, tinha. Eles queriam que eu entregasse o Jack pra eles. Que eu arquitetasse um plano para enganá-lo e afastá-lo do acampamento.

- E você aceitou?- perguntou Eko, muito sério.

- Não!- ela respondeu nervosa, quase gritando. – Não faria isso nunca, eu amo...quer dizer, eu gosto do Jack, ele é meu amigo, eu não o trairia, nunca. Mas eles não gostaram da minha negativa, e me drogaram outra vez. Depois disso não lembro de mais nada, só de ter acordado com o Jack em uma caverna. Ele disse que me encontrou na floresta, que eu estava delirando e com muita febre.

- Mas se você não concordou com o trato, por que mentiu para o Jack?

- Por medo. Jack sabe que sou uma criminosa, vive dizendo que não me conhece, que não sabe do que sou capaz. Isso magoa, queria que ele confiasse mais em mim.

- Kate, confiança não é uma coisa que surge do dia para a noite, é tudo uma questão de aprendizado. Quer que o Jack confie em você, confie nele também.

Kate sorriu, as palavras de Eko trouxeram-lhe esperança.

Na praia, as pessoas começavam a preparar o cortejo de Dylan. A tarde estava triste, apesar de ainda serem cinco horas o sol já estava começando a desaparecer. Jack estava quieto, sentado na beira da praia pensando em Kate, as palavras "eu te odeio", ecoando em sua mente, doendo no peito. Tinham um problema, se ela o odiava, ele a amava ainda mais, não conseguia fugir disso. Queria tê-la em seus braços outra vez, amá-la até esquecer de tudo e todos à sua volta. Sayid se aproximou dele:

- Jack, Eko ainda está na escotilha? As pessoas já estão indo para a igreja, ele precisa rezar a missa para que o corpo de Dylan seja enterrado. Você vai até a escotilha avisá-lo? Precisamos pegar as armas também, podemos ir juntos.

- Não Sayid, não quero ir pra escotilha agora. Você vai ter de ir com outra pessoa. Preciso que alguém continue vigiando a Kate durante a cerimônia, não quero que ela saia de lá, de jeito nenhum.

- Está mantendo a Kate prisioneira na escotilha? Por que?

- Sayid, você confia nas minhas decisões?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas: - Na maioria das vezes sim, mas por que manter a Kate prisioneira? O que ela fez?

- È o que eu quero descobrir. Mas se ela sair de lá, vai arranjar um jeito de não me contar a verdade.

- Bom, se quer manter a Kate na escotilha Eko com certeza era o vigia mais indicado. Não acho que se o Locke ou qualquer podem segurá-la.

- Não estou pensando no Locke.- Jack respondeu.

- E quem você tem em mente para vigiá-la?

- Ana-Lucia.

Depois da conversa com Eko, Kate recolheu-se ao quarto, pensativa. Sabia que se contasse a verdade para Jack, corria o risco de que ele não a perdoasse, que ficasse zangado com ela durante muito tempo, como acontecera uma vez. Entretanto, Eko tinha razão sobre confiança, e ela agora mais do que nunca precisava reconquistar a dele.

A escotilha estava muito silenciosa já fazia uma meia hora, Kate imaginou pelo tempo que fazia que Jack e Locke tinham saído que a noite não tardava, precisava sair dali. Apesar de tudo, continuava achando ridículo aquela história de ficar presa na escotilha, sairia de lá e encararia Jack, ele ia ter que escutá-la. Saiu do quarto e caminhou com dificuldade até a sala do computador, o pé estava doendo, ainda mais porque o tinha forçado andando de um lado para outro antes de resolver aquietar-se. Mas isso não a faria desistir de voltar para a praia, daria um jeito.

Na sala do computador, encontrou Eko cochilando sentado em uma cadeira próximo à saída, segurando seu cajado. Kate sabia ser silenciosa, escorregadia. Sairia de lá sem que ele notasse. Mordeu os lábios apreensiva, se esgueirando pela sala na ponta dos pés. O pé que estava machucado começou a doer ainda mais com o esforço, porém ela agüentou firme e praticamente parou de respirar ao passar na frente de Eko. Deu um passo e sentiu o cajado do padre firme na sua perna. Seus olhos encontraram os dele.

- Posso saber aonde vai?- Eko indagou muito educado, sem tirar o cajado da perna dela.

Kate suspirou: - Eko, agradeço por ter me ouvido, mas preciso ir.

Ele ia começar a dizer alguma coisa quando ambos ouviram passos adentrando a escotilha, seguidos de uma voz feminina rouca e atrevida:

Kate arregalou os olhos e lançou um olhar fulminante de ódio para Ana-Lucia: - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim em paz, Barbie. Mas se fizer qualquer gracinha não vou hesitar em usar a força.

Sayid que vinha logo atrás dela, falou:

- Acho que é melhor ficarmos calmos. Eko, vim avisar que todos esperam por você na praia, para a cerimônia de despedida do Dylan.

Eko assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se da cadeira retirando o cajado que prendia Kate. Antes de sair, disse a ela:

- Lembre-se do que lhe falei sobre arrependimento.

- Eu não acredito no que está acontecendo aqui!- Kate gritou. – Foi o Jack quem te mandou para me vigiar?

- Isso mesmo, e as ordens do patrão eu não questiono- respondeu Ana-Lucia sarcástica.

- Kate, o Jack me disse que quer que você espere por ele aqui, depois do enterro ele virá pra cá e as coisas irão se esclarecer. Tenha calma.

- Não me diga para ter calma, Sayid. Eu não vou ficar aqui trancada na escotilha com essa mulher.

aqui com alguém que tem mais saúde do que você, se é que me entende?

- Pouco me importa.- Kate falou, agressiva. – Eu vou sair daqui, nem que tenha de quebrar a sua cara.

- Pois tente, querida. Irá se arrepender!- ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Sayid estava vendo faíscas saírem das duas, resolveu nem se meter mais. Foi até o cofre com as armas e retirou algumas pistolas colocando-as na maleta prateada do agente federal. Deixou uma de fora e jogou nas mãos de Ana-Lucia que a apanhou com destreza.

- Se está dando uma arma pra essa desequilibrada Sayid, é melhor dar uma pra mim também. Sei que acredita em lutas justas.- disse Kate.

- Sim, acredito. Mas acontece que não haverá nenhuma luta, você vai ficar aqui esperando pelo Jack. A arma que dei para a Ana não tem o propósito de feri-la, é por outro motivo. Temos uma missão.

- Missão?- ela indagou sem entender.

- Sim, missão. E você não vai participar porque está fora do clube.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Estou fora? O quê? O Jack...- Kate atropelava as próprias palavras, estava ficando cada vez mais magoada com ele.

- Bem, eu preciso voltar. Vou deixar vocês discutirem suas diferenças a sós.

- Sayid, pensei que fôssemos amigos.- Kate falou com o semblante triste.

- E somos!- ele disse pegando a mão dela e beijando num gesto de amizade.

Em seguida, ele saiu. Kate encarou Ana-Lucia, que a encarou de volta. Pelo jeito as horas iam demorar a passar.

O fim de tarde trouxe uma leve brisa, vinda do mar, aliviando o calor que fizera o dia todo. A população da ilha estava novamente reunida na igreja, mas dessa vez não era por um motivo feliz. Eko lia o salmo 23 diante dos olhares atentos das pessoas.

Jack e Sawyer cavavam a cova de Dylan. O corpo já havia sido embrulhado por Michael e Locke. Jack odiava fazer aquilo, era mais um que enterravam, quem seria o próximo? Naquele momento pensava no quão frágil é a vida humana, talvez Tom estivesse certo, aquela terra era de ninguém, Deus também a havia esquecido.

Tina chorava convulsivamente durante a missa, comovendo a todos. Aline ao seu lado, tentava confortá-la. Desmond, vendo o esforço dela aproximou-se de Tina e passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros, apertando-a junto de si.

- Não fique assim, irmã. Ele deve estar em um lugar melhor do que essa ilha.

- Qualquer lugar é melhor do que essa ilha maldita!- ela respondeu sentida aceitando o conforto dele, e enterrando a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto Aline dava tapinhas reconfortantes em sua costa.

- Cada vida que parte, leva um pedaço de nós consigo. Mas não devemos nunca desistir, pois para essa mesma vida que vai surgem novas vidas que vêm, renovando nossas esperanças por dias melhores. Oremos, irmãos e irmãs.-pediu Eko.

Todos começaram a rezar juntos o Pai Nosso, de mãos dadas. Depois Eko saiu caminhando à frente para fora da igreja, com as pessoas o seguindo até a cova de Dylan. Jack e Sawyer já haviam terminado, depositando o corpo dele dentro da cova.

As pessoas se reuniram em volta dela, com expressões diversas. Olhos lacrimejantes, angustiados, silenciosos, inocentes. Libby segurava no colo o pequeno Zack, e sua irmãzinha Emma se abraçava a ela com olhinhos assustados. Jack perguntou à Tina:

- Gostaria de dizer algumas palavras?

Ela assentiu e se aproximou da beira da cova segurando uma flor:

- Não vou dizer que não conhecia o Dylan muito bem, porque isso seria mentira. Bastaram apenas alguns meses nessa ilha para que o amasse de verdade. Dylan era violinista, tocava na orquestra de Sidney, estava indo para Los Angeles a convite da filarmônica norte-americana para tocar no recital de primavera. Nunca pude ouvi-lo tocar, mas só de ouvi-lo falar pude perceber a capacidade que ele possuía em tocar fundo nas almas das pessoas. Eu te amo Dylan, me perdoe por nunca ter te dito isso.

Tina jogou a flor sobre o corpo e saiu caminhando, silenciosa. As palavras dela emocionaram a todos. Claire começou a chorar e Charlie a abraçou. Shannon aconchegou-se em Sayid, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dele. Hurley abraçou Libby e as crianças. Jack sentiu o coração apertado diante de tão comovente cena, queria abraçar Kate, mas ela não estava lá. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com Sawyer, ele também queria abraçar alguém que não estava presente. Os dois se olharam, finalmente em tanto tempo se entendiam. Jack deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Sawyer, este o abraçou, surpreendendo-o. Sawyer disse baixinho pra ele:

- Te faço uma promessa agora doutor, enquanto eu estiver vivo sempre ajudarei no que for preciso e o apoiarei. Você é meu amigo.

Jack estava surpreso, mas preferiu não falar nada, apenas assentiu. Aquele era um momento histórico, talvez não se repetisse nunca. Sawyer fazendo juramentos de amizade? Era melhor não questionar.

- Que o Dylan, descanse em paz.- falou Eko, finalizando a cerimônia.

Sawyer pegou uma pá e começou a jogar terra sobre o corpo. Jack fez o mesmo e Sayid os acompanhou. Jack fez uma promessa a si mesmo naquele momento, não deixaria mais acontecer uma coisa dessas com ninguém do acampamento. Iria atrás dos "Outros".

Kate estava sentada no sofá da escotilha, o pé machucado pra cima, no rosto um misto de raiva e mágoa. Ana-Lucia por sua vez, ocupava uma cadeira virada ao contrário, apontando a arma pra ela.

- Vai mesmo ficar aí apontando essa arma pra mim?- Kate perguntou, sua paciência havia chegado ao extremo.

- Ahan!- respondeu Ana-Lucia, monossilábica.

Era uma mulher de poucas palavras e exatamente por isso, por ser uma mulher mais de ação do que de palavras, Ana-Lucia não tinha percebido as verdadeiras intenções de Kate, de distraí-la para que pudesse fugir. Diferente dela, Kate era boa com palavras, sabia exatamente como manipular alguém para chegar aonde queria. È claro que isso não se estendia ao Jack.

- O que o Jack te prometeu pra fazer com que você viesse até aqui me vigiar? Um cargo de delegada? Soube que você é policial.

- Eu fui policial- ela respondeu enquanto brincava de travar e destravar a arma. – E o Jack não me ofereceu nada, apenas me fez esse pedido, acredito que ele tenha as razões dele.- ela parou de falar por um momento, Kate percebeu que ela ia dizer algo importante. – Aceitei porque tinha interesses pessoais pra vir até aqui.

- Que tipo de interesses?- Kate disparou. –As armas? Quer roubá-las daqui? Tente se quiser, mas eu não tenho o código do cofre. Como você mesma disse não faço mais parte do clube.

Ana-Lucia esboçou um sorriso.

- Então você acha que me conhece? Pense novamente! Não vim até aqui falar com você por causa das armas. Estou interessada em outra "coisa".- ela enfatizou as últimas palavras.

- No quê?- Kate indagou, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

- Quero que você me diga tudo o que você sabe sobre o Sawyer.

**15**

**Confissões na Escotilha**

Um sorriso maldoso formou-se nos lábios de Kate, e ela indagou debochada:

- Por que quer saber sobre o Sawyer?

Embaraçada, Ana-Lucia respondeu com sua costumeira grosseria:

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Se não é da minha conta, eu não vou te dizer nada, pode atirar em mim se quiser.-Kate gracejou, percebera o embaraço de Ana-Lucia e estava adorando vê-la desconcertada.

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo e baixou a arma, parecia estar tomando coragem para responder à pergunta de Kate.

- Eu estou interessada nele!- respondeu por fim.

Kate piscou os olhos: - Interessada em que sentido?

- Olha aqui Kate...-Ana-Lucia começou, mas Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nada de ofensivas.

- Está bem, está bem! Eu vou contar, mas só se você me prometer que não dirá nada a ninguém ou eu acabo com você.

Ela riu, e respondeu tentando parecer séria: - Vá em frente, pode confiar.

- Bem, eu não estou só interessada, eu estou...

- Apaixonada?- Kate não parava de sorrir, aquela conversa estranha com Ana-Lucia a estava fazendo esquecer-se momentaneamente dos seus problemas.

- Talvez. É uma relação um tanto estranha. Sinto que há algo nele que me cativa, acho que é o som da sua voz, aquele sotaque caipira, sei lá. Os olhos também, eles tem uma profundidade incrível...

- Não se esqueça das "covinhas" no rosto.-Kate falou, espontânea.

O olhar de Ana-Lucia se iluminou quando Kate falou das "covinhas" no rosto de Sawyer. Naquele momento, Kate estava conhecendo uma Ana-Lucia totalmente diferente daquela turrona, essa que agora conversava com ela tinha algo de encantador e muito feminino. Por causa de seu jeito bruto de ser, Kate ás vezes se esquecia de que ela também era uma mulher e que tanto quanto ela possuía desejos e sonhos. E seu interesse por Sawyer a estava fazendo muito mais admirável diante dos olhos de Kate.

Percebendo que Kate lhe observava com olhos inquisidores, Ana-Lucia perguntou:

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

- Não é nada!- Kate desculpou-se, havia gostado de que Ana-Lucia tivesse confiado nela para fazer aquela confissão tão importante, não queria quebrar o momento, trazendo a Ana-Lucia dura e insensível de volta. Ao contrário, instigou-a a se abrir mais.

- Então Ana, eu considero que esse é um bom motivo para que eu te conte tudo o que eu sei sobre o Sawyer. O que quer saber primeiro?

Ana-Lucia já havia baixado a guarda, estava muito interessada em ouvir o que Kate tinha a dizer.

- O que ele fazia antes de cairmos aqui nessa ilha, por exemplo?

- Bem, eu acho que você não vai gostar muito de saber já que era policial, mas vou te contar. O Sawyer era um golpista, seduzia mulheres casadas e depois depenava os maridos delas, fugindo com o dinheiro, em busca de novas conquistas.

- Por que isso não me surpreende?- falou Ana.- Acho que eu tenho um chama para sujeito mal-caráter. E quanto ao nome? Por que ele se autodenomina Sawyer?

- Ele tem uma tragédia na vida, quando tinha oito anos o pai dele descobriu que a mãe teve um caso com um homem chamado Sawyer, e que esse homem lhe roubou todo o dinheiro. Daí ele matou a esposa, e se matou em seguida, tudo na frente dele.

Ana-Lucia ficou séria diante daquela revelação, e comentou:

- Então ele assumiu a identidade do tal Sawyer e passou a fazer a mesma coisa.

- Mas isso não é tudo...- Kate advertiu.

- E tem mais?- Ana-Lucia indagou.

- Ele carrega uma carta com ele, que de tanto lê-la está amassada e encardida. Esta carta ele escreveu logo após a morte de seus pais, é uma carta para o verdadeiro Sawyer falando sobre tudo o que ele teve de passar por conta do golpe que o sujeito aplicou na sua mãe. Sawyer diz que quando encontrar esse homem entregará essa carta e depois irá matá-lo.

- Isso o explica o comportamento hostil! Todos temos nossos segredos.

Kate assentiu, ela própria tinha os seus, e não eram poucos. Ana-Lucia ficou em silêncio depois do que Kate lhe contou. Sentindo-se incomodada com o silêncio dela, Kate perguntou:

- È só isso? Não vai me perguntar mais nada?

- Estou pensando se devo mesmo te fazer essa pergunta.

- Pergunte, oras.- a essa altura, Kate já estava mais do que curiosa.

- O que aconteceu entre você e o Sawyer? Sente ou já sentiu algo por ele?

Kate ficou muda. O que poderia responder? Percebeu que Ana-Lucia estava apreensiva com a resposta.

- No início, quando caímos aqui nessa ilha, a primeira pessoa que eu conheci foi o Jack, e depois o Sawyer. Sempre hostil, afastado dos outros, se comportando como um parasita. Primeiro, tive raiva, depois quando descobri isso que eu te contei, passei a ter pena. Da pena surgiu a amizade, e acho que agora é só o que existe. Não vou negar que fiquei balançada várias vezes por causa dele, mas hoje tenho certeza que não é do Sawyer que eu gosto.

Ana-Lucia fez uma expressão de alívio, que não passou desapercebida aos olhos de Kate.

- Mas nunca aconteceu nada?- Ana insistiu, aquilo não importava, mas mesmo assim ela queria essa resposta, precisava dela.

- Quase aconteceu...- Kate disse. – Mas não significou nada, não se preocupe. Mas pelo jeito, acho que não foi o mesmo com você. Aconteceu não foi?

Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso. Kate sorriu também.

- Ana-Lucia? Kate?- Jack entrou na escotilha acompanhado de Sawyer, chamando pelas duas.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, Ana-Lucia se levantou da cadeira e apontou novamente a arma pra Kate, gritando com ela:

- E eu acho melhor você calar a boca, ou eu vou ter que te amarrar!

- Cala a boca você, sua vaca!- Kate disse no mesmo tom.

- Que é isso meninas? Cheguei tarde pra luta na lama?- gracejou Sawyer ao ver as duas.

Ana-Lucia sentiu-se inquieta ao ver Sawyer, mas como sempre tentou fazer parecer que a presença dele não fazia diferença nenhuma.

- Eu ia bater nela, mas agora que você chegou posso bater em você.- disse agressiva.

- Então bate!- ele respondeu malicioso.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Sawyer?- indagou Kate.

- Fiquei sabendo que um cirurgião maluco prendeu você aqui, e que até agora você não tinha conseguido fugir. Então vim rir da sua cara.

Kate sorriu: - È só isso mesmo? Veio aqui só pra rir de mim?

- Que nada.- ele respondeu divertido. – Vim atrás da She-Ha também.

Ana-Lucia fez cara feia pra ele: - Veio atrás de mim pra quê?

- Senti saudades, docinho. Por que não posso?

Ela elevou uma sobrancelha e sorriu pra ele.

- Hey!- disse Jack para Kate.

- Hey!- ela respondeu de volta.

- E o pé?- Jack indagou se sentando ao lado dela no sofá e examinando o pé machucado.

- Tá tudo bem!- Kate respondeu tensa.

- Não está não. Você andou forçando ele? Está inchado.

- Olha Jack ,tá tudo bem!- Kate elevou o tom da voz.

Notando o clima pesado, Sawyer falou:

- Lucy, vamos aqui fora um instante, tenho uma coisa importante pra te dizer.

- Sobre o quê?- ela perguntou sem entender.

- Só te digo se você vier comigo.

Sawyer estendeu a mão pra ela que a aceitou, e os dois se retiraram para fora da escotilha.

- Nós vamos voltar pra praia?- Ana-Lucia indagou quando Sawyer abriu o despressurizador.

- Não, Lulu. Vamos apenas ficar aqui fora e deixar o doutor conversar com a sardenta, depois entramos, fomos convidados para jantar.- ele disse sorrindo.

- E você não se importa que eles fiquem conversando sozinhos?

- Não Lu, nem um pouco. Estou mais interessado em outra coisa.- ele falou encostando ela na parede do corredor mal iluminado.

Ana-Lucia suspirou com o gesto dele, e perguntou baixinho: - No quê?

Sawyer não respondeu, assim como ela também era de poucas palavras, por isso ao invés de falar roçou a barba mal feita no pescoço dela, beijando-a em seguida, um beijo intenso, sua língua explorando toda a maciez dos lábios dela.

Ana-Lucia envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sawyer e se aconchegou a ele sem parar de beijá-lo. Ele se afastou por um momento e indagou


	15. Confissões na Escotilha

Episódio 15- "Confissões na Escotilha"

Sinopse: Durante o enterro de Dylan, Jack pede a Ana-Lucia que vá vigiar Kate na escotilha no lugar de Mr. Eko, lá as duas tem uma reveladora conversa.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um sorriso maldoso formou-se nos lábios de Kate, e ela indagou debochada:

- Por que quer saber sobre o Sawyer?

Embaraçada, Ana-Lucia respondeu com sua costumeira grosseria:

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Se não é da minha conta, eu não vou te dizer nada, pode atirar em mim se quiser.-Kate gracejou, percebera o embaraço de Ana-Lucia e estava adorando vê-la desconcertada.

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo e baixou a arma, parecia estar tomando coragem para responder à pergunta de Kate.

- Eu estou interessada nele!- respondeu por fim.

Kate piscou os olhos: - Interessada em que sentido?

- Olha aqui Kate...-Ana-Lucia começou, mas Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nada de ofensivas.

- Está bem, está bem! Eu vou contar, mas só se você me prometer que não dirá nada a ninguém ou eu acabo com você.

Ela riu, e respondeu tentando parecer séria: - Vá em frente, pode confiar.

- Bem, eu não estou só interessada, eu estou...

- Apaixonada?- Kate não parava de sorrir, aquela conversa estranha com Ana-Lucia a estava fazendo esquecer-se momentaneamente dos seus problemas.

- Talvez. É uma relação um tanto estranha. Sinto que há algo nele que me cativa, acho que é o som da sua voz, aquele sotaque caipira, sei lá. Os olhos também, eles tem uma profundidade incrível...

- Não se esqueça das "covinhas" no rosto.-Kate falou, espontânea.

O olhar de Ana-Lucia se iluminou quando Kate falou das "covinhas" no rosto de Sawyer. Naquele momento, Kate estava conhecendo uma Ana-Lucia totalmente diferente daquela turrona, essa que agora conversava com ela tinha algo de encantador e muito feminino. Por causa de seu jeito bruto de ser, Kate ás vezes se esquecia de que ela também era uma mulher e que tanto quanto ela possuía desejos e sonhos. E seu interesse por Sawyer a estava fazendo muito mais admirável diante dos olhos de Kate.

Percebendo que Kate lhe observava com olhos inquisidores, Ana-Lucia perguntou:

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

- Não é nada!- Kate desculpou-se, havia gostado de que Ana-Lucia tivesse confiado nela para fazer aquela confissão tão importante, não queria quebrar o momento, trazendo a Ana-Lucia dura e insensível de volta. Ao contrário, instigou-a a se abrir mais.

- Então Ana, eu considero que esse é um bom motivo para que eu te conte tudo o que eu sei sobre o Sawyer. O que quer saber primeiro?

Ana-Lucia já havia baixado a guarda, estava muito interessada em ouvir o que Kate tinha a dizer.

- O que ele fazia antes de cairmos aqui nessa ilha, por exemplo?

- Bem, eu acho que você não vai gostar muito de saber já que era policial, mas vou te contar. O Sawyer era um golpista, seduzia mulheres casadas e depois depenava os maridos delas, fugindo com o dinheiro, em busca de novas conquistas.

- Por que isso não me surpreende?- falou Ana.- Acho que eu tenho um chama para sujeito mal-caráter. E quanto ao nome? Se ele era um golpista, pode estar usando nome falso. Por que "Sawyer"?

- Ele tem uma tragédia na vida, quando tinha oito anos o pai dele descobriu que a mãe teve um caso com um homem chamado Sawyer, e que esse homem lhe roubou todo o dinheiro. Daí ele matou a esposa, e se matou em seguida, tudo na frente dele.

Ana-Lucia ficou séria diante daquela revelação, e comentou:

- Então ele assumiu a identidade do tal Sawyer e passou a fazer a mesma coisa.

- Mas isso não é tudo...- Kate advertiu.

- E tem mais?- Ana-Lucia indagou.

- Ele carrega uma carta com ele, que de tanto lê-la está amassada e encardida. Esta carta ele escreveu logo após a morte de seus pais, é uma carta para o verdadeiro Sawyer falando sobre tudo o que ele teve de passar por conta do golpe que o sujeito aplicou na sua mãe. Sawyer diz que quando encontrar esse homem entregará essa carta e depois irá matá-lo.

- Isso explica o comportamento hostil! Todos temos nossos segredos.

Kate assentiu, ela própria tinha os seus, e não eram poucos. Ana-Lucia ficou em silêncio depois do que Kate lhe contou. Sentindo-se incomodada com o silêncio dela, Kate perguntou:

- È só isso? Não vai me perguntar mais nada?

- Estou pensando se devo mesmo te fazer essa pergunta.

- Pergunte, oras.- a essa altura, Kate já estava mais do que curiosa.

- O que aconteceu entre você e o Sawyer? Sente ou já sentiu algo por ele?

Kate ficou muda. O que poderia responder? Percebeu que Ana-Lucia estava apreensiva com a resposta.

- No início, quando caímos aqui nessa ilha, a primeira pessoa que eu conheci foi o Jack, e depois o Sawyer. Sempre hostil, afastado dos outros, se comportando como um parasita. Primeiro, tive raiva, depois quando descobri isso que eu te contei, passei a ter pena. Da pena surgiu a amizade, e acho que agora é só o que existe. Não vou negar que fiquei balançada várias vezes por causa dele, mas hoje tenho certeza que não é do Sawyer que eu gosto.

Ana-Lucia fez uma expressão de alívio, que não passou desapercebida aos olhos de Kate.

- Mas nunca aconteceu nada?- Ana insistiu, aquilo não importava, mas mesmo assim ela queria essa resposta, precisava dela.

- Quase aconteceu...- Kate disse. – Mas não significou nada, não se preocupe. Mas pelo jeito, acho que não foi o mesmo com você. Aconteceu não foi?

Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso. Kate sorriu também.

- Ana-Lucia? Kate?- Jack entrou na escotilha acompanhado de Sawyer, chamando pelas duas.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, Ana-Lucia se levantou da cadeira e apontou novamente a arma para Kate, gritando com ela:

- E eu acho melhor você calar a boca, ou eu vou ter que te amarrar!

- Cala a boca você, sua vaca!- Kate disse no mesmo tom.

- Que é isso meninas? Cheguei tarde pra luta na lama?- gracejou Sawyer ao ver as duas.

Ana-Lucia sentiu-se inquieta ao ver Sawyer, mas como sempre tentou fazer parecer que a presença dele não fazia diferença nenhuma.

- Eu ia bater nela, mas agora que você chegou posso bater em você.- disse agressiva.

- Então bate!- ele respondeu malicioso.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Sawyer?- indagou Kate.

- Fiquei sabendo que um cirurgião maluco prendeu você aqui, e que até agora você não tinha conseguido fugir. Então vim rir da sua cara.

Kate sorriu: - È só isso mesmo? Veio aqui só pra rir de mim?

- Que nada.- ele respondeu divertido. – Vim atrás da She-Ha também.

Ana-Lucia fez cara feia pra ele: - Veio atrás de mim pra quê?

- Senti saudades, docinho. Por que não posso?

Ela elevou uma sobrancelha e sorriu pra ele.

- Hey!- disse Jack para Kate.

- Hey!- ela respondeu de volta.

- E o pé?- Jack indagou se sentando ao lado dela no sofá e examinando o pé machucado.

- Tá tudo bem!- Kate respondeu tensa.

- Não está não. Você andou forçando ele? Está inchado.

- Olha Jack ,tá tudo bem!- Kate elevou o tom da voz.

Notando o clima pesado, Sawyer falou:

- Lucy, vamos aqui fora um instante, tenho uma coisa importante pra te dizer.

- Sobre o quê?- ela perguntou sem entender.

- Só te digo se você vier comigo.

Sawyer estendeu a mão pra ela que a aceitou, e os dois se retiraram para fora da escotilha.

- Nós vamos voltar pra praia?- Ana-Lucia indagou quando Sawyer abriu o despressurizador.

- Não, Lulu. Vamos apenas ficar aqui fora e deixar o doutor conversar com a sardenta, depois entramos, fomos convidados para jantar.- ele disse sorrindo.

- E você não se importa que eles fiquem conversando sozinhos?

- Não Lu, nem um pouco. Estou mais interessado em outra coisa.- ele falou encostando ela na parede do corredor mal iluminado.

Ana-Lucia suspirou com o gesto dele, e perguntou baixinho: - No quê?

Sawyer não respondeu, assim como ela também era de poucas palavras, por isso ao invés de falar roçou a barba mal feita no pescoço dela, beijando-a em seguida, um beijo intenso, sua língua explorando toda a maciez dos lábios dela.

Ana-Lucia envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sawyer e se aconchegou a ele sem parar de beijá-lo. Ele se afastou por um momento e indagou buscando os olhos negros dela, testas coladas:

- Me diga o que você quer agora, nesse momento. Não pense, só diga! Me peça e eu te dou.

- Não sei...- ela respondeu, surpresa com as palavras dele.

Sawyer deslizou as mãos pelos lados do corpo dela e pousou-as na cintura, pressionando-a contra seu corpo.

- Então vou te dar a chance de pensar.- disse sorrindo. – O que acha de nós dois juntarmos os trapinhos?

- O quê?- ela questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Amor, estamos no cenário clássico pra isso, ilha deserta, cheios de amor pra dar, a solidão pode enlouquecer a gente, sabia?

- Espera aí! Você está sugerindo que a gente more junto é isso?

Ele deu de ombros: - De repente Rambina, você não acha que seria interessante? A gente ia poder se divertir todos os dias.

- Hum, eu acho que você está sendo precipitado.

- O que você quer? Que eu faça um pedido oficial? Que eu vá pedir a sua mão ao Jack? Olha querida, é pegar ou largar, não é todo dia que eu faço uma proposta tão séria a alguém.

- Eu vou pensar no assunto.- ela prometeu, se fazendo de difícil.

- Já é um começo.- disse ele. – Mas enquanto você pensa...- Sawyer aproximou seus lábios outra vez dos dela.

Ana-Lucia riu baixinho e deixou-se beijar novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro da escotilha, Jack refazia o curativo de Kate. Ela evitava olhar nos olhos dele. Jack notou isso, e comentou magoado:

- Sabe, minha mãe costumava dizer que quando uma pessoa não te olha nos olhos é porque está te escondendo alguma coisa.

Kate continuou com a cabeça abaixada. Jack ergueu o rosto dela.

- Até quando vai mentir pra mim, Kate? Não esqueci aquela conversa. Quero saber o que realmente aconteceu com você no dia da tempestade.

Ela se exaltou: - Não importa o que eu te diga Jack, você não vai acreditar em mim mesmo.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Por que não experimenta me contar primeiro antes de ficar prevendo a minha reação. Será que não entende que eu te amo?

Kate tentou abraçá-lo, mas Jack a afastou.

- A verdade Kate!- Jack insistiu.

- Você quer a verdade, Jack? Então você vai ouvi-la, mesmo que me odeie depois de tudo o que eu vou te contar.

- Eu estou pronto pra ouvir!- ele disse, sentando-se novamente no sofá e encarando-a.

Kate passou as mãos pelo rosto, suava bastante, dentro da escotilha estava exageradamente quente. Ela queria contar, mas não sabia por onde começar. Jack continuava encarando-a, o olhar dele a assustava, nunca o tinha visto tão zangado. Finalmente resolveu falar:

- Naquele dia, quando saí daqui da escotilha caminhei até a praia como sempre, porém no caminho percebi muito tarde que estava sendo seguida. Fizeram algo comigo, acho que me doparam.- ela tocou a jugular, onde havia recebido a injeção. Ela continuou:

- Depois disso só me lembro de ter acordado em uma sala muito iluminada, com Tom e Henry Gale olhando pra mim. Eu estava amarrada em uma cama, me sentia zonza, confusa, mas me lembro que disseram algo sobre fazer um trato.

- Em que consistia esse trato?- Jack perguntou com a expressão muito séria.

- Queriam que eu...- ela hesitou. – Traísse você, te enganasse e o levasse até eles. Disseram que eu devia fazer de tudo para conseguir, e que se eu fizesse isso, quando nos resgatassem eu não seria presa.

Jack levantou do sofá e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

- Mas Jack, eu não aceitei, não aceitei. Disse que preferia ser morta a fazer uma coisa dessas com você.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e escorou-se no balcão da pia da cozinha. Kate sentiu o peito arder: - Jack, isso é tudo. Te contei tudo. Por favor, diz alguma coisa.

Jack explodiu: - Chega de mentiras Kate! Se isso fosse verdade, Tom nunca teria te deixado sair. Teria matado você!

- Não Jack, estou dizendo a verdade. Por favor, acredita em mim.

- E eu me preocupando com você, que nem um desesperado. Você está fazendo o jogo deles, não é? Esse tempo todo, por isso dormiu comigo, pra me enrolar, pra me fazer de idiota.

Kate tinha os olhos lacrimejantes, aquilo foi como um tiro no peito.

- Como pode duvidar de mim? Amo você!

Jack abaixou a cabeça e chorou. Kate começou a chorar também, e se aproximou dele bem devagar, buscando os seus olhos castanho-esverdeados. Tocou o ombro dele, apreensiva. Ele olhou pra ela:

- Meu amor, não estou mentindo. Por favor, acredita em mim!

- Eu preciso de um tempo...

- Tempo?

- Tempo pra pensar no que você me contou Kate. Não quero ser injusto com você, mas estou magoado, confuso.

Kate aproveitou a deixa e se aproximou ainda mais, aconchegando-se a ele:

- Não Jack, não vá! Fica comigo. Vamos ficar juntos essa noite, quero sentir você outra vez.

Ele mergulhou nos olhos dela, sentiu-se tentado.

- Me beija Jack, me beija!

Jack beijou Kate sofregamente, apertando-a junto de si. A queria mais do que tudo, mas sua consciência não lhe deixava em paz, era como se tivesse um anjo de um lado e um diabinho do outro. O anjo dizia é melhor se afastar antes de qualquer coisa, colocar as idéias no lugar; o diabinho dizia que importa? Você a ama, ela é linda, faça amor com ela e esqueça de tudo. Quem seguiria?

- Não Kate! È melhor não!- ele falou soltando-a com muito sacrifício, mas precisava pensar.

Ele saiu caminhando a passos rápidos para fora da escotilha. O botão começou a apitar. Kate gritou: - Jaaack!

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia entraram ao ouvir o barulho do botão e os gritos de Kate.

- O que aconteceu Jack?- indagou Ana-Lucia ao vê-lo nervoso.

Ele não respondeu e continuou seu caminho até o despressurizador. Sawyer apressou-se em digitar o código e apertar o botão. Kate chorava convulsivamente sentada no sofá, abraçando o próprio corpo. Ao vê-la, Ana-Lucia ficou sentida por ela, e se aproximou acalentando-a. Kate aceitou o conforto dela, não tinha escolha. Seu coração dizia que perdera Jack para sempre.

**- **O que aconteceu Kate, por que vocês dois estavam brigando?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

Kate se acalmou e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Jack não confia em mim, acha que estou mentindo pra ele.

- Mentindo sobre o quê?

- Talvez seja melhor você perguntar a ele.- ela respondeu se levantando do sofá e entrando no banheiro.

Sawyer olhou pra Ana-Lucia indagando o que estava acontecendo. Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu vou falar com o doutor.-ele disse. – Talvez queira preparar o nosso jantar, benzinho?

Ana-Lucia ergueu a sobrancelha: - Vai sonhando, caipira. Sawyer sorriu.

De frente para o espelho, observando a sua própria imagem, olhos inchados de tanto chorar, o semblante angustiado, Kate refletia. Contara a Jack toda a verdade, e ele sequer acreditara nela. Nem levou em consideração as coisas estranhas que aconteceram com ela, como os delírios e a febre. Só a chamara de mentirosa. Kate estava zangada, muito zangada. Magoada por Jack acreditar que ela se entregara a ele na noite anterior somente para enganá-lo.

- Se é assim...- murmurou para si mesma. Eko estava enganado, ela não estava presa a Jack, nem a ninguém. Era livre, se Jack não a queria ela não correria mais atrás dele. Tudo tinha acabado ali, no momento em que ele a rejeitou.

Continua...

41


	16. E se

Episódio 16- "E se..."

Sinopse: Meses se passaram, Jack e Kate ainda estão brigados, mas aos poucos o gelo começa a ceder. Ana-Lucia começa a sentir estranhos enjôos, deixando Sawyer preocupado.

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 meses depois.**

Kate caminhava sozinha pela praia, era fim de tarde. A brisa suave emaranhava seus cabelos agora ainda mais compridos, dando-lhe um aspecto selvagem; as ondas do mar iam e vinham acariciando-lhe os pés.

As coisas no acampamento estavam calmas. Depois da morte de Dylan, Sayid montou um esquema satisfatório de vigilância e nada de estranho mais aconteceu. A história da contaminação também perdeu força, todos estavam relativamente saudáveis. Tina estava ótima, Desmond havia "ajudado" a superar sua perda, para a infelicidade de Aline que tinha sentimentos por ele; deixou de falar com Tina quando percebeu que os dois estavam juntos.

Não se falava mais em esperar pelo resgate, todos pareciam resignados a passar o resto de seus dias naquela ilha, acostumaram-se a sua rotina, ninguém mais falava em planos mirabolantes para atrair a atenção de algum avião ou barco que remotamente passasse pela ilha. Eko, que criara o hábito na comunidade de rezar missas todos os domingos, sempre dizia em seus sermões que se fosse a vontade de Deus eles seriam resgatados.

Quanto à alimentação do grupo, misteriosamente a Dharma Initiative, pelo menos uma vez por mês jogava sobre a ilha uma caixa enorme cheia de mantimentos. Alguns como Bernard, costumavam ficar encucados com isso, outros como Rose e Hurley apenas agradeciam por ter comida. Mesmo assim, de vez em quando Locke saía para suas caçadas atrás de carne, acompanhado por Desmond. Fazia isso mais porque gostava do que por necessidade.

Cansada de caminhar, Kate parou diante das ondas e deixou os pés afundarem na terra fofa, adorava fazer isso, era algo que costumava lhe trazer paz de espírito. Pôs- se a observar as crianças brincando na beira da praia, Walt, Emma e Zack corriam de um lado para o outro com Vincent. Estavam tão entretidas, que não viram quando a maré trouxe junto com suas ondas, várias águas-vivas enormes. Zack segurava uma concha em suas mãos, Emma tirou das mãos dele e jogou-a nas ondas.

- Não, Emma!- gritou o garoto e correu na direção da onda para buscá-la. Esbarrou em uma água-viva que imediatamente queimou sua pele. Lágrimas encheram os olhos do menino que voltou-se para a irmã com cara de desespero.

- Zack!- gritou Emma correndo na direção do irmão.

- São águas-vivas, saíam daí!- falou Walt. Vincent começou a latir.

Percebendo que tinha algo errado, Kate correu na direção das crianças, e sem querer também pisou em uma água viva, gemendo de dor. Mas isso não a parou, ela pegou Zack no colo e gritou para que Emma viesse junto e tivesse cuidado. A menina estava muito assustada e segurou no cós da calça de Kate até que estivessem longe da beira. Walt também os seguiu. Vincent continuou parado na beira da água latindo para as águas-vivas, como se estivesse dando um aviso.

- O que houve?- indagou Charlie ao ver Zack chorando muito no colo de Kate.

Walt respondeu:

- Uma água-viva ferrou ele. Estávamos brincando e não a vimos.

- Água-viva queimar pele!- disse Jin se aproximando deles, falando num inglês muito arrastado. – Buscar Jack, doutor.

- Sim, Jin. Vá buscar o Jack.- pediu Kate tentando acalmar o garoto enquanto ele se debatia de dor. Ela própria também estava sentindo onde a água-viva lhe queimara.

Jin entrou na floresta, indo em direção à escotilha onde Jack estava, mas encontrou-o no meio do caminho.

- O que foi Jin?- perguntou ao vê-lo agoniado.

- Água-viva! Garoto!

- Alguém foi queimado por uma água viva?

- Sim.

- Quem? Walt?

- Não, Zack.

Jack apressou-se em chegar logo na praia, águas-vivas eram venenosas, o garoto deveria estar sentindo muita dor. Quando chegou até a praia, várias pessoas estavam aglomeradas em cima do garoto. Jack foi pedindo licença e se deparou com Kate sentada na areia, Zack em seu colo. Seus olhos se encontraram momentaneamente. Desde a discussão na escotilha três meses atrás, mal se viam e quando se encontravam falavam somente o necessário.

Ele abaixou-se e examinou o pé do garoto:

- Como foi isso campeão?

- Foi o monstro.- o menino respondeu entre soluços.

Kate acariciou os cabelos loiros do garoto.

- Estavam brincando na beira da praia, a maré está secando e trouxe as águas vivas.

Jack assentiu, sem olhar pra ela:

- È o sistema de defesa da água-viva, ao tocar em alguma coisa elas liberam veneno.

Ele abriu sua maleta e retirou álcool, esparadrapo e gaze.

- Jin, peça a Sun que venha até aqui. Vou precisar que ela faça uma pomada de ervas para diminuir a intensidade da dor.

- Sun!- disse Jin já indo buscá-la.

Jack derramou o álcool sobre a queimadura do menino que chorou ainda mais, Kate o acalentou. Mas a queimadura em seu pé a estava incomodando, e ela remexeu-se nervosamente. Jack notou.

- O que foi, Kate?

- Quando fui tirá-lo da água, acho que pisei em uma também.

Instintivamente, Jack pôs a mão direita no pé dela procurando a lesão. Kate pôs sua mão sobre a dele, indicando o local. Fazia tanto tempo que não se tocavam, que o simples toque de suas mãos uma na outra foi suficiente para deixá-los um pouco perturbados. No entanto, Jack assumiu sua máscara de profissionalismo, e cuidou do pé dela assim como cuidou do de Zack. Sun trouxe logo a pasta de ervas, Jin lhe explicara o ocorrido.

- Pronto campeão, agora vai ficar tudo bem!- Jack disse quando terminou o curativo no garoto, que sorriu e o abraçou em agradecimento antes de sair de mãos dadas com a irmãzinha.

Meio sem saber o que dizer quando Jack finalizou seu curativo, Kate limitou-se a agradecê-lo:

- Obrigada Jack.

- Essa é a minha função.- ele respondeu vago, enquanto recolhia suas coisas de volta na maleta.

- Deixa eu te ajudar.- ela disse agachando-se ao lado dele.

- Já terminei!- ele falou levantando-se e se afastando dela, caminhando na direção da barraca de Sayid.

- Então tá!- murmurou Kate, triste.

Ele caminhou para longe dela sem olhar para trás porque se olhasse, seus olhos poderiam denunciá-lo. Passar todos aqueles três meses longe dela estava sendo terrível. Às vezes sentia raiva de si mesmo por não tomar uma atitude para tentar resolver as coisas. O tempo que passara já havia sido suficiente para refletir sobre o que Kate lhe dissera, embora houvesse alguns furos na história dela, Jack sabia no fundo do seu coração que ela lhe contara a verdade. Mas ele era um homem complicado, extremamente emotivo e principalmente orgulhoso, puxara ao pai, que morrera sem contar a ele como realmente se sentia. Se não fosse por Sawyer ter coincidentemente conversado com ele no dia de sua morte, Jack jamais saberia o que o pai pensava.

- Hey, Jack!- saudou Sayid ao vê-lo se aproximando de sua barraca.

- Hey Sayid. Como vão as coisas? Tenho passado tanto tempo na escotilha que não tivemos mais oportunidade de conversar.

- Por aqui está tudo bem, a vigilância tem dado certo há três meses. Ninguém reclamou de nada.

- Isso é bom! E como está indo o casamento?

Sayid sorriu: - Está tudo bem. A Shannon ás vezes é muito difícil, mas eu a amo supero tudo. Ela agora botou na cabeça que é estéril.

- Por que ela acha isso? Tem alguma coisa a ver com a vida dela antes de vir pra cá?

- Eu não sei. Quando pergunto a ela, muda de assunto. Fica dizendo que já estamos juntos há muito tempo e nunca ficou grávida. Sabe, não tomamos nenhum cuidado, fica difícil aqui nessa ilha...- Sayid estava um pouco embaraçado ao falar daquele assunto, mas Jack com certeza era a pessoa mais indicada para lhe dar um conselho. – Então, eu digo a ela que é melhor assim, que criar crianças em uma ilha é difícil, mas ela fica aborrecida, achando que isso é algum tipo de castigo. Não sei mais o que fazer.

- Eu não sei Sayid, talvez haja um fundo de verdade nas suspeitas dela, mas infelizmente não tem como saber aqui nessa ilha, ela teria que fazer alguns exames. Mas ouça o meu conselho, diga a ela que fique calma, que não se preocupe tanto. Isso pode estar atrapalhando se é isso mesmo o que ela quer. Agora, te digo uma coisa, a cada vez que uma mulher aqui nessa ilha engravidar, eu vou ficar imensamente preocupado. Veja Sun, por exemplo. – ele apontou para ela que estava conversando com Kate. – Não vai demorar muito ela dará a luz, e eu espero que dê tudo certo, porque se acontecer alguma complicação ficará difícil improvisar uma cesariana.

- Você tem razão Jack, e eu agradeço a Alá todos os dias porque Shannon ainda não engravidou. Apesar de tudo eu ainda tenho esperanças de sair dessa ilha, podemos ter nossos filhos em um lugar melhor.

Jack concordou, mas ressaltou:

- È verdade, mas a possibilidade dela ficar grávida ainda existe.

- E o que você sugere?

- Abstinência!- Jack gracejou.

Sayid riu: - Acho que isso só vale pra você que é um celibatário.

Ele riu também, e perguntou: - E por falar em "celibatário", por onde anda o Sawyer? Todas as vezes que venho à praia nunca o vejo.

- Ele anda muito ocupado, caçando com o Locke.

- Caçando?- Jack indagou rindo.

- Isso mesmo, disse que quer aprender tudo sobre a vida na selva. Pra mim, ele quer é impressionar a Ana-Lucia. Talvez esteja funcionando, desde que eles começaram a ficar junto, percebi que o humor dela melhorou bastante. É um relacionamento bem estranho, mas acredito que funciona bem assim. Não acha Jack?

Jack não o estava ouvindo já fazia um tempo. Seus olhos estavam muito ocupados observando Kate. Sayid notou, e não pôde deixar de comentar:

- Por que não conversa com ela e esclarece as coisas de uma vez?

- Hein?

Sayid fez sua expressão divertida.

- Se eu fosse você Jack, já tinha tomado uma atitude. Viver nessa ilha já é difícil, mas viver sozinho nela é muito mais.

Jack desconversou: - Não tenho nada pra esclarecer com a Kate. Eu vou dar uma caminhada pela praia, ver se alguém está precisando de mim. Até mais.- deu um tapinha no ombro de Sayid e se retirou.

xxxxxxxxx

- Ele nem olha mais pra mim Sun, acabou. Não tem mais nada a ver.- Kate se lamentava para Sun.

- Pois não foi o que eu acabei de ver, Kate. Ele não tirava os olhos de você. Noite passada Jin esteve com ele à noite toda no plantão da escotilha, já que o Locke está caçando com o Sawyer desde ontem. Jin me contou que enquanto estava em seu turno do botão, Jack estava dormindo no sofá e começou a dizer um monte de coisas, aparentemente Jack tem mania de falar dormindo. Dentre as poucas coisas que Jin conseguiu entender, ele escutou Jack chamar seu nome duas vezes. E ele tem certeza que não se enganou.

Kate sentiu o coração palpitar: - Mas e por que ele não fala direito comigo?

- Os homens são assim Kate, fechados, orgulhosos.

- Mas eu contei pra você o que aconteceu, Sun. Eu disse toda a verdade ao Jack, implorei pra ele acreditar em mim e ele não acreditou, em vez disso me rejeitou.

- Isso já faz três meses Kate, é hora de você fazer alguma coisa.

- Não posso Sun, prometi a mim mesma que não iria atrás dele.

- Que bobagem Kate, se você o ama faça alguma coisa. Ou então viva com esse sentimento de solidão eterna.

Sun tinha razão, precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Não suportaria se Jack a dispensasse de novo. Mesmo assim, precisava correr o risco. Respirou fundo, arranjaria coragem.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As chamas da fogueira crepitavam, altas labaredas se destacavam no centro da praia, onde a areia que durante o dia era irritantemente quente e de cor branca, à noite assumia uma coloração cinza, cuja temperatura se tornava agradável aos pés. O mar refletia a luz da lua, minguante, excessivamente pálida trazendo as sombras da noite.

Todos estavam reunidos ao redor da fogueira, jantando e conversando animadamente. Charlie se preparava para narrar um conto de terror, que segundo ele era verídico.

- Aconteceu onde hoje é a cidade de Liverpool, na Inglaterra. Quando a Europa ainda não passava de um grande conjunto de feudos, no reino de Littleton.

- Um reino com o meu sobrenome?- indagou Claire.

- Isso Claire. È o seu sobrenome, sinistro não?

- Charlie não enrola, conta logo a história.- pediu Kate que estava sentada ao lado de Claire, enrolada num cobertor. A noite estava um pouco mais fria que de costume.

- Pois bem...- Charlie continuou, tentando fazer uma voz assustadora. Jack riu.

Ele havia decidido passar a noite na praia ao invés de voltar para a escotilha, tinha dito a Sayid que ficara por causa do garotinho que foi ferido por uma água-viva, entretanto isso não passava de uma desculpa para de alguma forma ficar perto de Kate já que Zack estava bem melhor.

- O jovem Sir Charlie Pace era enamorado de Lady Claire Littleton, mas suas famílias eram inimigas...

- Peraí Charlie.- falou Shannon. – A família da Lady Claire Littleton era dona da cidade? Porque o sobrenome da família e o nome da cidade são o mesmo.

- Algo assim Shannon, mas não me interrompa.

Claire riu.

- Então...

- Ahuuuuuuuu!- fez Hurley. Charlie irritou-se.

- Hurley, ainda não é hora do lobo entrar em ação.

- Tô vendo que essa história não vai sair!- disse Jack balançando a cabeça.

- Eu também acho.- concordou Kate. Jack voltou seus olhos para ela, que o encarou momentaneamente e depois desviou o olhar, nervosa.

- Mas sim, os dois se amavam, mas as famílias eram inimigas.

- Por que as famílias eram inimigas?- indagou Walt.

- Porque elas eram, posso continuar a história pelo amor de Deus?

- Pode!- gritou Libby.

- Então como eu dizia...

- Eu vou dormir, boa noite.- falou Ana-Lucia que estava sentada ao lado de Libby.

- Boa noite!- alguns responderam.

Libby notou que Ana-Lucia não parecia muito bem, estava pálida e não quisera comer. Preocupou-se e se levantou indo atrás dela. Charlie tentava continuar sua história.

- Na família de Sir Charlie existia uma coisa muito incomum. Sua mãe tivera seis filhas antes dele, portanto o sétimo filho estava predestinado a uma maldição.

- Hahahahahaa!- Hurley fez uma risada maquiavélica, as crianças se assustaram, menos Walt que fez expressão de "pouco caso".

- Ana, Ana!- chamou Libby, correndo atrás de Ana-Lucia que se dirigia para sua barraca.- Você está bem?

- Estou sim. È só uma indisposição.

- Mas você parece tão pálida!- Libby afirmou.

- Eu já disse que estou bem.- ela voltou a dizer, antes de sentir um embrulho insuportável no estômago e uma ânsia enorme de vomitar. Escorou-se em uma árvore que ficava próxima de sua barraca e vomitou, mas não muito, afinal estava com o estômago praticamente vazio.

Libby se aproximou dela e tocou seu ombro: - Ana, você não está bem. Jack está logo ali sentado perto da fogueira, vou chamá-lo pra ver você.

- Não!- Ana-Lucia pediu. – È melhor não, só preciso ficar quieta.

Ela sentiu uma vertigem forte e segurou-se em Libby, que a apoiou.

- Você está tão gelada, meu Deus Ana, o que você tem?

- Me ajude a ir pra minha barraca, por favor.

Libby a ajudou. Ana-Lucia deitou-se em sua barraca e fechou os olhos, esperando que aquela sensação de vertigem passasse.

- Vou ficar aqui com você.

- Não Libby, obrigada. Pode ir, eu estou bem.

Muito a contra gosto, Libby deixou-a, mas resolveu que ficaria alerta, Ana era muito teimosa. Pelo menos Jack estava na praia naquela noite e poderia acudi-la caso ela piorasse. Retomou seu lugar ao lado de Hurley e das crianças próximo à fogueira. Charlie, aparentemente estava no auge de sua história:

- E ela disse, Sir Charlie, você está bem? Seus olhos estão vermelhos!

Kate morria de rir, fazendo com que todas as outras pessoas rissem também.

- Ô Kate, será que dá pra você trocar de lugar? Está desconcentrando todo mundo. Isso é uma história de terror e não uma comédia.

- Está bem, desculpe Charlie- ela olhou para Jack, que ficou sem graça por ter sido pego em flagrante observando-a. Levantou-se do lado de Claire e foi até ele.

O coração de Jack acelerou ao vê-la se aproximar. Ninguém notou nada, continuavam atentos à narrativa de Charlie.

- Posso sentar aqui?- ela pediu apontando o lugar ao lado dele, onde não tinha ninguém.

Jack balançou a cabeça assentindo. De repente, já não prestava mais atenção às palavras de Charlie.

- Está fria esta noite, não é mesmo?- ela perguntou baixinho, quase num sussurro.

- Sim.- ele concordou monossilábico.

- Minha mão está até gelada!- ela falou pegando discretamente a mão dele e pondo em cima da sua.

Ele estremeceu.

- A sua mão está quente!- Kate disse entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

Jack deixou que ela segurasse sua mão, estava gostando de senti-la outra vez. Mas mesmo assim não deu o braço a torcer e voltou a concentrar-se na história de Charlie, ou pelo menos tentou. Kate se aproximou bastante dele, Jack podia sentir seu cheiro, aquele perfume inebriante que ele não havia esquecido. Charlie falava, mas a mente de Jack começou a se sobrepor às palavras dele. Divagava, "não tinha ninguém na praia, via Kate se aproximar dele envolvida pelo cobertor. Ela o encarava com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes e deixava o cobertor deslizar por seu corpo, estava nua".Sem perceber, Jack aspirou o perfume dos cabelos dela.

Kate arrepiou-se ao sentir a respiração dele tão próxima, seu corpo se encheu de uma sensação de ansiedade e bem-estar.

- E ele tinha os olhos vermelhos, garras enormes e afiadas...

- Era o Wolwerine!- gracejou Craig.

- Se aproximou da pobre lady...

As pessoas estavam mais do que concentradas aquela altura da narrativa. Exceto Jack e Kate. Eles pareciam ter se teletransportado para um outro lugar naquele momento. Sayid percebeu, mas fez vista grossa e manteve a atenção de Shannon na história para que ela não fizesse esparro ao ver a reaproximação dos dois e quebrasse o momento.

Jack roçou o nariz no pescoço de Kate que gemeu baixinho no ouvido dele. Aquilo era loucura, a vontade de ficarem juntos era tanta que estavam se arriscando a perder a compostura. Kate cochichou:

- Vamos sair daqui, Jack.

- As árvores balançaram, e as folhas farfalharam...- continuava Charlie quando de repente o fato que ele narrava começou a acontecer. Passos foram ouvidos, as folhas começaram a se mexer. O próprio Charlie, sem perceber, estava prendendo a respiração.

Jack também ficou alerta e levantou-se do lado de Kate sacando a arma que sempre levava consigo, Sayid pegou a sua também. Os dois se posicionaram. O barulho dos passos foi aumentando, logo todos se deparariam com o que estava prestes a sair do meio das árvores.

- Mas por que diabos estão apontando essas armas pra mim?- questionou Sawyer, surgindo da floresta junto com Desmond e Locke, este estava todo sujo de sangue e carregava um enorme porco nas costas.

As pessoas se entreolharam e começaram a rir da situação. Jack e Sayid guardaram suas armas.

- Sawyer?- falou Jack.

- Quem você pensou que fosse? O Pé Grande?

- Gente, acho que depois dessa é melhor irmos dormir- disse Rose, ajudando Bernard a se levantar.

Sun e Jin também se recolheram. Shannon puxou Sayid pela mão para que fossem dormir, mas ele disse a ela:

- Já estou indo minha loura.

Ela concordou com aquela expressão irritante de "como quiser" e foi para sua barraca. Charlie ainda estava assustado, enquanto Hurley dava gargalhadas do acontecido.

- Por que está me olhando com essa cara, hein, hobbit?

Charlie respondeu:

- Não é nada, só me assustei com essa sua cara feia saindo do nada da floresta.

Sawyer deu de ombros.

- Então vocês estavam caçando?- perguntou Jack.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Não, nós nos embrenhamos na floresta por dois dias apenas para tentar convencer o porco a vir de bom grado com a gente, e olha só...conseguimos!- ele disse apontando para o porco que Locke tinha acabado de pôr no chão.

- Conseguimos não!- corrigiu Sayid. – John conseguiu.

- Na verdade foi o James, se não fosse por ele não teríamos trazido o porco. Usou a armadilha na hora certa.

- Isso é sério?- perguntou Kate, divertida. – Então agora você é o grande caçador? Tarzan, o rei das selvas?

- Isso depende sardenta, está se oferecendo para ser a Jane?

Jack balançou a cabeça, Sawyer não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Des! – gritou Tina ao ver Desmond, ela não estivera presente durante a intensa narrativa de Charlie, mas escutara os comentários de que o grupo tinha voltado da grande caçada.

Ele correu até ela e a beijou. Aline que estava indo para sua barraca nesse momento fez uma expressão zangada e continuou seu caminho.

- Quem está na escotilha, Jack?- perguntou Locke.

- Eko e Steve. Eu estava pensando em voltar pra lá.-disse Jack.

Kate fez cara de frustração, teve a impressão que Jack estava querendo fugir dela. Começou a pensar em dizer algo para fazê-lo ficar quando Locke disse:

- Não Jack, pode deixar que eu vou pra lá. Depois desses dois dias caçando preciso de um banho e uma cama decente.

- Nem me fale!- disse Sawyer. Bom, boa noite pra vocês. Eu vou ver a minha morena.

- Acho melhor ir vê-la mesmo.- disse Libby. – Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem esta noite.

Sawyer largou a mochila no chão e correu pra barraca dela imediatamente.

- O que ela tem?- indagou Jack, preocupado.

- Eu não sei. Talvez o Sawyer possa descobrir, já que ela não quis falar nada pra mim. Boa noite, eu vou pôr as crianças pra dormir.

- Eu também já vou me deitar, chega de histórias de terror por hoje.- disse Charlie, Sayid também se retirou.

Todos foram se recolhendo para as suas barracas. Locke pegou o porco e se embrenhou novamente na mata. Jack e Kate ficaram sozinhos.

- Eu...

Os dois falaram juntos, e sorriram logo em seguida. Jack disse:

- Bem, praticamente não tenho mais barraca aqui na praia, será que eu poderia...

- Claro.- Kate respondeu. – Vem, vamos pra minha barraca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer entrou na barraca de Ana-Lucia e a encontrou deitada com os longos cabelos no rosto. Se agachou ao lado dela, e perguntou, carinhoso, tirando o cabelo do rosto dela:

- O que foi meu dengo? Libby disse que você não estava bem. Isso é saudade do seu caipira dos infernos?

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Como é bom escutar a sua voz.- ela murmurou.

- Você não está bem mesmo, não me disse nenhuma ofensa.

- Cala boca!- ela falou, gracejando.

- Ah, aí está você.- ele falou respondendo à provocação, deitando-se ao lado dela. – Mas você não me respondeu, o que você tem?

- Não é nada, só preciso dormir. Mas quero que você fique aqui comigo.

- È claro que eu vou ficar, esses dois últimos dias eu só pensei em você.- ele disse, virando o rosto dela pra ele e dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios, foi quando se deu conta do quanto ela estava suando frio. – Ana, você está gelada. O que está acontecendo?

A vertigem dela foi piorando e seus olhos começaram a ficar muito pesados. Sawyer desesperou-se: - Ana-Lucia, fala comigo. Amor, diz alguma coisa, vamos!

Ele se levantou rapidamente e saiu da barraca, correndo pela praia a procura de Jack. Viu-o parado à porta da barraca de Kate conversando com ela.

- Jack! Jack!- gritou.

Jack voltou seus olhos pra ele:

- O que foi Sawyer?

- È a Ana.- ele respondeu assustado.

Jack pegou sua maleta e saiu correndo para a barraca de Ana-Lucia. Kate o seguiu. Algumas pessoas puseram suas cabeças para fora da barraca para ver o que estava acontecendo. Kate fez um gesto com as mãos indicando que estava tudo bem para que não houvesse aglomeração no local.

- O que ela tem Jack? O que ela tem?

- Acalme-se Sawyer, e me deixe examiná-la.- ele pegou o braço dela e tomou seu pulso. – È uma queda de pressão, preciso de açúcar urgente, chocolate, fruta. Qualquer coisa.

Kate ouviu e correu até a barraca de Hurley para pegar, ele com certeza deveria ter.

- Queda de pressão? O que pode estar causando isso?

- Ainda não sei, preciso saber quais são os outros sintomas que ela apresenta.

Kate logo voltou com uma barra de chocolate Apollo. Jack tirou um pedaço bem pequeno e entregou na mão de Sawyer para que ele a fizesse comer. Ele começou a tentar, mas Ana-Lucia não abria a boca. Sawyer começou a fazer carinho no cabelo dela, pedindo baixinho:

- Meu dengo, come isso. Só um pouquinho pra você melhorar.

Jack e Kate entreolharam-se ao ver o jeito carinhoso como Sawyer a tratava, nunca tinham visto ele agir assim.

- Anda Lu!- Sawyer insistiu mais um pouco até que ela comeu.

Aos poucos a cor foi voltando ao seu rosto, e ela abriu os olhos, confusa ao ver os três em cima dela.

- Jack?

- Como se sente Ana?- perguntou Jack checando as pupilas dela.

- Eu não sei ao certo...

- O que você está sentindo?

- Vertigem, enjôo... muito enjôo e sono.

- Certo.- disse Jack. – Eu quero que você repouse bastante e pela manhã tome muito líquido e coma frutas. Vai se sentir melhor. De manhã, eu volto para vê-la.

Ele se levantou, saindo da barraca dela, Kate já estava lá fora.

- Obrigado, Jack- disse Sawyer com muita sinceridade pondo a cabeça para fora da barraca antes de voltar para o interior.

- Ela está bem mesmo?- indagou Kate.

- Tenho certeza que sim.- garantiu Jack. – Nada que não se resolva em nove meses.- ele falou bem baixinho.

Kate arregalou os olhos: - O quê? Ela está...?

- Provavelmente. Mas de qualquer forma logo teremos a resposta.

Ela respirou fundo: - Você ainda vai pra minha barraca?

- Sim.- ele respondeu sério. – Precisamos muito conversar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro da barraca de Ana-Lucia, Sawyer se aconchegava a ela, estava muito preocupado. Ao sentir o corpo dele junto de si, Ana-Lucia pegou o braço dele e o envolveu em sua cintura.

- Canta pra mim Sawyer, aquela canção que te ensinei.

Ele sorriu, e começou a cantar baixinho, em espanhol:

-_ "Hoy quiero hablar de ti, de lo que yo te amé. Me dueles tanto, tanto. Que solo soy, viento. __Viento llegou, viento pasó, y como me acuerdo..."_(Hoje quero falar de você, do quanto te amo, sinto tanto sua falta. Sou apenas o vento que chega e vai e como eu me lembro...)

Ela logo adormeceu ao som daquela voz que aprendera a amar durante aqueles três meses, a voz que a fazia sentir-se segura como se estivesse outra vez em casa. Sim, Sawyer era o seu lar. Naquele momento soube que o amava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por causa do tempo em que estavam naquela ilha, haviam aprendido a criar muitas coisas para tornar suas vidas mais confortáveis. As barracas que ocupavam na praia, diferente das primeiras que construíram, eram agora maiores e mais espaçosas, podiam até mesmo mantê-las organizadas como se fossem pequenas residências primitivas.

Quando Jack entrou na barraca de Kate, ela brincou para quebrar a tensão do momento: - Não repare a bagunça.

Ele sorriu, a barraca de Kate estava longe de ser bagunçada, estava até mais arrumada que a escotilha que na maior parte do tempo era habitada por homens, talvez isso explicasse a confusão de roupas, utensílios e livros espalhados. Para tentar manter as coisas por lá um pouco mais em ordem, Rose passava por lá e fazia faxina, uma vez por semana. Aí ficava tudo bem.

Jack observava a forma como Kate organizara sua barraca. Simples, mas acolhedora, com aquele característico toque feminino. Uma mesinha de canto improvisada com tábuas, em cima algumas frutas e algumas garrafas de água. No outro canto, sua mochila e uma caixa com suas roupas dobradas; do outro lado, mais uma mesinha, com perfume, batom, escova de cabelo, de dentes e outras coisas. E bem no meio, uma cama relativamente confortável confeccionada com as poltronas da Oceanic, coberta com um lençol também da empresa aérea.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? Água, água ou quem sabe água?

- Acho que eu vou querer água.- Jack respondeu, entrando na brincadeira dela, ele também estava tenso. Três meses era muito tempo para se guardar mágoas, sentia que já que ela tentara uma reaproximação, seria ele quem deveria dar o próximo passo, e não estava disposto a sair dali sem se entender com ela.

Kate serviu água de uma das garrafinhas em um copo de plástico e deu a ele. Enquanto ele bebia, Kate buscava seus olhos, tentando decifrar aquela expressão enigmática que fizera a ela quando se perderam momentaneamente naquele devaneio romântico pouco antes, perto da fogueira.

Jack bebeu a água sem pressa, tentava passar a ela uma expressão de serenidade, mas o que realmente sentia era adrenalina pura, ansiedade incômoda que estava contendo para não se atirar sobre ela como um tigre e amá-la por toda a noite, sem tréguas, a eternidade não seria o bastante.

- Jack?- Kate chamou baixinho, mais murmurando do que propriamente falando. – Eu nem sei por onde começar será que você pode me ajudar?

Ele depositou o copo de água próximo á cama, e aproximou-se dela, os músculos doloridos de tensão.

- Eu também não sei.- confessou. – Nesses últimos três meses eu pensei em tantas formas de ter essa conversa com você, mas não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão satisfatória, e...- ele tomou a mão dela na sua, brincando com seus dedos. – Não estou conseguindo raciocinar direito nesse momento.

Kate respirou fundo: - Então, pelo menos posso te dizer que gostaria que me perdoasse por eu ter mentido. Devia ter te contado a verdade, confiado em você.

Jack levou a mão dela até os seus lábios e a beijou: - Não Kate, eu deveria ter confiado em você, e não agido como um idiota teimoso e orgulhoso.

Ela sorriu: - Idiota você não é, mas teimoso e orgulhoso...

- E você é imprevisível e impulsiva, que mais posso dizer?

A noite lá fora, estava bastante fria, uma chuvinha fina começava a cair. Mas dentro da barraca de Kate, os dois suavam. O clima estava pesado, trazendo a ambos a sensação de que o inevitável estava por vir. As palavras fugiam dando lugar ao som da respiração.

O olhar de Jack era avassalador, Kate sentiu seu interior se derreter, se ele pedisse se entregaria sem pestanejar. Ele afastou um cacho do cabelo dela que insistia em ficar sobre o seu rosto, ao sentir o toque da mão dele ela gemeu, o coração dele deu pulos com a reação dela.

- Kate, sei que precisamos conversar, mas eu não estou em condições de fazer nada coerente esta noite então, se quiser que eu vá embora, irei e amanhã teremos esquecido tudo. Mas se quiser que eu fique, vou te amar de um jeito que nunca irá esquecer.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Kate sentiu como se seu corpo tivesse se transformado em manteiga derretida, seu interior pulsava. Precisava muito dele.

- Não quero que você vá embora, quero que me ame, não só hoje, mas todas as noites...

Kate deitou-se na cama e Jack colocou-se sobre ela, os lábios se uniram sedentos um pelo outro. Línguas que se tocavam em várias direções, roubando estrelas do céu da boca. Jack sugava os lábios dela, se alimentando de toda a paixão que Kate nutria por ele cada dia mais. Ele forçou delicadamente as pernas dela para que se abrissem e o aconchegasse. Começou a roçar seu corpo no dela fazendo com que um gemido mais alto escapasse de seus lábios.

- Shiihhhh!- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Não vamos querer que os vizinhos nos escutem.

Ela sorriu, e mordeu os lábios: - Vai ser difícil, não tem idéia do que está provocando em mim.

Jack saiu de cima dela e Kate fez cara de frustração. Jack sorriu safado: - Quem gosta de fugir aqui é você, esqueceu? Mas mesmo que você tente, eu sou capaz de te amarrar, te deixar imóvel enquanto eu me aproveito de você.

Kate riu: - Isso não, eu também quero me aproveitar de você.

Jack balançou a cabeça: - Esquece Kate, você vai ser uma boa menina esta noite e ficar bem quietinha. Ele pegou uma das garrafas de água de cima da mesinha de tábuas e indagou: - Está com calor?

Ele destampou a garrafa e colocou ao lado deles na cama. Aproximou-se novamente de Kate que o puxou para si beijando-o. Jack a afastou:

- Não, eu disse que você ia ficar quietinha...

Kate riu: - Está começando a me assustar.

Jack não deu importância ao comentário dela, apenas deu início ao que estava planejando fazer. Não havia sido previamente calculado, ele apenas estava realizando as fantasias que passara três meses sonhando, discreto no seu canto, cuidando de suas funções como único médico da ilha.

Retirou sua camisa e jogou-a num canto sob o olhar atento de Kate. Começou a subir a camiseta branca dela distribuindo beijinhos por toda a sua barriga até os seios, cobertos pelo sutiã de renda branca. Fez um gesto para que Kate despisse a camiseta. Ela prontamente a retirou, ficando sentada de frente pra ele.

Para a surpresa dela, Jack a agarrou com tudo, jogando todo o peso de seu corpo em cima dela, beijando-a de modo selvagem, dando mordidinhas no pescoço e entre os seios. Kate suspirava entre as carícias dele aspirando o seu inigualável perfume masculino.

- Hummm Jack...

Ao ouvir o gemido dela ele se segurou para não agarrá-la mais forte e possuí-la imediatamente, queria prolongar o momento até que a ânsia de ambos se tornasse insuportável. Soltou o fecho do sutiã dela e a afastou para olhá-la na penumbra. Ela respirava forte, os seios enrijecidos, lábios deliciosamente úmidos.

- Você não me respondeu se está com calor...

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha: - Sim, muito calor.

Jack pegou a garrafinha de água que havia colocado ao lado da cama e posicionou sobre Kate derramando um pouco do líquido transparente sobre os seios dela. As gotas de água misturaram-se com o suor deslizando sobre ambos, uma gota mais atrevida foi cair direto no umbigo dela. O olhar de Jack seguia as gotas de água que percorriam as curvas dela, extasiado. Beijou-a outra vez estendendo o beijo para o pescoço, deliciando-se nos seios até chegar à barriga. Kate estava arrepiada, contorcendo-se de desejo, não agüentava mais aquela brincadeira.

- Jack, não me tortura mais.- ela passava as mãos pelo corpo dele, apertando o bumbum até chegar ao cós da calça. – Oops!- disse deixando sua mão escapulir sobre ele, mais pra baixo.

Percebendo as intenções dela, Jack segurou seus braços para trás de sua cabeça e avisou:

- Kate, eu te disse pra ficar quietinha. Por causa disso você vai sofrer as conseqüências...

Ele abriu o botão da calça dela descendo o zíper. Retirou vagarosamente a peça, deixando Kate ainda mais ansiosa.

- Vamos Jack!- ela pediu.

Jack continuou não dando ouvidos, assim que ela estava livre da calça, ele também se desfez da sua e voltou até ela beijando-lhe as pernas até chegar nas coxas, acariciando uma de cada vez. Kate respirou mais alto quando sentiu ele se aproximar de onde ela estava vibrando de excitação. Mas para a decepção total dela, das coxas ele voltou para a barriga, os seios e os lábios, roçando seu corpo no dela novamente. Ela se agarrou nele, angustiada, tentando aumentar a proximidade de seus corpos. Mas Jack não permitiu, continuou segurando-a.

- O que você quer?

Ela gemeu: - Você, dentro de mim.

- Ainda não.

Kate mordeu os lábios: - Oh Deus, Jack!

- Nunca mais minta pra mim Kate, nunca mais.

- Não, nunca mais.

Ele saiu de cima dela outra vez e despiu sua última peça de roupa. Antes de tocá-la admirou-a por mais alguns segundos.

- Linda, você é linda demais!

No momento seguinte, pareceu a Kate que ela e Jack eram os únicos naquela ilha. Não pôde mais conter os gemidos de prazer. Jack a tocava como há muito tempo ninguém fazia, provocando-lhe sensações intensas.

Para a sorte de ambos, a barraca que ficava ao lado da de Kate era a do discreto Sayid. Ele, que estava sem sono aquela noite escutou os ruídos avassaladores vindos da barraca ao lado. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Shannon sonolenta, também escutou os gemidos de Kate e indagou a Sayid:

- Nossa, o que tá acontecendo na barraca da Kate? È o que eu tô pensando?

- Não sei Shannon, e também não é da nossa conta.

- Mas com quem será que ela tá transando?

- Em vez de ficar se preocupando com quem a Kate se deita, deveria dar mais atenção pra mim...

Shannon sorriu maliciosa e se atirou nos braços dele beijando-o. Se Kate podia gemer daquele jeito, ela não ia mais se importar em ficar se contendo.

- Jack! Jack!- Kate gritou quando o sentiu dentro de si.

Shannon parou de beijar Sayid.

- Yd, não acredito que é com o Jack que ela está? Você ouviu isso?

- Shannon se você não parar de ficar escutando a transa dos outros e se concentrar no que estamos fazendo, eu vou dormir lá fora.

- Não Yd, querido. Vem cá!- e os dois voltaram a se beijar.

Jack estava mais do que feliz aquele momento era tudo o que ele quis durante três meses de solidão. Não deixaria mais Kate, por nada nesse mundo, nem desconfiaria dela. O som das ondas quebrando na praia ditava o movimento ritmado dos quadris deles enquanto faziam amor, ora calmos, ora frenéticos. Kate estava com os olhos fechados e o rosto vermelho, sua expressão era de puro êxtase.

Inverteu a posição com ela e deixou-a sentada sobre ele, movimentando-se sobre o seu corpo.

- Eu te amo Kate, te amo demais.

Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás, não tinha condições de dizer nada, estava viajando no próprio prazer.

- Oh sim, sim!- ela murmurou, a sensação era de que ia até o céu e descia numa queda vertiginosa.

Jack também se sentiu assim, livre de qualquer preocupação, habitante momentâneo do paraíso. Quando tudo terminou, Kate se deitou ao lado dele de costas, Jack a abraçou por trás e cheirou seus cabelos. Ela suspirou:

- Incrível, isso foi incrível.

- Eu sei.- ele respondeu contando vantagem.

Ela virou o rosto pra ele: - Seu bobo! Não fica se gabando não!

Ouviram os gemidos de Shannon na barraca ao lado. Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Parece que você empolgou alguém...

- Ai meu deus, que vergonha. Será que eles me escutaram como estamos escutando-os?

- Eu não sei Kate, mas algo me diz que eles não irão nos denunciar.

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. Estava exausta. Precisava dormir. Jack logo adormeceu também, acariciando os cabelos dela. Sentia-se completo outra vez.

Continua...


	17. Ela vai ter um bebê, eu um ataque!

Episódio 17- "Ela vai ter um bebê, eu um ataque!"

Sinopse: Ana-Lucia conta a Sawyer que ele será pai e as coisas desandam entre eles. Sun dá a luz ao filho de Jin.

Censura: T.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sol já estava a pino, mas a maioria das pessoas ainda dormia em suas barracas, talvez a história de Charlie na noite anterior as tivesse deixado cansadas. Sun levantara cedo como sempre para ir à sua horta onde costumava ficar até a hora do almoço. Charlie estava tentando sair de sua barraca para ir pescar com Jin e Hurley, mas o pequeno Aaron não o deixava sair, chorando muito agarrado à sua perna.

- Aaron, papai precisa sair. Buscar peixe pra você e a mamãe comerem.

- Papa!- gritava o garotinho.

- Claire, faça alguma coisa!- pediu Charlie. Claire sorria observando a cena.

- Baby, o papai precisa ir trabalhar, tudo bem?- ela carregou o garoto que já estava começando a andar. Ainda assim, era um pingo de gente, seus belos cabelos loiros e cacheados faziam-no parecer um anjinho. Charlie costumava dizer que isso era truque para tentar esconder a verdadeira personalidade do menino, teimoso e peralta.

- Eu volto logo meu filho, prometo.- ele falou acariciando os cabelos do menino, que já parecia mais calmo no colo da mãe.

- Podemos ir, papai?- gracejou Hurley.

- Pode rir, Hurley, mas você também tem seus próprios filhos pra tomar conta, e são dois.

Jin riu e falou algumas coisas em coreano.

- Que seja!- disse Hurley e os três saíram caminhando munidos com suas redes em direção a parte mais baixa da maré, onde as pequenas lagoas se formavam.

Um pouco mais adiante, onde a água era mais funda, Ana-Lucia se banhava. Acordara se sentindo bem melhor, com uma imensa vontade de tomar banho de mar. Emergiu da água como uma sereia, os longos cabelos negros espalhando gotas infinitas pelo corpo dela inteiro. Usava uma camiseta cor de creme e uma calça de moleton branca. Ao vê-la, Charlie cutucou Hurley e Jin:

- Ela pode ter um instinto assassino, mas é muito gata!

Hurley balançou a cabeça: - Pode ser, mas não faz meu tipo mesmo, ao contrário, mulher assim só me assusta.

Jin embora não entendesse exatamente o que estavam dizendo, percebeu do que se tratava: - Olhar Ana-Lucia, Sawyer matar vocês.

Ela percebeu que estava sendo observada, e tentou ser cortês:

- Bom dia!

Os três acenaram para ela com falsos sorrisos. Ela começou a caminhar para fora da água em direção à sua barraca. Não tinha notado que mais alguém a estava olhando. Chegou em sua barraca e começou a se enxugar displicentemente com um pano. O homem que a observava se aproximou, lançando-lhe olhares maliciosos.

- Hey!

- Hey Bradley! O que você quer?- ela perguntou ríspida.

- Essa é uma pergunta a qual posso ter milhões de respostas.

- È mesmo? Mas eu não estou interessada nas suas respostas.

- Ora vamos Ana! Sawyer não deve ser tão bom assim, deveria experimentar coisas novas.- ele falou se aproximando dela e puxando-a.

Ana-Lucia sentiu vontade de socá-lo até a morte, mas não sabia porque faltou coragem para fazê-lo, sentia-se frágil e exposta como no dia em que hesitou matar Henry Gale. Limitou-se a lhe dar um empurrão, o que só serviu para deixar Bradley mais excitado.

- Isso Ana, me empurra assim que eu gosto. Faz bem o seu estilo.

- Me solta!- ela gritou, sentindo nojo daquele homem tão sórdido.

Sawyer ainda estava meio sonolento dentro da barraca, mas ao escutar o grito dela levantou-se de um salto.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?- esbravejou ao ver Bradley tentando agarrar Ana-Lucia.

- Oras o que eu estou fazendo? Pensa que só você e a sua panelinha é quem pode se divertir nessa ilha? Estou cansado de ouvir os gemidos que saem da barraca de vocês à noite.

Ana-Lucia deu um enorme tapa na cara de Bradley.

- Sua vagabunda!

- Seu desgraçado, eu vou te matar!- Sawyer gritou atirando-se sobre Bradley e enchendo a cara dele de socos. Ana-Lucia não tentou apartá-los, queria mais era que "o seu homem" enchesse aquele maníaco de porrada.

- Me solta, seu idiota!- se debatia Bradley, que a essa altura já se arrependera de ter provocado Sawyer.

Os gritos dos dois chamaram a atenção das pessoas que correram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Sayid foi o primeiro a tentar desapartá-los, seguido de Jack.

- Se tocar num fio de cabelo dela de novo, vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

- Duvido muito disso canalha, essa piranha tá doida pra me dar, um tigre nunca muda suas listras.

Ao ouvir isso Sayid deu um soco certeiro em Bradley que o apagou.

- Não se fala assim de uma dama. Jack concordou e disse:

- È melhor tirarmos ele daqui. Ana vou resolver isso e volto j´s pra saber como passou a noite.

Ana-Lucia não disse nada, seu olhar tinha uma expressão atordoada. Kate, que também tinha sido acordada pela confusão percebeu isso ao olhar para ela, e solidária indagou:

- Está tudo bem Ana?

- Não, mas vai ficar.

Sawyer ficou olhando enfurecido Jack e Sayid levarem Bradley dali. As pessoas se dispersaram. Jin deu um tapinha solidário no ombro de Sawyer e junto com Charlie e Hurley retomaram sua pescaria. Kate se afastou também.

Ana-Lucia se aproximou de Sawyer, ele cuspiu um pouco de sangue no chão. Ela tocou o ferimento dele delicadamente.

- Não foi nada, está tudo bem.- ele disse.

Ela o abraçou carinhosamente junto de si, e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- _Tu eres mi hombre_...

xxxxxxxxxxx

- O que vamos fazer, amarrá-lo?- indagou Sayid para Jack se referindo ao que fazer com Bradley.

- Não.- disse Jack. – Acho que ele já teve o seu castigo merecido. Mesmo assim, vamos deixá-lo na barraca dele e quando acordar teremos uma conversinha sobre como se deve tratar as mulheres por aqui.

- Tudo bem Jack. Mas você acha mesmo prudente deixá-lo lá, livre. Digo isso porque ele atacou a Ana-Lucia, todos nós vimos.

- Bem Sayid, no momento estou mais preocupado em mantê-lo longe do Sawyer. Nunca o vi tão furioso.

- Você reagiria da mesma forma se a Kate tivesse sido atacada.

Jack não respondeu. Os dois colocaram Bradley em sua barraca, deixando-o lá até que acordasse.

- Eu vou falar com o Bernard e o Michael, estamos com um projeto de construir casas mais seguras, feitas com madeira e bambu. Mas vou ficar de olho no Bradley, assim que ele acordar eu te chamo.

- Casas novas? Que interessante!

- Precisamos arranjar algo para passar o tempo e tornar nossa estadia nessa ilha mais confortável.

- Eu concordo, até porque temos crianças a caminho.

- Você disse crianças? Tem mais alguém grávida além da Sun?

- Não tenho certeza ainda, mas estou achando que Ana-Lucia está grávida.

- Isso é sério?- Sayid perguntou divertido. – Sawyer papai? Não imagino!

- Olha Sayid, estou te contando porque sei que não vai comentar com ninguém, sabe como a Ana é difícil, não sei como ela vai encarar essa notícia, muito menos o Sawyer.

- Não se preocupe Jack, não vou dizer nada a ninguém.

- Vou indo vê-la. Até mais.

Sayid assentiu e caminhou em direção à barraca de Bernard e Rose. Jack também seguiu seu caminho, precisava conversar com Ana-Lucia, se ela estivesse mesmo grávida tinha que começar a tomar alguns cuidados dali por diante.

Avistou Kate lavando roupas em uma bacia improvisada, junto com Shannon. Seus olhares se encontraram inconscientemente, transmitindo cumplicidade, estavam muito felizes, era notável. Shannon não perdeu a oportunidade:

- E então? Ele tem mais alguma tatuagem além daquelas visíveis?

Kate franziu as sobrancelhas: - Do que você está falando Shannon?

- Oras, você sabe. Não tenta me enrolar, eu ouvi vocês dois ontem à noite.

Ela baixou a cabeça e espremeu uma camiseta:

- Shannon, gosto muito de você, muito mesmo. Por isso não me leve a mal, mas cuide da sua vida!

E dizendo isso, ela pegou o resto de suas roupas que já estavam lavadas e saiu caminhando em direção ao varal, deixando Shannon sem palavras.

- Toc!Toc!- Jack brincou quando chegou à barraca de Ana-Lucia.

- Hey Jack!- Ana-Lucia falou, sorrindo. Quer entrar?

- Sim, preciso falar com você. Sawyer está aí?

- Não, ele disse que queria dar um mergulho na cachoeira.

- Ok.- Jack entrou na barraca e sentou-se. – Como você está?

- Eu estou bem, o que tive ontem foi só uma indisposição.

- Bem Ana, sou de opinião contrária.

- Por que?- ela indagou.

- Algo me diz que você sabe do que estou falando. Só não quer admitir.

Ela respirou fundo, e decidiu se abrir.

- Já estava desconfiando há algum tempo. Acho que estou grávida.

- Ok.- disse Jack, seu rosto denotando seriedade, suas suspeitas não eram infundadas então.- E há quanto tempo você está achando isso?

- Bem, isso é uma consulta não é? Papo Médico-Paciente?- ela indagou embaraçada.

- Sim, é claro.- ele sorriu, tranqüilizando-a. – Estou te incluindo como dependente no plano de saúde do Sawyer.

Dessa vez foi ela quem sorriu: - E o Sawyer tem plano de saúde?

- Sorte a dele, porque já precisou muitas vezes. Então pode começar a me contar.

- Bem, os enjôos começaram há umas três ou quatro semanas, todos os dias, me tirando a vontade de comer qualquer coisa. Com os enjôos veio também o excesso de sono.

- E a queda de pressão?

- Ontem foi a primeira vez, pelo menos aqui na ilha. Eu já sofro desse mal há algum tempo.

- Além dos enjôos, mais algum sintoma?

- Yeah, estou hipersensível, meus seios estão inchados, a calça está difícil de fechar porque não paro de engordar e ah, o mais significativo, minha menstruação está atrasada umas dez semanas.

Os olhos de Jack se alargaram:

- Dez semanas Ana? Então é 100 positivo. Sei que temos que levar em conta muita coisa, como o stress, mudança de ambiente, etc, mas dez semanas, incluindo todos esses sintomas?

- Eu sei Jack, é tempo demais. Mas mesmo assim eu tinha minhas dúvidas, porque tem uma coisa que ainda não te contei.

Ele indagou o que seria com o olhar.

- Eu não posso ter filhos.

- Como é?

- Isso o que você ouviu. Eu já estive grávida uma vez, mas perdi o bebê com poucos meses de gravidez. Aconteceu porque levei um tiro em serviço, foi quando a minha vida começou a desmoronar. Perdi o filho, o marido, a confiança da minha mãe, o respeito próprio, a sanidade...

Jack estava em silêncio, atento ao que ela dizia.

- O tiro que levei não só me fez abortar, como perfurou o meu útero, o médico foi bem claro comigo, mesmo que eu viesse a conceber uma criança a gravidez não iria pra frente, porque o meu útero não possuía mais a capacidade de abrigar um bebê.

- Mas então, quer dizer que...

- Exato, as chances de eu conceber eram mínimas, assim como as chances desse bebê vir ao mundo são menores ainda.

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, preocupado.

- Sawyer faz idéia do que está acontecendo?

- Não.- ela respondeu.

- Ana, você tem que contar a ele. Ontem, quando você passou mal ele me pareceu muito preocupado, se estão juntos ele tem o direito de saber.

- Eu sei Jack. Mas estou receosa de contar, como te disse nem sei se vou conseguir ter esse filho. Tenho medo da reação do Sawyer. Nosso relacionamento começou de uma forma tão absurda que nunca pensei que fosse chegar aonde chegou.- ela hesitou um momento ponderando se contava a ele o que estava em sua mente, mas resolveu contar assim mesmo. – Estou fazendo greve de sexo com ele há umas quatro semanas porque eu queria testá-lo, saber se ele realmente gostava de mim, se não era só sexo.

- E o que descobriu?- perguntou Jack.

- Ele não questionou em nenhum momento o motivo de eu o estar dispensando, mas todas as noites vem até a minha barraca só para dormir comigo, diz que se acostumou a dormir "de costela".

Jack riu: - Então acho que isso responde à sua dúvida. Sei que deve conhecer o Sawyer melhor do que qualquer um aqui nessa ilha, mas te dou um conselho sobre o que aprendi a respeito dele todo esse tempo. Não o subestime, ele pode se comportar como um cara que não está nem aí pra nada, mas é só fachada, Sawyer é uma boa pessoa.

Ana-Lucia ergueu um pouco a camiseta tocando o próprio ventre. Uma leve protuberância já se fazia visível.

Jack alargou os olhos ao notar isso: - Você precisa contar logo já está dando pra perceber.

- Eu estou esperando pela oportunidade perfeita.

- Espero que surja logo. Por ora, como médico digo que você deve se alimentar muito bem, ter boas noites de sono, caminhar um pouco todas as manhãs, beber bastante líquido e evitar o estresse...sua gravidez é de risco e temos que ter cuidado. Mas como amigo digo que vai precisar muito do apoio do Sawyer.- ele se levantou. - Eu preciso ir, não esqueça o que te recomendei e qualquer sintoma estranho me conte imediatamente. Você vai ter esse bebê Ana, vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para garantir isso.

Ana-Lucia sorriu em agradecimento. Jack saiu da barraca dela, no entanto, mal deu dois passos e viu Kate se aproximar correndo dele, vinha esbaforida.

- Kate? O que foi?- assustou-se.

- A Sun está tendo o bebê, anda logo!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Várias pessoas estavam em cima de Sun quando Jack chegou à sua barraca para vê-la . Jin repetia algumas palavras em coreano para que as pessoas se afastassem.

- Gente, vamos sair daqui. Eu preciso de espaço pra cuidar dela.

As pessoas foram se afastando, permanecendo apenas Jack, Kate e Jin. Sun respirava entrecortadamente, sua expressão denotava que estava sentindo muita dor.

- Sun, de quantos em quantos minutos são as contrações?

- Dois em dois.-ela respondeu com dificuldade. Jin segurava sua mão.

- Ótimo, então estamos bem adiantados. E a bolsa já rompeu?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Certo.- ele voltou-se para Kate. – Consiga água quente, e esterilize a minha tesoura.

Dessa vez não foi preciso Jack falar de novo, ela rapidamente saiu para providenciar tudo.

- Eu estou com medo.- Sun disse em coreano, para Jin apertando a mão dele, seu rosto estava muito suado.

- Quando começaram as contrações?- perguntou Jack.

- As mais fortes há uns vinte minutos, mas eu já estava sentindo uma dorzinha diferente quando cheguei à minha horta.

Kate logo voltou com o que Jack pedira. Não demorou muito, a bolsa de Sun estourou. Jack orientou Kate para que a despisse e depois cobrisse suas pernas com o cobertor. Ele se posicionou, segurando as pernas dela, e disse:

- Sun, agora vou precisar da sua ajuda. Faça toda a força que puder.

Sun assentiu. Jin estava apreensivo, mas não largava a mão dela.

- Kate, quando eu disser já empurre a barriga dela.

Kate se colocou em posição. Jack sorriu, o parto seria tranqüilo, Sun tinha passagem suficiente.

- Vamos Sun, vai dar tudo certo. Empurre!

Sun começou a empurrar com a ajuda de Kate. A dor era lancinante, mas a vontade de ver o filho era muito maior e ela sorria pensando nisso, enquanto fazia força.

Lá fora, as pessoas estavam atentas, aguardando a chegada de mais um habitante da ilha. Eko que já tinha retornado da escotilha, ao saber que Sun estava tendo o bebê pôs-se a fazer suas orações, pedindo a Deus que tudo corresse bem no parto. Ana-Lucia também estava apreensiva enquanto escutava Sun dar à luz, ela própria não sabia se esse momento chegaria para ela.

- Isso Sun, continue. Já estou vendo ele.

Kate sorriu e continuou empurrando a barriga de Sun.

- Acho que não vou agüentar mais...-falou Sun, já estava começando a se sentir muito fraca.

Jin percebeu a mudança de semblante dela, e a encorajou:

- Sun, é o nosso filho. Vamos, você vai conseguir. Eu te amo.- as três últimas palavras ditas em inglês.

Ela fez um último esforço, enorme, se sentia dilacerada por dentro, mas ia conseguir.

- Ele está vindo Sun, está chegando!

Jack retirou o bebê cuidadosamente, limpando sua boca e o nariz de imediato. A criança chorou, desesperada. O choque de quem acaba de chegar a um mundo desconhecido. Kate arregalou os olhos, e falou entusiasmada:

- È um menino, Sun. Um menino.

Toda a dor se esvaiu quando Sun pegou o filho nos braços. Era um lindo menino, saudável, de cabelos muito negros e olhos apertados. Sun aconchegou-o junto de si. Jin tinha lágrimas nos olhos, estatelado diante da cena. Kate deixou uma lágrima escorrer também, um nascimento era sempre um momento mágico.

Quando Jack saiu da barraca seguido por Kate foi aclamado por todos que lá fora se encontravam, as pessoas reconheciam o quanto ele era importante pra aquela comunidade. Jack sorriu, segurava em suas mãos os panos sujo de sangue e a placenta enrolada neles.

Assim que se livrou de tudo, Jack sentou-se não muito longe da barraca de Sun e Jin, e lavou o rosto e as mãos com água que Kate lhe trouxera em um balde.

- Você é lindo!- Kate disse antes de beijá-lo com avidez. Ele só teve tempo de abaixar o balde no chão. O lugar onde estavam tinha algumas árvores que os ocultavam de olhares curiosos.

- Assim vou morrer cedo!- ele gracejou. Estava exausto, depois da tórrida noite de amor com Kate, a confusão com Bradley, o mal-estar de Ana-Lucia e o parto de Sun tudo o que ele queria era poder dormir um pouco. – Você vai me maltratar?

Ela sorriu: - Não, vou ser boazinha agora e te deixar descansar. Mas à noite não vai ter trégua Jack Shephard.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez e ela se afastou lançando-lhe olhares maliciosos. Ele ficou sorrindo sozinho, e pensou em ir para a escotilha e dormir um pouco até a hora do almoço. Mas quando estava colocando sua mochila nas costas, Sayid o chamou.

- Jack, Bradley sumiu da barraca dele.

Jack fez cara de "não acredito". Passou as mãos pela cabeça e falou:

- Então está na hora de tomarmos uma atitude que eu já venho pensando há algum tempo. Chame todos os homens do acampamento, e peça que me encontrem do lado esquerdo da praia, próximo às pedras.

- O que vai fazer?- Sayid indagou.

- Ditar uma regra que servirá para todos.

xxxxxxxxx

Os homens entreolhavam-se desconfiados, não sabiam o motivo pelo qual haviam sido chamados. Sawyer que acabara de voltar da cachoeira, quando soube que Jack queria todos os homens reunidos na praia gracejou:

- O Jack já está organizando a sua despedida de solteiro? Mas onde será que ele arrumou a stripper?

- O caso é sério Sawyer, Jack deve ter nos chamado aqui por causa do Bradley.-falou Michael.

- È muito fácil resolver o problema com o Bradley, basta me deixarem matá-lo, só isso.

- Ninguém vai matar ninguém aqui, Sawyer.- falou Jack se colocando no meio do grupo. – E essa é a primeira regra que será estabelecida.

- Ah tá! Então agora vamos formar a ordem dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda?- debochou Sawyer.

- Sem piadas Sawyer, o negócio é sério.

- Ora doutor. Quer dizer pra mim que o negócio é sério? Minha garota foi atacada, eu sou o mais ofendido daqui. Bradley teve sorte que eu não tinha um 38 nas mãos, senão a essa altura a cara dele já teria virado mingau.

- È por isso mesmo Sawyer que estamos aqui. Todos nós. Precisamos viver civilizadamente, o fato de estarmos nesta ilha não nos transforma em selvagens.

- Tá falando só por você, não é Jack? Pensem comigo, você, o imbecil do Sawyer, Sayid, Charlie, Hurley, Desmond, esqueci alguém mais? Todos vocês tem uma mulher para as horas difíceis. Não tem sobrado nada pra gente, bem que eu tentei conquistar a Aline, mas ela só pensa no Desmond. – falava Craig.

- Sério, brotha?- indagou Desmond que nunca havia notado o interesse de Aline.

- Temos nossas necessidades.- gritou Nilson.

- Necessidades?- questionou Jack. – Isso não nos dá o direito de tomá-las à força. Nossas mulheres devem ser respeitadas.

- Ah, então querem satisfazer suas necessidades? Virem gays, o problema é de vocês, mas fiquem sabendo que ninguém vai mais chegar perto da minha morena.

- E muito menos da minha loura.- falou Sayid.

- A Libby também não está disponível.- avisou Hurley.

- Quem se meter com a Claire vai sentir o peso da minha fúria.- ameaçou Charlie.

Alguns homens riram, debochando da baixa estatura do inglês.

- O ponto aqui não é esse.- anunciou Jack. – Estou aqui para adverti-los que se tentarem alguma coisa contra qualquer mulher daqui, será severamente punido. Bradley desapareceu, mas vai voltar e quando isso acontecer teremos uma conversinha com ele.

Os homens dispersaram. Apenas Eko e Jack permaneceram. O padre se dirigiu ao médico:

- Por quanto tempo pretende controlá-los?

- O tempo que for preciso- respondeu Jack. – Posso contar com sua ajuda para isso?

- Com certeza, aliás, quando Bradley retornar, me deixem falar com ele, garanto que ele não vai querer mais agredir mulher nenhuma.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Até o fim da tarde, Bradley ainda não havia retornado. Mas Eko e Sayid estavam alertas caso ele chegasse. Sayd começou a pensar que talvez Bradley tivesse muito mais coisa pra esconder do que o ataque à Ana-Lucia, senão porque ele teria fugido? Bradley sempre fora um cara estranho, mas nunca tinha levantado suspeitas até agora. De fato, sempre que alguma confusão acontecia no acampamento, Bradley estava sempre incentivando pro lado da violência. Sayid começou a tecer planos de interrogá-lo, assim que ele retornasse.

Durante o dia inteiro, Ana-Lucia fizera de tudo para se esquivar de Sawyer, estava pensando na melhor forma de contar sobre a sua gravidez. À noitinha, antes do jantar, Sawyer resolveu ir até a barraca dela, estava com saudades, desde que retornara da caçada não tinham tido oportunidade de conversarem direito. Sorriu ao lembrar de que ela dissera que ele era o seu homem, gostara disso, amaciara seu ego.

Quando entrou na barraca, ela estava ocupada dobrando algumas roupas. Ao vê-lo sentiu-se apreensiva, mas disfarçou.

- Hey, cowboy!

- Hey baby.- ele respondeu sorrindo.

Sentou-se atrás dela, puxando-a para si, acomodando-a entre suas pernas. Beijou-lhe o pescoço. Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos ao sentir o carinho dele.

- Ana, tô morrendo de vontade de você. Que tal acabar com essa greve e fazer amor com o seu cowboy, hã? Vai ser tão gostoso...

Ela voltou os olhos negros pra ele e o beijou docemente nos lábios. Ele a apertou contra si, Ana-Lucia estremeceu. Sawyer fez com que ela virasse de frente pra ele e deitou-se sobre ela, que suspirou ao sentir o peso do corpo dele.

Ele começou a beijá-la vorazmente, Ana-Lucia correspondia com vontade. Entretanto, quando ele começou a acariciar os seios dela por debaixo da blusa. Ela o afastou. Sawyer piscou os olhos pra ela:

- Meu dengo, por que não quer mais fazer amor comigo? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?.-ele apertou os olhos, faíscas de ódio saindo deles. – Aquele Bradley fez alguma coisa com você, ou qualquer outro? Me conte Ana-Lucia e eu acabo com o desgraçado!

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo: - Adoraria fazer amor com você, mas não posso agora porque tem algo que você não sabe.

Sawyer fechou os olhos numa expressão de dor, temia muito que ela tivesse sido violentada: - Ana, confie em mim, me conte tudo.

- Está bem.- ela assentiu.

O coração dele começou a bater mais forte, então algum cara sórdido teria mesmo feito alguma coisa com ela? Não importavam as regras de Jack, mataria o sujeito fosse quem fosse.

- Diga, docinho, diga pro seu homem o que fizeram com você.- ele indagou acariciando o rosto dela.

- Você fez, eu estou grávida.- disse por fim.

Sawyer arregalou os olhos azuis pra ela, no rosto uma expressão de espanto e incredulidade.

- Como é que é?

- Isso o que você ouviu James, eu estou grávida.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e se afastou dela ficando de pé:

- Calma aí Billie Jean, que história é essa de gravidez? Como isso foi acontecer? Você me disse uma vez que não podia ter filhos.

- E não podia. Mas o fato é que eu estou esperando um filho seu Sawyer.- ela respondeu com seriedade.

Sawyer sentou-se outra vez, de frente pra ela.

- E você tem idéia de quanto tempo está?

- Uns dois, três meses, sei lá!

- Dois, três meses?- ele indagou quase gritando. – Então é pra valer né?

- Estou com cara de quem está brincando?

Ele levou a mão direita ao rosto: - Não, isso não podia ter acontecido.

- Mas aconteceu, e preciso saber o que você acha disso.

- Eu não acho nada.

- Não acha nada? Sawyer como pode dizer isso numa hora dessas?- Ana-Lucia se exaltou.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Que ótimo, vamos ter um bebê na Ilha da Fantasia! Não Ana, isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Me esquece!

Ana-Lucia estava surpresa e magoada com a atitude de Sawyer, como é que de repente o sujeito cuidadoso e carinhoso por quem se apaixonara tinha se transformado naquele ser insensível que não estava nem aí para os problemas dela. Lembrou das palavras de Jack, de que Sawyer era uma boa pessoa. Pois Jack estava enganado, Sawyer não passava de um covarde.

Ele saiu da barraca, Ana-Lucia o seguiu e seus olhos tristes encontraram os dele, antes que se afastasse caminhando de cabeça baixa. Olhou para o lado, deu de cara com Kate que ninava o pequeno Jung Shon Kwon, para que Sun e Jin descansassem um pouco. Kate notou que havia algo errado, por isso se aproximou de Ana-Lucia antes que ela voltasse para dentro de sua barraca.

- Ana?- chamou. – Está tudo bem?

Seu peito estava comprimido, uma enorme vontade de chorar convulsivamente estava lhe tomando, mas ela respirou fundo e respondeu com o máximo de normalidade que conseguiu:

- Sim, está.

- E o Sawyer?- Kate indagou.

- Acho que ele está bem.- disse sem emoção, levantando a manta do bebê, estava curiosa para vê-lo.

- Ele é lindo não é?- disse Kate embalando-o.

Os olhos de Ana-Lucia brilharam, e ela acariciou os cabelos escuros do menino.

- Como ele se chama?

- Jung Shon Kwon!

- Imagino que esse nome tenha um grande significado.

- Sim, Sun me disse que significa em nossa língua algo como "guerreiro sobrevivente."

- Gostei. E como ela está?

- Está ótima, só precisa repousar. Correu tudo bem no parto.

Kate percebeu o quanto ela parecia hipnotizada olhando para o garoto.

- Quer segurá-lo?

- Ah não, eu não tenho muito jeito...

- Anda, toma.- disse Kate entregando o bebê a ela. – Você pega assim devagarzinho, cuidado com a cabecinha dele, isso.

Ana parecia um pouco desengonçada segurando o bebê, mas ficou feliz em fazer isso.

- Você tem muito jeito com crianças!- ela disse para Kate. – Você tem filhos?

- Não.- Kate respondeu. – Nunca tive uma oportunidade realmente, vida atribulada.

- Sei como é.- Ana-Lucia embalava Jung, encantada. Seu coração cheio de esperanças de poder em breve fazer o mesmo com seu próprio filho.

- E você tem vontade de ter filhos?- perguntou Kate, sondando-a.

Ao ouvir isso, Ana-Lucia entregou o bebê de volta para Kate, e disse, apressada:

- Preciso voltar pra minha barraca.

- Não vai participar da fogueira esta noite?

- Não, eu estou cansada. Boa noite.

Kate assentiu, e se afastou com o bebê. Com certeza tinha algo errado. Achou Ana-Lucia muito apreensiva. Teria a ver com a suposta gravidez dela? Desde antes da hora do almoço não tinha mais falado com Jack, passara o dia inteiro cuidando de Sun e do bebê.

- Kate?- chamou Jin.

Ela sorriu e entregou o bebê de volta pra ele. Iria atrás de Jack na escotilha, queria relatar o estranho comportamento de Ana-Lucia, mas principalmente queria matar saudades, uma noite não tinha sido suficiente para suprir a falta que ele lhe fez durante os últimos três meses.

Continua...


	18. O Estranho Mundo de Jack

Episódio 18- "O estranho mundo de Jack"

Sinopse: Kate resolve ir atrás de Jack na escotilha altas horas da noite e é atacada por Bradley, um dos sobreviventes. Surge um homem misterioso na floresta. Sawyer está se sentindo culpado por ter rejeitado Ana-Lucia e tenta fazer as pazes com ela.

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andar na floresta em meio à escuridão nunca tinha sido um problema para Kate, mesmo com todos os perigos que a ilha oferecia. Mas aquela noite tinha um ar diferente, triste, gélido, assombroso. Ela segurava uma tocha para iluminar o caminho, estava ansiosa para chegar logo à escotilha, a sensação que tinha era de que o caminho estava mais longo do que de costume.

- Ai meu Deus!- exclamou de repente, levando as mãos ao peito. Um barulho a tinha assustado. Riu de si mesma quando se deu conta de que era um casal de sapos pulando de uma pedra para outra. – Às vezes eu detesto esse lugar!- comentou consigo mesma. – Mas só às vezes, em outro lugar eu não teria o Jack.

Continuou andando sem mais problemas quando um barulho de passos vindos em sua direção a fez parar novamente. Sentiu um frio incômodo percorrer sua espinha."Será que estou delirando de novo?"- pensou.

Mas não estava, os passos continuaram. Kate começou a respirar mais rápido em antecipação.

- Quem está aí?

Colocou a tocha à sua frente iluminando o caminho de sombras da onde vinham os passos. Foi quando Bradley surgiu do meio das árvores.

- Chapeuzinho Vermelho, sua mãe não te ensinou que não deveria caminhar sozinha pelo bosque por causa do lobo mal?

- Bradley? O que está fazendo aqui? Sayid procurou você o dia inteiro na praia.-ela falou, tentando ser o mais natural possível.

- Pra que ele tava me procurando? Pra me dar outro no soco no olho?- ele disse irritado, apontando para uma mancha roxa em volta do olho direito.

- O que você fez hoje com a Ana-Lucia foi horrível, deveria se desculpar com ela.- Kate falou tentando distraí-lo, sua mão esquerda devidamente posicionada no bolso de trás da calça jeans, buscando a faca que sempre levava consigo desde que Locke lhe dera para se desamarrar no dia em que desceram à escotilha pela primeira vez.

- A Ana-Lucia é uma piranha.- ele falou ríspido. – Ela não tem esse rostinho meigo de princesa que você tem. Esse corpinho delicado.- Bradley falava se aproximando dela.

Kate caminhava para trás, se afastando dele. As engrenagens de sua mente já buscando um bom plano para escapar.

- Eu ouvi você ontem transando com o Jack na sua barraca. Precisei de um banho de mar pra conseguir dormir, mas não adiantou nada porque quando eu lembrava dos seus gemidos de prazer, ficava "ligado" de novo.

- Você é um porco nojento!- ela falou com desprezo.

- Sou? E o doutor? Que eu saiba, ele é o mais nojento aqui, porque se aproveita do fato de ser médico para ficar com todas as gostosas da ilha.

- Cala a boca, você é um imbecil sórdido!- gritou Kate.

- Cala a boca você gracinha, se o médico ou qualquer um outro otário dessa ilha pode dar "umazinha" de vez em quando por que eu também não posso?

Kate ia dizer algo, mas Bradley sacou uma pistola e apontou diretamente para ela.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? Ninguém em sã consciência te daria uma arma.

Bradley deu uma risada maquiavélica, parecia completamente fora de si.

- Roubei do Sawyer, que idiota! Ele vinha caminhando pelo meio da floresta ainda mais distraído do que você. Dei uma paulada na cabeça dele, fez um estrago enorme.

Kate desesperou-se: - Você atacou o Sawyer? Está completamente louco mesmo. Onde ele está?

- Isso não interessa! Que morra, estou pouco ligando. O papo agora é entre nós dois, gatinha. Anda tira a roupa!

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente, apertando os olhos que lagrimaram.

- Pode me matar se quiser, mas eu não vou fazer nada.

- Situações extremas pedem medidas extremas!- ele disse chegando bem perto dela e a puxando pelo braço. Kate se debateu e com o esforço acabou tendo o braço machucado.

- Pensa bem Kate, é melhor ser uma boa menina e fazer o que eu estou mandando, daí depois vai poder ver o seu doutorzinho de novo.

Ele puxou a tocha da mão dela e por pouco não se queimou. Apagou-a e jogou o galho longe. A escuridão tomou conta de tudo. Bradley segurou os dois braços dela e passou a língua por seu decote. Kate gritou, era estranho, não conseguia se livrar dos braços de Bradley, ele possuía mais força do que ela pensava. Ela então deu uma cabeçada nele, que o fez gemer de dor.

- Ora sua safada, vou ter que te dar umas palmadas pra ficar quieta?

- Jaaaackkk!- Kate gritou o mais alto que pôde, sabia que a escotilha não estava longe, mas também sabia que uma vez dentro dela os ruídos de fora eram abafados. Mesmo assim rezou para que ele ou alguém tivesse saído por um momento e escutasse o seu pedido de socorro.

Bradley a derrubou ao chão e passou as mãos sobre o corpo dela, Kate cuspiu nele, enojada. Não iria se entregar sem lutar.

- Jaaaackkk!- gritou de novo.

- Ele não vai te ouvir, nem adianta gritar.

Ela conseguiu soltar uma das mãos e pegar a faca no bolso da calça, enfiou-a no estômago de Bradley que se contorceu de dor.

- Sua desgraçada, eu vou acabar com você!- ele gritou, estapeando-a no rosto.

Bradley retirou a faca do seu estômago a sangue frio, estava sentindo dor, mas isso não pareceu afetá-lo o suficiente para deixá-la.

- Eu ia ser bonzinho com você, fazer tudo bem devagar, mas agora estou pouco ligando. Farei tudo o que eu quiser e depois vou te matar.

- Não! Não!- gritava Kate, a essa altura chorando convulsivamente.

A raiva e a loucura de Bradley era tanta que não se apercebeu dos dois homens armados que vinham por trás dele. Um deles tinha um fio de sangue escorrendo pelos cabelos loiros, e o outro a arma em punho e o semblante desnorteado, pronto para atirar.

- Você não doutor!- disse Sawyer empurrando Jack com força para trás com a mão esquerda, em seguida lançando três tiros sobre Bradley que caiu morto em cima de Kate.

Jack largou a arma no chão e correu até ela. Sawyer fez o mesmo, ajudando-o a retirar o corpo de Bradley de cima dela.

- Jack!- gritou Kate se jogando nos braços de Jack, chorando desesperada.

- Kate!- Jack disse acariciando os cabelos dela e apertando-a junto de si, chorava também.

Ela tremia sem parar. O coração de Jack estava apertado. Sawyer observava a cena em silêncio. Depois que Bradley lhe acertara, Rosseau o encontrou e o acordou ajudando-o a ir até a escotilha avisar Jack que o maníaco estava à solta, e com sua arma. Os dois correram para a praia e no caminho ouviram os gritos de Kate.

- Shhhhiii- Jack sussurrava baixinho para ela. – Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor, eu estou aqui.

Ele tentava acalmá-la a todo custo, mas em seu íntimo estava muito nervoso, um sentimento de culpa perseguindo-lhe. Ajudou-a levantar-se do chão, suas roupas estavam sujas de areia. Voltou seus olhos para o corpo ensangüentado de Bradley, pálido e de olhos esbugalhados. Sentiu o estômago contorcer-se, era médico já tinha visto muitas pessoas mortas, mas não dessa forma.

Sawyer continuava quieto, sua mente parecia estar divagando para outro lugar. O fio de sangue insistente continuava escorrendo do ferimento em sua cabeça. Kate ainda chorava, só que baixinho, a cabeça recostada no peito de Jack. Ele voltou seus olhos para Sawyer, e disse sem ter muita certeza do que estava fazendo:

- Acho melhor darmos um jeito no corpo.

- Sumir com ele?- indagou Sawyer. – Sem contar a ninguém?

- Não é isso que estou dizendo, eu só...não sei, não sei.- Jack dizia desnorteado ainda apertando Kate junto de si.

Sawyer levou a mão à cabeça, o ferimento estava latejando, precisava de um curativo. Ambos não sabiam o que fazer, Jack sentia que se voltasse à praia com aquele corpo, perderia totalmente sua moral de líder diante de todos. Não fora ele quem matara Bradley, mas apenas porque Sawyer o impediu. O que as pessoas achariam disso? O que ele próprio achava disso? Sawyer por sua vez estava em conflito com o fato de ser mais uma vez julgado por algo que fora obrigado a fazer e não queria ser colocado na berlinda de novo. Diante do silêncio dos dois, Kate disse:

- Ele era um perigo para todos nós, fizeram o que era certo. As pessoas vão entender.

- Não é tão simples assim Kate, não sou um criminoso.

Kate soltou-se do abraço dele, encarando-o, magoada: - Então seria melhor não tê-lo matado e deixá-lo se aproveitar de mim, de Ana-Lucia ou de alguma outra?

- Kate acalme-se, não é isso que estou dizendo. É só que estamos lidando com algo grande, coisas desse tipo não podem voltar a acontecer. Se começamos a matar-nos uns aos outros vamos nos dizimar.- ele explicou nervoso, abraçando-a de volta. – Jamais deixaria que algo acontecesse com você, mas algo precisa ser feito em relação a isso. Regras, precisamos de regras!

- Eu concordo com o Jack.- disse Sawyer. – Não quero que o meu filho nasça em Sodoma.

- Seu filho?- indagou Kate, surpresa. – Então é mesmo verdade?

- Temo que sim.- ele respondeu, com a mão na cabeça.

- Sawyer, vamos até a escotilha. Eu cuido do seu ferimento e pedimos ao Locke que corra até a praia e traga Sayd e Eko para cuidarem do corpo. Hoje, não farei mais nada. Eu e Kate vamos ficar na escotilha. Amanhã, vou encarar as pessoas.

Os três voltaram para a escotilha em meio à escuridão e deixaram o corpo de Bradley da floresta. Jack cuidou do ferimento de Sawyer, que felizmente não tinha sido tão grave e orientou Locke para que fosse até a praia. Sawyer resolveu ir com ele.

Quando os dois deixaram a escotilha, Kate disse a Jack:

- Me desculpe sobre o que eu disse lá na floresta, é que eu estava transtornada.

Jack a abraçou e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça:

- Eu sei. A partir de amanhã, vamos ter que tomar medidas drásticas para que esse tipo de coisas nunca mais volte a acontecer. Querendo ou não, somos uma comunidade, que só tende a crescer. Por isso leis e cargos são necessários.

Ele observou a luxação no rosto dela e nos braços, franziu as sobrancelha, preocupado:

- Aquele desgraçado, ele te machucou. Eu devia ter chegado lá antes.

- Não Jack, eu é que não devia ter saído atrás de você no meio da noite. Mas é que eu não agüentava de saudade.- ela se aconchegou a ele.

- Você está com fome?

Ela assentiu.

- Por que não toma um banho enquanto eu faço algo pra você comer.

- A idéia me parece tentadora, mas minhas roupas estão todas na praia, e eu gostaria de trocar de roupa e depois queimar as que estou vestindo. È como se o cheiro daquele homem estivesse impregnado em mim.

Jack estremeceu por dentro, não queria nem imaginar o que aquele homem teria sido capaz de fazer com ela.

- Você pode tomar banho e vestir uma das minhas camisas até de manhã, depois posso ir até a praia buscar algumas pra você.

- Mas e se o Locke voltar pra escotilha? Não vai ser estranho ele me encontrar aqui com você usando a sua camiseta.

- Ele não vai voltar, e se isso acontecer ele não dirá nada. Anda, toma um banho. Use a minha toalha que está pendurada no banheiro.

Ela concordou e entrou de imediato no banheiro. Jack correu para a despensa, procurando algo agradável para comerem. Decidiu-se por uma sopa de legumes da Dharma Initiative, achou que a ocasião pedia. Pegou também um vidro de manteiga de amendoim para a sobremesa.

No chuveiro, Kate recordava o que tinha acontecido. Agradecia a Deus por Jack e Sawyer terem chegado a tempo e impedido que Bradley a violentasse. Teria sido horrível, Kate não queria passar por isso de novo. Lembrou-se de Wayne tentando espioná-la no chuveiro quando ainda era adolescente e da investida do agente federal quando a capturou pela primeira vez em Talahasse. Odiava homens como aqueles, que tentavam conseguir a todo custo o que eram incapazes de conquistar, o amor sincero de uma mulher.

Com Jack era diferente, a necessidade de estar com ele era algo além do físico para ela. Acreditava que seu amor por ele era transcedental. Sorriu ao recordar-se de um fato bobo da adolescência que agora fazia todo o sentido. Ela, sua amiga Beth e Tom, seu grande amor na época foram a um parque de diversões, e Beth insistira para que ela fosse em uma vidente saber sobre o seu futuro. Entre as coisas que a vidente dissera, a mais significativa: "_Conhecerá seu grande amor em uma praia, médico, seu nome tem quatro letras..."._ Kate não acreditara em nada daquilo naquele momento, mas agora tinha certeza que era real. E ela iria recompensá-lo por cuidar tão bem dela, por fazê-la feliz, por ser o homem mais maravilhoso que já conhecera em sua vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bradley está morto?- indagou Sayid. – Mas como aconteceu?

- Ele tentou abusar da Kate.- disse Locke.

- Jack o matou, John?- perguntou Desmond.

- Não, fui eu.- Sawyer apressou-se em dizer.

Os quatros conversavam reservadamente na barraca de Sayid. Locke não queria atrair a atenção das pessoas, era um assunto muito delicado.

- E por que vocês apenas não o imobilizaram? Precisavam matá-lo? Jack concordou com isso, "brotha"?

- Desmond, acho que você não gosta da Tina o suficiente.

- Por que está dizendo isso, Sawyer?

- Porque eu estava lá, vi o que aquele "son of a bitch" estava tentando fazer com a Kate. Vi o medo estampado nos olhos dela, e tinha que fazer alguma coisa senão o Jack faria, e se o tivesse feito eu não o julgaria. Mas conheço as mentes mesquinhas das pessoas desse lugar, vivem procurando um bode expiatório para culparem por estarmos presos nessa maldita ilha! O matei porque não vai ser novidade pra ninguém que eu tenha feito isso. Defendi a Kate, que é minha amiga, e cuidei da minha morena, e para que todos saibam está esperando um filho meu. Estamos na selva, e temos que proteger nossas famílias!

Os três entreolharam-se. Sayid sorriu para Sawyer:

- Que Alá o abençoe, você vai ter um filho?

- Yeah!- ele limitou-se a responder.

Locke sorriu também e deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Sawyer. Desmond comentou: - Pois eu sinto muito "brotha", já deve ter notado o quanto é difícil sobreviver nessa ilha, ainda mais com uma criança. Não sabemos até quando a Dharma vai nos alimentar.

- Eu não dou a mínima pra isso, a única coisa que me importa é proteger o que é meu.

- Eu concordo com o James, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Temos o corpo do Bradley lá na floresta e quarenta pessoas para darmos satisfações.- lembrou Locke.

- E o Jack?- perguntou Sayid.

- Kate ficou muito abalada com o que aconteceu, achei melhor que eles pudessem ficar um pouco a sós na escotilha. Amanhã ele virá até a praia conversar com todos.

- Mas o que ele acha que devemos fazer, John?- indagou Desmond.

- Que o corpo deve ser enterrado dentro da floresta, sem alarde.

- Então faremos isso.- concordou Sayid.

Os quatro se levantaram e saíram da barraca. Ao vê-los, Shannon que esteve o tempo todo sentada perto da fogueira, estranhou e correu até Sayid:

- Yd, aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que estavam reunidos na nossa barraca?

- Está tudo bem querida. Assunto de homem.

- Não me venha com essa baboseira. Minha intuição feminina diz que tem algo errado e ela nunca se engana.

Sayid a beijou docemente nos lábios, e a tranqüilizou:

- Estou falando a verdade, está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar.

Ele se afastou deixando-a apreensiva, mas ela não fez mais perguntas e se recolheu em sua barraca. Sayid saiu caminhando em direção do depósito improvisado onde guardavam as pás e o machado. Eko se aproximou dele.

- Sayid, John me contou o que aconteceu. Vou com vocês para encomendar o corpo de Bradley, ele era um pecador e a única forma dele não passar a eternidade sofrendo vai ser eu rezando pela alma dele.

Sayid assentiu: - Acho que foi por isso que Jack mandou chamá-lo.

Locke e Desmond já tinham se juntado a Eko e Sayid na entrada da floresta. Sawyer bebia água próximo à barraca de Ana-Lucia, queria vê-la antes de ir para a floresta. Como sabia que se ele a chamasse ela não viria, pediu à pequena Emma que fosse chamá-la sob algum pretexto, prometendo a ela dar-lhe um beijo, a menina era fissurada nele.

- Mas o que foi Emma? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Zack? Onde está a Libby?- Ana sorria enquanto a menina lhe puxava pelo braço. Fechou a cara ao ver Sawyer.

- Obrigado, querida. Você é a minha favorita.- disse Sawyer para Emma.

- E quanto ao meu beijo, Sawyer?- indagou a menina.

- Aprendeu rápido, né?- Sawyer disse beijando a criança na testa. A menina foi embora sorrindo.

Ana-Lucia ficou parada olhando pra ele, sem dizer nada. Ele quebrou o silêncio:

- Ana, eu não vim aqui brigar, só vim aqui te dizer que preciso fazer uma coisa muito importante agora, mas quando eu voltar vamos conversar.

- Não estou interessada em nada do que você tenha pra me dizer.- ela respondeu, ríspida.

Sawyer respirou fundo e se aproximou dela, agarrando-a e beijando-a com vontade. Ela se debateu por alguns segundos, mas se deixou beijar, os braços amolecendo em volta do corpo. As pessoas que estavam em volta da fogueira riam e cochichavam entre si vendo a cena. Mas Sawyer não se importava.

Quando ele a soltou, Ana falou grosseira antes de entrar novamente em sua barraca: - Vai pro inferno!

- Eu vou Baby, mas quando eu voltar de lá vamos conversar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O cheiro bom da sopa de legumes estava exalando por toda cozinha, Kate sentiu o estômago roncar. Chamou Jack, da porta do banheiro:

- Jack, e a camisa?

Ele correu até o armário e trouxe uma camisa cinza pra ela vestir. Estava muito limpa, com um cheiro agradável de sabão em pó, porém o estado da roupa era deplorável, assim como a maioria das peças de roupa que possuíam. Cheia de buracos remendados com linha e agulha.

Jack sorriu quando ela saiu do banheiro vestindo sua camisa e enxugando os cabelos com a toalha.

- Feita sob medida!- ela gracejou referindo-se à camisa, que nela mais parecia um vestido curto e largo. – Que cheiro bom, estou morrendo de fome. O que temos aqui?- indagou destampando a panela. – Sopa?

- Yeah, sopa.- ele respondeu tirando a tampa das mãos dela e mexendo a panela com uma colher de pau.

Ela se aconchegou a ele por trás, roçando o rosto no pescoço dele. Jack fechou os olhos e parou de mexer a panela.

- Quando vi aquele homem em cima de você eu pensei que tivesse chegado tarde demais.

- Mas você chegou a tempo Jack, isso é tudo o que importa pra mim.

Ele pegou o braço dela e beijou a marca vermelha que tinha sido feita pela violência de Bradley.

- Minha princesa!- disse, carinhoso. – Me deixa cuidar de você, nunca mais saia de perto de mim.

- Você quer uma promessa?- ela indagou.

Jack balançou a cabeça sorrindo: - Não sei, só sei que ficar longe de você faz com que eu me sinta doente, como se eu fosse capaz de perder o controle de tudo a qualquer momento.

Kate não respondeu, apenas o beijou. Primeiro um leve roçar de lábios, depois uma confusão interminável de bocas que se abrem e se provam mutuamente, num exercício delicioso.

De repente, a sopa começou a borbulhar na panela e esparramou um pouco do líquido cremoso sobre o fogão, parando-os. Ambos riram, sentindo-se bem em poder gargalhar em uma noite tão tensa quanto aquela. Kate pegou dois pratos e entregou a Jack, que depois de apagar o fogo da panela serviu-os com sopa. Sentaram-se na mesinha de refeições e começaram a comer.

O líquido morno era reconfortante para os dois, inserindo-lhes novas energias. Olhavam-se intensamente enquanto comiam, fazendo com que uma necessidade crescente de caírem outra vez um nos braços do outro surgisse.

Kate terminou o prato de sopa e limpou a boca com um lenço, Jack fez o mesmo. Ela começou a tamborilar os dedos sobre o balcão, ansiosa. Queria muito ficar com Jack outra vez, mas não sabia como dizer, não queria parecer insensível, afinal acabara de passar por um trauma terrível e ainda tinha cabeça pra pensar em sexo? O que ele acharia disso?

Jack levantou da mesa e recolheu os pratos, começando a lavá-los.

- Deixa que eu faço isso!- pediu Kate.

- Não, é terapêutico pra mim.- ele respondeu.

Ele também queria estar com ela outra vez, mas estava se contendo porque ela acabara de passar por uma situação difícil, com certeza não estaria pensando no mesmo que ele. Que insensiblidade de sua parte ficar pensando em sexo numa hora como aquela!

- Jack!- Kate sussurrou.

- Sim?- ele indagou com naturalidade.

Ela não disse nada, e diante do silêncio dela, Jack deixou os pratos lavados sobre a pia e voltou seus olhos castanho-esverdeados para os dela. Kate tinha uma expressão de quem queria dizer algo, mas não sabia como começar.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa?

Já que lhe faltaram as palavras, ela jogou-se nos braços dele e pôs-se a beijá-lo sem parar. Jack adorou a iniciativa dela e a suspendeu do chão, enquanto ela enrolava suas pernas ao redor do corpo dele. Estava perdido mesmo, totalmente "encoleirado", domado por aquela mulher.

Sentou-a no balcão da pia e começou a passear com as mãos por baixo da camiseta dela.

- Não precisa ser tão gentil dessa vez, passei o dia inteiro esperando por isso.- ela disse no ouvido dele, deixando-o atônito.

Jack não se fez de rogado, e ajudou-a a despir rapidamente a única barreira que os impedia de seguir adiante, atirando-a longe. Kate agora usava somente a camiseta, nada mais. Ele abriu o zíper da calça e se aconchegou a ela, possuindo-a. Ela mordeu os lábios ao senti-lo mais uma vez, nunca se cansaria daquela sensação tão boa. Abraçou-o e murmurou várias vezes:

- Te amo, te amo, te amo...

Para os moralistas, aquilo poderia parecer uma coisa extremamente esdrúxula e sórdida. Mas para os dois amantes que se entregavam naquele momento, era apenas uma conseqüência de todo amor, de toda a paixão que nutriam um pelo outro, fator essencial que os ajudava a sobreviver naquele lugar misterioso e infame.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O som do vento assoviava nos ouvidos tornando aquele momento ainda mais terrível e assombroso. Sawyer, Sayid, Locke, Desmond e Eko decidiram por enterrar o cadáver de Bradley num lugar bem remoto da floresta, onde fosse difícil de ser encontrado.

Eko encomendara o corpo, mas para Sawyer isso não era suficiente para que aquele homem sórdido alcançasse a redenção. Ainda o odiava por ter tentado se aproveitar de Ana-Lucia e por ter atacado Kate daquele jeito, não sentia o mínimo de remorso por tê-lo matado. Sayd entendia como ele se sentia, não que matar fosse justificável, mas era mesmo difícil conseguir sentir remorso por matar um homem como aquele, que representava um perigo constante para as mulheres da comunidade. Um homem que já havia esquecido da sua qualidade de ser humano, se transformando em fera bestial que só obedece aos seus instintos primitivos.

Locke desejava que aquilo acabasse logo enquanto cavavam a cova do infeliz. Coberto de poeira, ele só queria um caldo quente e uma boa cama pra dormir. Mesmo assim, não voltaria para a escotilha aquela noite, Jack precisava de um minuto a sós com sua amada, ele sabia disso, e não seria ele o estraga prazeres, a noite por si só já tinha sido bem difícil.

Quando acabaram de cavar, Desmond e Sayd depositaram o corpo dentro da cova e os outros começaram a jogar terra por cima para fechá-la. Ao final de tudo, sentiam-se aliviados por poder voltar para o acampamento. Sayd e Desmond queriam ir para suas barracas, comer alguma coisa e dormir no aconchego com suas mulheres. Sawyer também queria isso, no entanto sabia que Ana-Lucia provavelmente o escorraçaria da barraca, mas ele tentaria de qualquer jeito.

Começaram a fazer o caminho de volta para o acampamento quando um barulho de alguém se aproximando chamou-lhes a atenção.

- Que droga, não estou a fim de usar a minha arma e enterrar mais um bandido miserável essa noite.- cochichou Sawyer.

Sayid que também estava armado colocou-se alerta. Os passos aumentaram de intensidade, e um homem apareceu do meio das árvores, muito ferido. Desmaiou aos pés de Locke antes de dizer qualquer palavra.

- Mas quem raios é esse sujeito?- questionou Sawyer iluminando o rosto do homem com uma tocha.

- Só pode ser um dos "Outros"!- disse Sayid. – Vamos matá-lo!

- Não!- pediu Locke. – Acho que devíamos levá-lo até a escotilha e colocá-lo na sala de armas.

- E correr o risco de acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu quando Henry Gale fugiu, "brotha"?- falou Desmond.

- Sim, devemos correr o risco.- disse Eko. – Mas tomando as precauções necessárias para não cometermos os mesmos erros.

- Então o levamos pra escotilha?- insistiu Locke.

- Está bem.- concordou Sayid.

Eko pôs o homem em suas costas sem nenhuma dificuldade caminhando em direção à escotilha, os demais o seguiram.

xxxxxxxxxx

"4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42". Jack digitava os números no computador, o contador zerou voltando a marcar 108 minutos. Ele bocejou, estava muito cansado. Esses dois últimos dias haviam sido muito desgastantes e por mais que ele tivesse dormido um pouco aquela tarde, não tinha sido suficiente para repor as energias. Era problema atrás de problema.

Andou até o quarto e sorriu ao ver Kate dormindo espaçosa na cama, parecia tranqüila. Resolveu ir deitar no sofá, não queria correr o risco de acordá-la se deitando ao lado dela. Tirou os sapatos e deitou-se, fechando os olhos, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. O sono veio rápido transportando-o para o mundo dos sonhos. Tudo estava calmo, ele estava calmo, não precisaria se preocupar com nada pelo menos até de manhã.

Levou um susto enorme ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Sentou-se agoniado no sofá, em estado de alerta.

- Hey doc!- falou Sawyer. – desculpe acordá-lo desse jeito, mas a coisa é séria.

Jack suspirou cansado: - O que foi dessa vez?

Foi quando viu Eko depositar no chão um homem muito jovem, por volta dos trinta anos, machucado.

- Quem é esse homem?

- Não sabemos Jack.- falou Locke. – Ele surgiu do meio da floresta quando estávamos enterrando o corpo de Bradley.

- Esse homem é um dos "Outros", insisto que estamos nos arriscando.- disse Sayid.

- Eu sei que essa é a possibilidade mais provável, e por isso mesmo devemos cuidar dele, para obtermos informações.- disse Jack.

- Jack, "brotha", esse homem deve ter sido mandado para nos espionar como Henry Gale.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. O melhor agora é você deixá-lo em condições de falar, Jack.-pediu Eko.

Jack correu até o armário de remédios e trouxe algumas coisas para começar a cuidar do ferido. Enquanto limpava o rosto dele, cheio de luxações percebeu que não se tratava de um norte-americano, era um homem estrangeiro, mas Jack não sabia a qual nacionalidade ele pertencia. Era alto e esbelto, os cabelos negros e muito lisos caíam-lhe sobre o rosto de feições finas, nariz arrebitado e olhos pequenos.

- Acho que devemos amarrá-lo.- falou Sayid.

O médico balançou a cabeça em negativo: - Não, esse homem está muito fraco e desidratado. Não oferece perigo nenhum por enquanto. Vamos só ficar de olho nele.

- Jack, eu acho que isso seria arriscar nossas vidas desnecessariamente. E se ele estiver fingindo?- indagou Sawyer.

- Não está Sawyer, garanto isso a você.- respondeu Jack. – Ele está mesmo muito mal, parece ter sido submetido a algum tipo de tortura.

Sayid balançou a cabeça, mas foi obrigado a concordar com Jack, o homem parecia ter sido torturado de modo cruel por muitos dias, pouco a pouco.

- Certo Jack.- disse Locke. – Já que resolveu tomar as dores dele vamos pelo menos colocá-lo na sala das armas.

- Está bem John, assim que eu terminar. Do jeito que ele está, provavelmente só vai acordar em um dia ou dois.

- Daí descobriremos quem ele é!- falou Eko. - Por bem...

- Ou por mal.- completou Sayid.

- E a Kate?- indagou Sawyer voltando seus olhos para ela que dormia no beliche, o lençol cuidadosamente cobrindo-a, ocultando-lhe a nudez.

Quando ouviu a pergunta de Sawyer Jack ficou um pouco embaraçado ao lembrar que ela dormia completamente nua. Sua camisa jogada no chão do quarto e a calcinha ele não sabia nem aonde tinha ido parar.

- Ela está bem, está mais calma.- respondeu sem interromper o que estava fazendo.

Sawyer sorriu ao avistar a peça de roupa perdida dela no chão, perto da pia.

- Oh yeah doc, tenho certeza que ela deve estar ótima.

O deboche de Sawyer não fugiu aos ouvidos de Jack e ele encarou o texano antes de acompanhar o olhar dele até o chão, avistando a roupa. Seus olhos alargaram-se e ele parou de cuidar do ferido, indo buscar a peça no chão e enfiando no bolso de trás da sua calça.

Sawyer estava se segurando para não rir. Desmond estava na sala, sentado na cadeira de frente para o computador, enquanto Locke e Sayid preparavam a sala de armas para abrigar o desconhecido. Eko caminhava pela sala segurando seu cajado, pensativo.

Logo Jack terminou de cuidar do homem, fazendo com que ele tomasse, graças a ajuda de Sawyer uns dois comprimidos anti-inflamatórios. Os dois carregaram o homem até a sala de armas e o depositaram na cama que antes havia sido usada por Henry Gale.

Deixaram-no lá e ativaram o código da porta, fechando-a. Eko, Sayid, Sawyer e Desmond resolveram então voltar para a praia, Locke permaneceria na escotilha. Antes que os quatro deixassem o local, combinaram que por enquanto não diriam nada a ninguém sobre o desconhecido. Apenas Sawyer disse que se tivesse oportunidade contaria a Ana-Lucia. Os outros não fizeram objeção.

- Jack, você está muito cansado.- falou Locke quando os outros quatro saíram. – Pode ir dormir, eu cuido do botão. Só vou tomar um banho rápido e comer alguma coisa.

- Ainda tem sopa na panela, fiz agora há pouco.

Locke assentiu e entrou no banheiro. Jack caminhou até o quarto e juntou a camisa que Kate estava usando do chão. Tocou seus cabelos, ela estremeceu assustada, teve um espasmo momentâneo de medo, conseqüência da violência que tinha sofrido algumas horas antes.

- Amor, amor.- ele disse tranqüilizando-a. – Sou eu, seu Jack.

- Jack.- ela disse acalmando-se. – O que foi?- ela sorriu marota. – Quer recomeçar tudo de novo?

Jack sorriu também: - Eu gostaria muito, mas John está aqui.

- John?- ela indagou baixinho, morrendo de vergonha por estar sem roupa nenhuma, puxando o lençol para se cobrir ainda mais.

- Calma, ele está no banho. Toma.- ele disse entregando a ela a camisa e tirando a calcinha dela do bolso.

- O que a minha calcinha faz no seu bolso?- ela perguntou, vermelha.

- Longa história. Anda se veste.

Ela começou a se vestir depressa. Jack colocou a mão no queixo, apoiando o braço na coxa. Agora tinha mais uma preocupação, quem seria aquele homem que encontraram na floresta?

xxxxxxxxxx

O grupo retornou exausto ao acampamento. Durante o caminho de volta pouco se falaram, mas suas mentes estavam concentradas em tentar descobrir quem era aquele homem misterioso. Todos, exceto Sawyer. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para Ana-Lucia e o bebê que ela iria ter, seu filho. Era grande demais para ele absorver, por isso fugira quando ela lhe contara, não porque não a quisesse, mas porque sentiu medo. Em toda a sua vida nunca fizera nada de bom, somente aplicando golpes, enganando as mulheres e roubando o dinheiro de seus maridos, como o homem que destruiu sua família, Sawyer.

- Vou passar na igreja antes de ir para minha tenda, gostaria de rezar um pouco. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio. Boa noite para vocês.- falou Eko.

- Eu também já vou indo para minha barraca, não gosto de deixar Shannon muito tempo sozinha.- disse Sayid.

Desmond fez um gesto com sua mão despedindo-se, iria para a barraca de Tina. Sawyer ficou sozinho no meio da praia, as tochas estavam acesas nos pontos estratégicos, mas a grande fogueira já tinha sido apagada restando somente as cinzas. Ele pensou consigo "È agora, tenho que falar com ela". Preparou o espírito e saiu andando até a barraca dela, sabia que não seria uma conversa fácil.

Chegou na barraca e entreabriu a lona chamando-a: - Ana? Você está aí? . Mas ela não respondeu, ele entrou na barraca e constatou que ela não estava mesmo lá. Porém, antes que pudesse ficar preocupado a avistou não muito longe perto das árvores na entrada da floresta. Correu até lá. Ana-Lucia estava pálida e vomitava. Seus olhos alargaram-se ao vê-la daquele jeito e ele segurou-a, passando a mão em sua costa, confortando-a.

- Ana, você está bem?- indagou com seriedade.

- Estou ótima.- ela respondeu ríspida.

- Não, não está. Sua pele está gelada, e seu rosto pálido. Isso é normal? Digo, não entendo nada de gravidez, mas...

Ela sentiu o estômago revirar outra vez, vomitou mais um pouco. Nada parava em seu estômago. Sentia-se péssima em estar vomitando diante de Sawyer, não queria que ele a visse como uma vítima, não precisa que ninguém tivesse pena dela.

- Vá embora, não preciso da sua piedade!

- Eu não vou. Me deixe ajudá-la!

- Não, eu não quero.- ela gritou, limpando a boca com um pano. Começou a ficar zonza, já era assim há dias, primeiro o enjôo, depois o vômito, seguido da tontura. Não agüentava mais, aquilo era muito difícil. Talvez se tivesse como ir a um hospital, esses sintomas pudessem ser contidos, mas não ali naquela ilha. – Eu já disse pra você ir, Sawyer!- uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela.

Depois da discussão com Sawyer passou a noite inteira segurando o choro, já era de madrugada e não dormira, e o que comera acabara de vomitar. Estava péssima. A garganta embargando, os lábios tremendo, queria muito chorar.

- Vá embora, por favor, caipira dos infernos! Me deixe em paz!- disse num soluço.

Sawyer tocou o cabelo dela carinhosamente, sussurrou:

- Não precisa fingir pra mim, esses três meses que estivemos juntos eu conheci uma mulher que ninguém nessa droga de acampamento sabe quem é. Mas EU sei quem você é, uma mulher corajosa, amorosa, inteligente e doce...

Ela apertou os olhos, as lágrimas caindo sem controle sobre a tez.

- Eu não quero saber de nada disso, Sawyer. Você vai me machucar, eu sei que vai. E eu não sei se vou agüentar quando você se cansar de mim e me deixar, e me odeio por isso, por querer tanto você. Era pra ser um lance de uma noite só, não era pra ter acontecido assim.

- Lu você está enganada. Você me salvou da droga de vida que eu levava. Nada fazia sentido pra mim antes, eu me sentia vazio. Mas você surgiu na minha vida como um furacão, dizendo tudo o que queria na minha cara pra eu aprender a ser gente. Me agarrou no meio da floresta e fez amor comigo despudoradamente, se entregou pra mim sem nenhuma barreira.

Ela enxugou uma lágrima, e esboçou um sorriso:

- Mas eu só queria roubar a sua arma...

- Eu sei baby, mas no final das contas compensou não foi?- ele perguntou com seu típico sorriso safado.

Ana-Lucia voltou seus olhos para ele, e pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo que estavam na ilha, viu que Sawyer estava chorando. Não era um choro convulsivo, eram lágrimas discretas e sinceras daqueles olhos tão azuis quanto a cor do céu. E ela se viu parada, atraída como um imã para aqueles olhos, ainda estava tonta, mas olhar para ele a mantinha de pé.

- Então você me quer de volta, hã?

- O que você acha meu dengo? _Yo se que no he sido un santo, pero yo puedo arreglar, amor. __Mi corazón es tuyo, chica._(Eu sei que não tenho sido um santo, mas posso mudar isso, amor.O meu coração é teu, garota).

Ela passou os dedos pelo rosto dele, sorrindo, o espanhol de Sawyer estava cada vez melhor.

- _Ay amor, me duele tanto quedarme lejos de ti, pero_(Ai amor, dói tanto ficar longe de você, mas)...se me quer de volta, caipira, vai ter que me reconquistar. – ela disse antes de sair caminhando em direção à sua barraca.

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa quando ela se voltou para ele e acrescentou:

- Ah, e não se atreva a vir atrás de mim, não vai dormir "de costela" essa noite, docinho.

- Mas que droga!- xingou Sawyer, já pensando em seu íntimo que não seria nada fácil tê-la de volta, Ana-Lucia era "osso duro de roer".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não, por favor, me deixem viver! Não façam isso! Quem são vocês?

Jack acordou com os gritos do desconhecido dentro da sala de armas. Já era dia e Locke tinha saído para caminhar um pouco. Kate dormia no beliche, mas também foi acordada pelos gritos do homem, sentando-se confusa na cama.

- Não! Não! Não!- ele continuava gritando desesperado, em uma língua que Jack e Kate não conseguiam entender.

Ela levantou da cama e ficou encarando Jack, seus olhos perguntavam silenciosamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Fique aqui!- ele disse se levantando, disposto a ir até a sala de armas ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Jack, o que está acontecendo? Quem está gritando?

- Fique aqui!- ele ordenou outra vez, mas Kate não obedeceu e o seguiu até a sala de armas.

Jack posicionou sua pistola estrategicamente no bolso de trás da calça e digitou o código abrindo a porta. Dentro da sala, o homem se debatia na cama, suando muito. Jack se aproximou dele e tocou-lhe a testa, ardia em febre.

Kate levou as mãos à boca ao ver o homem, estava muito ferido, sentiu pena.

- Quem é esse homem Jack?

- Eu não sei.- ele respondeu tentando segurá-lo, mas o homem era muito forte e continuava se debatendo, murmurando palavras que Jack não entendia.

- O que ele tem?- Kate continuou perguntando.

- Eu não sei Kate.- Jack respondeu agoniado, tentando segurar o homem. – Já que resolveu vir até aqui poderia me ajudar?- pediu finalmente.

Kate se aproximou e começou a ajudar Jack a segurar o homem.

- Ele está com febre, vou ter que baixá-la.

- Água...quero água...água!- dizia o homem.

Jack e Kate entreolharam-se, o que aquele homem estava querendo dizer.

Ela tocou os cabelos lisos dele com a intenção de acalmá-lo, sussurrando: - Calma você vai ficar bem!

O homem abriu os olhos miúdos e encarou Kate, um traço de lucidez momentânea se fez presente e ele disse numa voz abafada:

- Água moça, eu só quero um pouco de água...water, please!

Jack assentiu, entendendo o que ele quis dizer e pediu a Kate: - Vá buscar um pouco de água pra ele.

Kate balançou a cabeça: - Não Jack, é melhor você ir buscar, assim pode trazer os remédios pra baixar a febre dele.

Ele ficou pensando por alguns segundos, não queria deixá-la sozinha com aquele homem, embora ele não parecesse perigoso isso não queria dizer nada.

O estranho segurou a mão dela e pediu mais uma vez: - _Water_, moça, _please_!

- Vai Jack, eu vou ficar bem.- ela disse, seu coração se enchendo de piedade daquele homem.

- Eu vou, mas volto em um segundo.- Jack disse, tirando a pistola do seu bolso e colocando no bolso de trás da calça dela.

Quando ele saiu, Kate tentou conversar com o desconhecido:

- Como é o seu nome? De onde você veio? Consegue entender o que eu digo?

- Sim.- ele respondeu fracamente. – Meu nome é...Pedro.

O homem não conseguiu dizer mais nada, a sede que sentia o estava sufocando. Jack voltou bem rápido com os remédios para febre e a água. Segurou-o enquanto Kate tentava fazer com que tomasse os remédios. Ele tossiu bastante, mas conseguiu engoli-los. A febre e o cansaço logo fizeram com que ele voltasse a dormir. Jack e Kate saíram da sala de armas. Ele indagou a ela:

- Ele disse alguma coisa enquanto eu saí?

- Sim.- respondeu Kate.- Disse que me entendia e que seu nome era Pedro, nada mais. Como esse homem veio parar aqui?

- Sawyer, Locke e os outros o encontraram na floresta ontem quando foram enterrar o corpo de Bradley.

- Acha que ele é como Henry Gale? Alguém plantado no nosso acampamento para nos espionar?

- Não sei Kate, mas te digo uma coisa, sei que como seres humanos somos levados a nos apiedar de situações como essa, mas não devemos confiar nele sem ter absoluta certeza de que não é uma ameaça para nós.

Kate assentiu e abraçou Jack, aconchegando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Mais um dia nessa ilha...que mais falta acontecer?- ele comentou abraçando-a também.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Bom dia "Sunshine"!- saudou Sawyer sorrindo para Sun, que estava caminhando com seu bebê pela beira da praia. Ele havia acabado de dar um mergulho no mar.

- Bom dia Sawyer.- ela saudou de volta.

- Então esse é o pequeno Jin Jr.?- ele disse olhando curiosamente o bebê nos braços dela.

- Na verdade ele se chama Jung Shon Kwon.

- Que nome tão grande para alguém tão pequeno.- ele sorriu acariciando o cabelo do bebê.

- Hey, vocês!- saudou Libby caminhando na direção dos dois de mãos dadas com as crianças.

- Sra. Hurley!- brincou Sawyer fazendo uma reverência.

Libby notou que Sawyer parecia muito interessado no pequeno Jung, e comentou:

- Por que esse interesse súbito pelo bebê, Sawyer? Pelo que eu sei você detesta ouvir choro de criança.

- Libby, ando precisando rever meus conceitos ultimamente. Aliás, Sun posso falar com você em particular?

- Ele é tão fofinho!- dizia Emma tocando o pezinho do bebê.

- Será que eu posso pegá-lo Sun?- Libby pediu. Sun entregou o bebê a ela com cuidado e saiu caminhando mais a frente, com Sawyer.

- Pode falar, Sawyer. Do que se trata?

- Você costumava enjoar muito na sua gravidez? Estou te perguntando isso porque você é a grávida mais recente aqui da Disneylândia.

- Sim, bastante.

- E existe algum remédio pra isso? Algo pra deixar a mulher mais confortável?

Sun estranhou as perguntas dele:

- Por que está me perguntando isso, quem está grávida?

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas respondeu por fim:

- Ana está. E ela tem enjoado bastante...

- Ana-Lucia está grávida? Você vai ser pai?

- Por que todo mundo faz essa cara quando eu conto isso? Sim, é verdade, no próximo dia dos pais já tenho direito de ganhar presente.

Sun abraçou Sawyer, parabenizando-o. Ele ficou um pouco embaraçado com o gesto de carinho dela, mas tentou parecer natural.

- E então? Existe algo que ela possa tomar pra melhorar? O que você fazia?

- Sim, existem algumas ervas que aliviam os enjôos. Vou preparar pra ela, mas ela tem que beber esse chá todos os dias antes de se deitar, e evitar ficar nervosa, o que intensifica os enjôos e provoca o vômito.

Sawyer sorriu, agradecendo-a. Quando ele se afastou, Sun murmurou consigo mesma: - Sawyer papai? Quem diria!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Locke retornou à escotilha, Jack e Kate já estavam se aprontando para voltar para a praia. Pedro, o homem desconhecido, não tinha acordado mais. Jack pensara em tentar fazê-lo comer, mas achou melhor fazer isso depois que retornasse da praia, precisava ir até lá esclarecer as pessoas sobre o sumiço de Bradley. Também queria falar com Ana-Lucia, saber se estava tudo bem. Havia ficado preocupado com as revelações dela sobre a natureza de sua gravidez.

- Bom dia.- disse Locke ao vê-los.

- Bom dia John.- respondeu Jack.

- Como você está, Kate?- Locke perguntou por causa do incidente ocorrido na noite passada.

- Eu estou bem, John.- ela limitou-se a dizer.

- Jack, e aquele assunto?

- Tudo bem John, ela já sabe.- avisou Jack.

- O quê? Pretendiam não me contar? Ainda estou fora do clube?- Kate indagou.

- Nada disso Kate, apenas achamos que quanto menos pessoas souberem da existência desse homem, melhor. Isso até sabermos quem ele é.

- Bom, pelo menos sabemos que ele entende a nossa língua.- ela falou.

- Sabemos?- Locke indagou sem entender.

- Sim, hoje mais cedo ele acordou por alguns instantes e pediu água, em inglês. Disse também que se chamava Pedro. Por enquanto é só o que sabemos.

- Acha que ele vai ter condições de falar logo? Sayd acredita que...

- John, não irei deixar o Sayd torturá-lo, não é assim resolvemos as coisas por aqui, estou cansado de dizer que não somos selvagens.

- Tudo bem Jack, mas você há de convir que a morte do Bradley mostra outra coisa. Se não somos selvagens por que ele foi morto por um de nós? O que dirá às pessoas?

- O Jack só estava tentando me proteger, e se o Sawyer não tivesse matado o Bradley ele continuaria sendo uma ameaça.- disse Kate, alterando a voz. Jack pôs a mão em seu ombro para que ela se acalmasse.

- Não estou julgando a decisão que tomaram para proteger o grupo, estou apenas lembrando a você Jack do que você mesmo tem dito ultimamente sobre criar regras. Se as regras serão estabelecidas, significa que todos nós devemos cumpri-las para o bom funcionamento da comunidade, se ficarmos quebrando-as porque nos sentimos os governantes dessa ilha tudo se transformará em um grande caos.

Jack sabia que Locke tinha razão, mas não tinha como voltar atrás, Bradley já estava morto, e mesmo assim sabia que se o tivessem deixado vivo, na primeira oportunidade ele o mataria, quando se tratava de Kate, Jack era capaz de burlar até seus princípios mais enraizados.

- De qualquer forma John, o que está feito está feito. Eu irei agora até a praia conversar com as pessoas, você fica aqui e toma conta do desconhecido. Vou pedir ao Sayd que venha para cá com você. Mas te faço um pedido, não façam nada contra ele, apenas mantenham-no na sala de armas. Quando eu voltar vou tentar fazê-lo comer alguma coisa; se queremos respostas precisamos deixá-lo em condições de respondê-las.

Ele saiu da escotilha acompanhando por Kate, os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas pela floresta. Num determinado trecho do caminho, Jack disse à ela:

- Kate, te pedi isso uma vez e você praticamente não aceitou, mas te peço de novo. Vem ficar comigo na escotilha, fico preocupado deixando você na praia.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Não Jack, você sabe como me sinto presa na escotilha. Quando você não puder ir até a praia eu vou vê-lo.

- Mas Kate, e se acontecer alguma coisa no caminho? Bradley está morto, mas algum outro pode surtar, todos estão sujeitos a isso. São homens confinados em uma ilha sem sexo por quase um ano. Você não deve andar sozinha por aí atraindo a atenção deles.

- Jack, eu sei me cuidar.- ela disse.

- Não sabe não Kate, ontem você quase foi estuprada.

- Porque o Bradley tinha uma arma, só por isso. Eu poderia tê-lo derrubado ao chão. Não seria a primeira vez que eu teria de bater em um homem que estava tentando me violentar.

Kate disse essas últimas palavras com o semblante triste, aquela recordação parecia ser muito dolorosa para ela. Jack a abraçou, dizendo carinhoso: - Vem aqui, meu amor, vem.

Ela aceitou o abraço dele, mas estava decidida a permanecer na praia. Enquanto a abraçava, Jack só pensava em duas coisas: no que diria às pessoas e em como convenceria Kate a ficar na escotilha com ele. Duas coisas muito difíceis, mas ele sabia que daria conta, já passara por situações piores, aquela era mais uma provação.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Eko cortava lenha na floresta para substituir algumas tábuas da igreja que a chuva havia estragado quando Ana-Lucia o procurou. Ficou contente em vê-la, apesar de estarem na mesma ilha há tempos que não sentavam para conversar. Eram grandes amigos.

- Hey Ana.- ele disse abraçando-a bem forte junto ao peito.

- Hey Eko!- ela respondeu no mesmo tom aceitando o abraço carinhoso dele.

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu estou cortando lenha para substituir algumas tábuas.- ele apontou para a igreja.

- Sim, sua preciosa igreja.- ela disse sarcástica.

- Deveria aparecer lá de vez em quando, quem sabe assim clarearia suas idéias.

- E por que eu precisaria disso?

- Conheço você, sei que está com problemas, e por isso veio falar comigo.- ele se dirigiu até um tronco de árvore deitado como se fosse um banco, e sentou tomando água do cantil que tinha pendurado ao pescoço. Ana-Lucia fez o mesmo.

- Pode começar a falar...

- Eko, isso não é uma confissão, é uma conversa entre amigos.

- Sim, é claro.- ele concordou. – Vamos, vá direto ao ponto, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu estou grávida.

O rosto do padre iluminou-se e ele lhe deu um belo sorriso.

- Mas que boa notícia, Ana. Devo imaginar que Sawyer é o pai.

- Sim, péssima escolha que eu fiz não é?

- Isso depende do que espera dele. O que você quer?

Ela suspirou: - Na verdade estou confusa, não sei ao certo. Ele é um homem inconstante, num momento está me fazendo juras de amor, em outro está me desdenhando. Isso me deixa tão zangada, ás vezes quero bater nele...

- E noutras quer beijá-lo.- ele complementou.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha: - O problema é que quero beijá-lo mais do que quero bater nele.

Eko deu uma gostosa risada: - Então você o ama, tenho certeza que esse filho que você espera foi feito num momento de intensa paixão.

- Momentos.- ela consertou, sorrindo. – Não sei nem ao certo quando foi...

**----------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Meses atrás

Ela achava muito bom caminhar na floresta de manhã cedo, sentir o cheiro de mato que exalava da vegetação. A brisa matutina era reconfortante, com ares de renovação.

Já estava caminhando há cerca de uma e hora e meia, sabia que não estava muito longe do acampamento, mas aquele pedaço da floresta era pouco conhecido pelos sobreviventes.

Estivera lá uma vez, um mês atrás, quando Kate a srta. não-preciso-de-ninguém-mas-Jack-me-salve-por-favor desapareceu mais uma vez, e ela junto com Jack e Sawyer saíram para procurá-la. No meio do caminho, se perderam por causa da tempestade e da perseguição implacável daquele ser terrivelmente assustador que nunca conseguiam ver de perto, entretanto sabiam que quando o ouviam tinham que sair correndo.

Passaram a noite em duplas separadas, mas pela manhã encontraram Jack e Kate naquele local, tudo bem que estavam sendo atacados por um enorme urso polar, coisa, aliás, inverossímel de acontecer, mas isso não vinha ao caso, naquele dia ela observou que lá existia uma espécie de gruta. Jack disse que usaram-na para se proteger da chuva, e Kate afirmara que a caverna não tinha nada de especial. Porém, Ana-Lucia ficara com a pulga atrás da orelha, queria ver o que tinha naquela caverna, algo lhe chamava pra lá, não sabia o que. Por isso, aquela manhã quando despertou e resolveu caminhar, decidiu voltar àquele local e explorar a gruta.

O que ela não sabia é que Sawyer a havia visto saindo cedo do acampamento e a seguira não muito de longe, tinha aprendido algumas coisas com Kate sobre seguir pessoas silenciosamente, o suficiente para que Ana-Lucia não percebesse que ele estava ali, queria dar um bom susto nela. Fazia duas semanas que eles tinham ficado juntos a última vez e depois disso ela simplesmente se afastara. Ela era assim estranha, num dia agarrava-o, noutro o escurraçava. Sawyer já estava cansado disso, queria dizer umas verdades pra ela, fazê-la implorar pela próxima vez deles.

Uma águia passou tirando fino da cabeça de Sawyer, ele assustou-se e gritou, desbocado como sempre:

- "Son of a bitch"!

Ana-Lucia que até então estava preocupada em procurar a gruta escutou a voz dele e deu um meio sorriso, voltando-se para trás:

- O que você está fazendo aqui, caipira?

- Estou dando uma volta, o que parece?- ele disse, sarcástico.

- Aham! Meio estranho vir dar uma volta pra esse lado da floresta.

- Eu concordo, por isso mesmo é que te pergunto, por que veio pra cá?

- O que você quer Sawyer? Desde quando se preocupa com o que eu faço?

Ele não soube o que responder, por um momento seu grande estoque de boas respostas lhe deixou na mão.

- Está bem, se não vai falar nada acho melhor continuar a sua "caminhada", que eu continuo a minha.

Ela voltou seu olhar novamente para frente, foi quando avistou a entrada estreita da gruta. Saiu correndo para lá.

- Ei, aonde você vai Rambina?

Sawyer saiu correndo atrás dela que parou diante da entrada da caverna.

- Agora me lembro desse lugar, não foi aqui que encontramos o...

- O Jack e a Kate.- ela completou.

- E por que você quis voltar até aqui?

- Não sei, eu queria ver esta caverna, algo aqui me chamou a atenção naquele dia. Vamos entrar?- ela convidou.

- Não sei não Lu, e se tiver um outro urso polar aí dentro?

- Está com medo?- ela indagou, o olhar malicioso.

- Não é medo, apenas não estou a fim de um corpo a corpo com um urso a essa hora da manhã.

- Ah é mesmo? Então fica aí, eu vou entrar.- ela disse já se esgueirando pela entrada da caverna.

Quando ela desapareceu lá dentro, Sawyer ficou procurando-a com os olhos pela fresta, mas não a viu. A luz azulada que a caverna emitia não era visível do lado de fora durante o dia.

- Ana!- ele gritou, mas ela não respondeu. – Droga, eu só posso ter jogado pedra na cruz, onde eu fui arrumar essa mulher! Ana!- ainda sem resposta. Resolveu entrar, encontrando certa dificuldade por causa do corpo alto e másculo.

Assim que entrou, encontrou Ana-Lucia molhando os pés despreocupadamente no pequeno lago ao centro da caverna. Seus olhos ficaram maravilhados com a luz azul refletida do lago batendo no teto da caverna iluminando as estalactites.

- Que raio de lugar é esse afinal?- perguntou olhando o lugar de cima a baixo.

- È incrível!- comentou Ana-Lucia. – Aposto que Jack e Kate não nos contaram sobre o que havia na caverna só pra ficarem com o lugar todinho pra eles.

- Ah, mas isso foi maldade.- disse Sawyer. – Eles não deveriam ser egoístas escondendo um lugar como esses, podíamos revezar!

- Essa água está tão boa.- Ana-Lucia disse levantando o cabelo e jogando um pouco de água em sua nuca de modo sedutor. – Estou com tanto calor por causa da caminhada.

Sawyer fingiu não perceber que ela estava tentando seduzi-lo. Ana-Lucia acreditou na aparente indiferença dele, virou de costas e pensou consigo: "- Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria se cansar de mim..."

Foi quando sentiu ele se aproximando, sorrateiro, já havia sido provocado o suficiente. Ela largou o cantil e a faca que carregava na cintura no chão, como que estivesse se rendendo. As batidas de seu coração aumentaram diante da perspectiva de aproximação dele. Fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho quando ele a agarrou e apalpou seus seios por cima da camiseta preta, beijando-lhe o pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha.

- Pensou que ia poder me provocar e me deixar com cara de idiota de novo, Lucy?

Ana-Lucia afastou as mãos dele dos seus seios e se virou envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, beijando-o ferozmente como uma vampira, mordendo-lhe os lábios. Sawyer a encostou com violência na parede estranhamente lisa e fria da caverna, o que provocou-lhe deliciosos arrepios. Ele suspendeu a blusa dela tirando-a, os seios agora estavam à mostra. Sawyer beijou-os e em seguida voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios enquanto apertava os seios dela com vontade. Ana-Lucia gemia de prazer, seu corpo estava elétrico por causa dos toques dele.

- _Si cariño. Tomame_!- ela sussurrava palavras em espanhol, enlouquecendo-o ainda mais enquanto ele descia pela barriga dela lambendo-a, ainda apertando seus seios.

Quando ele beijou sua boca novamente, como se pudesse sugar-lhe todo o ar dos pulmões, Ana-Lucia pulou em cima dele enganchando suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Ele a soltou momentaneamente, apenas para se desfazer de suas roupas, arrancou rapidamente a camisa, a calça ,o cinto, os sapatos. Ela fez o mesmo, ficando somente de calcinha, queria que ele a despisse de sua última peça de roupa.

- _Santo Dios_, é hoje que eu me acabo!- ele disse grosseiramente, Ana-Lucia deu uma risada safada, adorava o jeito de homem cafajeste de Sawyer.

Ele se abaixou e beijou o umbigo dela enquanto retirava sua calcinha.

- Vem aqui, coisa fofa!- falou levantando-a do chão novamente, apertando suas coxas em volta de sua cintura. Beijaram-se.

Sawyer a levou até a beira do lago raso sentando-se com ela sobre si, afundando nela.

- _Oh Dios_!- ela gemeu enquanto remexia os quadris freneticamente sobre ele.

Nesse momento, Sawyer acariciou os cabelos negros dela, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos, seu olhar era apaixonado. Deitou-a no chão, a água cobrindo parcialmente seus corpos aumentando a intensidade do prazer que estavam sentindo.

- Você é gostoso, muito gostoso! – ela dizia entre gemidos.

- Você também baby!- ele respondeu.

- Eu quero mais!- ela disse e inverteu a posição em que estavam, ficando outra vez por cima dele, de forma que pudesse comandar tudo. – Minha vez de ficar por cima, caipira!

- Dane-se então, como você quiser!- Sawyer disse segurando a cintura dela, aumentando os movimentos de acordo como ela se mexia.

Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás, no rosto a expressão era de êxtase, mordia os lábios e murmurava palavras em espanhol. Sawyer não agüentou mais, e explodiu dentro dela fazendo-a dar um último grito bem alto e selvagem.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos em silêncio, Ana-Lucia saiu de cima dele e deitou ao seu lado, aconchegando-se em seu peito. Sawyer arfava, tinha sido o momento mais intenso que passaram desde a primeira vez em que estiveram juntos. Ele se voltou para ela:

- Não vou mais conseguir ficar sem você...

- Bandido!- ela murmurou, sorrindo.

Beijaram-se, mas dessa vez o beijo era lento e doce. Nenhum urso polar apareceu para atrapalhá-los, no entanto, de algum lugar não muito longe de onde estavam alguém os observava. Era uma mulher loira, por volta dos trinta anos, usando um jaleco branco diante de vários monitores. Seu peito arfava também, e ela sorria como se tivesse acabado de assistir a um filme muito excitante.

Ben Linus entrou na sala e ao ver a Dra. Juliet Burke tão interessada diante do monitor, aproveitou para alfinetá-la:

- Pelo jeito seus planos foram por água baixo não é Julie?

- Aí é que você se engana, Ben, querido.

- Mas você sabe muito bem que ELE queria um filho do doutor!

- E daí? Um filho do Sawyer também pode ter suas utilidades, além disso, Kate não está grávida ainda...agora vá, deixa eu me divertir um pouco.

Ben saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, enquanto Juliet continuava observando Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

- Só faltou a pipoca!- disse sarcástica.

(Fim do Flashback).

Continua...

34


	19. Vivendo um dia de cada vez

Episódio 19- Vivendo um dia de cada vez.

Sinopse: Jack reúne todos na praia e diz que precisam estabelecer leis na comunidade para viverem melhor. Um estranho container surge do mar.

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos estavam reunidos na beira da praia olhando atentamente para Jack, Kate ao seu lado. Haviam largado suas tarefas quando Hurley e Charlie apareceram anunciando que Jack tinha algo importante a dizer.O tinham como um líder e cada vez que ele solicitava algo a alguém da comunidade obedeciam sem pestanejar. Ao perceber que já estavam todos lá, exceto Locke que permanecera na escotilha, e Sayid que acabara de ir para lá ajudá-lo com o prisioneiro, Jack foi direto ao ponto.

- Bradley morreu ontem à noite.

As pessoas se entreolharam assustadas, mais uma morte no acampamento. O que poderia ter sido? Craig indagou:

- Como ele morreu? Contaminação outra vez?

- Ai meu Deus!- exclamou Aline. – Então essa história de contaminação é verdade?

Nesse momento, todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo, uns diziam que a contaminação não existia outros insistiam que estavam condenados. Jack apressou-se em explicar:

- Não está havendo contaminação nenhuma, o que aconteceu foi...

- Eu o matei!- disse Sawyer.

As atenções se voltaram para ele. Steve falou:

- Você o matou por causa da Ana-Lucia? Tudo bem que o cara tava errado, mas não precisava matar ele.

Ana-Lucia ficou surpresa com a notícia da morte de Bradley. Seus olhos encontraram os de Sawyer, ele continuou:

- O matei porque ele representava um perigo para as mulheres, ontem à noite depois de ter atacado a Ana-Lucia, Bradley tentou estuprar a Kate na mata.

As palavras de Sawyer surtiram efeito nas mulheres, elas olhavam-se com expressões do tipo: "E se tivesse sido eu?"

- Isso mesmo.- concordou Jack. – Se eu e o Sawyer não tivéssemos chegado a tempo, Kate não estaria viva agora.

As pessoas começaram a balançar as cabeças assentindo, Jack ficou um pouco aliviado ao ver que aparentemente ninguém iria crucificá-lo pela morte de Bradley.

- Quero que saibam também.- continuou Jack. – Que não estou feliz com o rumo que as coisas estão tomando aqui na comunidade. Ontem eu chamei os homens para conversar sobre as regras que precisam ser estabelecidas para melhorar nossa convivência aqui.

- E quem irá estabelecê-las? Você Jack?- indagou Bernard. – O que entende sobre isso? Você é médico, não advogado.

- Cala a boca Bernard, você é um dentista.- zangou-se Rose cochichando ao pé da orelha do marido.

- Não, não estou aqui para impor nada. Vamos decidir juntos. Tudo o que for melhor para todos, e depois disso vamos tratar de obedecer nossas regras, sem burlá-las ou essa reunião não teria nenhum sentido. Não sabemos por quanto tempo ainda viveremos nessa ilha, mas apesar disso, resgatados ou não, a vida continua. Relacionamentos se firmando.- ele deu um olhar discreto para Kate que sorriu. - Crianças que estão nascendo ou que ainda vão nascer. Sawyer olhou para Ana-Lucia novamente. – Então vamos fazer isso e tornar nossa estadia nessa ilha mais suportável. Idéias e sugestões são bem vindas.

Todos começaram a se manifestar aos poucos e grandes coisas foram decididas, alguns cargos criados. Passaram a manhã inteira nisso. Jack já estava exausto na hora do almoço, quando resolveu que já era hora de voltar para a escotilha, ver como estava o desconhecido. Lembrou que ainda não conversara com Ana-Lucia, foi até ela que estava organizando algumas coisas próxima a sua barraca. Quando a discussão sobre as regras da ilha começaram, ela se distanciou, não tinha a menor intenção de se meter nisso, o que decidissem estava bom.

- Hey Ana- Jack saudou.

- Hey!- ela respondeu.

- Como você está? E os enjôos, melhoraram?

- Tudo na mesma, de manhã me sinto bem, mas as noites tem sido um tormento.

- Mesmo assim tem se alimentado direito?

- Estou seguindo suas ordens doutor.-ela respondeu sorrindo.

Jack sorriu também e comentou: - Pelo jeito o Sawyer reagiu bem à novidade, estou te achando com uma cara bem melhor que ontem.

- Isso depende.- ela limitou-se a dizer.

Ele tocou o ombro dela amigavelmente: - Já sabe, qualquer coisa é só me procurar. Ana-Lucia assentiu. Jack se afastou, a mochila já nas costas. Procurou Kate com os olhos, a viu conversando animadamente com Sun e Claire, Aaron em seu colo. Queria levá-la com ele, mas decidiu que voltaria para pegá-la mais tarde, era melhor dar-lhe espaço, estava ficando muito possessivo.

Virou as costas em direção à floresta quando escutou ela chamando-o:

- Jack! Jack!

Uma imensa felicidade invadiu-lhe naquele momento e ele voltou-se para ela que correu até ele, e sem dizer uma palavra o beijou na frente de toda a ilha pela primeira vez. Um beijo terno, mas intenso. Claire cochichou com Sun:

- Eu sempre desconfiei, e você Sun?

- Não, eu não desconfiava, pra mim sempre esteve na cara.

Quando se afastaram, Jack tinha uma expressão interrogativa em seu rosto. Kate sorriu, divertida e disse:

- Hoje você vem aqui pra praia ficar comigo, amanhã eu vou pra escotilha ficar com você. Assim a gente não discute.- ela aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele. – E você me ama todas as noites, aqui na praia, lá na escotilha...

- O que é isso, uma nova regra?- ele indagou.

- Não Jack, é mais do que isso é uma lei, algo que não pode ser mudado.

Jack beijou a mão dela e saiu caminhando, sorria como um bobo. – Por que tenho que voltar à escotilha mesmo?- pensou consigo.

Kate voltou toda sorridente para onde estavam Sun e Claire. Esta pigarreou, fazendo Kate rir.

- Então, a Srta. está saindo com o Jack e não nos contou nada?

- Saindo?- ela indagou, achando graça da expressão, afinal estavam numa ilha e este não era o termo adequado.

- Desculpe.- Claire riu de si mesma. – È a força do hábito, ás vezes esqueço que estamos numa ilha. Mas de qualquer forma, quer dizer que você e o Jack...

Kate ia começar a dizer algo quando Shannon apareceu com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah, quer dizer que você pode contar pra elas, mas não pode contar pra mim? Achei que fôssemos amigas, esqueceu que eu te ajudei no momento em que mais precisou quando te dei aquele teste de gravidez?

Ela falou um pouco alto, Kate fez um sinal com a mão para que ela falasse mais baixo. Olhou para trás e viu que Debbie e Tina estavam perto, esperou que elas não tivessem escutado.

- Shannon, por favor, não comente sobre assunto assim...- Kate pediu, apreensiva.

Claire tinha os olhos arregalados, surpresa: - Você fez um teste de gravidez? Está esperando um filho do Jack?- perguntou falando baixinho.

- Não, não é nada disso. Não estou grávida, pensei que estava, mas não estou e isso foi há três meses atrás.

- Já estava com o Jack há três meses atrás?- Claire insistiu.

Kate começou a ficar nervosa, não queria que Claire e Shannon soubessem do seu rápido envolvimento com Sawyer. Sun ajudou-a a sair do sufoco:

- Meninas, vamos parar de interrogar a Kate. Se ela está dizendo que não está grávida, é porque não está.-ela ajeitou Jung no colo, o bebê dormia a sono solto, mesmo com a tagarelice delas. Aaron brincava com algumas conchinhas aos pés de sua mãe. – Mas eu sei de uma pessoa que está grávida.

Ávidas pela fofoca, Claire e Shannon tiraram Kate da berlinda e se aproximaram de Sun para ouvir o nome da próxima futura mamãe.

- Quem Sun?- indagou Shannon.

- Ana-Lucia.- ela respondeu voltando seus olhos para a própria que estava sentada na beira da praia, jogando pedaços de manga para Vincent.

- Isso é sério?- espantou-se Claire.

- Sim, é verdade. Foi Sawyer quem me contou.

- Eu não acredito nisso!- falou Shannon, irritada. – Como é que pode uma criatura dessas "mãe"? Não consigo imaginar a mal amada cuidando de um bebê, ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Shannon, por que sempre age assim quando se refere a Ana-Lucia?

- Sei lá Kate, será que é porque ela me deu um tiro quando chegou aqui nessa ilha? Um tiro que quase me matou?

- Mas foi um acidente Shannon.- disse Sun.

- Um acidente? É assim que vocês vêem as inconseqüências dessa mulher? Ela vai ter um filho e eu não, por que será?

Shannon se afastou magoada. Kate foi atrás dela:

- Shannon, espera!

Ela se voltou para Kate: - O que você quer?

- Conversar com você. Percebi que tem alguma coisa te incomodando, quero te ajudar, nós somos amigas.

- Deixou de ser minha amiga quando me mandou ficar fora da sua vida.- ela respondeu indo para sua barraca, lágrimas ameaçando tomar-lhe os olhos.

Kate sentiu-se mal por ter destratado Shannon no dia anterior. Mas é que ela às vezes costumava ser muito incoveniente, e Kate não queria ficar contando detalhes de seu romance com Jack, acreditava que isso era muito pessoal.

- O que será que está acontecendo com ela?- indagou Claire, ela tem me parecido triste e abatida esses dias.

- Eu não sei, acho que vou falar com o Sayid, não gosto de vê-la assim.- falou Kate.

A maré estava enchendo, as ondas quebravam com violência nas pedras arrastando para a praia um pequeno container. Ana-Lucia molhava os pés na beira da água quando avistou o estranho objeto que se aproximava.

- Mas que diabos é isso?- indagou para si mesma. Voltou seus olhos para trás, viu Claire, Sun e Kate conversando. Chamou-as, apontando para o container que já estava bem próximo: - Ei, vejam isso!

Kate foi a primeira a correr até lá, seguida por Claire que pegou Aaron ao colo e Sun que caminhava mais devagar por causa de seu bebê. Aline e Debbie também foram para lá. As seis mulheres ficaram paradas esperando que a maré trouxesse o container mais para perto. Quando isso aconteceu, Ana-Lucia e Kate entraram na água, curiosas para explorar o objeto de perto.

- O que acham que é isso?- perguntou Aline.

Sun balançou a cabeça negativamente, não fazia a menor idéia. Debbie comentou:

- Será que é o novo jeito "Deles" de nos mandarem comida?

Quando o container estava bem próximo à beira, devido ao seu peso encalhou na areia. Kate tocou a superfície de metal do objeto procurando alguma inscrição que indicasse a sua procedência.

- Será que conseguimos tirar ele daqui de dentro?- questionou Ana-Lucia.

- Ana, não dá é muito pesado. Além do mais, você não pode fazer esse tipo de esforço.-Kate advertiu.

- Então o Jack já te contou?- ela perguntou.

- Na verdade.- Kate sorriu triunfante. – Foi o Sawyer.

- Sawyer?

- Mas o que vocês duas estão fazendo?- o próprio apareceu, seguido de Jin, Eko e Charlie. Claire os tinha chamado para que ajudassem com o container. – Ana, você não pode estar fazendo esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu não estou morta, Sawyer!- ela bradou, grosseira.

Jin falou várias palavras em coreano, mas ninguém entendeu. Charlie deu de ombros, e falou: - Sim, vamos ou não vamos tirar essa banheira da água? De repente tem um estéreo aí dentro.

- Ou armas!- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Ana, rapa fora daqui, anda! Nos deixe fazer o nosso trabalho.- falou Sawyer em tom autoritário.

Ela fechou a cara e saiu da água, indo esperar na beira. Sawyer, Charlie, Eko, Jin e Kate se posicionaram fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para arrastar o container para a beira.

- È nessas horas que eu queria ser o Superman!- comentou Sawyer.

- Gente, vamos lá de novo, no três!- disse Kate.

Eko contou: - 1, 2, 3!

Se esforçaram ainda mais e conseguiram levar a pesada caixa de metal para a beira. Aquela altura, várias pessoas haviam se aglomerado para ver o que estava acontecendo. Correram para cima do container quando o viram.

- Como vamos abri-lo?- indagou Bernard.

- Cara, eu acho que a gente não devia abrir isso aí não!- esbravejou Hurley ao ver os números de sempre (4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42) gravados com tinta lascada na superfície do container.

- Ai Hurley, não começa!- falou Kate. – Você também não queria que abríssemos a escotilha, e não encontramos nada demais lá.

- Ah não cara, não encontramos nada. Só um sujeito morando lá dentro, apertando um botão de 108 em 108 minutos para essa ilha não explodir.

Desmond olhou para Hurley com ar de riso.

- O único jeito de abrirmos isso é usando um pé de cabra.- disse Michael.

- Ah sim claro Bob Construtor, e onde vamos arrumar um?- perguntou Sawyer sarcástico.

- Na caixa de ferramentas da escotilha existe um, e por coincidência eu o trouxe ontem aqui pra praia.

- Então vá buscá-lo.- pediu Charlie, estava ansioso para saber o que tinha dentro do container.

Michael logo o trouxe, e com a pressão certa sobre o container, conseguiu abri-lo sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- È isso aí cara, mandou bem!- disse Steve.

Michael sorriu e comentou: - Não é só o Sayid que tem boas idéias por aqui.

A tampa era muito pesada, precisou que Sawyer, Michael e Jin a carregassem para poder destampar o container. Todos os olhos se voltaram para dentro.

- Mas o que é isso?- indagou Debbie.

Dentro do container havia diversas caixas de papelão com nomes escritos nelas. Kate avistou o seu e pegou a caixa, removendo o lacre. Seus olhos alargaram-se ao ver que seu conteúdo era de roupas novas.

- Bizarro, cara!- exclamou Hurley.

- Mas o que é isso?- indagou Sawyer abrindo a caixa com o nome James Ford. – A nova coleção primavera/verão da Dharma Initiative?

- Que coisa mais absurda!- exclamou Bernard, procurando a caixa com seu nome, não demorou muito para encontrar.

Empolgados com a descoberta, todos começaram a remexer dentro do container procurando as caixas que continham seus nomes. Eram como patinhos á beira de um lago felizes por estarem jogando farelos de pão para eles. Kate pousou sua caixa no chão e procurou pela de Jack. Quando a encontrou saiu carregando as duas em direção à sua barraca, estava muito curiosa para ver tudo o que continham. Ana-Lucia agarrou sua caixa e se afastou para olhar melhor seu conteúdo.

Logo todos já tinham encontrado suas caixas e começaram a abri-las ali mesmo na beira da praia se maravilhando com cada peça de roupa que encontravam. Debbie comentou ao vislumbrar o conteúdo de sua caixa:

- Oh meu Deus, não é só roupa, tem um tênis novo também e uma sandália de usar na praia.

Sun arregalou os olhos ao descobrir que entre suas roupas havia também na caixa, roupas para Jung, uma manta, fraldas e sapatinhos. Bernard falou segurando uma camisa de mangas compridas listradas que havia tirado de sua caixa:

- Isso é mesmo muito estranho, essas roupas são exatamente dos nossos tamanhos.

- E não possuem etiquetas!.- observou Libby enquanto segurava uma bermuda jeans.

- Eu acho que nós devíamos juntar todas essas coisas e jogar fora. Já não basta estarmos sendo alimentados por essa tal associação como se fôssemos seus bichinhos? Agora também estão nos vestindo e calçando? O que mais falta?

- Ótima idéia!- ironizou Sawyer. – Se você quiser jogar as suas roupas fora, fique à vontade. Mas saiba que eu já estou cansado de usar cuecas furadas.

- O que você acha disso, Eko?- indagou Claire maravilhada com as roupinhas que havia na caixa para o filho. Ela sempre gostava de ouvir a opinião do padre, sentia-se mais segura.

- Eu acho que não devemos questionar as dádivas que nos são concedidas.- ele respondeu calmamente, seus olhos castanhos brilhando ao descobrir que entre seus pertences havia uma batina ricamente confeccionada.

- Ei, aqui tem uma camiseta da minha banda, Drive Shaft!- anunciou Charlie, empolgado.

- Cara, olha essa jaqueta psicodélica que fizeram pra mim?- disse Hurley sorrindo. – Ei Libby, não acha que eu vou ficar um gatão com essa jaqueta? Olha, tem até uns óculos escuros aqui pra combinar.

Libby riu e beijou Hurley docemente nos lábios, antes de começar a vasculhar as caixas de roupas de Emma e Zack.

Não muito longe dali, Ana-Lucia também observava o conteúdo de sua caixa. Nela havia algumas camisetas de alça, umas duas calças jeans, bermudas, alguns vestidos soltos e o mais intrigante, roupas de bebê. Seus olhos se iluminaram quando segurou um sapatinho de lã de cor azul entre seus dedos. Levou-o ao rosto, sentindo-lhe a maciez. Se tinha alguma dúvida sobre se teria ou não seu filho, achou que talvez ali estivesse a resposta. As pessoas que mandaram aquelas coisas sabiam de sua gravidez, e a estavam preparando para quando seu bebê chegasse.

Em sua barraca, Kate retirava peça por peça de roupa de sua caixa. Não abrira a de Jack, deixaria que ele fizesse isso. Assim como nas outras caixas, as roupas que tinham sido enviadas para ela eram exatamente do seu tamanho, mas sem etiquetas, havia também um tênis e uma delicada sandália de amarrar nas pernas de cor preta. Dentre as camisetas, shorts, calças jeans, três vestidos de cores diferentes e até um biquíni cor de rosa, Kate ficou espantada ao encontrar entre a roupas íntimas um par de meias de seda pretas, acompanhadas de provocantes ligas da mesma cor.

- Isso não faz nenhum sentido...- murmurou para si mesma.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Jack voltou à escotilha na hora do almoço, espantou-se ao saber que Locke deixara Sayid sozinho dentro da sala de armas com o prisioneiro. Entretanto, tranqüilizou-se ao entrar na sala e ver Sayid pacientemente tentando fazer o desconhecido comer.

- O que te fez mudar de idéia?- indagou Jack.

- Eu não mudei de idéia, estou apenas dando uma chance para esse homem se explicar, não quero que fiquem dizendo no acampamento que sou um homem injusto.

Graças à insistência de Sayid, Pedro conseguiu comer um pouco, e sentiu que suas forças estavam começando a voltar apesar de ainda estar muito machucado. Estava confuso, não sabia que lugar era aquele e nem quem eram aquelas pessoas. A última coisa que se lembrava era de ter saído de seu país, o Brasil, para fazer uma viagem de trabalho e turística ao mesmo tempo, nas ilhas Fiji. Mas então, algo de muito estranho aconteceu e ele não conseguia se lembrar o que era, até que um rosto familiar lhe veio à mente e ele não conseguiu conter o desespero:

- Nikki, onde está Nikki?- gritou em português.

Jack, Locke e Sayid correram para a sala de armas. Pedro estava sentado na cama, passando as mãos pelo rosto, desnorteado:

- _"Where is Nikki?"_ O que fizeram com ela?

Os três entreolharam-se: - Do que aquele homem estava falando?

- Ei acalme-se!- disse Jack tentando fazer com que Pedro se sentasse.

Mas ele continuava insistindo em perguntar por Nikki, em português e inglês.

- Ele está delirando, não diz coisa com coisa.- falou Locke.

Sayid preferiu não dizer nada, já tinha coisas demais na cabeça sobre aquele homem. Saiu da sala de armas acompanhado por Locke. Jack ficou sozinho com Pedro, este olhou bem fundo nos olhos do médico e indagou, em inglês:

- Que lugar é esse? Por favor, me diga! Eu estou tendo um pesadelo interminável ou estou morto?

- Você não está morto, disso pode ter certeza.- afirmou Jack, tocando a testa dele. – Sua febre está alta, vou buscar um remédio.

- Você é médico?- perguntou Pedro.

Jack assentiu com a cabeça.

- E os outros dois?

- Já volto com o remédio.- Jack disse se encaminhando para a porta.

- E aquela garota? Ela existe ou tem algo a ver com meu delírio? Estou em um hospital?

- Não, não está em um hospital. E sim, ela existe, você não delirou.

Jack saiu intrigado da sala de armas, talvez aquele homem estivesse mesmo confuso. Havia algo nele que denunciava que ele não estava mentindo. Mesmo assim, precisava continuar sendo cauteloso. Decidiu que ficaria na escotilha por toda a tarde para tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre aquele homem, só retornaria à praia de noitinha, as coisas deveriam estar calmas por lá.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Alguém está me ouvindo? Eu já estou cansada de ficar aqui. Me tirem daqui!- Nikki gritava a plenos pulmões, já fazia dias que havia sido trancada naquele quarto de paredes brancas com apenas um minúsculo banheiro para suas necessidades e uma cama para recostar-se. A comida era passada por uma fresta na porta. – Por favor, eu não agüento mais!- gritou já em prantos deixando-se escorregar até o chão de costas para a porta. Além de não fazer a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo e de onde estava, não sabia o que tinham feito com Pedro.

Desde que foram parar naquela ilha, e passaram dias na mata no maior sufoco procurando comida ela não o vira mais. Estavam dormindo próximo a uma caverna quando foram capturados por aquelas estranhas pessoas. No início, ela achou que se tratavam de nativos da ilha, mas ao ser levada junto com Pedro para aquele lugar que mais parecia um hospital psiquiátrico, Nikki começou a pensar que de selvagens aquelas pessoas não tinham nada. Ou talvez tivessem já que a trancaram ali, separando-a de seu amigo.

Não se conheciam há muito tempo, a verdade era que Pedro a contratara através de uma agência de viagens para ensiná-lo a mergulhar nos recifes de corais das ilhas Fiji. Nikki era instrutora de mergulho. Já estavam mergulhando há cerca de três dias, quando Pedro pediu a ela que o levasse a um lugar mais afastado de onde costumavam mergulhar, onde ele pudesse ver coisas extraordinárias.

Nikki resolveu levá-lo em um belíssimo balcão de areia que ficava a uns 10 quilômetros da Vila de Pescadores. Porém, no meio do caminho, o motor da lancha pifou e eles resolveram voltar para a Vila de bote, mas o mar agitado os arrastou para umas pedras onde o bote foi furado, e eles já estavam muito longe para voltar à lancha. Sem saída eles tentaram nadar desesperadamente até a ilha mais próxima, pois o lugar era todo recortado por pequenas ilhas. À deriva no meio do mar, contando apenas com os salva-vidas, a maré os arrastou novamente, mas não para uma pequena ilha e sim para uma gigantesca, que Nikki tinha certeza, não constava no mapa.

Daí para a atual situação em que se encontrava não demorou muito. Ficaram pelo menos uns cinco dias na floresta até serem capturados. Nikki lembrava de Pedro tentando bater naqueles estranhos e livrá-los daquilo. Mas não conseguiu sendo praticamente arrastado por dois homens, deixando-a sozinha nas mãos de uma mulher de jaleco branco com jeito de cientista louca que a trancafiou naquela sala. Naquele momento, Nikki não tinha mais nem noção de há quantos dias estava naquele lugar. Gritou mais uma vez, o mais alto que pôde:

- Desgraçados, me tirem daqui!

Ela ouviu passos se aproximando, e uma voz suave falou da porta:

- Pare de gritar, por favor, vai deixá-los muito zangados.

O coração de Nikki acelerou ao ouvir que tinha conseguido um pouco de atenção.

- Quem é você? Pode me ajudar?

- Shiiiiii!- a voz disse, e em seguida os passos se afastaram.

Nikki continuava prostrada ao chão, enterrou a cabeça entre os joelhos e caiu em prantos novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Uma festa? Mas assim de improviso?- indagou Charlie a Hurley.

- Sim claro, você é o Ministro da Cultura, devia ter pensado nisso, afinal ganhamos roupas novas, cara. Vamos nos arrumar, comer, dançar e encher a cara a noite toda. O que acha?

- Eu acho ótimo!- disse Debbie que tinha ouvido a conversa. – Não temos uma festa aqui desde o casamento do Sayid e isso foi há meses, essa ilha está muito parada.

- Adolescentes estão sempre reclamando.- disse Bernard.

-Qual é tio Bernard, eu estou viva.- respondeu Debbie, muito espevitada, não fazia muito tempo completara dezesseis anos. Achava a ilha tediosa, sem muitas pessoas de sua idade para conversar.

Bernard sorriu, gostava muito dela porque Rose se apegara a ela como a uma filha, já que a menina a fazia lembrar-se de sua própria filha que morrera anos atrás.

- Se vamos dar uma festa, é melhor começarmos a organizar tudo logo. Já está escurecendo, e precisamos de comida, bebidas e música.- disse Charlie.

- Quanto à comida, podem contar comigo.- falou Debbie sorridente. – Eu vou chamar a Aline, a Sra. Lewis e a tia Rose para prepararmos tudo.

- Bom, eu ouvi dizer que ainda tem porco salgado na geladeira da escotilha então...

- Você deve ir buscá-lo Hurley e depressa para que tenhamos tempo de prepará-lo.- avisou Debbie.

- Isso Hurley, temos que trazer o som e as baterias também. Quanto à bebida pedimos ao Desmond que traga umas três garrafas da adega da escotilha.- disse Charlie.

Bernard balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Quanta perda de tempo.

Kate cochilava em sua barraca tranqüilamente quando foi acordada pela voz animada de Tina.

- Kate! Ei Kate!

Ela se sentou sonolenta, e falou de dentro da barraca:

- O que foi Tina?

- Vamos dar uma festa esta noite, para estrearmos nossas roupas novas. Não é ótimo? Venha, vamos precisar de todo mundo para organizar.

Kate sorriu e correu até a caixa de roupas, remexendo lá dentro até encontrar um dos vestidos que ganhara. Preto, de tecido leve e trançado nas costas. Sentiu-se travessa: - Acho que é uma boa oportunidade para usar isso.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Uma festa era sempre uma festa, não importava o motivo nem o local, por isso todos estavam muito animados. O fato de suas roupas novas terem chegado dentro de um container trazido pelo mar, era só um mero detalhe, o que importava mesmo era a chance de poder se exibir. Desde que caíram naquela ilha, aprenderam a se comportar e a aceitar as coisas do jeito que desse, e isso incluía vestir qualquer roupa que encontrassem. Mas agora, pela primeira vez iam poder desfilar com modelitos feitos sob medida, de acordo com a personalidade de cada um.

Debbie se arrumava eufórica em sua barraca, apenas um pensamento lhe passava pela cabeça aquela noite: fisgar o coração de alguém, mas não qualquer alguém. Era um homem que já fazia parte de suas fantasias adolescentes desde o início. Não tinha um espelho, por isso se imaginou mirando-se em frente a um enquanto dava voltas ao redor de si mesma. Havia colocado uma blusa de alças com um provocante fecho e calça jeans justa. Estava se sentindo linda balançando os longos cabelos negros e lisos.

- Debbie?- chamou Steve à porta de sua barraca.

- Fala!- ela respondeu grosseira, achava Steve um chato, um moleque inoportuno de dezoito anos que a vivia perseguindo.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra você.- ele disse sorrindo.

Ela saiu de dentro da barraca e o encarou. Tímido, Steve tirou do bolso da calça nova um delicado relógio feminino com uma pulseira de couro preta que dava duas voltas no braço. Os olhos de Debbie brilharam: - È lindo. Onde conseguiu?

- Achei na minha caixa de roupas, acho que colocaram lá por engano.

- Obrigada.- ela disse beijando-o no rosto sem muita emoção.

- Você está linda!- ele admirou.

Debbie deu um falso sorriso a ele, Steve ia dizer alguma coisa quando percebeu que os olhos dela estavam voltados em outra direção. Sawyer saía de sua barraca todo arrumado, a barba cuidadosamente feita, os cabelos loiros penteados, mas com o proposital desalinho charmoso, camisa cor de vinho de mangas compridas e calça jeans justa. O toque final era o cinto largo com uma exagerada fivela prateada, que o fazia parecer um cowboy saído diretamente de algum filme de _bang bang_ barato.

- Hey Sawyer!- saudou Debbie, hipnotizada.

- Hey Debbie.- ele respondeu com o peito estufado.

A parafernalha do som já estava pronta e Hurley que adorava bancar o Dj abriu a festa com a música "Hey ya" do Outkast. As pessoas correram para perto do som e começaram a dançar empolgadas. Todo mundo satisfeito com suas roupas novas, se exibindo na pista de areia cada um no seu estilo. Sun e Claire estavam arrumadíssimas sentadas no banco de madeira próximo a mesa onde o jantar seria servido, rindo e conversando enquanto seguravam seus filhos no colo. Na fogueira, o porco assava convidativo exalando um cheiro delicioso por toda a praia. Rose orgulhava-se do arroz com legumes que havia preparado para acompanhar o porco. Bernard estava ao seu lado, arrumado, mas indiferente à festa, não deixava de pensar que aquilo tudo era uma grande bobagem.

- Vamos dançar Sawyer?- convidou Debbie se insinuando para ele.

Sawyer não notou a malícia dela, e respondeu: - Agora não querida, eu vou apressar a Lulu, ela está demorando muito para se arrumar.

- Eu danço com você!- disse Steve.

- Não obrigada, não estou com vontade de dançar.- ela respondeu ríspida. – Vou ver se a tia Rose está precisando de mim.

Steve ficou com cara de tacho no meio da praia, havia se arrumado todo, mas Debbie nem notara. Charlie, vendo a decepção nos olhos dele, tentou animá-lo:

- Não liga não Steve, as mulheres são assim mesmo.

- Como não vou ligar vendo ela babando em cima do Sawyer daquele jeito? Se ele estalar os dedos, ela vai correndo.

- Steve, deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, o Sawyer não está interessado na Debbie ou em qualquer outra daqui ultimamente, o lance dele é com a _Doña _Lulu.- ele disse tentando falar com sotaque espanhol.

- Mesmo assim...

- Ah qual é Steve? Não desanima não cara. Vamos nos divertir!

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lu? Já está pronta, _mi amor_?- Sawyer perguntou na entrada da barraca de Ana-Lucia.

- Não, e nem vou a essa festa.- ela respondeu desanimada.

Sawyer entrou na barraca, a expressão preocupada: - Aconteceu alguma coisa? São os enjôos de novo? O chá não ajudou?

- Não é isso.- ela respondeu de costas para ele. – Só não estou animada para festas hoje.

Ele mediu-a dos pés a cabeça, se ela não estava animada ele não poderia dizer o mesmo de si ao vê-la vestida daquele jeito. Ana-Lucia usava somente um par de lingerie vermelha e sandálias, os longos cabelos soltos enquanto segurava nas mãos o vestido da mesma cor da lingerie, estilo hispânico com babados nas pontas. Tentou ser imparcial:

- Ana, anda, vamos à festa. Vai estar todo mundo lá, com quem eu vou dançar? Com o Jack? Se você não vier eu te juro que vou convidá-lo.

- Por que não dança com a "sardenta"?- ela enfatizou a última palavra.

Sawyer respirou fundo e se aproximou dela depositando-lhe um beijinho no ombro: - _Por Dios mujer_, eu até dançaria com a sardenta, você sabe que ela é uma coisinha linda e sexy.- Ana-Lucia olhou pra ele de cara fechada. – Mas você é um pedaço de mau caminho, passagem pro inferno só de ida.

Ela riu.

- E você sabe que eu não me importaria de queimar a eternidade no fogo do inferno só pra ficar com você.

As mãos dele passearam pelo corpo dela, descendo até a cintura. Quando ele escorregou a mão mais para baixo, para o bumbum dela, ela empurrou-o: - Está bem, eu irei à festa. Agora tire sua mão boba de mim! Ainda estamos brigados!

Sawyer sorriu. Ela começou a vestir o vestido vermelho e fez um sinal para que ele a ajudasse com o zíper. Ele o fez, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de deslizar os lábios pelas costas dela até o pescoço. Ana-Lucia arrepiou-se com o gesto, mas não se desconcentrou do que fazia. Pegou um broche de cabelo em forma de flor que guardava consigo desde o acidente porque pertencia à sua mãe e suspendeu os cabelos, prendendo parte deles.

- Vamos então?- Sawyer a chamou.

- Vamos!- ela falou colocando como toque final o xale preto que viera fazendo par com o vestido dentro da caixa.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ao chegar com Locke e Sayid na praia, Jack espantou-se com toda aquela movimentação. Desmond aparecera na escotilha um pouco antes com uma conversa de que um estranho container havia aparecido na praia recheado de roupas novas, e que por isso o pessoal resolvera fazer uma festa. Mas nem de longe tinha imaginado tanta sofisticação. As pessoas desfilavam impecáveis pela praia, alguns dançando, outros comendo e conversando. Pareciam extremamente felizes.

- Estou me sentindo um mendigo vestido assim.- falou Jack.

- Não estou vendo a Shannon.- comentou Sayid. – Se todo mundo ganhou roupas novas ela seria a primeira a estar se exibindo por aqui. Será que ela ainda está se arrumando? Vou vê-la se me dão licença.

- Onde está o Des?- indagou Tina para Locke e Jack.

- Ficou na escotilha.- respondeu Locke. – Alguém precisa ficar cuidando do botão, além do mais preciso de uma folga.

- Mas ele vai ficar lá a noite inteira?- ela insistiu.

- Não, eu pretendo rendê-lo mais tarde. Mas ele me autorizou a dançar com você.- Locke disse sorrindo.

- Não, obrigada.- ela respondeu se afastando.

- Mas qual é o problema dessa garota?- indagou Locke.

- Não sei John.- respondeu Jack, que procurava Kate avidamente com os olhos.

- Eu quero dançar com você tio Johnny.- disse a pequena Emma. – Gostou do meu vestido novo?

- Oh sim, mas é claro princesa. Vamos dançar?

- Não vou dançar com você vestido assim.- a menina respondeu. – È melhor ir pegar as suas roupas que estão com o Hurley.

Locke riu do jeito sério da menina, e deu um tapinha no ombro de Jack indo em seguida atrás de Hurley para saber de suas roupas. Jack continuava procurando Kate, mas não a via em lugar nenhum. Correu até a barraca dela.

- Kate?

- Jack?- ela respondeu.

- Por que ainda está aí?- ele fez menção de entrar na barraca, mas ela gritou.

- Não, não entre. Eu não estou vestida.

- Mais um motivo pra eu entrar.- Jack disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- De jeito nenhum, eu ainda não estou pronta!

- Desmond me falou sobre as roupas, eu achei isso muito...

- Jack, sua caixa de roupas está aí fora, vá se arrumar na barraca do Sawyer, depois nos vemos.

Ele então notou a caixa com seu nome encostada do lado de fora da barraca, pegou-a: - Tem certeza que eu não posso entrar?

- Não!- ela respondeu.

Jack se deu por vencido e saiu caminhando em direção à barraca de Sawyer para vestir-se, intrigado com o comportamento dela. Dentro da barraca, Kate sorria marota enquanto prendia a meia de seda preta na liga, queria fazer uma grande surpresa para Jack.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate não tinha um espelho, mas saberia se houvesse alcançado seu intento quando encontrasse com Jack. Seu coração palpitava de ansiedade, poderia parecer uma grande bobagem, mas Jack nunca a vira vestida daquele jeito, e isso a fazia sentir-se muito poderosa. Deixou a barraca com cuidado, evitando pisar com muita força no chão para não afundar os pés na areia da praia e sujar as meias.

A festa rolava solta, Hurley havia achado na escotilha um disco de merengue, que havia empolgado ainda mais o pessoal. Ana-Lucia tentava a todo custo ensinar Sawyer a dançar, mas ele era muito desajeitado para o merengue. Ela insistia:

- Sawyer, ouça o som da minha voz e me acompanhe. Assim: rápido, rápido...devagar, devagar! – ela remexia os quadris dançando, vez por outra roçava insinuantemente o corpo no dele. Sawyer já estava ficando nervoso com aquilo.

- Lucy, se você não parar de se mexer assim vamos ter que sair urgentemente daqui antes que eu dê vexame.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha: - Será que você não consegue pensar em outra coisa, _hombre_?

- Fica difícil quando se está dançando com uma gostosa que nem você.

- Por enquanto você diz isso, mas aposto que daqui a alguns meses quando eu estiver parecendo uma vaca, e meu traseiro estiver três vezes o tamanho normal, você não vai dizer a mesma coisa.

- Besteira, eu não sou chegado em osso...

De repente, Sawyer arregalou os olhos e parou de dançar. Ficou admirando a chegada da última pessoa que faltava na festa. Ana-Lucia virou-se para olhar o que ele estava vendo e ficou muito enciumada. Kate vinha praticamente desfilando pela areia, com seu vestido preto, fino e esvoaçante. As sandálias amarradas nos tornozelos e os cabelos soltos, em cachos espalhados, apenas uma flor natural cor de rosa adornando-os.

- Ela está usando meia de seda?- indagou Debbie, com inveja.

- Mas onde será que ela arranjou?- questionou Tina, sentindo-se sem graça com sua calça jeans coberta de purpurina.

Jack bebericava uma dose de uísque enquanto conversava com Eko e Locke. Suas pernas ficaram bambas ao vê-la chegar tão deslumbrante. Ele estava usando um paletó preto, que acompanhava uma camisa branca de mangas compridas, os primeiros botões desabotoados revelando parte dos pêlos do peito e uma calça social preta, justa, que modelava seu corpo.

O merengue parou de tocar, sendo substituído por uma balada de Everlast e Santana, "Put your lights on", a coleção de cds de Hurley era muito vasta. Apesar de não ser lua cheia, o céu estava claro, coberto de estrelas, dando o clima perfeito à noite.

Kate começou a caminhar na direção de Jack, os homens acompanhando-a com os olhos. Craig comentou, bem baixinho para Steve e Nilson: - Ponham-me no plantão da escotilha com ela e a Lulu, e vão ver do que eu sou capaz.

- Acho que será capaz de pegar um soco no meio da cara, um soco só não pelo menos dois, um do Jack e outro do Sawyer.- gracejou Michael que ouvira o comentário maldoso de Craig.

- Qual é cara, só tô aqui fantasiando um pouco.

Jack caminhou na direção dela, por pouco o copo de uísque não caiu de sua mão. Sawyer continuava fitando Kate com os olhos, praticamente devorando-a. Ana-Lucia já estava irritada, deu um cutucão no braço dele.

- Ai!- ele gemeu de dor.

- Escuta aqui caipira, se olhar mais uma vez com essa cara de idiota para a "sardenta", nunca mais olhe pra mim.

- Fica calma, docinho, você não pode se exaltar desse jeito. Além disso, só estou admirando as belezas da ilha.

Ana-Lucia deu-lhe um pisão no pé e saiu andando enfurecida.

- Ana, você não tem pena do meu pobre pé?- ele disse indo atrás dela.

- Hey você!- Kate falou afundando os olhos verdes nos olhos dele quando se aproximaram.

- Hey!- ele respondeu de volta, tomando a mão dela e beijando-a. Quer dançar?

Ela estendeu a mão para ele. Começou a tocar a música "I don't have", de Johnny Mathis. Jack enlaçou-a pela cintura e Kate pousou o rosto no pescoço dele. Outros casais juntaram-se a eles como Claire e Charlie, e Libby com Hurley. Mas Jack e Kate não estavam prestando atenção em mais nada, sentiam-se os únicos ali. Não demorou muito para começarem a se beijar diante de todos. As pessoas aplaudiram fazendo com que ambos caíssem na realidade. Um pouco embaraçado Jack parou de dançar e saiu puxando Kate. Ela sugeriu que ambos fossem caminhar um pouco na beira da praia. Sentaram-se nas pedras, a maré estava enchendo e as ondas quebravam nas rochas, salpicando água do mar nos rostos deles. Jack não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, seu coração estava aos pulos.

Kate olhou ao seu redor, e percebeu que estavam completamente sozinhos, todo mundo concentrado no meio da praia, dançando, bebendo e comendo. Ela pegou o copo de uísque da mão dele e bebeu um gole, umedecendo os lábios. Sentiu uma quentura boa descer pela garganta.

- Então, temos roupas novas agora...nos dão tudo menos uma oportunidade de sair daqui.

Kate balançou a cabeça concordando, mas na realidade não estava se preocupando com isso naquele momento. Observava os pêlos castanhos do peito de Jack aparecendo sobre a camisa. Jack continuava falando:

- Nos tratam como cobaias humanas, foi essa palavra que eu tenho certeza que Pedro, o homem que está preso na escotilha murmurou essa tarde quando fui medicá-lo outra vez por causa da febre.

- Jack você sempre foi assim, tão dedicado ao trabalho que esquecia todas as outras coisas?

Ele surpreendeu-se com a pergunta:

- Por que está me perguntando isso, Kate?

- Porque eu acho que você costuma falar de trabalho quando está receoso com alguma coisa.

- Receoso?

- Sim.- ela sussurrou colocando a mão na coxa dele, num gesto muito íntimo.

Jack sentiu o impulso de arrebatá-la e tomá-la ali mesmo, mas estava se controlando porque as pessoas não estavam muito longe embora não pudessem vê-los por causa da fraca iluminação. Aliás, já estava se controlando desde que a vira chegar na festa, com aquele vestido preto que o estava enlouquecendo, e por isso tagarelava sem parar sobre tudo o que lhe viesse à cabeça para afastar certos pensamentos.

- Não estou receoso de nada Kate, apenas estou aqui com você conversando.

- Certo!- ela respondeu inquieta, cruzando as pernas de modo sensual, deixando que ele entrevisse as meias presas pela liga.

Jack começou a achar que a calça que estava usando não era do seu tamanho, ficara muito apertada de repente.

- Você gosta?- ela sussurrou se referindo às meias.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a coxa dela e levantou o vestido um pouquinho, para vislumbrar melhor as meias.

- Eu gosto muito.- ele respondeu no mesmo tom dela, as mãos subindo mais pelas coxas, desaparecendo embaixo do vestido.

- Hummm...- Kate gemeu baixinho, propositadamente seduzindo-o, um sorriso safado brotando-lhe dos lábios.

Jack beijou-a, sua língua invadindo os lábios dela sem pedir licença. Kate pôs as mãos sobre o peito dele, acariciando-lhe os pêlos. Jack fez com que ela jogasse a cabeça para trás e começou a mordiscar-lhe o pescoço com vontade, deixando acidentalmente uma pequena marca vermelha nele.

- Kate, estamos no meio da praia, vamos pra barraca, agora!- ele disse.

Ela enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo seu perfume.

- Não, não dá tempo. Podemos ir pra lá mais tarde, depois da festa.

- Você quer voltar então?- ele indagou parando de beijá-la, mas sua mão continuava embaixo do vestido dela.

- Não Jack!- ela disse um pouco agressiva, surpreendendo-o. – Vamos fazer amor aqui e agora!

A agressividade de Kate, nunca demonstrada antes era uma surpresa muito interessante para ele. Sentia-se atraído por mulheres assim, mas até aquele momento Kate tinha sido passiva enquanto faziam amor, deixando que ele fizesse tudo. Mas agora, era diferente, estavam lá na beira da praia, não muito longe das pessoas e ela ordenava que ele a tomasse ali mesmo. Isso fez com que o sangue de Jack fervesse, trazendo à tona também sua própria agressividade. Daria o que ela queria.

Passou os braços ao redor do corpo dela e começou a soltar o fio do seu vestido, mas não soltou tudo, só o suficiente para que ele pudesse ter acesso aos seios dela. Escorregou suas mãos para dentro do decote e apertou-os. Kate gemeu abrindo as pernas e entrelaçando-as ao redor do corpo dele, apertando-as. Jack pôs as mãos novamente embaixo do vestido dela e percebeu que não tinha como tirar a calcinha sem que ela se desfizesse das meias, sem pensar duas vezes, rasgou a minúscula peça, surpreendendo-a.

Ela o puxou para si e abriu o zíper de sua calça, libertando-o do incômodo que estava sentindo. Agarrou-se a ela e a tomou, sem preparo, sem nada, seguindo seu instinto. Kate não reclamou, arranhava-o e gemia, beijando-o e abraçando-o, tentando saciar aquele desejo voraz que a consumia.

- Ô Ana, por que você é tão difícil?- indagou Sawyer para Ana-Lucia, ela estava andando a praia toda só para ficar longe dele.

- Me deixe em paz, Sawyer.

Foi quando escutaram os murmúrios e gemidos de prazer de Jack e Kate vindos das pedras na beira da praia. Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Está vendo? Podíamos usar melhor o nosso tempo. Você podia olhar mais pra mim ao invés de ficar babando pela Kate.- ela disse parando ao ouvir os dois, ficando a uma distância onde não pudesse surpreendê-los.

- Ah é?- Sawyer provocou. – Podemos resolver isso rapidinho.- ele puxou-a pela mão. – Anda, vamos sair daqui Lu, antes que o doutor e a sardenta percebam que os flagramos. Vem!

xxxxxxxxx

Uma leve entorpecência tomou-lhe o corpo quando Jack afastou-se dela. Kate sorriu para ele, puxando-o de volta e depositando pequeninos beijos em seus lábios.

- Agora vamos voltar pra festa...- ele disse, fechando o zíper da calça.

Kate começou a arrumar o vestido, cobrindo os seios. Ficou de pé e pôs-se a procurar pela calcinha. Pegou o pedaço de pano rasgado e sujo de areia do chão, e lançou um olhar inquisidor para Jack.

- Você rasgou a minha calcinha, seu malvado!

Jack riu, mas não desculpou-se, ao contrário, a situação o estava divertindo.

- Como é que eu vou voltar pra festa desse jeito, hã Shephard?- ela indagou. – Vou ter que ir até a minha barraca e vestir outra, vai dar trabalho porque vou ter de tirar essas meias e...

- Nada disso.- ele falou balançando o dedo indicador. – Você vai voltar comigo pra festa exatamente do jeito que está, não vai vestir nada.

- Como que é?

Ele se aproximou dela sedutor: - Vai fazer exatamente o que eu estou mandando mocinha, ainda não terminamos por hoje. Vai ser bom ficar imaginando que você não está usando nada por baixo desse vestido.

- Jack? Eu vou morrer de vergonha, esse vestido delineia o contorno do meu traseiro. Por favor!

Jack pegou a peça de roupa da mão dela e gracejou, guardando-a no bolso de seu paletó: - Até parece que estar usando esse pedaço de pano ou não faz alguma diferença. Um pouco embaraçada, Kate concordou, não queria admitir mas achara a idéia muito interessante. Terminou de ajeitar o vestido como deu e os dois saíram andando de volta para a festa.

Um pouco mais adiante, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia beijavam-se sem parar, encostados em uma árvore. Ele tinha as mãos sobre o traseiro dela, apertando-o. Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-los, puxando Kate para saírem de fininho quando Sawyer os chamou.

- Ora, ora se não é o bom doutor e a sua prestativa enfermeira?- ele perguntou sem tirar as mãos do traseiro de Ana-Lucia. Ela parecia não se importar com isso. – Estavam perdidos?

- Dando uma volta.- disse Jack. – Vejo que estão muito ocupados, nós vamos voltar à festa.

- Que nada Jack.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Eu e o Sawyer só estávamos conversando, estamos brigados

- È verdade, estamos sentindo muita raiva um do outro nesse momento.

Jack e Kate conteram o riso e os quatro saíram caminhando juntos.

- Tá afim de fortes emoções essa noite doutor?

Jack riu, a bebida e principalmente Kate o tinham relaxado bastante.

- Quem sabe? O que você sugere? Não tenho um carro para fazermos um "racha".

Dessa vez foi Sawyer quem riu: - Um "racha"? Não doutor, na verdade pensei em algo mais fácil. Que tal o bom e velho jogo de cartas? Ainda estou querendo uma revanche.

- Por que quer jogar comigo Sawyer se já sabe que vai perder?

- Uhhhh- fez Ana-Lucia. – Você se acha muito esperto não é doutor? Pois eu aposto no meu cowboy.

Sawyer a beijou: - Se você aposta em mim, tenho certeza que eu não vou perder. Você é a minha boa sorte, cariño.

- Se isso é um desafio, eu vou topar então. Vamos ver quem é o melhor.- disse Jack.

- Ana, não alimente a testosterona deles, isso pode não ser bom.

Ana-Lucia deu uma de suas costumeiras risadas cínicas: - Talvez não pra você.

Kate colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou Ana-Lucia. Sawyer se divertiu com aquilo: - Parece que o lance agora é entre elas Jack. Eu vou até a minha barraca buscar as cartas.

- Eu vou com você, pra garantir que você não comece a roubar desde agora.

Os dois saíram andando, deixando Kate e Ana-Lucia sozinhas. Kate estava se sentindo um tanto incomodada com sua peça de roupa que estava faltando, mas tentava agir naturalmente.

- Pelo jeito o Sawyer está encarando muito bem a notícia de que irá ser pai.

- No começo ele não reagiu muito bem não.- Ana-Lucia confessou. – Me deixou sozinha e eu fique furiosa, mas aí ele veio atrás de mim como um cãozinho perdido e eu me contive para não me jogar nos braços dele.

Kate sorriu.

- Quer um conselho?

- Pode falar.- respondeu Ana.

- Embora não pareça, Sawyer é um solitário que precisa de muito carinho e compreensão. Dê isso a ele, mas não deixe que se sinta o dono da situação e o terá sempre aos seus pés.

- Vou me lembrar disso.

Ana-Lucia notou que o vestido de Kate estava amarrado de qualquer jeito, e falou:

- O seu vestido vai cair. Deixa eu arrumá-lo pra você.

Kate se fez de desentendida deixando que ela ajeitasse o fio.

- Ai esses vestidos de amarrar são sempre um problema. Fiquei horas na minha barraca tentando arrumá-lo e pelo jeito não consegui.

- Aham!- disse Ana-Lucia apertando bem o nó. – Desse jeito vai ser mais difícil pra ele tirar da próxima vez, ele vai gostar do desafio.

Kate ficou vermelha, enquanto Ana-Lucia se afastava caminhando com seu jeito largado. As pessoas continuavam dançando animadas, pelo jeito a festa iria até o amanhecer. Entretanto, alguns já tinham se retirado, como Sun e Jin, e Claire com Aaron. Charlie continuava na festa, dançando sozinho. Shannon estava encolhida num canto, toda arrumada com suas roupas novas, não dizia uma palavra. Sayid lhe trouxera um pouco de comida, mas ela rejeitara. Naquele momento ele acariciava os cabelos dela e cochichava em seu ouvido, tentando descobrir o que a martirizava tanto.

- Conta minha loura, conta pra mim o que você tem.

- Já te disse que não tenho nada. E aliás, eu vou dormir. Essa festa está muito chata.

Sayid zangou-se, passara a noite inteira adulando-a e ela ainda o tratava desse jeito.

- Então pode ir! Quem sabe uma boa noite de sono não esfrie a sua cabeça.- ele viu Ana-Lucia voltando para a festa com Kate. – Boa noite!

- Onde é que você vai, Sayid? Sayid!

Ele caminhou em direção à Ana-Lucia. A música que tocava era uma antiga canção dos Beatles, "Shake oh baby".

- Andei reparando que você é uma boa dançarina Ana.- disse Sayid para Ana-Lucia. – Quer me ensinar alguma coisa?

Ela sorriu: - Por que não?

Shannon ficou verde vendo Sayid dançar com Ana-Lucia. Foi até a mesa e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque sorvendo o líquido rapidamente e colocando mais uma dose no copo.

- Cara, essa festa não vai terminar nada bem.- comentou Hurley vendo a cena.

- Hurley, acho que finalmente estou me sentindo em casa de novo.- disse Charlie, rindo.

Continua...


	20. Sexo, Mentiras e a Dharma Initiative

Episódio 20- "Sexo, Mentiras e a _Dharma Initiative_"

Sinopse: Uma noite regada à muito uísque e pôquer deixa Jack confuso, se indagando até que ponto a _Dharma Initiative_ influe na vida deles na ilha. John Locke confronta o médico e os dois discutem a respeito de quem é o verdadeiro líder da comunidade.

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon pousou o terceiro copo de uísque sobre a mesa, uma raiva gigantesca crescendo dentro de si. Sayid estava dançando com a mulher que atirara nela, a única culpada por sua infertilidade e que ainda por cima estava grávida. O mundo não poderia ser mais injusto. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, precisava fazer alguma coisa para passar aquela dor lancinante que estava sentindo.

Num repente, olhou para o bolso de trás da calça de Sayid, reparou que ele não estava com a arma que costumava sempre carregar consigo. Enlouquecida, uma terrível idéia começou a passar por sua cabeça. Correu até sua barraca e vasculhou por entre as coisas à procura da pistola de 9mm. A encontrou no meio da roupa suja do marido. Enfiou a pistola no bolso de trás da calça jeans e voltou para onde todos dançavam.

- Você não é tão ruim assim, Sayid.- divertia-se Ana-Lucia, vendo o quão desengonçado ele era para dançar.

- Você está sendo muito bondosa em dizer isso.- Sayid estava se divertindo também, como há muito tempo não se divertia. Amava Shannon, mais do que ela poderia imaginar, mas ultimamente seu casamento com ela andava muito difícil, já que ela vivia sempre tão introspectiva e chateada, dispensando até os carinhos dele.

Ana-Lucia era uma mulher bonita e vigorosa, Sayid já prestara atenção nela algumas vezes. Certa vez, quando saíram à procura do balão do falso Henry Gale, ela adormecera no meio da floresta próxima a ele. Sayid passou um bom tempo admirando-a, mas não fez nada, isso seria totalmente desonroso para alguém tão sério e correto como ele.

- Sayid!- gritou Shannon no meio da festa. – Solte agora mesmo essa mulher!

- Shannon, você está ficando maluca? Por que está gritando desse jeito?

Shannon tinha a pistola 9mm diretamente apontada para Ana-Lucia, estava fora de si. As pessoas assistiam a cena, apreensivas, evitando fazer qualquer movimento brusco que pudesse levá-la a apertar o gatilho.

Sayid prendia a respiração, pensando em uma maneira de impedir Shannon de cometer aquele desatino. Jack e Sawyer vinham chegando com as cartas para o jogo quando se depararam com aquela situação. Ana-Lucia estava em estado de choque, sem saber o que esperar. Nervoso, Sawyer gritou:

- Mas por que infernos você está apontando essa arma pra ela?

- Cala a boca!- gritou Shannon, histérica. – Eu poderia apontar essa arma pra você também. Sawyer você é um nojento, bateu no meu irmão covardemente.

- Isso foi há muito tempo.- defendeu-se Sawyer. – Se quer se vingar atira em mim, não na Ana e no meu filho.

Shannon começou a hesitar se atiraria mesmo, pensou no bebê de Ana, Sayid notou isso concluindo que ela estava desequilibrada. Ele notou também que enquanto Sawyer e Shannon discutiam, Kate sorrateira se aproximava dela por trás, disposta a render-lhe a arma. Eko se pronunciou diante de tamanha estupidez:

- Shannon, pare já com isso! Não é com a Ana-Lucia que está zangada e muito menos com Sawyer, está com raiva é de si mesma.

- Cala a boca!- ela repetiu três vezes. – Você se diz um padre, mas ninguém aqui nessa ilha é quem realmente diz ser.- voltou seus olhos para Ana-Lucia, a arma continuava perfeitamente engatilhada. – Talvez você não queira dar à luz ao seu filho nesse lugar amaldiçoado.

Diante dos olhares pasmos de todos, Shannon tirou a pistola da mira de Ana-Lucia e apontou para a própria cabeça.

- Não!- Sayid gritou, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos negros.

Nesse momento, Kate agarrou Shannon com força e tirou-lhe a arma mesmo com ela se debatendo e gritando, um tiro foi disparado para cima causando um pequeno alvoroço entre as pessoas. Sayid correu até a esposa e a amparou quando ela caiu sentada na areia, chorando convulsivamente. Sawyer se aproximou de Ana-Lucia e a apertou em seus braços, sussurrando carinhoso em seu ouvido: - Baby, você está bem?

Ela permaneceu impassível, como se não tivesse absorvido o que acabara de acontecer. Aquela situação tinha sido o suficiente para estragar o bom clima de festa e as pessoas começaram a se recolher cabisbaixas em suas barracas. Locke resolveu voltar para a escotilha, sentiu que não tinha mais nada a fazer ali. Sayid pegou Shannon em seus braços e a levou para a barraca, ela não protestou aninhando-se no peito dele. Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, irritado, disparando um palavrão:

- Porra!- sentia-se impotente, nada do que tinham decidido acerca das regras na comunidade estavam sendo seguidas.

Sawyer tentou tornar as coisas menos piores: - Jack, nada do que aconteceu agora foi sua culpa, assim como muita coisa que acontece por aqui. Você tem feito o melhor, mas é muito difícil comandar pessoas, tentar ensiná-las a fazer o que é certo.

- È estranho dizer isso Jack, mas Sawyer tem razão.- Kate disse tocando o ombro dele.

- Certo.- ele disse. – O que sugerem que façamos agora? Nos recolhemos às nossas barracas como os outros e esquecemos tudo?

- Não.- disse Sawyer. – Um dia de cada vez, doutor. Nós agora vamos pegar toda aquela bebida que está em cima da mesa, e que ninguém se deu ao trabalho de recolher e vamos pra minha barraca jogar cartas até o amanhecer, só nos quatro, o que me dizem?

A idéia a princípio pareceu a Jack absurda, mas depois de quatro copos de uísque puro começou a achar que a vida voltara a fazer sentido.

- Ok "_Amarillo Slin_", você joga ou passa?- indagou Sawyer sorrindo cinicamente.

- _Full house_!- disse Jack mostrando suas cartas e tomando mais um gole de uísque.

- _Son of a bitch!-_ xingou Ana-Lucia.

Kate deu uma risada.

- Eu te disse Ana que ele era imbatível.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha, maliciosa:

- Aposto que sim, Kate.- ela não estava bebendo por causa da gravidez, mas era como se a embriaguez dos outros estivesse passando telepaticamente para ela.

Eles haviam improvisado uma mesa no meio da barraca para jogarem. Perto deles, três garrafas de uísque. A primeira já estava quase no fim. Sawyer puxou Ana-Lucia que estava ao seu lado e deu-lhe um beijo molhado, insinuante.

- Mais uma rodada, perdedores?- perguntou Kate juntando as cartas para embaralhá-las novamente, estavam jogando em duplas, Kate e Jack contra Sawyer e Ana.

- Sim, claro. Não vamos parar de jogar até ganharmos, não é docinho?- disse Sawyer enchendo o copo de uísque mais uma vez.

- Quero o uísque dos seus lábios.- falou Ana-Lucia lambendo a boca de Sawyer despudoradamente.

Kate estava sentindo muito calor, não sabia se era a bebida ou os carinhos descarados trocados por Sawyer e Ana-Lucia na sua frente. Olhou inquieta para Jack. Ele enchia mais um copo de uísque, já era o quinto. O uísque o estava deixando cada vez mais desinibido, tanto que puxou Kate para si e deu-lhe um demorado beijo, deixando-a sem fôlego antes de dizer:

- Bem, _brothas_- falou imitando Desmond. Todos riram. Ana-Lucia comentou:

- Cara, ele faz igualzinho!

- Se vamos jogar mais uma partida, vamos torná-la interessante.

- E o que sugere, doutor?- indagou Sawyer curioso.

Ele respondeu sem pestanejar, surpreendendo a todos.

- Strip-pôquer.

Os olhos de Sawyer alargaram-se, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Doutor? Você sugerindo isso? O Sr. moralista?

- Talvez eu não seja tão moralista assim.- disse Jack sorrindo. – O que me dizem garotas?

- Strip-pôquer? Nossa, não jogo isso desde que me formei na academia de polícia. Estou dentro!- falou Ana-Lucia empolgada.

- Se a Lulu não faz objeção, eu também não faço. Vamos jogar!- concordou Sawyer.

Os olhares se voltaram para Kate, apenas ela ainda não tinha dado sua opinião sobre isso.

- Não sei se vai ser uma boa idéia...- Kate comentou, mas no fundo achara a coisa toda bastante interessante.

- Ahhhhhhhhh- disseram Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

- Pôxa sardenta, não vai ser tão divertido sem você.- falou Sawyer debochado.

Ana-Lucia deu-lhe um tapa no pé da orelha, fazendo-o gritar. Sorriu para Kate:

- Qual é Kate? Vai ser só um jogo entre "amigos". O que pode dar errado?

Kate olhou para Jack, notou que ele estava ansioso pela resposta dela. Puxou-o para perto de si e cochichou em seu ouvido: - Jack, não posso jogar strip-pôquer porque não estou usando nada embaixo desse vestido, se lembra?

- Ah!- Jack pareceu recordar-se desse pequeno detalhe que a bebida o havia feito esquecer. Ele cochichou de volta: - Vá até a sua barraca e vista alguma coisa, por favor.

- O que deu em você, Jack? Estamos muito bêbados.- ela riu. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia olhavam para eles intrigados

- Quem cochicha o rabo espicha!- alertou Sawyer. Ana-Lucia riu.

- Você não confia em mim, amor?- indagou Jack, dessa vez não estava cochichando.

- Está bem!- Kate respondeu. – Vamos jogar strip-pôquer!

Sawyer, Jack e Ana-Lucia bateram palmas para a decisão dela.

- Mas antes, eu preciso fazer uma coisa. Eu já volto.

- Onde é que ela vai?- perguntou Sawyer.

Jack deu de ombros e disse: - Só vamos embaralhar as cartas quando ela voltar. Esse vai ser um jogo individual, nada de duplas.

- È justo!- concordou Ana-Lucia.

Jack resolveu tirar o paletó quando uma coisa caiu de seu bolso.

- O que é isso?- perguntou Sawyer apontando para o objeto no chão da barraca.

- Ah isso?- disse Jack pegando a calcinha rasgada de Kate do chão. – É minha! – e guardou de volta no bolso do paletó. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia riram antes de se beijar de novo. Praticamente se enroscavam na frente de Jack. Ele encheu mais um copo e prometeu a si mesmo que seria o último, caso contrário não conseguiria jogar mais nada.

Kate não tardou a voltar, no caminho tivera que despistar Hurley que perguntara o que eles faziam na barraca de Sawyer. Inventou que Ana-Lucia não estava bem por causa da gravidez e que Jack estava cuidando dela. Vestira-se apressadamente, tendo o cuidado de guardar as meias e a liga de volta na caixa. Não estava disposta a perder e ter que realmente tirar a roupa, mas caso acontecesse não ia dar a Sawyer o prazer de vê-la usando ligas, deixaria isso apenas para Jack.

Quando retornou, Jack pessoalmente embaralhou as cartas, e ditou as regras do jogo que ele havia sugerido:

- Perde quem ficar em trajes...menores. Nada, além disso.

- E o vencedor leva o quê?- indagou Sawyer, maldoso.

- O vencedor, que é claro será eu, vai ter o direito de escolher um dos perdedores para ficar executando as tarefas mais chatas da ilha por uma semana.

- Você vai ser o ganhador? Não sonha doutor, vai se preparando pra passar uma semana cortando lenha pra mim.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver!- desafiou Jack.

O jogo começou. Todos estavam muito empolgados, não sabiam até onde esse "inocente" jogo os levaria. Mas havia regras, e estavam sendo seguidas rigidamente. Sawyer perdeu logo na primeira rodada, para a alegria de Jack que queria vê-lo desmoralizado e para o delírio de Ana-Lucia e Kate, que mal podiam esperar para despi-lo.

- Você perdeu, camisa fora!- disse Ana-Lucia rindo.

- È isso aí, pode tirar!- falou Kate.

- Mas já vamos começar pela camisa? Eu podia tirar um sapato, depois outro...

- Não, não vale. Se for assim não vamos mais sair daqui. Anda fica em pé!- ordenou Ana-Lucia.

Ele levantou-se e estendeu os braços, deixando que Ana-Lucia tirasse a camisa dele. Mas ela fez isso devagarzinho, sensualmente, prendendo a atenção dos outros dois.

- Que peitoral!- gracejou Jack.

- Muito engraçado, Sr. Hahaha, mas escuta o que eu estou te dizendo, você será o próximo a perder!

Sawyer voltou a sentar-se, o jogo recomeçou. A outra rodada foi tensa, Ana-Lucia bateu as cartas de Jack, que também foi obrigado a se desfazer da camisa. Kate, assim como Ana-Lucia fez antes com Sawyer, retirou a camisa de Jack, botão por botão, desnudando-lhe o peito. O olhar de Ana-Lucia inevitavelmente recaiu sobre as tatuagens dele, espalhadas pelos braços. Não pôde conter um suspiro. Kate notou, mas não ficou com ciúmes, pelo contrário, gostou de ver Ana-Lucia admirando Jack, pois sabia que ele era seu.

Continuaram com o jogo, e as coisas começaram a ficar cada vez mais tensas entre eles. Sawyer já não estava mais nem prestando atenção ao que estava fazendo, jogava muito mal, estava mais preocupado em acariciar as coxas de Ana-Lucia por debaixo do vestido. Jack também não estava se contendo, e vez por outra beijava Kate emaranhando os dedos em seus cabelos. Quando Ana-Lucia perdeu sua primeira rodada, Sawyer e Jack ficaram muito tensos. Até agora, apenas eles haviam perdido suas camisas, nada demais. Mas Ana-Lucia teria que tirar o vestido, e isso os fazia ficarem em brasa por motivos diferentes. Jack estava ansioso por poder vislumbrar o corpo de Ana-Lucia, e Sawyer queria poder exibir seu troféu para Jack.

Kate estava quieta no seu canto, sem fazer objeções. Regras eram regras. Ana-Lucia se levantou e fez um gesto sensual com os dedos chamando Sawyer para lhe tirar o vestido. Mas antes que ele pudesse levantar-se, Kate interveio:

- Não.

Os três olharam para ela.

- O Jack faz isso.- ela pediu, o peito subindo e descendo, a tensão tomando conta do ambiente.

Ana-Lucia gostou da idéia, mas perguntou a Sawyer: - Você se importa, baby?

Sawyer olhou para Jack e disse: - Vá em frente!

Jack virou mais um gole do seu sétimo copo de uísque e foi até Ana-Lucia que ficou de costas para ele. Sawyer e Kate prendiam a respiração diante da cena inusitada. Jack tocou o fecho do vestido dela e começou a descer bem devagar, até que o pano caísse ao chão sob seus pés. Ana-Lucia usava agora somente a lingerie vermelha.

- Você é...- ele ia dizer, mas resolveu ficar calado, as coisas não tinham saído do controle ainda.

Ana-Lucia voltou a sentar-se em seu lugar ao lado de Sawyer, enquanto Jack voltou para o lado de Kate. Pensou consigo: - Está tudo sob controle.

- Vamos continuar!- falou Sawyer.

- De acordo com as regras.- Jack falou. – Ana-Lucia está fora do jogo, não pode mais tirar nenhuma peça.

- Ah, mas eu não queria parar de jogar. Estou me divertindo tanto!- ela falou dengosa.

Sawyer beijou o pescoço dela e enfiou o dedo na alça do sutiã, descendo-a um pouco.

- Minha garota está se divertindo doutor, o que eu posso fazer. Eu sou o seu escravo, faço tudo o que ela quer e se ela quer continuar no jogo, eu não me oponho.

- Eu também não.- disse Kate, a única que continuava completamente vestida.

- Mas Kate, se a Ana-Lucia continuar no jogo e perder ela vai ter que se desfazer de mais uma peça de roupa, e o mesmo servirá pra você se perder o vestido na próxima rodada.

Kate bebeu um gole do seu copo de uísque: - Eu quero correr o risco.

- Kate?- ele insistiu, estava sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Não reclama, quem começou com isso foi você, se lembra?

- Vamos jogar e deixar de papo-furado.- disse Ana-Lucia embaralhando as cartas outra vez. – Ainda não tiramos as suas calças, Jack.

A barraca estava incrivelmente quente. Os quatro suavam sem parar. Ana-Lucia não tomava uísque, por isso estava bebendo água. A sua displicência estava quase fazendo Jack ter um ataque cardíaco, bebia água deixando propositadamente algumas gostas caírem sobre o decote. Seus seios estavam fartos por causa da gravidez, as formas do corpo mais arredondadas. Sawyer sabia que Jack a olhava, assim como ele também olhava para Kate ansiando que ela perdesse logo para que ele próprio pudesse arrancar-lhe aquele vestido preto.

E não demorou para que ela perdesse, e feio. Ela se levantou e puxou o laço do vestido, Jack ia ajudá-la quando Ana-Lucia falou:

- Jack, Sawyer deve fazer isso!

- Você manda benzinho!- ele disse. Antes que ele saísse do lugar, Kate foi até ele e virou de costas. Sawyer levantou-se e começou a soltar todos os nós do vestido com avidez. Deslizou o tecido pelo corpo dela aproveitando para tocar levemente sua pele. Kate fechou os olhos. Vendo aquilo, Jack protestou:

- Sawyer, você está roubando. Eu não toquei na Ana-Lucia.

- Mas bem que você quis, não é?- Ana-Lucia disse encarando-o.

Controle? Jack podia estar tudo, menos controlado. Agora, estavam ambos sem camisa e as duas usando lingerie, como terminaria essa história? Ele tinha medo de descobrir.

Na rodada seguinte, perdeu para Sawyer que vangloriou-se do feito.

- O grande doutor está perdendo? È bom se preparar para pegar no machado.

Kate sorriu maliciosa: - Hora de tirar as calças, Jack. Ana-Lucia riu, cínica. Estava ansiosa por isso. Jack ficou de pé, Kate também. Colocou-se por trás dele e tocou sua barriga. Ele estremeceu. Kate roçou seu corpo no dele e falou, surpreendendo-o.

- Ana, será que você pode me ajudar?

Ana-Lucia não pensou duas vezes, e caminhou sensualmente até Jack. Sawyer ficou admirando seu traseiro, enquanto ela caminhava rebolando. Colocou-se na frente de Jack e soltou o botão de metal da calça dele. Jack sentia o corpo em chamas, estava muito nervoso com aquelas duas mulheres em cima dele, devorando-o com os olhos, não conseguiu disfarçar a excitação.

- Parece que o Jack já quebrou as regras, Kate.

- Danem-se as regras.- disse Kate abraçando-o e acariciando-lhe os músculos das costas.

Ana-Lucia encarou Jack, os olhos dele tinham uma expressão faminta de desejo, algo que ele jamais sentira com tanta intensidade. Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente: - O que foi isso? O jogo acabou? Nada disso!.- caminhou em direção ao três.- Soltem ele, suas vampiras! Querem matá-lo? Ele é o único médico aqui nessa ilha, deve ficar bem vivo.

Ele puxou Ana-Lucia e deu-lhe um tapa no traseiro: - Vem aqui _mujer_! Eu quero um beijo!- Sawyer agarrou-a e suspendeu-a do chão com incrível facilidade beijando-a. Jack ficou lá olhando, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer quando sentiu Kate terminar de tirar-lhe as calças, para em seguida beijá-lo. Sentiu-se zonzo, a vista turva, a bebida estava começando a derrubá-lo ou ele estaria ficando ainda mais ligado?

- Ei vocês dois, o jogo ainda não acabou não...- avisou Sawyer voltando para o seu lugar com Ana-Lucia.

Kate riu, estava completamente bêbada, puxou Jack para sentarem-se novamente. Sawyer ao contrário do que podia parecer não estava tão embriagado assim. Tinha tomado apenas três copos de uísque, tendo o cuidado de beber devagar para a bebida não subir-lhe a cabeça. Mas ninguém estava se dando conta disso, Jack já tinha tomado todas e bem rápido, não iria resistir a toda aquela loucura por muito tempo. Isso seria muito bom de se ver, o grande e compenetrado líder perdendo o controle, dando vexame.

- Jack?- chamou Sawyer.

- Hein?!- ele indagou, confuso.

- Mostre suas cartas!- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Dupla de reis!- mostrou sorrindo.

- Hummm...dois ases de paus.- falou Kate.

- Dupla de damas.- anunciou Ana-Lucia.

- Droga!- esbravejou Sawyer, perdera mais uma vez, não conseguira formar uma dupla.

- Kate?- chamou Ana-Lucia. – Agora é a vez do Sawyer.

Prontamente, Kate se levantou. Jack a puxou pelo braço: - Kate, não...

- Relaxa, doutor!- ela disse imitando Sawyer, o que o deixou perplexo.

Daquele momento em diante, nada pareceu fazer mais sentido, e desnorteado, Jack acordou na manhã seguinte ao som de uma voz ao seu ouvido.

- Jack, _abre los ojos_!

A visão borrada do teto de lona da barraca deixou-o infinitamente confuso. Vozes murmurando palavras ininteligíveis ecoavam em sua mente. A cabeça doía mais do que ele podia agüentar, quando ele tentou em vão sentar-se para se familiarizar com o lugar onde estava. Não conseguiu porque um corpo morno se prendia ao seu. Uma sensação de pânico tomou-lhe momentaneamente, mas logo essa sensação foi substituída por um imenso alívio ao se deparar com Kate dormindo pesadamente, abraçada a ele.

Afastou-a com cuidado para que ela não acordasse e sentou-se, olhando ao seu redor. Ainda estava na barraca de Sawyer, lá fora já era dia. Olhou a confusão ao seu redor, copos e garrafas de uísque vazias. Mas isso não era tudo, mais adiante, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia dormiam abraçados, tranqüilos. Ela ressonava suavemente, a cabeça recostada em seu peito nu. Jack olhou para si próprio, também estava sem camisa, mas as calças estavam no lugar. Kate também usava seu vestido, assim como Ana-Lucia. Isso era um bom sinal, talvez as lembranças confusas que tinha na cabeça naquele momento fossem apenas resultado de uma noite inteira enchendo a cara de uísque. Não devia ficar se preocupando à toa.

Resolveu acordar Kate, era melhor que ela fosse dormir em sua barraca, não a queria dormindo na barraca de Sawyer, mesmo com Ana-Lucia estando lá. Tocou o cabelo dela com carinho, e acariciou seu rosto:

- Kate, amor...acorda.

- Hummmm.- ela fez um gemido de reclamação por estar sendo acordada.

Jack insistiu, falava baixinho para não despertar os outros dois:

- Anda, princesa, acorda!

- Não, só mais cinco minutos.- Kate disse virando de bruços.

- Se você não levantar, eu vou ter que te carregar dormindo, anda vamos pra sua barraca!

Kate abriu os olhos devagar quando ouviu Jack dizer que queria ir pra barraca dela, então não estavam em sua barraca. Sentou-se, esfregando os olhos que estavam vermelhos. A cabeça girando.

- Onde estamos, Jack?

Ele apontou para Sawyer e Ana-Lucia que dormiam. Kate voltou os olhos pra ele tão confusa quanto ele próprio estava. Tentou ficar de pé, mas sentiu as pernas bambas. Jack a segurou.

- O que está acontecendo Jack? Estou me sentindo mal.

- Acalme-se, é só ressaca. Bebemos muito na noite passada.

- Mas só bebemos?- ela indagou com medo da resposta.

- Sim, é claro.- ele respondeu sem ter muita certeza do que estava dizendo.

Kate fechou os olhos levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Vamos lá pra fora.- ele disse. – Um pouco de ar puro vai te fazer bem.

Eles saíram da barraca. Por sorte, não tinha ninguém perambulando pela praia ainda, era muito cedo e a última noite havia sido desgastante para todos.

- Jack, eu não tô bem mesmo!- Kate queixou-se, estava ficando azul.

Afastou-se dele até um canto e vomitou. Jack foi até ela e amparou-a. Quando ela parou de vomitar, ele prontamente trouxe da barraca de Sawyer um pouco de água e deu a ela.

- Bebe devagarzinho amor. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela bebeu e depois deixou que Jack a conduzisse para sua barraca, carregando-a nos braços. Lá, ela se despiu e se colocou embaixo de um cobertor, desmaiando de sono logo em seguida. Jack ficou sentado ao lado dela vigiando seu sono. Muitas dúvidas pairavam em sua cabeça. O que acontecera na barraca de Sawyer na noite passada? Apenas jogaram e beberam? Jack não conseguia se lembrar com clareza. No entanto, sabia que só uma pessoa poderia lhe dar essa resposta: Ana-Lucia. Ela não bebera por causa da gravidez. Resolveu procurá-la mais tarde, quando Kate se sentisse melhor e a sua própria ressaca passasse. Ela teria que lhe dar alguma resposta.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Onde está o médico?- perguntou Pedro quando Locke lhe trouxe comida logo cedo. – Gostaria de falar com ele.

- Para um prisioneiro, acho que você tem feito muitas exigências.- disse Locke depositando um pratinho com frutas cortadas sob a estante onde anteriormente ficavam as armas.

- Sou um prisioneiro?- ele retorquiu. – Acham que represento uma ameaça para vocês?

- Não sei Pedro, é você quem tem que me dizer.

- Como é o seu nome?- Pedro indagou.

- John Locke.

- Certo John Locke, me diga em que lugar estamos?

Apesar da aparência frágil e dos vários hematomas ainda presentes em seu rosto, o homem tinha um quê de decisão e força interior extremamente notável. Se fosse mesmo um dos "Outros", Locke pensou, então provavelmente estariam sendo bem enganados. Diante desse temor, Locke usou de bom senso, se as perguntas do desconhecido fossem uma forma de manipulá-lo para que se desentendesse com Jack e colocasse tudo a perder, como acontecera com Henry Gale, ele saberia, pois não cairia na mesma trama sórdida duas vezes.

- Você sabe onde estamos.- arriscou.

- Não, não sei.- respondeu Pedro encarando-o, não demonstrava medo.

A segurança dele estava incomodando Locke:

- Se não sabe onde está, e não tem a menor idéia de quem somos ou do que vamos fazer com você por que está tão seguro?

O homem de uma risada resignada:

- Porque sei que se quisessem realmente me matar já teriam feito isso desde o dia em que me encontraram. Estão tão curiosos ao meu respeito quanto eu a respeito de vocês. Além do mais, sentir medo a essa altura seria uma grande estupidez diante do que tem me acontecido ultimamente.

- Boa resposta.- sorriu Locke. – Você me parece um filósofo ou algo assim...alguém que detém sabedoria. Senti isso em você desde a primeira vez em que abriu os olhos.

- Na verdade, eu sou um escritor. Nada mais. Alguém que vive de palavras, usando-as a seu próprio favor. Me alimento de fragmentos de vidas inexistentes. E esse lugar, é exatamente como meu último livro, o que não consegui terminar porque sofri um acidente.

- Que acidente?- indagou Locke, curioso.

- O de barco que provavelmente me trouxe até aqui, isso se eu não estiver em coma em algum hospital. De repente posso estar deitado em uma cama, coberto de tubos e Nikki olha pra mim pensando se vai voltar a me ver acordado de novo.

- Quem é Nikki? Você nos perguntou sobre ela ontem durante a febre. Sua namorada, talvez esposa?

Ele balançou a cabeça:

- Se tivéssemos tido mais tempo, talvez...mas Nicole era apenas a instrutora de mergulho que eu contratei através da Oceanic para me ensinar a mergulhar nas ilhas Fiji.

- Você disse Oceanic?- perguntou Locke intrigado.

- Sim. Como eu disse, sou escritor. Moro no Brasil onde nasci, mas viajo o mundo todo sempre que preciso fazer pesquisas a respeito de um novo livro que pretendo escrever. Eu estava na Austrália, em Sidney quando resolvi visitar a ilha de Fiji e mergulhar nos recifes de corais.

- Foi assim que veio parar aqui?

- Locke, aqui é onde? Isso ainda não ficou claro pra mim. Nikki e eu fomos até um balcão de areia longe da Vila, o motor do barco falhou, não conseguimos voltar de bote. A correnteza nos trouxe até esse lugar, e quando chegamos aqui, a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi, este é o cenário do meu livro, das coisas que passavam pela minha cabeça naquele momento. Tudo, a estátua de pedra em formato de um pé com quatro dedos...

- Então você sabe da estátua?- Locke estava desconfiado, mas com certeza era a história mais original que já ouvira, o homem era muito inteligente.

- Sim, mas a estátua não foi o mais absurdo. Nem mesmo termos sido capturados por aquelas estranhas pessoas.

- Você e Nikki?

Ele assentiu.

- O mais estranho, John Locke, foi acordar nesse lugar e dar de cara com aquela mulher, a mulher que eu idealizei tantas vezes em inúmeros livros, a mulher cujo retrato mandei pintar baseado nas minhas descrições e que pus em meu quarto para sempre olhar pra ela. A personagem principal do meu livro, uma criminosa, mais vítima do que algoz que vai parar em uma ilha misteriosa ao sofrer um acidente de avião.

Locke arregalou os olhos:

- E como é o nome do seu livro?

- "A Escotilha."

xxxxxxxxx

_- Anda sardenta, diz meu nome!_

_- Sawyer!_

_- De novo!_

_- Sawyer!_

Jack acordou assustado novamente. Sentou-se, o estômago revirando. Olhou para Kate que ainda dormia. Do jeito que ela estava, pensou que nem mesmo a explosão de uma bomba atômica seria capaz de acordá-la. Sabia que era por causa da ressaca, mas não era só isso. Ela parecia extremamente exausta, o que o estava deixando muito preocupado.

Apesar de ainda estar com muito sono, ele não conseguiria mais dormir. A cada vez que fechava os olhos e o sono o derrubava, escutava novamente aquelas vozes. Palavras, sussurros, gemidos, coisas que não conseguia entender. Ou talvez estivesse inconscientemente tentando esquecer.

- Droga!- esbravejou e logo em seguida arrependeu-se do rompante de fúria olhando para Kate que se mexia. Mas ela não acordou, o que de certa forma deixou-lhe um tanto aliviado, não queria que ela o visse zangado daquele jeito porque nem ele mesmo sabia porque estava tão zangado.

Resolveu levantar-se quando se deu conta de que deixara a camisa na barraca de Sawyer. Amaldiçoou-se por dentro, teria que voltar até lá para pegá-la. Bebeu um pouco de água e saiu da barraca. Algumas pessoas já tinham se levantando, começando as tarefas do dia. Rose era uma delas, e tranqüilamente preparava o café da manhã de todos com a ajuda da Sra. Lewis. Cantava, uma antiga canção de Stevie Wonder.

- _"You are the sunshine of my life..."_

Jack passou por elas, tão distraído que nem sequer as cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, doutor.- saudou a gorda Sra. Lewis.

- Bom dia.- respondeu Jack envergonhado por não tê-las visto. – Rose?

- Bom dia Jack. Sinto te dizer, querido, mas você está com uma cara péssima esta manhã.

- Obrigado, Rose.- ele respondeu irônico, já se afastando quando ela o chamou de volta.

- Venha comer alguma coisa. Estou preparando leite para a pobrezinha da Shannon. Falei com Sayid logo cedo e ele me disse que ela chorou a noite inteira, está muito preocupado.

- E onde ele está agora?- indagou Jack.

- Está com ela, disse que não ia deixá-la até que se sentisse melhor. Vocês deveriam ter mais cuidado com suas armas. E se uma das crianças a tivesse pegado?

- Tem razão Rose, foi muito mais seguro Shannon a ter pegado.- ele falou sarcástico.

- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você? Está tão estranho.- ela observou. Não acha Dana?

A Sra. Lewis deu de ombros.

- Ah, mas está sim. Um café vai te fazer bem. Eu vou preparar.

- Não Rose, eu só quero um copo de leite quente.

Rose serviu um pouco de leite da _Dharma Initiative_ em um copo.

- Tome, está morno, pode beber.

- Não é pra mim. Com licença. – ele disse indo em direção à barraca de Sawyer.

- Eu nunca o vi assim...- comentou Rose com a Sra. Lewis e voltou para suas tarefas.

Quando chegou à barraca de Sawyer, Jack parou pensando duas vezes se entraria lá novamente. Precisava falar com Ana-Lucia, urgentemente, esclarecer as coisas. Tirar das costas aquela estranha sensação de culpa. Respirou fundo e entrou. Pousou o copo de leite em um canto e tocou o braço dela delicadamente, para que ela não se assustasse e acordasse Sawyer.

Ela acordou de imediato com o toque dele, e se afastou de Sawyer, sentando-se confusa:

- O quê? Jack?

- Shiiiiiii- ele pediu e pegou o copo de leite novamente, fazendo um gesto para que ela saísse da barraca com ele.

Uma vez fora da barraca com ela, Jack perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Yeah!- ela respondeu calmamente. – Só um pouco sonolenta, por quê?

- Tome, beba isso. È bom pro bebê, tem cálcio.

- Obrigada.- ela respondeu, começando a beber o leite.

- Me desculpe, Ana-Lucia.

- Pelo quê?

- Por tudo, eu acho. Tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite.

- Tudo o quê?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não estava bebendo.

- Seja mais específico!- ela pediu, estava muito confusa com o comportamento de Jack.

- Eu estava bêbado, muito bêbado, não devíamos ter...

- Mas do que diabos está falando, homem?

Ela o fitava com olhar inquisidor, seus olhos negros mirando os dele, uma mão na cintura e a outra segurando o copo vazio. Jack tentou ler o que estava escrito nos olhos dela, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada que pudesse aquietar os anseios de seu coração, olhar pra ela só o perturbava mais.

- _Abre los ojos_!- Jack disse por fim. – O que significa isso?

- Abra os olhos. – ela respondeu. – Por que me pergunta isso?

- Porque você disse isso pra mim noite passada, Jack, _abre los ojos!.-_ ele tocou o ombro dela.

- Jack, eu não disse nada disso pra você. Onde está querendo chegar?

Ele passou as mãos pela cabeça, e tentou parecer calmo, mas não estava. Começou a achar que Ana-Lucia estava brincando com ele, fingindo uma falsa amnésia.

- Ontem à noite, depois da confusão com a Shannon, Sawyer nos convidou para jogar pôquer na barraca dele, não foi isso?

- Sim.- ela disse, muito calma.

- Nós fomos para lá e levamos três garrafas de uísque. Certo?

- Certo!- ela concordou mais uma vez.

Jack respirou fundo e continuou:

- Depois de alguns copos de uísque, e algumas rodadas de pôquer, eu sugeri que jogássemos outra coisa...

- Yeah! Você disse vamos jogar strip-pôquer.- ela falou com um meio-sorriso.

- E todo mundo aceitou.

- Aceitou!

- Ana!- ele levantou um pouco a voz, irritado.

Ela fechou a cara para ele.

- Se você está concordando com tudo o que eu disse, porque não me conta o que aconteceu depois disso.

- Eu não, por que não fala você? Suas memórias terminam aí?

Percebendo que ela não diria nada, Jack resolveu abrir o jogo, ou pelo menos parte dele:

- Durante o jogo, depois que Sawyer e eu perdemos a camisa, você perdeu o vestido.

Ana-Lucia pareceu ficar mais atenta quando Jack falou aquilo e olhou para os lados para ver se tinha alguém escutando. Se aproximou mais de Jack, para que ele falasse ainda mais baixo do que já estava falando.

- O que você realmente quer saber?- ela indagou.

- Se isso aconteceu? Eu tirei o seu vestido?

Ela respondeu:

- Você tirou o meu vestido. Sawyer tirou o da Kate, e daí? Tudo não passou de um jogo, já acabou, é passado. Se eu fosse você trataria de curar essa ressaca, seus olhos estão vermelhos pelo amor de Deus, o que vai dizer as pessoas se perguntarem o por que disso? Você é o líder!

- Ana, eu não vou conseguir pensar em mais nada se você não me disser a verdade.

- Que verdade? A sua ou a minha?

Jack não estava agüentando mais as evasivas dela, precisava saber:

- Ana-Lucia, transamos ou não noite passada?

Ana-Lucia arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a pergunta dele. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse com um meio-sorriso:

- Você anda fantasiando ao meu respeito ou quê? Kate não ia gostar de saber disso.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- E eu ainda tenho que responder? Jack olhe pra mim, eu estou grávida.

- Isso não significa nada.

- Estou vendo por que tipo de mulher você está me tomando, não merece a Kate.

Ela deu as costas a ele, Jack instintivamente a puxou pelo braço:

- Por favor Ana, me diga!

Sawyer apareceu na porta da barraca, sem camisa, usando apenas as calças jeans, o rosto amassado e os cabelos desgrenhados:

- Mas o que está acontecendo?- indagou ao ver Jack segurando o braço de Ana-Lucia.

- Pergunte pra ele o que tanto deseja saber Jack. Pergunte!.- ela disse indo colocar-se ao lado de Sawyer que a abraçou.

- Perguntar o quê?

- Se a minha camisa não ficou na sua barraca?- resolveu não dizer nada, não queria confusão com Sawyer. Começou a se indagar o que estava fazendo, a resposta era óbvia, por isso Ana-Lucia reagira daquela maneira, ele a ofendera. Como pôde ter sido tão estúpido? A bebida lhe confundiu a cabeça, criando em sua mente imagens de algo que nunca aconteceu. Estava sendo manipulado, se todo aquele uísque havia sido encontrado na escotilha o mais óbvio é que a composição da bebida tivesse sido alterada, o que lhe causou alucinações. Mas só com ele? Sawyer cortou seus pensamentos.

- Por que não entra e procura a camisa, oras?

Jack passou por eles e entrou na barraca.

- Eu acho que o uísque não fez nada bem a ele.

- Não mesmo.- concordou Ana-Lucia.

- Quer ir até a cachoeira tomar um mergulho? Podemos pegar algumas mangas pro café, o que me diz meu dengo?

- Tomar banho com o meu cowboy? Vai ser ótimo!

Ele beijou-lhe a testa. Jack saiu de dentro da barraca segurando a sua camisa, andando apressado.

- Está aqui. Até mais.

- Eu vou até a minha barraca me trocar, baby. Volto logo.- disse Ana-Lucia. Sawyer entrou de volta na barraca e ela correu para alcançar Jack.

- Jack, espera!

Ele voltou-se para ela, que se aproximou dele.

- Minha avó costumava dizer que as pessoas vêem o que querem ver, e o que eu vejo é que você ama a Kate, e eu amo o Sawyer. Nada mudou. Nada aconteceu que pudesse mudar isso. Você é meu amigo, foi o único dessa comunidade que ficou do meu lado quando eu baleei a Shannon. Então, o que mais eu posso dizer para que você pare de se preocupar?

Jack finalmente sorriu, entendeu o que ela queria dizer:

- Obrigado, Ana.

Ele voltou para a barraca de Kate, sentia-se muito aliviado depois de sua conversa com Ana-Lucia. Meia hora depois, quando havia conseguido pegar no sono de novo ouviu uma voz que o chamava do lado de fora.

- Jack, cê tá aí cara?- indagou Hurley do lado de fora da barraca.

- Hurley?- Jack respondeu com uma voz cansada.

- Você tá bem cara, tá precisando de ajuda?

- Não Hurley, o que você quer?- Jack indagou abraçado a Kate que despertou nesse exato mmento.

- È que tem uma coisa estranha acontecendo aqui na praia.

- Hurley, acho que isso vai ficar pra depois!- Jack respondeu enquanto Kate dava pequenos beijinhos em seus lábios.

- Eu acho que não, com certeza você vai querer ver isso.

- Ai meu Deus...- disse Jack respirando fundo.

- Pobrezinho!- exclamou Kate acariciando o peito dele.

Hurley percebendo que não o convenceria a sair da barraca, apelou:

- Ô Jack, você não tem mesmo noção do que é né, cara? O Locke acabou de trazer um sujeito que o Desmond disse que estava preso lá na escotilha aqui pra praia.

- Como?- Jack indagou assustado. Levantou-se de um salto procurando pelas roupas e vestindo-se depressa. Kate fez o mesmo.

- Jack porque o Locke faria isso? Ainda não sabemos muita coisa sobre esse homem...

- Eu não sei Kate, mas isso é típico do Locke, fazer as coisas sem me consultar.

Ele saiu da barraca seguido por Kate, Hurley ainda estava lá parado, na porta esperando. Quando viu Jack sair, ele apontou para o meio da praia onde as pessoas se aglomeravam curiosas em volta de Pedro. Locke estava ao seu lado sorrindo, parecia o estar apresentando às pessoas.

- O Locke só pode ter enlouquecido!- disse Jack muito zangado. – Onde está o Sayid?

- Está com a Shannon na barraca.- respondeu Hurley.

- Vá buscá-lo Hurley!

Jack saiu caminhando em direção a Locke e Pedro. Seu olhar era de fúria. Pedro notou isso, e comentou com Locke:

- Eu acho que me trazer até aqui não foi uma boa idéia, John.

- Não se preocupe Pedro, Jack irá entender.

- Locke!- gritou Jack. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Locke respondeu com olhar desafiador:

- Acho melhor falar direito comigo e se acalmar Jack. Não estou fazendo nada demais.

- Como não está fazendo?- retorquiu Jack. – Você acabou de trazer um homem desconhecido para o acampamento pondo em risco nossas vidas.

- Jack, eu lhe asseguro que Pedro é bem menos perigoso que Bradley, com quem nós convivemos durante quase um ano sem saber do que ele era capaz.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Ainda não sabemos do que cada um de nós é capaz, John. Eu não sabia que você seria capaz de libertar um prisioneiro sem...

- Sem te consultar, Jack? Quem te nomeou o rei dessa ilha?

- Você Locke, foi você! Esqueceu disso?- Jack gritou.

- Ei, parem vocês dois com isso!- disse Sayid fazendo o seu papel de xerife da ilha.

Em meio a toda aquela discussão, Pedro nada dizia, já havia passado por tanta coisa desde que fora parar naquela ilha, que o fato de outra vez estarem discutindo seu destino já não o preocupava tanto. Naquele momento, seus olhos estavam focados no cenário que presenciava. O acampamento encravado no meio da praia, aos poucos tomando forma de comunidade. Uma vila de pescadores como a que vira em Fiji, porém muito mais rústica. As pequenas habitações pouco distantes umas das outras, barracas feitas de estacas de madeira, bambu e lonas de plástico, algumas tinham até estranhos fragmentos de uma aeronave, que Pedro notou terem o símbolo da _Oceanic Airlines_, a empresa pela qual voara da Austrália para Fiji. No entanto, o que lhe pareceu mais curioso foi um barracão de madeira construído um pouco mais adiante das barracas de lona, na entrada da floresta, com uma enorme cruz também de madeira em cima do telhado. Seria uma igreja? Pensou.

As pessoas o encaravam mais do que curiosas, sentiu-se incomodado com tantas atenções voltadas para si, entretanto os olhos inquisidores de uma única mulher lhe chamaram muito a atenção, e ele sorriu ao reconhecê-la, a garota que lhe dera água enquanto estivera preso na escotilha.

- Sim, mas eu já estou cansado de dizer que se me elegeram o líder...

- Jack, você...

Locke e Jack continuavam discutindo em meio aos protestos de Sayid que não conseguia pará-los. Eko, até aquele momento tinha observado a discussão em silêncio, porém vendo que nada seria decidido e que provavelmente os dois continuariam discutindo por horas a fio, resolveu se intrometer. Ele era o líder espiritual da comunidade, tinha que usar de toda a sua sabedoria para resolver aquele conflito.

- Se me permitem...- falou em alto e bom tom para ser ouvido. Jack, Locke, Sayid e todas as pessoas, incluindo Pedro voltaram suas atenções para o padre. – Creio que o que está acontecendo aqui é uma guerra de egos. Temos dois bons líderes, Jack e Locke, que prestam sua assistência à comunidade de formas diferentes discutindo o destino desse homem.- apontou para Pedro.

As pessoas puseram-se a conversar entre si. Eko fez um gesto para que se calassem e continuou:

- Quem são Jack e Locke para discutir isso? Quem somos nós para vivermos nos julgando e julgando os outros o tempo todo?

- Eko, dessa vez não vou concordar com você.- interrompeu Jack. – Fomos atacados, mais de uma vez por essas pessoas a quem chamamos de "Outros", inclusive você, seu grupo foi dizimado covardemente e agora nos pede para confiarmos nesse homem?

- Eu ainda não terminei Jack!- disse Eko, a expressão de pura seriedade no rosto. Jack calou-se e deixou que ele continuasse. – Por isso digo, se Deus não nos fez aptos a fazer julgamentos, sigamos nossos instintos. Aceitemos este homem em nossa comunidade tomando os cuidados necessários, sinto que ele está tão perdido quanto nós.

Locke sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Eko, e falou:

- Eu concordo plenamente com o Eko.

- Sayid?- indagou Jack ao iraquiano, esperando que o amigo se colocasse ao seu lado.

- Diante do argumento de Eko, eu não tenho como dizer não. Aceitamos Ana-Lucia que atirou na minha esposa, por que não podemos aceitar um homem que não nos fez nada? Fiquemos de olho nele.

- Então, estão a seu próprio risco!- disse Jack, retirando-se. Estava cansado e irritado.

Pedro aproximou-se de Kate e falou:

- Se fosse por mim, eu preferia não ter que estar aqui no meio disso tudo.

Kate fechou a cara pra ele: - Não tente dar uma de bonzinho pra cima de mim, Jack tem razão, não sabemos quem é você.- ela saiu correndo atrás de Jack, chamando-o.

- Jack, aonde você vai?

- Eu não sei, eu só quero...estou tão cansado.- ele disse apoiando-se nela, sentindo o corpo fraquejar.

- Anda, vamos pra minha barraca. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Na barraca, Jack deitou-se na cama de almofadas, a vista estava turva e a dor de cabeça tinha voltado, ainda mais forte. Kate tirou os sapatos dele e desabotoou a camisa, para deixá-lo mais confortável. Sentou-se ao lado dele e ficou acariciando-lhe os cabelos com os dedos.

- Kate, e se esse homem for mais uma ameaça para todos nós?

Ela deu um beijinho na testa dele.

- Jack, dorme querido. Não pense em mais nada não, eu estou aqui.

Ela começou a cantar _"Catching a fallin star"_, fazendo-o sorrir, ninando-o como um bebê. E Jack logo adormeceu ao som de sua voz e de seus carinhos. Deixaria os problemas para depois.

Continua...


	21. Anjos e Demônios

Episódio 21- Anjos e Demônios

Sinopse: Meses se passaram, a comunidade está crescendo e se modernizando. Mas as intrigas continuam. Ana-Lucia sofre um princípio de aborto e Jack descobre que alguém a está envenenando. Debbie, uma das sobreviventes, se aproveita da fraqueza de Ana-Lucia para tentar seduzir Sawyer que acaba caindo em uma perigosa armadilha.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns meses se passaram, as manhãs ensolaradas haviam sido substituídas por tardes chuvosas. Pedro adaptou-se rápido à comunidade, montando sua barraca e recebendo roupas e objetos pessoais doados pelas pessoas, o suficiente para que ficasse bem. Jack ficou profundamente chateado com Locke, e os dois passaram a falar-se muito pouco, só o estritamente necessário, embora ainda dividissem o turno na escotilha de vez em quando, de acordo com a escala. No acampamento, o clima entre todos era de cooperação, as idéias de Michael e Sayid para a construção de casas mais seguras e confortáveis, onde pudessem se abrigar melhor estava indo de vento em popa.

Naquele manhã de outubro, Sawyer, Sayid e Jin trabalhavam na construção de mais um telhado, feito com armações de bambu e revestido com palha. A última chuva havia caído a pouco mais de meia hora, deixando o bambu escorregadio fazendo com que Sawyer deslizasse vez por outra enquanto trançava a palha no bambu sob o olhar atento de Michael. Walt estava morrendo de rir observando o esforço sobre-humano de Sawyer para conseguir ficar de pé no telhado.

- Ô moleque, não tem nada melhor pra fazer não?

- Walt, por que não vai dar uma volta com o Vincent?- pediu Michael antes que Sawyer se aborrecesse de verdade e desistisse de ajudar.

- Acho que está bem preso.- anunciou Sawyer, finalizando sua tarefa.

- Você não tem que achar tem que ter certeza!- disse Sayid martelando o chão, colocando as tábuas.

- Eu tenho certeza!- afirmou Sawyer, mas nem bem terminou de dizer isso, a palha se abriu espalhando os canos de bambu que foram caindo por toda a parte. – _Son of a bitch!_ Cuidado aí embaixo!.- Sawyer avisou.

Sayid, Jin e Michael correram para longe, evitando que o estouro dos bambus fizesse alguma vítima, que com certeza iria dar muito trabalho a Jack.

- Sawyer, louco!- xingou Jin.

- Desculpe, Chewie, foi sem querer!- falou Sawyer.

- Ah, mas que droga! Vamos ter que fazer tudo de novo.- queixou-se Michael.

- Vamos é?- indagou Sawyer. – Me "inclua" fora disso, eu vou dar um tempo.- desceu devagar pelas cordas que estavam amarradas em uma árvore próxima, imitando o ruído do Tarzan. Os outros riram.

Michael constatou:

- Com esse espírito, só vamos terminar essas casas no ano 3.000.

- Eu não quero mais estar aqui no ano 3000.- disse Pedro que vinha chegando, trazendo água para o grupo.

- Não se preocupe Pedro, no ano 3000 não estaremos mais aqui porque vamos estar mortos, mas nossos tataranetos provavelmente estarão. Estamos construindo essas casas para eles.- disse Sayid.

- Então acreditam mesmo que nunca sairemos daqui?- Pedro indagou.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça enquanto jogava água no rosto, escorrendo pelo peito nu: - Acho que você deve saber disso melhor do que nós, Stephen King. Qual foi o desfecho que traçou em seu livro para nós, pobres sobreviventes presos em uma ilha deserta mal assombrada?

Pedro limitou-se a sorrir.

- Hey, _brothas!-_ saudou Desmond que vinha acompanhado por Debbie e Tina, trazendo três pratos de comida. – Hora do almoço!

Michael, Sayid e Jin pegaram os pratos oferecidos e procuraram um lugar para comer, estendendo um plástico sobre a areia molhada pela chuva, onde sentaram escorados em uma árvore.

- Onde está Shannon?- perguntou Sayid.

- Ela disse que ia dar uma volta e me pediu para trazer o seu almoço.- respondeu Tina.

Ele pareceu ficar um pouco triste ao ouvir aquilo, mas nada disse, apenas começou a comer.

- Como será que Charlie, Eko e Craig estão se saindo?- perguntou Michael olhando para a outra casa que estava sendo construída um pouco mais adiante.

- Eles estão indo bem, _brotha,_ acabei de vir de lá. O Eko já tem experiência com construção e o Charlie se tornou um verdadeiro arquiteto. Quanto ao Craig, ele faz o serviço pesado.

- Mas onde raios está o meu almoço?- disse Sawyer, faminto quando Ana-Lucia apareceu segurando o prato dele, feito pessoalmente por ela, com muito capricho.

- Está aqui _cariño_, _como te gusta._ (Está aqui, carinho, do jeito que você gosta).

Ele sorriu e beijou-a levemente nos lábios, pegando o prato das mãos dela.

- Barriga bonita!- acrescentou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Sayid para comer.

Ela esboçou um sorriso e tocou o próprio ventre, que estava enorme, seis meses de gravidez, nem podia acreditar. Sayid olhou para ela e em seu íntimo lamentou por Shannon. Sua esposa definhava a cada dia mais, consumida por uma depressão inexplicável. Ele tinha medo de perdê-la.

A chuva voltou a cair, espantando todo mundo, fazendo com que buscassem abrigo embaixo das árvores e até na casa em construção.

- Ah não, só faltava essa, mais chuva.- esbravejou Michael, zangado.

- Estamos no inverno _brotha_, que se há de fazer.- comentou Desmond.

O barulho de um corpo caindo ao chão na construção ao lado assustou-os, seguido de um grito desesperado.

- Pessoal, o Charlie caiu do telhado, acho que quebrou alguma coisa.- anunciou Craig.

Claire, que viu a cena de sua barraca, entregou Aaron para Rose que almoçava com ela e correu até a construção. Sayid, Desmond, Jin, Michael e Pedro também correram.

- Charlie, Charlie!- gritou Claire.

Eko estava agachado ao lado dele.

- Charlie, você está me ouvindo?

Ele não respondeu. Eko insistiu.

- Charlie?

- Não sinto minhas pernas!- ele falou, com cara de pânico.

- Acalme-se Charlie, não se mexa!- advertiu Eko examinando a fratura.

- Como foi isso?- indagou Sayid.

- Ele escorregou, o bambu tava liso.- explicou Craig.

- Precisamos avisar ao Jack!- disse Claire, muito angustiada.

- Ele está na escotilha.- falou Desmond.

- Eu vou até lá!- disse Craig já saindo.

- Não devemos tocar nele até que o Jack chegue.- disse Michael. – Não sabemos o quão grave foi a fratura.

- Ai não, o osso está exposto!- disse Tina que se aproximara para ver o ocorrido.

- Exposto?- indagou Charlie assustado, seu rosto ficando pálido. Claire acariciou os cabelos dele tentando acalmá-lo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Charlie, Craig foi chamar o Jack.

A chuva afinou, Sawyer, Ana-Lucia e Debbie também correram para lá. O ferimento estava terrível, Sawyer franziu a testa ao vê-lo.

- Lu, é melhor você não olhar!- ele advertiu.

- Deixe de bobagem, já vi coisa pior.- ela declarou e se aproximou para olhar. Debbie levou as mãos à boca, sentindo pena de Charlie.

- Vai ser preciso fazer uma tala.- avisou Ana-Lucia, disposta a socorrer Charlie da melhor forma possível até que Jack chegasse. Porém, não conseguiu dar nem mais um passo.

Sentiu uma dor aguda no abdômen, e instintivamente levou a mão à barriga afastando-se para trás. Sawyer notou o desconforto dela, e falou irritado:

- Eu te falei que não era para olhar.

Ela gemeu de dor, se encostando em uma árvore.

- Sawyer!- chamou-o, uma expressão de desespero tomando-lhe a face. Olhou para as pernas, um fio de sangue escorria além do vestido.

- Ana, o que foi? O que você tem baby?- perguntou Sawyer amparando-a com os braços.

Os olhos azuis preocupados dele foi a última coisa que vislumbrou antes de perder completamente os sentidos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava voltando para a escotilha depois de um bom mergulho na cachoeira, adquirira o hábito de fazer isso todos os dias, sentia-se sempre muito bem e relaxado depois disso. Às vezes convidava Kate para ir com ele, mas quando ela ia a única coisa que não fazia era descansar. Entravam na água com o pretexto de se banhar e voltar logo para suas tarefas, mas não conseguiam, sempre acabavam se amando.

Ele estava contente porque no caminho achara umas sementes de flores, pareciam de girassol. Sabia que Kate e Sun iriam gostar para pôr no jardim. Caminhava pela floresta tranqüilamente, tudo o que queria era almoçar e tirar um cochilo, mais tarde iria para a praia, pretendia convidar Kate para uma partida de golfe.

Craig corria sem parar pelo meio da floresta, rumo à escotilha. Já estava sem fôlego quando encontrou Jack em uma clareira.

- Jack, que bom que te encontrei.- disse Craig, arfando.

- O que houve Craig?- indagou, preocupado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Kate?

- Com a Kate, que eu saiba não. Mas o Charlie pegou uma queda lá na construção. Tá muito mal!

- Como foi isso?- Jack perguntou.

- Escorregou do telhado, a chuva deixou o bambu escorregadio.

- Craig, me ouça. Vá até a escotilha e peça ao Locke que te entregue a minha maleta, esterilize os meus instrumentos e prepare uma das camas com lençóis limpos.

- Ok!- assentiu Craig e saiu correndo para a escotilha.

Jack apressou-se em ir para a praia, amaldiçoando a falta de cuidado de Charlie. Ele já tinha avisado aos construtores que deveriam ser mais precavidos. Para chegar mais rápido ao local, cortou caminho pela horta de Sun. Ela e Kate estavam lá arrumando algumas mudas que tinham sido arrasadas pelas últimas chuvas.

- Pronto, preciso cavar mais?- perguntou Kate a Sun. – Acho que essa profundidade está boa!

- Não, está ótimo Kate. Oh, é o Jack!- disse Sun ao vê-lo.

- Jack?- Kate sorriu.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão indicando que estava com muita pressa. Kate percebeu que havia algo estranho.

- Jack, o que foi?

- Não posso falar agora Kate, é uma emergência na construção.

- Alguém se feriu? Jin?- Sun indagou.

Jack não respondeu, já estava correndo bem mais adiante. Kate e Sun largaram tudo o que estavam fazendo e correram atrás dele. Na construção, todos estavam muito preocupados, além do problema com Charlie, Ana-Lucia também não estava bem. Desmaiara do nada, deixando Sawyer atônito.

Ele estava sentado no chão, a cabeça dela apoiada sobre seu colo, passava as mãos pelos cabelos dela em silêncio, esperando que Jack chegasse logo e pudesse ajudá-la. Debbie estava ao seu lado, segurava a mão de Ana-Lucia.

- O que será que aconteceu com ela?

Desmond checou-lhe o pulso:

- Está forte, ela vai ficar bem, _brotha._

- Mas e o sangue?- Sawyer indagou. – Será que ela está...- teve medo de terminar a frase. No começo, quando ela lhe contara sobre a gravidez, ele entrara em pânico, achava que jamais serviria para ser pai de alguém. Mas aos poucos se acostumou com a idéia, e sem perceber começou a fazer planos para quando o filho nascesse, por isso estava ajudando na construção das casas, queria ter um lar para viver com Ana-Lucia e o bebê.

- Eu não sei _brotha,_ vamos esperar o Jack chegar.- Desmond disse tocando-lhe o ombro em apoio. Debbie soltou a mão de Ana-Lucia e o abraçou.

- Claire, e se o Jack tiver que amputar a minha perna?- perguntou Charlie, com medo.

- Não querido, isso não vai acontecer.- ela disse beijando a testa dele.

Sayid andava de um lado para o outro, agoniado.

- O Jack está demorando demais!- disse.

- Aí vem ele!- anunciou Michael.

- Saíam todos de cima dele, por favor!- pediu Jack. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Sawyer com Ana-Lucia. – Mas o que houve com ela?- perguntou.

- Eu não sei!- Sawyer respondeu. – Ela ficou estranha de repente e depois apagou.

Sun e Kate chegaram logo atrás dele.

- Jin! Jin!- Sun o chamou, achando que tivesse acontecido algo com ele.

- Aqui!- ele disse. – Charlie, muito mal!

Os olhos de Kate alargaram-se ao ver a fratura exposta.

- Jack, por que você...-ela ia indagar o por que dele não estar já providenciando uma tala para Charlie quando o viu agachado ao lado de Ana-Lucia tomando-lhe o pulso.

- O que ela tem, Jack?

- Eu ainda não sei Kate. Será que todos aqui poderiam me dar espaço! Ana, você está me ouvindo? È o Jack.

Ela piscou os olhos levemente, mas não os abriu.

- Sawyer...- ela buscou a mão dele.

- Eu estou aqui, meu dengo.- ele disse entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela.

- Vamos ter que removê-la daqui, urgente. Sawyer consegue carregá-la até a escotilha?

- Mas é claro, doutor.- ele respondeu.

- Temos que levantá-la com cuidado, isso...- disse Jack ajudando Sawyer a erguê-la em seus braços.

- Sawyer, eu vou com você, pra te ajudar.- ofereceu-se Debbie.

- Se quer me ajudar Batgirl, vá até a barraca da Ana e pegue roupas limpas pra ela.

Debbie assentiu. Saywer respirou fundo e procurou buscar em si todas as forças que pudesse para carregá-la até a escotilha.

- Estarei logo lá, Sawyer.- Jack avisou. – Vamos ter que remover o Charlie também. Eko posso contar com você?

- Sim.- ele respondeu.

- Charlie, antes de fazer a tala, preciso pôr o osso no lugar.

- Vai doer?- ele indagou choroso. – Porque já está doendo um bocado...

Claire segurou as mãos dele, apreensiva. Sun pegou um pedaço de pano e deu para ele morder.

- Acho que isso responde a minha pergunta.- Charlie constatou, triste.

Jack posicionou-se: - Eu vou contar até três.

- Ok!- concordou Charlie, colocando o pano em sua boca.

- 1, 2...- ele pegou a perna e colocou o osso no lugar, fazendo um estalo. Tina virou o rosto para o lado, estava sentindo a dor de Charlie na própria perna.

Charlie gritou desesperado, o pano caindo de sua boca.

- Você não disse 3, não disse!

- Você vai ficar bem Charlie.- Jack sorriu.

- A tala, Jack.- disse Sayid entregando o objeto que apoiaria a perna de Charlie.

- Está ótimo Sayid.- Jack ajeitou a tala sobre a perna de Charlie. – Eko, pode levantá-lo, mas com cuidado.

Eko começou a levantar Charlie, que gemia de dor a cada movimento que o padre fazia.

- Aiaiaiaiaiai!

- Calma Charlie, o pior já passou.- falou Claire.

- Jack, a sua maleta!- disse Craig que vinha chegando.

- Ótimo, agora carregue-a de volta pra escotilha, estamos indo para lá.

- Sun, diga a Rose pra ficar tomando conta do Aaron pra mim.

- Sim, mas onde está o meu filho? Eu o tinha deixado com você.

- Está com a Aline.- Claire disse seguindo Eko para a escotilha.

Jack já estava indo também. O restante permaneceu na construção. Kate seguiu-o, Pedro também. Ela sentiu-se um pouco tonta no caminho, escorou-se em uma árvore. Jack não percebeu, estava mais adiante.

- Kate, você está bem?- indagou Pedro segurando-a.

- Eu estou ótima!- Kate disse afastando as mãos dele. – Jack, espere por mim!- gritou.

Pedro deixou-a ir, resolveu voltar para a praia, talvez já tivesse gente demais para ajudar na escotilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mas o que houve James? O que aconteceu com ela?- indagou Locke quando Sawyer chegou com Ana-Lucia desacordada na escotilha.

- Eu já estou cansado de responder a essa pergunta!- Sawyer falou irritado. – Eu não sei, simplesmente está acontecendo.

Locke percebeu o quanto Sawyer estava cansado de carregá-la e tomou Ana-Lucia dos braços dele, carregando-a com muita dificuldade até a cama.

- Craig me disse que o Charlie havia se acidentado.

- Sim, ele caiu do telhado da construção.

- E onde ele está? Jack está com ele?

Mal acabou de perguntar, Eko entrou na escotilha carregando Charlie, seguido de perto por Claire, Jack, Kate e Craig, que trazia a maleta de volta.

- Charlie, como você está?- perguntou Locke.

- Péssimo John, não está vendo?

- Vamos colocá-lo ali no sofá.- disse Jack.

Eko o depositou cuidadosamente no sofá. Jack voltou a examinar o ferimento.

- A fratura está estabilizada, mas o corte vai precisar de alguns pontos. Kate, limpe o ferimento dele com álcool, por favor. Eu preciso ver a Ana-Lucia.

Kate concordou e abriu a maleta procurando o algodão da Dharma Initiative. Pôs-se a limpar o ferimento devagar, Charlie mordeu os lábios e segurou na mão de Claire.

- O pior já passou, não, acho que só estava começando.- queixou-se Charlie.

- Eu vou voltar pra praia!- avisou Craig, todo aquele sangue estava fazendo o estômago dele embrulhar.

Jack examinava Ana-Lucia atentamente, tentando entender o que acontecera. Embebeu um pano em álcool e aproximou do nariz dela, para fazê-la voltar a si. Sawyer limpava com um pano molhado o sangue que escorrera pelas pernas dela.

- O meu bebê...- ela murmurou.

Sawyer olhou para Jack com o semblante triste.

- O que vai acontecer Jack?

Ele passou as mãos pela cabeça:

- Eu não sei Sawyer, a gravidez dela era complicada desde o início. Você sabia disso não sabia?

- Não, eu não sabia. O que está dizendo? Ana me disse que não podia ter filhos, mas nunca me explicou a razão. Então depois ela veio me dizendo que estava grávida, eu nem parei pra pensar em nada, fiquei tão surpreso que...

- Ela foi baleada em serviço, os tiros perfuraram seu útero. Se conseguisse conceber uma criança, seria quase impossível que viesse a tê-la. Mas por um milagre, a gravidez dela estava indo bem, cinco meses já.

- Seis.- Sawyer corrigiu, acariciando a barriga dela. – Por que ela não me disse? Eu teria cuidado mais dela, isso não estaria acontecendo agora.

- Não é sua culpa Sawyer, estou te dizendo que desde o início ela sabia dos riscos.

- Meu bebê...- ela murmurou outra vez.

Sawyer sentiu o coração apertar, mas manteve-se firme. Ana-Lucia começou a tossir, abriu os olhos, assustada, tentando se sentar na cama. Sawyer e Jack a seguraram. Kate parou de limpar o ferimento de Charlie para olhar. Eko, Claire e o próprio Charlie também prestaram atenção.

Ela tinha lágrimas de dor e desespero em seus olhos:

- Não, eu estou perdendo o meu bebê...não posso perdê-lo. O meu filho!

Sawyer não sabia o que dizer para ela. Ana-Lucia tocou o ventre, sentindo os espasmos do aborto. Gritou. Jack preocupou-se, sabia que mesmo que ela perdesse o bebê, o risco de vida para ela também era muito grande. Um aborto no sexto mês de gravidez era muito perigoso. O computador começou a apitar, Locke que tinha se mantido sentado à mesa das refeições correu para lá para digitar o código.

- Está doendo muito, Sawyer. Não posso perdê-lo.- ela disse chorando.

Ele apertou os olhos, tentando inutilmente não chorar. Eko puxou o terço do bolso, rezando em voz alta para que aquela hora de agonia acabasse. Claire também começou a chorar. Kate parou de limpar o ferimento de Charlie, ele já tinha até esquecido um pouco de sua própria dor ao ouvir o pranto de Ana-Lucia. Kate sentiu um tremor por dentro, aquilo era muito terrível de se ver. Começou a ficar pálida, o estômago dando voltas. Levantou-se do lado de Charlie e correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Chorava também. No momento seguinte, o vômito foi inevitável, fazendo-a contorcer-se incomodamente.

- Oh Deus!- exclamou. Jogou água no rosto e na boca. Olhou-se no espelho.Levantou a camiseta e tocou o ventre, dizendo consigo mesma: - Preciso contar logo ao Jack.

Lá fora, a situação começou a ficar ainda pior. Ana-Lucia perdia muito sangue, que manchava o lençol branco. Sawyer estava pálido, branco como um papel, segurava a mão dela se sentindo um inútil. Jack procurava desesperadamente entre os remédios algo que pudesse ajudá-la. Encontrou um medicamento muito forte, que seria capaz de conter a hemorragia, mas isso não iria garantir que o desenvolvimento do bebê não seria afetado ou que ela não poderia ter muito mais problemas nos próximos meses. Mas precisava arriscar, e foi o que fez. Encheu um copo com água e correu até ela.

Olhou para Sawyer, puxando uma respiração profunda:

- Não garanto que isso vá...

- Mas existe uma chance de salvar o meu filho?- ele indagou numa voz abafada pela vontade de chorar, um soluço.

Jack assentiu balançando a cabeça. Sawyer apressou-se então em dar o remédio a ela:

- Baby, me escuta. Toma isso e vai ficar tudo bem. Não vamos perdê-lo. Eu estou aqui com você, nunca vou te deixar.

Ela gritou outra vez, a dor era insuportável. Chorava sem controle.

- Ana, vamos, tome isso, por favor.- ela engoliu o comprimido com muita dificuldade, cuspindo um pouco da água de volta no copo.

O líquido cuspido por ela era de uma estranha substância verde, algo que dava a impressão de ser ácido. Jack pegou o copo das mãos de Sawyer e o examinou.

- Vai passar, _cariño._ Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu te amo.- Sawyer sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, sem soltar sua mão, enquanto ela ainda tremia. Admitia isso pela primeira vez em público. Estava com medo de perdê-la, só de imaginar isso, sentia como se o seu coração fosse ser esmagado em milhões de pedacinhos. – Eu te amo.- repetiu mais uma vez, sentindo que ela se acalmava ao som da voz dele.

- Isso é veneno!- esbravejou Jack.

- Do que está falando?- perguntou Kate ao vê-lo dizer aquilo exaltado quando saiu do banheiro.

- Veneno?- indagou Sawyer, nervoso.

- Alguém está tentando fazê-la abortar.- Jack concluiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na barraca de Ana-Lucia, Debbie já tinha separado as roupas para levar há mais de vinte minutos, mas não conseguiu conter a curiosidade e começou a vasculhar os pertences da ex-policial. Não sabia ao certo o que estava procurando, talvez qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dar uma visão sobre o que realmente era o relacionamento dela com Sawyer, algo que denunciasse como Ana-Lucia conseguira fisgar o _"Bad Boy"_ e prendê-lo por tanto tempo.

Finalmente, depois de muito olhar em meio às roupas, maquiagem, sapatos e outros objetos pessoais encontrou uma camisa de Sawyer. Pegou-a e abraçou o objeto junto de si, aspirando o cheiro masculino na camisa. Sentiu vontade de surrupiá-la, para poder se inebriar com o perfume dele todas as noites em sua barraca, mas achou melhor deixar lá, Ana-Lucia ou o próprio Sawyer com certeza daria por falta. Olhou mais um pouco, não encontrou nada de interessante.

Ficou lá sentada uns segundos, frustrada até que resolveu levantar-se pegando a mochila onde tinha colocado as roupas que levaria quando viu dobrada sobre a cômoda feita de tábuas, a jaqueta de Ana-Lucia, a mesma que ela vestia no dia em que chegara ao acampamento.

Colocou a mochila no chão e pegou a jaqueta de cima da cômoda, checando os bolsos. Um sorriso maldoso formou-se em seus lábios quando ela encontrou um pedaço de papel dobrado, mas seu sorriso logo se desvaneceu quando ela percebeu do que se tratava. Era uma folha de papel timbrado com o logotipo da Dharma Initiative. No papel, estavam escritos versos à mão de caneta preta, em uma caligrafia bastante caprichada, não tinha data:

"_Ana, teus lábios são labirintos..._

_Ana...que atraem os meus instintos mais sacanas..._

_Teu olhar sempre distante quase que me engana._

_Estou viciado em você cada dia mais."_

_Do seu Cowboy, vulgo " Caipira dos infernos"._

_Sawyer._

Sentiu vontade de esmigalhar o papel em pedacinhos. O que aquela mulher tinha de tão especial? Não era sequer bonita com aquele jeito grosso de ser, a postura antipática. Mas Sawyer sentia-se viciado nela, o que fazer? Guardou o papel no mesmo lugar e saiu da barraca, ainda tinha que levar as roupas até a escotilha.

Assim que saiu, deu de cara com Libby e assustou-se deixando a mochila cair no chão. Abaixou-se para pegá-la. Libby indagou:

- O que estava fazendo na barraca da Ana, Debbie?

- Eu só estava pegando umas roupas pra ela, Sawyer me pediu. Ela passou mal.

- Eu sei, Craig acabou de me dizer. Eu vinha justamente fazer isso. Pode deixar que eu levarei as roupas.

- Não Libby, eu levo. Já disse ao Sawyer que faria isso.

Libby tomou a mochila das mãos dela:

- Debbie, cuidado para não colocar o seu braço onde não pode alcançar.

- Do que está falando?- ela indagou séria.

- Talvez você saiba melhor do que eu. Pode deixar que eu irei levar as roupas para minha amiga.

Debbie não teve outro remédio senão aceitar. Fechou a cara e saiu caminhando em direção à barraca de Rose e Bernard. Libby apressou-se em ir para a escotilha, queria muito saber como Ana estava.

xxxxxxxxx

Jack estava sentado à mesa de refeições, analisando o líquido verde no copo. Kate de frente para ele na outra cadeira, sentindo-se muito enjoada, mas sem comentar nada com ninguém. Charlie dormia com Claire ao seu lado, Jack já havia terminado de cuidar de sua perna e lhe dera alguns antibióticos, ficaria bem. Ana-Lucia também adormecera. Sawyer estava sentado em uma cadeira de frente para a cama, vigiando o sono dela. Com a ajuda de Kate trocara os lençóis sujos de sangue e a despira, enrolando-a em um cobertor limpo. Se perguntava por que Debbie estava demorando tanto para trazer as roupas para ela. No entanto, aquele certamente era o último pensamento que o afligia. Veneno? Aquilo era absurdo a pensar que as regras criadas por Jack jamais iriam funcionar ali. A única coisa que realmente daria certo, algo que ele conhecia muito bem, era a lei da selva. Estavam tentando matar sua mulher e seu filho. Não importava quem fosse o desgraçado responsável por aquilo, assim que descobrisse o mataria sem dó nem piedade.

Diante da situação tão absurda de Ana-Lucia, Locke tivera a idéia de chamar Sun, não era segredo para ninguém o quanto ela entendia sobre plantas. Ela com certeza poderia indicar o tipo de veneno e suas complicações. Jack estava preocupado, não sabia como e quanto já tinha sido dado do veneno para ela. Seria uma substância mortal? Não queria nem pensar nisso. E o bebê, já estaria prejudicado?

Kate também estava perdida em seus pensamentos, inquieta. Tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor a afetava, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar em algo que já vinha desconfiando há três semanas. Sabia que era perfeitamente possível que isso acontecesse, achava até que demorou um tempo para acontecer devido à forma como vinha levando o seu relacionamento com Jack. Porém, se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, qual seria a reação de Jack? Ele se mostrara muitas vezes preocupado com essa possibilidade, a ilha não oferecia estrutura para isso, dizia. Mas como evitar? Não conseguia ficar uma noite sem estar nos braços dele.

- Não, isso não pode ser!- Jack murmurou.

- O quê, Jack?- Kate preocupou-se momentaneamente. Estaria pensando em voz alta?

- Eu pensei em uma coisa.- ele disse baixinho, fazendo um gesto para que ela se aproximasse mais dele.

- No quê?

- Você acha que existe a possibilidade de Shannon ter feito isso com Ana-Lucia? Meses atrás ela tentou matá-la.

Kate arregalou os olhos, chocada. Ainda não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. Shannon havia mudado bastante, e seu ataque a Ana-Lucia a faziam a suspeita número 1. Mas ela teria mesmo sido capaz?

- Jack, se ela fez isso...oh, meu Deus. Se algo ainda pior acontecer com a Ana, Sawyer vai...

- Shiiii!- Jack pediu fazendo um gesto com o dedo para que ela se calasse. – Eu vou até a construção falar com o Sayid, volto logo. Quando a Sun chegar, mostre o copo a ela.

- Sim.- Kate assentiu.

Sawyer percebeu que Jack estava de saída e perguntou:

- Aonde vai doutor? Hoje é dia de dar plantão no Pronto-Socorro, esqueceu?

- Não se preocupe Sawyer, ela não vai acordar agora. O remédio vai mantê-la adormecida por algum tempo. Fique de olho em qualquer sintoma que ela apresentar, e observe se a hemorragia foi contida, isso já seria um bom sinal. Volto logo.

- E o Charlie?- indagou Claire.

- O Charlie ainda vai dormir bastante também. Fique tranqüila.

Jack finalmente saiu, acenando para Eko que estava sentado de frente para o computador, na outra sala. Em seu íntimo estava preocupado. Como contar a Sayid sobre sua desconfiança? Na porta da escotilha esbarrou em Libby que chegava com a mochila de Ana.

- Hey Jack, como ela está? O bebê está bem?

- Ainda é cedo para afirmar qualquer coisa Libby.

- Posso vê-la? Eu trouxe as roupas.

- Sim claro, Sawyer está com ela agora.

- Aonde você vai?

- Tirar uma coisa a limpo.- ele respondeu determinado.

Ele saiu andando quando ouviu Kate chamá-lo. Voltou-se, ela encostou a porta da escotilha e caminhou até ele.

- O que houve Kate? Quer me dizer alguma coisa?- ele percebeu uma certa ansiedade em seu olhar. Notara isso desde quando se encontraram logo cedo na horta, mas ainda não tivera tempo de perguntar o que era.

Kate tocou o rosto dele, fitando-o com os olhos. Jack sorriu:

- O que foi amor? È saudade do seu Jack? – abraçou-a. – Com toda essa confusão hoje mal nos falamos, e sinto que não vamos conseguir hoje. Estou muito preocupado com o que está acontecendo.

- Jack...

Ela o beijou, um selinho. Jack a beijou de volta, da mesma forma. Kate voltou a beijá-lo, três beijinhos seguidos que foram aprofundados por Jack, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Ele parou de beijá-la, precisava mesmo falar com Sayid.

- Meu amor, eu preciso ir.

- Eu sei.- o que ela tinha para dizer estava preso na garganta, sabia que aquela talvez não fosse uma boa hora, mas para que continuar omitindo suas suspeitas dele. Disparou: - Acho que estou grávida.

Jack sentiu o chão faltar-lhe debaixo dos pés, a garganta ficou seca de repente, uma enorme dificuldade em respirar. Passou as mãos pela cabeça.

- Jack?- Kate disse, apreensiva. Não conseguia decifrar o significado da expressão dele.

- Você está...?

- Tenho quase certeza.- ela respondeu, a insegurança crescendo dentro de si.

- Ai meu Deus!- ele disse, passando as mãos na cabeça outra vez. – Nós tomamos alguns cuidados pra isso não acontecer, como...?

Kate irritou-se, não estava entendendo as reações dele:

- Sim, nós tomamos. Mas você como médico deveria saber que "isso" não é garantia de funcionar. O único jeito teria sido não nos vermos mais.- uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dela.

- Kate, eu sinto muito, não quis...

- Você sente muito? Que ótimo!- ela saiu correndo em direção à floresta, Jack correu atrás dela e segurou-a firme.

Ela se debateu.

- Kate, Kate, Kate!- ele repetiu tentando fazê-la olhar pra ele. – Por que quer fugir de mim? Sempre que uma coisa importante acontece você foge? Não meu bem, você não vai fugir.

Kate gritou:

- Não, me deixa ir! Não quero escutar o que você tem pra me dizer.

- E por que não? Você não sabe nem o que vou te dizer, fica tentando prever as minhas reações. Me escuta por favor!

Ela parou de se debater e ficou olhando para ele.

- Kate, meu amor.- uma lágrima espontânea rolou dos olhos castanho-esverdeados dele. – Essa é a melhor notícia que já recebi na minha vida.

Kate sentiu o coração palpitar com as palavras dele, mas nada disse, deixou-o terminar de falar.

- Eu sempre quis ter um filho, mas acabou não acontecendo. E ter um filho com você? Nossa!.- ele sorriu. – Talvez seja mais do que eu mereço.

Ela o abraçou bem apertado. Jack beijou o topo da cabeça dela, embalando-a em seus braços.

- Eu te amo.- ela murmurou.

Jack acariciou os cabelos dela e fez com que olhasse pra ele outra vez, encostando sua testa na dela, respirando fundo: - De quanto tempo acha que está?

- Não sei ao certo, mas minha menstruação está atrasada a várias semanas. Além disso, tenho sentido muito sono, enjôo e mais fome do que antes. Me sinto enorme, inchada!

- Oh! Como eu não percebi? Você está muito gorda, vamos ter que aumentar a porta da escotilha pra você passar!- ele gracejou.

Kate deu um tapinha no ombro dele e riu.

- Eu posso?- ele pediu tocando a barriga dela. Kate balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e ele ergueu a camiseta dela, vislumbrando-lhe o ventre, que ainda não mostrava sinais claros da gravidez.

Jack abaixou-se e acariciou a barriga dela, beijando-a em seguida. As lágrimas escorriam sem parar dos olhos de Kate, estava emocionada, era o momento mais intenso de sua vida.

- Eu tenho medo, Kate.- ele admitiu enquanto se levantava. – Se estivéssemos em qualquer outro lugar, eu poderia cuidar melhor de você, te dar toda a assistência pro nosso filho nascer bem e saudável. Mas aqui? Não há muito o que fazer. Veja o que está acontecendo com a Ana? Sei que há mais por trás disso do que parece, mas se pudéssemos levá-la a um hospital seria muito melhor do que ficar especulando. Não é só a vida do bebê que está em jogo, a dela também. Tivemos sorte com a Claire e a Sun, mas temo por você Kate.

Ela beijou uma lágrima que rolou do olho dele, sentindo o gosto salgado em seus lábios.

- Não importa, eu confio em você. Nesse mundo de estranhos onde estamos sendo obrigados a viver, você é o único que eu realmente conheço. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz por carregar um filho seu. Minha vida finalmente está começando a fazer sentido. Antes, eu vivia fugindo, sem rumo, sem saber o que esperar do dia seguinte. Agora, isso acabou. Eu vou ter um filho pra tomar conta, pra colocar meus pés no chão, e a cada vez que eu olhar pra ele, vou estar vislumbrando seus olhos nos dele, e então minha felicidade será completa.

Jack já não conseguia se controlar chorava, mas não era de tristeza. Tomou as mãos dela:

- Nós vamos enfrentar isso juntos, vou estar ao seu lado sempre. Nada de ruim vai acontecer. Vamos ter um filho!

Kate sorriu, extasiada. Beijou-o. Jack a levantou do chão enquanto ela entrelaçava as pernas ao redor do corpo dele. Beijavam-se sem parar.

- Cara!- disse Hurley, embaraçado por pegá-los naquele momento tão íntimo. – Desculpe, eu não queria interromper...

- Mas já interrompendo...- disse Jack colocando Kate no chão.

Kate enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Eu vim ver como está o Charlie. A Libby está na escotilha?

- Está sim. Veio trazer roupas para a Ana.- respondeu Jack.

- E ela, como está? O Craig disse que ela teve um peripaque sinistro.

- Ainda não sei Hurley...

- Jack?- chamou Sun, vinha chegando com Locke e Sayid.

- Sun, que bom que está aqui. John disse do que se tratava?

- Sim.- ela assentiu.

- Jack, tomei a liberdade de trazer o Sayid até aqui. Imaginei que devido às circunstâncias você ia querer falar com ele.

- Bem pensado John.- Jack falou. – Sayid?

- Posso imaginar o que seja.- ele disse com seriedade.

O clima ficou tenso de repente. Locke chegou na praia e encontrou Sun na construção, contou a ela o que estava acontecendo com Ana-Lucia. Tiveram o mesmo pensamento. Shannon estaria envenenando-a de alguma forma? Locke resolvera contar a Sayid sobre a desconfiança do grupo, afinal ela era sua esposa. O árabe mostrara-se apreensivo, mas concordou com Locke quando este propôs que ele fosse falar com Jack.

- Não espero que pense que eu...-começou Jack, tentando amenizar as coisas. Mas Sayid interviu.

- Ainda não estou pensando nada, apenas quero ouvir o que você tem pra me dizer.

Os dois afastaram-se, caminhando um pouco mais adiante na floresta. Os demais entraram na escotilha, Sun precisava tirar suas conclusões. Lá dentro, Eko lia um dos livros da biblioteca, concentrado. Levantou os olhos do livro quando viu Sun, Locke, Kate e Hurley entrarem. Ao ouvir os passos deles, Claire levantou de onde estava sentada e foi ver quem era.

- Sun, e o Aaron?

- Ele ainda está com a Rose, dormindo agora. Está tudo bem. E o Charlie?

- Está descansando.- ela respondeu.

- Vem Sun, está aqui na mesa.- Kate disse se referindo ao copo onde Ana-Lucia tomara água antes.

Sawyer e Libby haviam acabado de vestir Ana, ela ainda dormia, sua aparência apesar de debilitada parecia mais tranqüila.

- Então Sun, o que é isso?- indagou Sawyer ao vê-la examinando o copo atentamente.

- È veneno, tenho certeza. Parece_ digitalis_, mas não é só isso, se fosse apenas _digitalis_ ela já estaria morta. Está combinado com um outro tipo de planta, como se fosse para cortar parte do efeito nocivo do digitalis, levando-a apenas a abortar ao invés de matá-la também.

Sun se aproximou da cama e observou Ana-Lucia.

- Mas a hemorragia parou. Jack deu um antibiótico a ela.- disse Sawyer.

- Eu sinto muito Sawyer, mas mesmo que ela não aborte, as possibilidades do seu filho ter sido afetado pelo consumo do veneno são grandes.

- E você não pode fazer nada, sei lá? Preparar um dos seus chás milagrosos para reverter a situação?

Sun respirou fundo, resignada, enquanto os outros a observavam com olhares esperançosos, esperando que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

- O único jeito de ajudá-la, seria descobrindo mais ou menos quanto do veneno foi dado a ela. Eu poderia preparar um chá que ajudaria a eliminar a substância da corrente sanguínea dela. Mas isso não seria garantia de nada.

- Não importa!- Sawyer frisou. – Sun, faça tudo que for possível, mas faça. Salve a Ana e o meu filho, por favor...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sayid, o que eu vou te dizer não vai ser fácil...

- Jack, por favor, vá direto ao ponto. O Locke me adiantou algumas coisas, mas como já disse quero ouvir você.

Jack estava apreensivo, Sayid porém, mais ainda. Era um assunto delicado, mas que precisava ser discutido.

- Pois bem, descobri que Ana-Lucia está sendo envenenada. Alguém está tentando fazê-la abortar. Por isso te pergunto, conhece realmente sua esposa? Até onde acha que ela seria capaz de ir para descarregar suas frustrações?

Sayid o encarou com olhar compenetrado, apesar do tempo em que estavam na ilha ainda não havia perdido a postura de militar.

- Jack, se estão fazendo algo dessa natureza com Ana-Lucia, te digo que Shannon não é responsável. Se ela seria capaz, não sei te dizer. Estamos há mais de um ano nessa ilha e posso te dizer com certeza que não sei o que cada de um nós é capaz. Tomemos o Michael como exemplo, Walt foi levado e ele nos traiu, quase nos matou, mas o aceitamos de volta porque é um dos nossos.

- Onde está querendo chegar Sayid?- indagou Jack. – Está dizendo que se a Shannon estiver envenenando a Ana-Lucia, e ela e o bebê morrerem devemos esquecer e perdoá-la, é isso?

- Não Jack ,estou dizendo para não tomarmos conclusões precipitadas. Não concordo com você tampouco, se Shannon tiver enlouquecido a ponto de ser capaz de envenenar uma mulher grávida, ela deverá ser punida. Mas e depois o que farei com ela? Devo trancafiá-la em uma jaula? Por Alá, ela é minha esposa e eu a amo. Não posso tirar o direito dela de ficar frustrada por não poder conceber uma criança, direito esse que lhe foi tirado pelas mãos de Ana-Lucia, que agora está sofrendo como se fosse uma punição.

- Sayid, Ana-Lucia não está sendo punida, ela está sendo envenenada, é bem diferente. Estou tentando compreender você, sei que a ama. Mas me diga, o que vamos fazer? O que você pretende fazer? Se Shannon tiver mesmo feito isso num momento de loucura, já seria de grande ajuda se ela dissesse que tipo de veneno usou, como usou e quanto usou. Isso pode salvar a vida de Ana-Lucia e do bebê que ela espera.

- Você fala como se já tivesse certeza de que foi ela quem fez isso. Jack, posso não saber tudo sobre ela, mas sei que Shannon não entende nada de plantas, não dá a mínima para elas. Se formos por esse raciocínio, a culpada seria a Sun, porque ela é quem detém conhecimento acerca de ervas, e coincidentemente tem um jardim plantado com suas próprias mãos aqui na ilha.

- Certo, você tem razão. Talvez eu esteja sendo precipitado, pensei nisso por causa do ataque que ela fez a Ana-Lucia no dia da festa.

- Shannon se arrependeu amargamente daquilo, não foi fácil convencê-la a retomar o convívio social na ilha depois. Ela ainda sofre, chora todas as noites e sou eu quem está ao lado dela para saber o que se passa.

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça:

- Acredito em você. Mesmo assim, preciso tomar providências, não posso ficar de braços cruzados vendo a família que o Sawyer formou ser destruída.

- E não vai ficar. Eu vou conversar com a Shannon, se ela estiver mentindo eu saberei. Mas se não for ela, te prometo que vou descobrir quem foi.

- Como?- questionou Jack.

- Eu sou um torturador meu amigo, ainda não perdi o jeito.

xxxxxxxxx

Shannon havia voltado de sua longa caminhada. Sentia-se muito tranqüila, tivera tempo para pensar em muitas coisas. Aqueles últimos meses tinham sido difíceis, mas ela sentia que conseguira superar muita coisa. Se o destino a encarcerara ali naquela ilha, e lhe tirara o direito de ser mãe, ele havia lhe dado Sayid em seu lugar. Não poderia ter escolhido um marido mais atencioso e amoroso do que ele. Alguém com quem sempre poderia contar. E ela, ao contrário dele não vinha sendo uma boa esposa. Sempre taciturna no seu canto, lamentando por sua má sorte. Resolveu que era hora de mudar, voltar a ser aquela Shannon alegre de sempre e receber seu marido na barraca todas as noites de braços abertos, se deixar ser amada outra vez. Quanto a Ana-Lucia, já chegava de odiá-la, não iria ganhar nada com isso. Que ela fosse feliz ao lado de Saywer, se é que isso era possível! Sawyer era um homem muito irritante, pensou, mas gosto era gosto, e não cabia a ela discutir isso.

Avistou Aaron brincando, arrancando plantinhas do chão e colocando-as na boca. Aline estava ao seu lado, porém distraída conversando com Debbie, que parecia muito zangada.

- Não, eu nunca gostei dela. Sempre se achando tão superior.

- Ai Debbie, acho que você está exagerando, a Libby é uma pessoa tão gentil, tão prestativa aqui na comunidade.

- Aaron!- disse Shannon. – O que você está pondo na boca?- correu até o garoto, chamando a atenção das outras duas.

Pegou-o no colo: - Mostra meu amor, o que é isso que você tem na boca?

Retirou assustada alguns carocinhos vermelhos da boca da criança, sabia que eram de uma planta venenosa.

- O que ele comeu?- indagou Aline, preocupada.

Shannon jogou os carocinhos fora.

- Felizmente, ele não chegou a comer nenhum. Mas foi por pouco, se estão tomando conta dele, deveriam prestar mais atenção.

Debbie tirou Aaron do colo dela:

- Mas olha só quem fala, "a louca" querendo dar lição de moral na gente, Aline.

- Calma aí Debbie!- advertiu Aline.

- "Louca" é? Posso até ser, mas pelo menos não sou fura-olho que nem você, que passa as vinte e quatro horas do seu dia cobiçando o homem da próxima, e ainda fica posando de santinha para a Rose e o Bernard!

- Eu vou quebrar a sua cara, sua idiota!- gritou Debbie. Aaron começou a chorar, assustado com o grito dela.

Shannon fez cara de "pouco caso" e se afastou, não valia a pena perder tempo com uma fedelha de dezesseis anos. Aaron estendeu os braços pedindo colo para Aline, ela o pegou de Debbie.

- Você é maluca mesmo, sabe que a Shannon é esposa do "xerife", não devia se meter com ela.

- Eu já estou cansada desse bando de idiotas. Queria ir embora dessa maldita ilha.

xxxxxxxxxx

Depois da conversa com Sayid, Jack retornou para a escotilha, queria saber o que Sun havia descoberto. Mas ficou um pouco frustrado quando ela lhe contou que não tinha como saber realmente que tipo de veneno era aquele.

Sawyer estava muito nervoso, não saía nenhum minuto do lado de Ana-Lucia. Kate apiedou-se dele. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado enquanto Sun e Jack conversavam. Locke estava na sala do computador com Eko. Hurley conversava com Charlie que tinha acordado. Claire voltara para a praia para ver como estava o filho.

- Sawyer, você já comeu alguma coisa?- indagou Kate.

- Comecei a almoçar antes do Charlie cair do telhado, depois disso não. A Ana passou mal e eu larguei o meu prato sabe-se lá por onde.

- Então você devia comer alguma coisa agora.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, mas não estou com fome, sardenta. Já vi tanto sangue hoje que me fez perder o apetite pelos próximos três dias.

- Pois eu acho que você devia comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho...

- Eu estou bem.

- Sawyer você está sem camisa e sujo de areia. Vai se cuidar. Jack está aqui, eu também. Tomamos conta dela.

Sawyer pareceu ponderar um pouco. Talvez Kate tivesse razão, provavelmente Ana-Lucia passaria a noite inteira ali, e ele precisava estar preparado. Decidiu por fim seguir o conselho dela voltaria para a praia, tomaria um banho, comeria umas frutas e depois retornaria para a cabeceira da cama de sua amada.

- Tá legal sardenta, eu vou indo até a praia. Se ela acordar, diga pra ela que eu volto logo.

- Pode deixar, papai!- ela gracejou vendo o zelo de Sawyer para com Ana.

Ele sorriu. Olhou para Jack:

- E então doutor pode me adiantar algum diagnóstico?

- Bem, a hemorragia parou então pelo menos conseguimos evitar o aborto. Sun irá preparar agora o chá para ajudar a eliminar o veneno. Vamos ver como as coisas ficam.

Sawyer tocou o ombro de Jack:

- Obrigado, doutor. Você também _Sunshine_, se a Ana e o pequeno saírem dessa, jamais vamos esquecer o que fizeram por nós. Eu vou indo, volto daqui a pouco.

- Até mais Sawyer.- disse Charlie, imobilizado no sofá.

- Até!

- Ei Sawyer, eu vou com você. A Libby já voltou pra praia faz tempo. Tchau Charlie, te cuida,cara.

- Eu vou também, vou passar na horta para pegar as ervas que preciso para o chá.

Os três saíram. Charlie tentou dormir novamente. Jack olhou para Kate, ainda estava extasiado com a notícia de que em breve seria pai. Ela sorriu ao perceber que estava sendo observada.

- Hey, mamãe.

- Hey, papai.

Ele sentou ao lado dela, na cadeira que antes fora ocupada por Sawyer. Pegou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

- Jack, acha que ela vai ficar bem? Sawyer está muito angustiado, não gosto de vê-lo assim.

- Eu não sei Kate. Conversei com Sayid.

- O que ele disse?

- Que a Shannon não faria uma coisa dessas, e sinceramente concordo com ele.

- Mas então, quem poderá ter sido?

- Não faço a menor idéia. Mas só pode ter sido alguém com predisposição para a maldade.

xxxxxxxxxx

No caminho de volta para a praia, Sawyer separou-se de Sun e Hurley. Resolveu ir tomar seu banho na cachoeira, a tarde estava muito quente. Seria muito bom ficar sozinho um pouco também, pensar nas coisas.

Não pôde conter um suspiro de prazer ao sentir a água fria em seu corpo. Sabia que àquela hora provavelmente ninguém iria aparecer, por isso tomou a liberdade de tomar banho completamente despido.

- Ana...que eu vou fazer sem você?- falou para si mesmo. – Já estou até sentindo falta dos seus resmungos, dos seus lábios, dos seus murmúrios, do calor do seu corpo...

Seu devaneio foi interrompido pelo barulho de passos. Quem poderia ser?

- Olá?- chamou, nenhuma resposta.

Saiu da água e apressou-se em vestir a cueca boxer preta.

- Quem está aí? Pode aparecer agora mesmo.

Debbie surgiu diante dele, o olhar malicioso.

- Desculpe, não sabia que estava aqui...

- Mas agora que já sabe, então rapa fora! Estou zangado com você, não foi levar as roupas pra Ana. Só um século depois a Libby apareceu com a mochila lá. O que foi? Ficou brincando de pique-esconde e esqueceu?

- Não Sawyer, nada disso. A Libby que não me deixou levar as roupas, aquela antipática! E eu que estou tão preocupada com a Ana.

Sawyer deu de ombros.

- Acho melhor você voltar pra praia, como já disse quero ficar sozinho. Tomar meu banho em paz.

- Talvez queira companhia...- ela disse despindo o vestido, ficando totalmente nua diante dele.

Sawyer de um sorriso cínico para Debbie quando a viu nua.

- O que você está querendo, Lolita?

Ela se aproximou dele caminhando sensualmente, o olhar insinuante.

- O que você acha?

Ele a media dos pés a cabeça, não tinha como evitar. Debbie era muito bonita, o corpo desenvolvido e um jeito muito seguro para uma garota de dezesseis anos. E Sawyer sentiu-se tentado, observando aquele corpo esguio, a pele muito branca, contrastando com os longos cabelos negros.

- Vai ficar me olhando sem fazer nada, Sawyer? Eu não te agrado?

Sawyer mordeu os lábios:

- Benzinho, você é uma delícia. Mas por incrível que pareça, ninfetas não fazem o meu estilo, gosto das mais experientes. Por isso é melhor você se vestir.

- Como a Ana-Lucia?- ela indagou irritada, vestindo a calcinha. – O que ela sabe fazer que eu não saberia?

Ele deu uma risada debochada:

- Querida, sei que está cheia de amor pra dar, mas você não faz idéia do que a Ana sabe fazer!

- Sawyer!.- ela insistiu se aproximando dele. Estava tão perto que seus seios rosados tocavam levemente o peito dele. – Eu não quero mais ser a única virgem dessa ilha!

Sawyer olhou bem fundo nos olhos verdes dela, aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Debbie sentiu o coração acelerar percebendo que ele iria beijá-la. Ele roçou de leve seus lábios no pescoço dela, deixando-a arrepiada. Quando Debbie achou que finalmente iria provar dos lábios de Sawyer, ele a surpreendeu dando-lhe um inocente beijo no rosto.

- Foi bom pra você?

Se afastou dela, fazendo-a se sentir frustrada e humilhada.

- Onde você vai, Sawyer?

Ele vestiu rapidamente a calça jeans e começou a calçar os sapatos.

- Vou pra minha barraca trocar de roupa, comer alguma coisa e voltar pra escotilha. Ana precisa de mim.

Debbie pegou o resto de suas roupas do chão ,vestindo-se também. Sentia vontade de chorar de tanto ódio.

- Por que Sawyer?

- Por que o quê?

- Por que a Ana-Lucia?

Sawyer respirou fundo:

- Talvez você não tenha maturidade suficiente pra entender.

- Maturidade? Eu não sou nenhuma criança!

- Ah não?- ele retorquiu. – Então porque se comporta como uma, vindo até mim desse jeito achando que eu vou transar com você. Sei que tenho reputação de canalha no acampamento, mas te garanto que pedófilo eu não sou. E além disso, Ana é a única mulher pra mim nessa ilha, está esperando um filho meu, sofrendo em uma cama e você acha que eu tenho cabeça pra sexo? Você não me conhece Deborah, não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim. Eu só quero a Ana, ninguém mais! Volte pros seus brinquedos.

- Você vai se arrepender...-ela disse baixinho, já vestida. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Como é?- ele se voltou antes de ir embora.

- Eu disse que você vai se arrepender!- ela gritou.

- Ah claro, já estou começando a me desesperar.- ele debochou. – È melhor voltar logo para a praia, não é seguro ficar andando sozinha pelo meio da floresta.

Se afastou depressa, caminhando o mais rápido que podia, queria se afastar logo de Debbie, seu pensamento totalmente voltado para Ana-Lucia relembrando as lágrimas de desespero dela diante do medo de perder o filho. Sawyer também estava com medo e sabia o que o medo era capaz de fazer com ele. Se ficasse mais um minuto lá com Debbie, sabia o que faria. Transaria com ela, só para odiar-se depois tentando inutilmente fugir do próprio sofrimento. Era mais fácil ser odiado do que ser amado e principalmente do que se permitir amar. Ele detestava se sentir vulnerável, mas dessa vez não conseguiu dar uma de garanhão, estava completamente apaixonado por Ana-Lucia, a amava como nunca amara ninguém. Se perdesse a ela e o filho, seria como estar debaixo da cama outra vez, ouvindo os gritos do pai antes de atirar em sua mãe e se matar em seguida.

- Não, isso não vai acontecer. Não vou perder minha família pela segunda vez.- e determinado voltou até a praia, disposto a não demorar mais que vinte minutos para estar de volta à escotilha, e poder cuidar de Ana.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sayid estava com o coração pesado. E se Shannon tivesse realmente sido capaz de envenenar Ana-Lucia? Apesar de ter afirmado a Jack que isso seria impossível, ele tinha suas dúvidas. Se fosse mesmo culpada, o que ele faria com ela? Torturá-la? Jamais. Estava parado diante da barraca, sabia que ela estava lá dentro, mas precisava reunir forças para entrar e questioná-la com seriedade. Não podia deixar com que o jeito manhoso dela afetasse seu julgamento. Era seu marido, mas tinha que ser imparcial, a situação pedia isso.

- Sayid, você está aí?

Ele pensou duas vezes se deveria responder, mas por fim disse:

- Estou.

- E por que não entra? Eu quero falar com você.

Sayid respirou fundo e entrou na barraca, havia chegado a hora de confrontar a esposa, descobrir se as suspeitas de Jack eram infundadas ou não.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Sawyer? Onde está o Sawyer?- indagou Ana-Lucia despertando de repente, chamando a atenção de Jack, Kate e Sun que estavam na cozinha.

. Locke e Eko não estavam mais lá, resolveram ir até a praia para ver como estavam as coisas. Kate foi até Ana-Lucia, seguida por Jack. Sun permaneceu na cozinha preparando o chá que poderia ajudá-la enquanto Charlie dormia profundamente.

- Sawyer?- Ana-Lucia insistiu, nervosa.

- Calma Ana, Sawyer não está aqui, mas vai voltar logo, não se preocupe.

A situação pela qual ela estava passando a havia deixado extremamente sensível, e ela não hesitava em demonstrar seus sentimentos, coisa que não teria feito se o problema fosse outro.

- Eu quero o Sawyer! Preciso dele!- ela choramingou, o rosto muito pálido.

Jack tocou a barriga dela, pressionando-a de leve.

- Ainda está sentindo dor?

- Yeah, um pouco. Eu me sinto zonza, desconfortável.- ela parou de falar por alguns instantes e encarou Jack, apreensiva. – O meu bebê está bem?

Ele não sabia realmente, e sentiu-se mal por isso. Se estivesse no hospital onde trabalhava e Ana-Lucia fosse sua paciente, ele provavelmente lhe diria a verdade, que as chances do bebê estar bem eram mínimas. Mas a situação ali era outra, Jack ainda era o médico, mas não estava em um hospital convencional. Por isso tinha que ter muito cuidado com que o ia dizer, para não deixá-la mais nervosa.

- Você teve uma hemorragia, que conseguimos conter com um antibiótico muito forte.

Ana-Lucia tocou a barriga:

- Mas o meu filho...

- Eu realmente não posso afirmar nada, mas eu estou fazendo tudo o que é possível pra te ajudar, tente não ficar tensa isso pode trazer a hemorragia de volta.- Jack concluiu, não teve coragem de dizer à ela sobre o envenenamento, isso poderia piorar mais as coisas.

Ela tentou sentar-se na cama.

- Ana, é melhor você continuar deitada.- Jack advertiu. – Sun está preparando um chá pra você.

- Mas eu preciso ir ao banheiro.- ela disse.

- Eu te ajudo.- falou Kate apoiando-a enquanto ela se levantava com dificuldade. – Calma, devagar, vem...

Enquanto a ajudava, Kate ficou observando o quanto Ana-Lucia parecia vulnerável naquele momento. Nem de longe lembrava a mulher que chegara ao acampamento meses antes botando banca. Pensou em si mesma, em como estaria dali a alguns meses. Teria problemas com sua gravidez? Ficaria tão dependente de Jack quanto Ana-Lucia estava de Sawyer? Esperava que não, isso seria terrível. Não gostava de precisar de ninguém.

- Consegue ir sozinha?- Kate indagou à porta do banheiro.

- Ainda estou viva...- Ana-Lucia disse com um meio sorriso no rosto pálido, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- O chá está pronto!- disse Sun segurando uma caneca.

O computador apitou. Jack se levantou da cama onde estava sentado e correu para a sala do computador, mas não sem antes dizer a Kate:

- Se ela demorar muito, entre e veja se ela está bem Kate.

- Ok.- Kate assentiu ficando parada na porta do banheiro.

- 4, 8, 15, 16...- Jack digitava os números quando Sawyer entrou na escotilha. O contador zerou novamente, retornando para 108. - Já de volta, Sawyer? Você realmente não demorou. – disse Jack ao vê-lo.

- E a Lu? Ela acordou?

- Sim.- disse Jack.

Sawyer correu até a cozinha, Ana-Lucia acabava de sair do banheiro, estava ainda mais pálida. Sun apressou-se em dar o chá a ela.

- Ana?- Sawyer falou, apoiando-a.

- Onde você estava, cowboy?- ela indagou se segurando nele.

- Ana, beba isso devagar. Não está muito quente.

- Me dá aqui, Sun.

Kate pegou a caneca das mãos de Sun, enquanto Sawyer a ajudava a voltar para a cama, Ana-Lucia mal se agüentava em pé. Não conseguiu chegar até a cama, Sawyer teve de carregá-la.

- Pronto docinho.- ele disse. – vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você. Agora bebe o chá, vamos.

Ela começou a beber, o gosto não era agradável. Queixou-se:

- Está amargo.- disse devolvendo a caneca para Sawyer.

- Seja uma boa menina e beba, anda.

Ana-Lucia terminou de beber, mesmo fazendo careta. Sawyer acariciava seu cabelo, com um jeito muito paciente que estava deixando Kate impressionada. Ela sorriu e os deixou sozinhos indo até a sala do computador ficar com Jack.

- O que está acontecendo Sawyer? Por que tudo isso?

- Você vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. Temos o melhor médico da ilha cuidando de você.

- Mas se só existe um...-ela disse, sorrindo.

- Então, por isso ele é o melhor. Dr. _Jackass_ Shephard!

- Acha que algum dia vamos sair dessa ilha e ter uma casa com um quintal bem grande pro nosso filho brincar e um cachorro…

- E a sua mãe nos visitando aos domingos, tentando persuadir você a se separar do cara mais idiota que já conheceu, mesmo ela sendo obrigada a admitir que apesar de idiota esse cara é o genro mais bonito que ela já teve.

Ana-Lucia riu, e tocou o rosto dele carinhosamente:

- Sim, o mais bonito. Eu estou completamente louca por você, James.- ela confessou.

- Então você está encrencada, Ana.- ele beijou a mão dela. – E já que estamos fazendo planos pro futuro, andei pensando em umas coisas.

- No quê?- ela indagou curiosa.

- Quando formos resgatados.- ele começou a falar bem baixinho. – Vamos nos casar, e ir morar em Los Angeles. Você vai entrar pra S.W.A.T e eu vou ficar em casa tomando conta do bebê e das coisas. E todas as noites quando você chegar em casa eu vou estar te esperando e faremos amor numa cama redonda, com espelhos no teto...

- E você não vai trabalhar?

- Não meu bem, meu único trabalho vai ser enlouquecer você de prazer todas as noites...

- _Dios_, mal posso esperar!

Eles riram descontraídos, a tensão desanuviando um pouco. Sun foi até a sala do computador:

- Eu vou voltar para a praia, daqui a pouco vai escurecer. Se precisarem de algo, não hesitem em me chamar, virei correndo.

- Tudo bem, Sun.- concordou Jack que estava sentado de frente para o computador.

Quando Sun saiu, Kate sentou-se em seu colo, beijando-o.

- Ei, eu estou de serviço.- ele gracejou.

- Mas você é o chefe, pode fazer uma pausa quando quiser. – Kate disse, beijando-o de novo.

- Enfermeira! Enfermeira!- chamou Charlie do sofá da biblioteca. – Eu estou com fome!

- Anda enfermeira.- disse Jack. – Vá levar o jantar do paciente, essa é a sua função. Pra que eu te pago?

- Você me pagar?- ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, te encho de beijos todos os dias. È o seu salário.- ele completou.

- Então acho que estou ganhando muito bem.- ela disse dando-lhe um selinho.

- Nada de adiantamentos, vá ver o paciente.

Kate riu, e gritou: - Já estou indo, Charlie.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bernard estava organizando os sacos de lixo que seriam levados por Craig e Steve para serem enterrados do outro lado da praia quando viu Debbie se aproximar. Estava muito pálida, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, a alça do vestido rasgada, e alguns hematomas visíveis pelo corpo.

- Oh meu Deus, Debbie. O que aconteceu?- ele disse segurando-a, antes que ela caísse na areia.

- Sawyer.- ela respondeu num murmúrio, perdendo a consciência nos braços dele.

**- **Rose! Rose!- gritou Bernard para a esposa, que não estava muito longe. Preparava o jantar na despensa com a ajuda de Tina e da Sra. Lewis.

Ao ouvir os gritos dele, Rose largou tudo o que estava fazendo e correu até onde ele estava. Ainda segurava uma panela em suas mãos que deixou cair ao ver o marido segurando Debbie desacordada em seus braços.

- Ah não, a minha menina. O que aconteceu Bernard?

- Eu não sei, ela surgiu assim de repente. Dana, traga um pouco de água pra ela.- Bernard pediu à sra. Lewis.

- Debbie, fale comigo querida, por favor!- pediu Rose tocando o rosto dela.

Debbie piscou os olhos e os abriu bem devagar, sentou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e em seguida atirou-se nos braços de Rose, chorando muito.

- Aqui está a água.- disse a Sra. Lewis entregando o copo para Debbie que o bebeu rapidamente.

- Mas diga Debbie, por favor. O que aconteceu?- perguntou Bernard, exasperado com as condições em que ela se encontrava.

- Eu fui dar uma volta sozinha pela floresta.- contava entre soluços. – Daí resolvi me refrescar na cachoeira, quando o Sawyer apareceu. Ele veio com uma conversa estranha pra cima de mim, dizendo que a Ana-Lucia já não servia mais pra nada com aquela barriga enorme...disse que eu era linda, que ele ia me mostrar o que era bom que eu não ia me arrepender.

A cada palavra que ela dizia, Bernard, Rose e a Sra. Lewis arregalavam mais os olhos. Tina se aproximou também ao perceber que Debbie estava chorando.

- Eu disse que não estava interessada, e saí correndo, mas ele veio atrás de mim, me jogou no chão...- ela começou a chorar ainda mais. – Ele fez...me sufocou...me machucou...

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou a Sra. Lewis. Que coisa mais horrível, temos que contar ao Sayid.

- Não!- disse Bernard. – O Sayid não vai fazer nada, quem vai resolver isso sou eu.- e saiu caminhando em direção à escotilha.

- Não sei não, é melhor chamarmos o Sayid.- insistiu Tina.

Rose concordou e Tina correu para chamá-lo.

- Debbie, não se preocupe querida. Sawyer vai pagar pelo que fez, o Sayid vai botá-lo no lugar dele. Aquele bandido, nunca engoli ele. Mesmo com essa história de ser pai. Ficava por aí pelos cantos fazendo coisas ilícitas com a Ana-Lucia, eu os peguei mais de uma vez se querem saber. Aqueles sodomitas! Só lamento por essa criança que vai nascer, que Deus proteja o coitadinho.- falou a Sra. Lewis com seu jeito de beata.

Debbie ainda soluçava nos braços de Rose. Ela não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido, desse jeito a comunidade estava perdida, não podiam confiar uns nos outros, todo mundo era capaz de cometer um desatino. Mas agredir uma criança? Pensou. Era terrível demais. E Bernard, por que fora sozinho atrás de Sawyer? Rose esperava que Sayid pudesse resolver tudo e impedir mais uma desgraça.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tudo estava tranqüilo na escotilha. Kate tinha preparado o jantar, sopinha para os doentes e macarrão à bolonhesa para Jack. Sawyer comera um pouco do macarrão também enquanto dava sopa na boca de Ana-Lucia, bem devagar. Ela já estava bem mais calma, o chá de alguma forma a tranqüilizara.

- Ai meu Deus, Sawyer.- ela disse enquanto ele servia mais uma colherada de sopa pra ela.

- O que foi Baby, tá sentindo alguma coisa?- ele indagou preocupado.

- Não baby, ele está mexendo.- ela não conseguia conter o sorriso de felicidade.

Sawyer colocou a mão na barriga de Ana-Lucia, e sentiu os chutes do bebê. Seu coração acelerou, ao que tudo indicava seu filho estava bem.

- Doutor! Doutor!- gritou para Jack que jantava na sala do computador com Kate.

Jack largou o prato e correu para lá com Kate.

- O que houve Sawyer?

- O meu filho, ele está bem!- Sawyer tinha lágrimas discretas nos olhos.

Kate abriu um largo sorriso e foi até Ana, tocando sua barriga.

- Está sentindo? Ele mexeu de novo.

- Sim eu estou, acho que esse é o pé dele. Oh meu Deus!

Sawyer e Jack puseram a mão na barriga dela também, sentindo a mesma coisa. Todos estavam muito emocionados, era mais uma vida que estava lutando para sua sobrevivência. Jack sentia-se realizado por ter podido fazer alguma coisa para salvá-lo, mas no fundo acreditava que o mérito era de Sun.

- Nossa, ele chuta muito!- exclamou Kate.

- Ele é tão inquieto quanto o pai dele!- Ana-Lucia comentou sorrindo.

- Eu te amo Ana.- disse Sawyer, se aproximando dela com o intuito de beijá-la.

Jack e Kate se afastaram para que ele pudesse fazer isso. Charlie sorria vendo toda aquela cena, havia acabado de terminar sua sopa. Sawyer a olhou profundamente e colocou a mão em sua nuca trazendo seus lábios para os dele, e beijando-os amorosamente.

Kate olhou para Jack e o abraçou apertado, ele não parava de sorrir e também a beijou. Estava tão feliz que deixou escapar:

- Sawyer, eu também vou ser pai.

Sawyer parou de beijar Ana-Lucia e riu, gracejando: - Não perdeu tempo também, não é doutor?

- Kate você está grávida?- Ana-Lucia indagou surpresa.

- Eu estou.- Kate confirmou.

- Que é isso? Epidemia?- divertiu-se Charlie.

Jack e Sawyer ficaram se olhando e sorrindo.

- Doutor, eu acho que seremos dois pais babões.

- Sim, pode apostar.- disse Jack.

Os dois apertaram as mãos, mas acabaram se abraçando, estavam muito empolgados. Kate e Ana-Lucia também confraternizavam, se sentiam mais próximas.

- Sawyer! Onde está você seu desgraçado!- gritou Bernard entrando na escotilha, pisando duro.

Sawyer fez cara de dúvida: - Mas o que inferno está acontecendo?

Bernard entrou na cozinha e despejou:

- Como você pode ter tido coragem de estuprar a Debbie?

- Como é que é?- indagou Sawyer, espantado com a acusação.

- O Sawyer fez o quê?- disse Ana-Lucia sentando-se na cama.

- Violentou uma menina!- Bernard esbravejou, indo para cima de Sawyer, estava muito irritado.

- Bernard!- gritou Jack impedindo Bernard de agredir Sawyer. – È melhor explicar essa história direito.

- Eu também acho.- disse Ana-Lucia, séria.

- Só existe uma explicação.- falou Sawyer. – A comida da Dharma Initiative está começando a afetar o cérebro dele. Que história é essa de que eu agredi a Deborah? Eu não fiz nada, ela que veio pra cima de mim...

- O quê?- esbravejou Ana-Lucia. – Então aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? Que merda é essa?

- Calma Ana.- pediu Kate vendo que ela se exaltava, as mãos começando a tremer ligeiramente.

- Ela foi pra cima de você? Por favor Sawyer, ela é uma criança. E todos nós sabemos aqui que tipo de homem você é. Como pôde ter feito isso com a Debbie? E a Ana, ela está esperando um filho seu, não pensou nela?

- Não tente falar por mim Bernard, eu só quero entender o que está acontecendo.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Bernard, essa é uma acusação muito séria, que provas você tem?- indagou Jack.

- Debbie é a prova. Está agora lá na praia, coberta de hematomas, as roupas rasgadas. Só um homem muito doente seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. Eu perguntei a ela quem tinha feito isso, e ela não hesitou em dizer o nome do Sawyer.

- Então eu sou doente? Doente é essa garota. Se alguém a violentou, esse alguém não fui eu. Passei o dia inteiro aqui tomando conta da Ana.

- È, mas você saiu pra...- começou Charlie, se metendo na conversa.

Kate interviu, irritada:

- Cala a boca Charlie, Sawyer saiu daqui para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, demorou menos de uma hora para voltar.

- Tempo suficiente!- bradou Bernard.

Nesse momento, Sayid adentrou a escotilha seguido por Locke. Ambos tinham uma expressão de horror em seus rostos.

- Sawyer!- chamou Sayid.

- Ora vejam, o delegado chegou. Parece que vou precisar de um advogado.

- Não estou para brincadeiras Sawyer, temos uma garota ferida na praia dizendo ter sido agredida por você.

- Aquela vadia!- exclamou Saywer. – Estava a fim de dar para o primeiro que aparecesse.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Sawyer, Bernard se descontrolou ainda mais e acertou um soco em cheio na boca dele, fazendo um fio de sangue escorrer de seus lábios. Uma raiva enorme começou a se apoderar de Sawyer, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, era muito vil, muito baixo. Ele nunca a tocara, Deborah não lhe interessava. Sempre achara que a presunção dela se sobrepunha à sua beleza. Instintivamente revidou pra cima de Bernard, mas foi impedido por Sayid que o segurou.

Ana-Lucia estava chocada com aquelas acusações, não podia acreditar que Sawyer fora capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas, tinha que ter uma outra explicação. Olhou para Kate, como que buscando algum apoio. Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente para ela, também não acreditava que aquilo fosse verdade.

Jack segurava Bernard firmemente, que estava tentando outra vez bater em Sawyer. Sayid ainda segurava Sawyer, mas ao contrário de Bernard, ele não se debatia.

- Acho melhor acalmarmos os ânimos!- pediu Locke. – Há muita coisa que precisa ser esclarecida. Jack, Debbie está mesmo muita ferida, você deveria ir vê-la, enquanto eu e o Sayid conversamos com o James, para esclarecer as coisas.

Sawyer limpou o sangue dos lábios:

- Eu não tenho nada pra esclarecer, não toquei num fio de cabelo daquela fedelha. Ela se ofereceu pra mim hoje à tarde e eu a dispensei. E já que ela está sendo tão mentirosa, imagino que ela seja capaz de outras coisas também, como envenenar a Ana.

- Me envenenar?- perguntou Ana-Lucia, sem entender.

- O Jack descobriu que você estava perdendo o bebê porque alguém te envenenou.- confessou Kate.

- E quando pretendiam me contar isso?- ela gritou, sentindo o ódio tomar conta dela.

- Sawyer, você está dizendo asneiras. Debbie é uma criança, jamais envenenaria alguém, ela nem saberia como fazer isso.

- Criança? Ora, me poupe Bernard! De criança ela não tem nada, isso eu posso te garantir.

Bernard partiu pra cima dele de novo, que dessa vez apenas se defendeu. Ana-Lucia levantou-se da cama de um salto, o esforço a fez sentir-se zonza, mas ela manteve-se de pé e gritou com Bernard:

- Se você tentar socar a cara do meu homem de novo, esqueço a nossa amizade e quebro todos os seus dentes.

Bernard recuou diante da ameaça dela, sabia que ela era mesmo capaz disso.

- Agora já chega!- falou Jack, tentando pôr ordem à situação. – Iremos até a praia, eu vou examinar Debbie, constatar se ela está dizendo a verdade ou não.

- E quanto ao Sawyer? Ele deveria ser preso.- disse Bernard.

- Nesse ponto concordo com o Bernard, com todo o enxame que a Debbie fez lá na praia, as pessoas estão revoltadas, exigindo que tomemos providências.- falou Sayid, tirando um par de algemas do bolso. Essas algemas haviam sido encontradas em uma outra escotilha que descobriram na ilha, a quilômetros do Cisne.

- Não!- disse Ana-Lucia percebendo que Sayid iria algemá-lo.

- Deixe Ana.- falou Sawyer resignado. – È melhor eu fazer o que eles querem, logo irão descobrir que Debbie está mentindo, e vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela se abraçou a ele, sentida. Sawyer envolveu os braços em volta do corpo dela.

- Ana, você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?

Ana-Lucia fitou os olhos azuis dele:

- Não, baby.

- Então isso é tudo o que importa.- ele respondeu. Sayid pegou os braços dele e os colocou para trás algemando-o. – Bem, acho que agora tudo o que eu disser será usado contra mim no tribunal.

- Vamos Sawyer.- pediu Sayid, educadamente. Os dois saíram andando, seguidos por Locke.

- Eu espero que dessa vez algo sério seja realmente feito, para que não tenhamos mais que conviver com esse tipo de ameaça.- falou Bernard.

- Ah, cala a boca!- disse Jack. – Kate, pegue a minha maleta.

- Bernard, eu acho que você está se precipitando, todo mundo sabe que a Debbie não é nenhuma santinha.- debochou Charlie. – Só o Steve que é cego, porque é louco por ela.

- Ótimo, agora eu vou ouvir a opinião de um viciado em heroína!

- Ex-viciado!- Charlie enfatizou.

Kate trouxe a maleta de Jack. Ele a puxou para perto de si e encostou sua testa na dela: - Vou pra praia resolver isso, cuide dos dois. Volto logo.

- Jack, não deixe fazerem nada com o Sawyer, eu acredito que ele é inocente.

- Eu também Kate, mas preciso investigar isso a fundo.

Olhou para Ana-Lucia, a palidez havia voltado ao seu rosto. Ela sentiu-se mais zonza e apoiou-se na pia, a vista escurecendo. Bernard foi até ela, tentando ajudá-la.

- Não me toque!- ela disse ríspida.

Kate segurou no braço dela.

- Vem, vou te ajudar a voltar pra cama.

- È melhor irmos!- disse Jack chamando Bernard.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Retrocesso. Essa era a melhor palavra para definir a reação das pessoas diante do que supostamente acontecera a Debbie. Todos estavam revoltados, comentando sobre todas as coisas ruins que Sawyer fizera no acampamento desde a queda do avião, as coisas boas tinham sido esquecidas.

Quando Sayid chegou à praia trazendo Sawyer algemado, a multidão ficou ensandecida, gritando toda sorte de desaforos para Sawyer. Ele se sentiu muito mal com tudo aquilo, mas tentou fechar os olhos e pensar em coisas boas. Sayid o amarrou em uma árvore, longe das pessoas. Não fez o nó muito apertado, não considerava Sawyer uma ameaça, tinha suas dúvidas sobre Debbie estar falando a verdade.

- Outra vez você me amarrando em uma árvore, Bin Laden.

- Se você não for culpado, não vai ficar muito tempo preso nela.- respondeu Sayid com seriedade.

- Tudo bem, não estou levando pro lado pessoal. Sei que só está fazendo o seu "trabalho".

- Certo Sawyer, preciso que você conte a mim e ao Locke tudo o que aconteceu, detalhe por detalhe. – disse Sayid.

- Queremos te ajudar James.- falou Locke.

- Eu já contei o que aconteceu, lá na escotilha. Não vou repetir de novo. E querem saber de uma coisa, se não sou culpado agora, provavelmente serei assim que for solto, porque eu vou esmagar a cabeça daquela vadia. Tenho certeza que ela estava envenenando a minha Ana.

- Talvez você tenha razão.- falou Sayid à boca pequena. – Mas pra descobrirmos isso, precisamos pegá-la de jeito. Por isso, peço que você colabore. Não faça nada. Vamos ver o que Jack descobre. Agora conte Sawyer, conte tudo.

Sawyer narrou para Sayd e Locke sua conversa com Debbie na cachoeira, enfatizando a todo momento da narrativa que a tinha dispensado, que ela provavelmente deveria ter sérios problemas mentais para ser capaz de machucar a si própria somente para acusá-lo, se vingando por ter sido rejeitada.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack não demorou muito para chegar até a praia. Foi direto para a barraca de Rose onde Debbie estava, ainda em prantos. Encarou os olhos verdes dela, procurando algum fundo de verdade naquela história toda, mas não encontrou uma só emoção visível. Debbie na sua opinião parecia estar interpretando.

- Me conte Debbie.- ele disse examinando os hematomas dela. – Detalhe por detalhe do que aconteceu.

Continua...


	22. Problemas no Paraíso

Episódio 22- "Problemas no Paraíso"

Sinopse: Acusado por Debbie de tê-la violentado, Sawyer é afastado do acampamento até segunda ordem. No entanto, nem tudo é o que parece ser, as coisas se complicam e mais uma vez os _losties _são obrigados a partir em uma perigosa missão de resgate.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack saiu da barraca de Rose chocado com tudo o que ouvira, e os exames preliminares que fizera em Debbie confirmavam tudo. Ela tinha mesmo sido violentada, não havia dúvida. Mas sua mente teimava em aceitar a culpa de Sawyer. Antes de entrar na barraca, estava decidido a desmascarar Deborah, e inclusive logo que a viu acreditou fielmente que ela estava representando. Porém, depois de examiná-la e escutar sua história, fora forçado a crer na narrativa dela. Que fazer? Durante os últimos meses ele havia se apegado a Sawyer, já o considerava tão seu amigo quanto Sayid. Sabia do amor dele por Ana-Lucia, e de suas expectativas em ser pai, poder começar do zero, esquecer o passado tenebroso. Mas acusá-lo poderia trazer o velho Sawyer de volta, o parasita irritante que sentira vontade de esganar mais de uma vez.

Sentou-se próximo a despensa e serviu-se de uma xícara de café que havia sido preparada há poucos minutos pela Sra. Lewis. Ficou observando a noite, não sabia se era impressão sua, mas a praia de repente pareceu-lhe sombria. As pessoas desconfiadas, reunidas próximas à barraca de Rose e Bernard, comentando entre si o que achavam que deveria ser feito com Sawyer. Jack só conseguia lembrar da expressão de medo nos olhos dele quando achou que Ana-Lucia fosse perder o bebê. Não, Sawyer não poderia ter feito aquilo! Mas se não fez, por que Debbie o acusou? Estaria usando o nome de Sawyer para encobrir alguém?

- Jack?

- Hã?- ele assustou-se, estava completamente perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Você está bem?- indagou Libby percebendo o semblante preocupado dele. Serviu-se também de uma xícara de café, e sentou-se ao lado dele.

Jack respirou fundo:

- O que você acha de tudo o que está acontecendo? Digo, acredita que Sawyer seria capaz de molestar alguém, ainda mais uma adolescente? Ele espancou o Boone por nada uma vez, e eu fico pensando até que ponto o conhecemos.

- Você examinou a Deborah?

- Sim.- ele respondeu pesaroso. – Tenho certeza de que ela não está mentindo, foi violentada. Mas me custar crer que Sawyer foi o culpado. Ele tem se dedicado tanto a Ana-Lucia.

- Eu não sei Jack, só estou sabendo das coisas porque os comentários estão correndo pelo acampamento mais rápido do que a Internet. Ainda não vi a Debbie, e também não falei com Sawyer, não posso tirar nenhuma conclusão. Mas queria te fazer uma pergunta.

Ele deu de ombros: - Se eu puder responder...

- Debbie é uma adolescente de 16 anos, imagino que isso não seja regra geral, mas ela alegou ser virgem antes do incidente?

Jack encarou os olhos verdes de Libby, muito sérios naquele momento:

- Eu não perguntei isso a ela, estava tão abalada.

- Então seu exame não foi totalmente conclusivo. Existem meios de saber se ela foi violentada mesmo, se perdeu a virgindade...

- Eu sei Libby, mas não dispomos desses meios aqui, estamos em uma praia, não temos ninguém qualificado para fazer isso. Eu não teria coragem...

Libby o interrompeu:

- Eu sou qualificada Jack. Como terapeuta posso convencê-la a colaborar, isso é pro bem dela. Precisamos ter certeza para não estarmos cometendo nenhuma injustiça.

- Libby eu acho que não é uma boa idéia.

- Jack, Sawyer está nesse momento amarrado em uma árvore na floresta escura, sozinho. Sayid e Locke já retornaram de lá. Ana está em uma cama porque alguém tentou envenená-la, sofrendo porque o seu homem está sendo acusado de estuprar uma adolescente. Pelo amor de Deus, há muitos crimes aqui a serem investigados. E sinceramente, torço para que Sawyer seja inocente, Ana o ama, ela é minha amiga, não quero vê-la infeliz. Não podemos deixar uma família ser destruída dessa maneira.

Jack sabia que Libby estava certa, acabou concordando.

- Está bem, converse com ela. Faça o que é necessário. Mas só se ela permitir, não vamos traumatizá-la mais.

Libby assentiu se levantando e tocando o ombro dele, antes de depositar a xícara de café na mesa e sair caminhando em direção à barraca onde Debbie estava.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava muito quieto na floresta, os braços começando a ficarem dormentes por causa das algemas. Sentia muita raiva por estar preso ali injustamente, queria gritar, chamar todos os palavrões do mundo, os mais cabeludos, mas não sabia porque não conseguia. Era terrível constatar, apesar dos esforços de Jack, que aquela era uma terra sem lei onde todo mundo fazia o que bem queria, de bom e principalmente de ruim.

Um dia, há algum tempo atrás quando estava amarrado nessa mesma árvore, pensou que quando se libertasse mataria os responsáveis que o colocaram ali, mas agora tudo o que queria era se soltar para ir buscar Ana e juntos irem embora daquele acampamento. Sim, se conseguisse sair dessa era a primeira coisa que faria. Iria atrás daquele cavalo negro que vira com Kate uma vez, e o domaria, para em seguida fugir montado nele com Ana-Lucia para uma praia bem distante daquela, onde pudessem construir uma casa e serem felizes.

- Que pensamento idiota!- esbravejou Sawyer, forçando os braços tentando se soltar. Não agüentava mais ficar ali.

O barulho de mato farfalhando o assustou. Ele começou a olhar para todos os lados procurando alguém. Ouviu sussurros ininteligíveis, vozes medonhas cada vez mais perto, se aproximando junto com passos. Muitos passos. Sawyer fechou os olhos e gritou, a voz ecoando na mata:

- Quem está aí? Quem está aí?

Nenhuma resposta, os sussurros continuavam, cada vez mais próximos. Sawyer sentiu medo, muito medo. Arrepios que lhe percorriam a espinha sem explicação, jamais sentira aquilo, nem mesmo quando fora perseguido pelo monstro. Aquilo era diferente, muito pior.

- Nãoooooo!- gritou à medida que o som de passos e sussurros foi aumentando na direção dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate! Kate! Onde você tá mulher?- gritou Hurley quase colocando o pulmão pra fora, entrando na escotilha.

- Ela tá no quarto, Hurley!- avisou Charlie, já estava saturado de estar deitado no sofá. Mas levantar estava fora de cogitação, queria alguma coisa pra passar o tempo, seu violão seria bom.

Hurley apressou até lá. Encontrou Kate tentando convencer Ana-Lucia de que tudo ficaria bem.

- Eu preciso ir até a praia Kate.- ela dizia. – Alguma coisa de muito ruim está acontecendo com Sawyer, eu sinto.

- Não Ana, você não está em condições, passou por muita coisa hoje. Sawyer deve estar bem.

- Então porque o Hurley está aqui?- indagou Ana-Lucia se dando conta da presença dele.

- _Dude_!- exclamou Hurley. – Que eu saiba o Sawyer está amarrado lá na floresta, mas não aconteceu nada com ele não.

- Amarrado na floresta? Não! Eu vou quebrar a cara do "son of a bitch" que o amarrou.

- Ana, acalme-se!- pediu Kate. – Por que está aqui Hurley?

- Bom, o Jack me pediu pra vir te buscar, disse que não se sente bem. Que quer ver você. Pediu até pra eu ficar aqui na escotilha por enquanto.

Kate olhou para Ana-Lucia que enxugou algumas lágrimas teimosas que escorreram por seu rosto:

- Vá Kate, por favor. Veja se o Sawyer está bem, e se não puder voltar mande alguém vir aqui me dizer.

- Sim.- concordou Kate. – Agora procure se acalmar deve estar tudo bem.

Ela puxou Hurley para um canto na cozinha.

- Me diga Hurley, o Jack está doente, precisa de algum remédio?

- Não.- disse Hurley sorrindo. – Ele ficou um pouco perturbado com essa parada sinistra que tá acontecendo lá na praia. Quando ele me pediu para vir atrás de você, entendi de imediato que ele só queria "colo", "chamego", "cafuné", essas coisas.

Kate sorriu.

- Então vou indo, tome conta de tudo e em hipótese alguma deixe a Ana sair daqui.

- Não sei não, e se ela me quebrar de porrada?

- Ela não vai fazer isso Hurley. Fique aqui, eu já vou indo.

Kate saiu da escotilha apressada, segurando uma lanterna. Então seu Jack queria colo? Como são as coisas, até os grandes líderes tem seus momentos de fraqueza.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- E então Debbie vai colaborar comigo? Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar, pode confiar em mim.

Insistia Libby para Debbie, que se mantinha quieta apenas ouvindo o que a psicóloga tinha para dizer. Os olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, abraçava o corpo numa atitude defensiva.

- Deborah?

Libby tinha pedido a Rose, Tina e Aline que estavam com ela para saírem da barraca, pois precisava conversar com ela a sós.

- Você não gosta de mim.- ela disse finalmente.

- Por que acha isso?- questionou Libby.

- Porque você já me repreendeu várias vezes.

- Repreensão não significa raiva, e sim cuidado. Sim, te repreendi várias vezes, e você sabe muito bem o motivo. Agora vamos deixar de delongas e me conte a verdade.

- Mas eu já contei pro Jack...-ela disse abaixando os olhos.

- Debbie, eu sei que está mentindo.

- Não estou mentindo!- ela se desesperou. – Eu fui violentada! Por que não acredita em mim?

- Eu acredito em você Debbie sei que foi violentada. Mas não por Sawyer. Quem você está encobrindo e por que?- Libby indagou, firme, mas sem levantar a voz.

Debbie voltou a chorar sem controle, mas Libby não se deixou convencer.

- Deborah, se você não me contar a verdade, estará pondo todo o acampamento em risco porque não sabemos qual dos homens que vive entre nós foi capaz de cometer tamanho desatino. Além disso, temos um homem inocente, Sawyer, amarrado em uma árvore no meio da floresta. Você gosta dele Debbie, eu sei disso. Mas por causa desse sentimento acha que tem direito de destruí-lo, separá-lo da mulher que ele ama?- ela fez uma pausa respirando fundo. – Sabia que Ana-Lucia passou mal porque foi envenenada?

Debbie arregalou os olhos.

- Então era verdade...

- O que era verdade? Sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso?

- Libby, eu sempre gostei do Saywer, desde que caímos nessa ilha. Fiquei tentando me aproximar dele o tempo todo, mas ele nunca deu importância, só tinha olhos para a Kate. Mas aí a Ana-Lucia chegou aqui, e eu percebia os olhares dele pra ela. No dia em que o Michael tentou atirar em você, eu estava na floresta colhendo frutas quando os vi transando. Comecei a sentir muito ódio dela, queria que ela morresse, que sumisse desse acampamento pra sempre. Mas nunca fiz nada contra ela, e jamais faria principalmente agora que ela está grávida.

- E tudo isso quer dizer o quê?

- Oh Deus, eu tenho tanto medo. Ele jurou que me mataria se eu contasse...

- Ele quem?

- Não sei quase nada sobre ele, apenas seu nome que ele fez questão de me dizer. Atacou-me na floresta depois que falei com Sawyer na cachoeira e ele me dispensou.

- Como era esse homem, usava trapos, tinha uma aparência de mendigo? E por que você acusou o Sawyer?

- Não nada disso. Ele estava bem vestido. Veio pra cima de mim sem que eu pudesse dizer nada, e depois falou que eu deveria voltar ao acampamento e dizer que foi o Sawyer quem me estuprou, ou então Ana-Lucia iria morrer, ele se encarregara pessoalmente do veneno e ia fazer com que ela tomasse mais até sucumbir junto com seu filho. Eu amo o Sawyer, não queria que ele a perdesse porque sei que isso o faria sofrer.

Libby estava estupefata com aquelas revelações, jamais pensou que Deborah estivesse envolvida em algo tão grande.

- Você disse que sabia o nome dele.

- Sim.- afirmou Debbie, o corpo tremendo em ter que repetir aquele nome. – Disse que se chamava Goodwin.

- Isso é impossível!- exclamou Libby. – Goodwin está morto. Ana o matou. Como sabe sobre ele? Você fez um pacto de algum tipo com os Outros? Está me contando um monte de mentiras?

Libby estava começando a se exaltar diante do absurdo da história. Mas Deborah insistiu que estava falando a verdade.

- Não Libby, eu estou dizendo toda a verdade. Me arriscando porque sei que os "Outros" não perdoam traições, já mataram mais de um dos nossos, e eu serei a próxima se descobrirem que contei tudo. Vocês precisam me proteger, por favor! Lamento ter acusado o Sawyer. Não o deixem na floresta os "Outros" o querem morto.

Ela voltou a chorar. Steve chamou da porta da barraca.

- Debbie, você está bem? Será que eu posso falar com você?

- Entre Steve, eu e a Debbie já terminamos.- disse Libby.

Ele entrou na barraca, ao vê-lo Debbie o abraçou soluçando, Steve acalentou-a. Libby saiu da barraca pensando no que fazer. Não sabia se deveria acreditar em Debbie, eram revelações demais pra uma noite só. Goodwin vivo? Como isso poderia ser possível? A única certeza que tinha, no entanto, era de que Sawyer não deveria permanecer sozinho na floresta. Era preferível que passasse a noite em sua tenda, mesmo que vigiado apenas para evitar que as pessoas do acampamento ficassem falando. Saiu depressa em busca de Sayid, para que Sawyer fosse retirado da floresta.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate chegou até a praia e antes de procurar por Jack, resolveu saber como estava Sawyer. A angústia de Ana-Lucia a havia tocado profundamente, e seria muito bom poder tranqüilizá-la. Encontrou Locke acendendo uma fogueira para assar carne.

- Como estão as coisas por aqui, John?

- Sob controle por enquanto, as pessoas ainda não decidiram linchar o Sawyer então...

- Deborah foi mesmo violentada?

- Jack a examinou, mas não disse sua conclusão a ninguém. Eu o vi indo a pouco para sua barraca, ele me pareceu angustiado.

- E o Sawyer? O que fizeram com ele?

- Ele está bem, eu e o Sayid o amarramos em uma árvore, não muito longe do acampamento.

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Isso é mesmo necessário? Vão deixá-lo lá a noite inteira? Ana está quase tendo um enfarto na escotilha.

- Bom, ainda não sabemos. Precisamos ter certeza da inocência dele, e pra isso vamos fazer o jogo da ilha.- Locke respondeu, enigmático.

- O jogo da ilha? Do que está falando? Acha que isso é algum tipo de teste pelo qual Sawyer tem que passar? Voltou a acreditar na ilha mesmo depois de ter se decepcionado com as coisas que descobriu?

- Kate, no dia em que eu deixei de acreditar na ilha, pra ser mais específico, no dia em que eu a traí, a ilha quase nos aniquilou. Não pretendo deixar a falta de fé me dominar outra vez.

- Está bem John.- disse Kate dando-se por vencida. Vou ver o Jack e depois quero que você me leve até onde o Sawyer está. Quero confirmar com meus próprios olhos que ele está bem.

Kate saiu caminhando até sua tenda. No caminho observou a aflição das pessoas comentando o que estava acontecendo. Passou por Libby, que parecia muito apressada, mas não indagou a ela o por que. Quando entrou na barraca, Jack voltou seus olhos para ela, estava cabisbaixo. Ela se sentou de frente pra ele:

- O que houve Jack? O que você descobriu?

- Que a Deborah foi violentada, mas não quero acreditar que o Sawyer fez isso. Se ele for culpado, Kate, acho que não tenho mais motivos para ter fé nas pessoas desse lugar.

- Oh Jack, não diga isso. Deve haver alguma explicação, eu também não acredito que o Sawyer seja culpado, ele estava tão feliz com a chegada do seu filho. Meu amor...

Jack atirou-se nos braços dela, como um menino desprotegido, literalmente querendo colo. Kate afagou o cabelo dele, bem devagar, com as pontas dos dedos.

- E se não pudermos mais levar as coisas adiante? E se o nosso destino for sermos destruídos um a um por essa ilha? Nosso filho vai chegar a nascer?

- Sim Jack, é claro que vai. E logo você vai tê-lo em seus braços, eu sei disso.

Ela beijou a testa dele. Jack tentou sorrir diante da tentativa dela de animá-lo. Tomou a mão dela e beijou, estendendo o beijo para o braço. Kate sentiu um arrepio gostoso e sorriu:

- Você está começando a melhorar, está vendo?

- Seus carinhos sempre me fazem sentir melhor.

Olharam-se profundamente. Ele roçou o nariz no dela, fazendo- a rir baixinho.

- As coisas estão calmas lá fora?- ele indagou entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

- Ao que tudo indica...-ela respondeu.

Jack ficou em silêncio, apenas olhando-a na penumbra.

- Opa, eu conheço esse olhar...-ela disse. – Você faz essa cara quando está tentando me convencer a...- Kate cochichou no ouvido dele, que riu.

- Estou conseguindo?

Kate respondeu com um beijo terno nos lábios dele. Jack pressionou as mãos na cintura dela, fazendo-a a sentar-se em seu colo, acomodando as pernas dela entre as suas.

- Não me canso de dizer o quanto você é linda.

- Se disser mais uma vez vou começar a acreditar.

Roçaram os rostos um no outro, naquela pequena confusão de bocas que quase chegam a se tocar, mas não se tocam.

- Acha que vão precisar de você agora?

- Eu acho que não.- ele disse mordendo o pescoço dela.

- Você vai me amar agora?- ela indagou, mordendo os lábios.

- Se você quiser...- ele murmurou intensificando as carícias no pescoço dela, com os lábios.

Kate envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e puxou-o pela nuca até seus lábios, beijando-os, sugando-os. Quando começavam, não conseguiam mais parar. Seria algum tipo de poder que aquela ilha tinha sobre eles? Não sabiam. Talvez se estivessem em Los Angeles vivendo juntos não se amassem com a freqüência que faziam isso na ilha. Mas lá, sentiam que deviam, que podiam, que era o certo.

Jack retirou sua camisa, Kate fez o mesmo, tirando também o sutiã branco. Aconchegaram-se, ficando alguns segundos assim só abraçados, sentindo o calor de seus corpos. Jack adorava a sensação dos seios dela em seu peito.

- Eu te quero Kate!- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, arrepiando-a ainda mais. – Se despe pra mim.- pediu.

Ela não pensou duas vezes, o pedido dele era irrecusável. Ficou de pé e despiu-se bem devagar, provocando-o. Ela se deitou no lençol do chão da barraca e ficou encarando ele com expressão de desejo. Jack também se despiu. Kate gracejou:

- Tudo isso é pra mim?

Ele sorriu e deitou-se por cima dela. Tomou seu rosto nas mãos e disse:

- Adoro todas as suas sardas. Não ligaria se na próxima encarnação eu renascesse como uma delas, para estar colado ao seu corpo o resto da vida.

Beijou-a vorazmente, atiçando-a com a ponta da língua. Correu as mãos pelas costas dela, agarrando-lhe os quadris e pressionando-a contra si, pronto para tomá-la.

- Oh Jack!- gemia Kate em antecipação, sentia o corpo inteiro latejar.

Mas ele não a tomou, não de imediato. Decidiu ir mais devagar, aproveitar mais o momento. Guiou a mão dela para si. Kate estremeceu ao tocá-lo. Jack fechou os olhos e lutou para se controlar. Afastou a mão dela, e recomeçou a beijá-la. Primeiro os lábios, depois o pescoço, passando para os seios, sugando-os. Desceu para a barriga, brincou com o umbigo. Mas não a tocou onde ela queria, ao invés disso desceu para as coxas, mordiscando-as levemente.

- Jack!- ela gritou. As mãos dela procuravam algo para se apoiar, mas não encontravam nada. Cravou as unhas nas costas dele, mas sem machucá-lo.

De repente, ele a tocou fazendo-a gemer alto. Sorte que próximo à barraca dela não havia ninguém, todos estavam concentrados mais pro meio da praia. Seus dedos brincavam com ela, atiçando-a mais.

- Jack, eu quero você. Por que sempre me tortura assim?- ela choramingou sentindo os lábios dele nela.

- Porque gosto de ver você perder o controle!- ele disse levantando-a do chão, sentando-a sobre ele e tomando-a. Jack sufocou o gemido dela com um beijo, apaixonado. – Kate, o que você está sentindo?- ele indagou extasiado, gostava de ouvir os sons que ela fazia quando se amavam.

- Eu sinto que você é o homem da minha vida, não pare, por favor!

Jack intensificou ainda mais os movimentos nela, levando-a da terra ao paraíso em minutos. Ela atingiu o prazer máximo, depois relaxou. Tinha o rosto corado, a respiração entrecortada e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Jack inclinou a cabeça para trás e deixou-se levar pela sensação que o consumia, fechando os olhos. Kate o abraçou, brincando com ele:

- Amor, você está aqui?

- Estou, querida.- ele disse beijando a ponta do nariz dela.

Mal seus corpos se separaram ouviram Sayid gritar do lado de fora da barraca:

- Jack, Sawyer sumiu! Ele não está mais na árvore, tem sangue por toda a parte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia já não agüentava mais tanta espera por notícias de Sawyer. Já fazia um bom tempo que Kate fora para a praia, e desde então ninguém aparecera para lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo lá. Não deveria ter deixado levá-lo. Sentia uma angústia crescente dentro de si, um mau pressentimento. Sua avó lhe ensinou a nunca brincar com presságios, ainda mais um tão forte quanto aquele.

Ainda estava deitada na cama. Ouvia Hurley e Charlie conversando na cozinha. Uma música no estilo reggae tocava na vitrola da biblioteca, porém o som não era suficientemente alto para que pudesse abafar as batidas ritmadas de seu coração angustiado. Respirou fundo e sentou-se na cama. Olhou para o relógio de parede, nove e trinta e cinco da noite.

- Chega!- murmurou para si mesma. – È hora de agir, preciso ir até a praia.

Levantou-se com cuidado, se certificando de que seu corpo agüentaria em pé, e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios quando constatou que podia. Fosse lá o que tivessem feito para ajudá-la havia funcionado. Não sentia mais dor, nem tonturas. A hemorragia tinha parado por completo, poderia chegar até a praia.

Andou até a cozinha ignorando Hurley e Charlie. Apressou-se até a sala do computador quando ouviu um pigarro atrás de si.

- Aonde a "moça" pensa que vai?- perguntou Hurley percebendo as intenções dela de deixar a escotilha.

Ana-Lucia voltou seus olhos escuros para ele de forma ameaçadora e falou:

- Não que te interesse, mas eu estou indo para a praia, atrás do Sawyer.

- Nada disso!- Hurley falou firme, balançando o dedo indicador e dando um passo para frente na direção dela. – A Kate me encarregou de não permitir que você saísse daqui até segunda ordem.

- Pois tente me impedir, jabba!- Ana-Lucia disse, dando um passo em direção à Hurley, fazendo-o recuar.

- Eu vou...- ele falou gaguejando.

- Vamos ver!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Munidos de tochas e lanternas, Jack, Kate, Sayid, Locke, Michael, Jin, Libby e Desmond procuravam por Sawyer na floresta próximo ao acampamento. Eko decidira se embrenhar sozinho na mata, silencioso na escuridão portando seu cajado para ver se descobria alguma coisa. No entanto, até aquele momento, nenhum sinal dele ou de quem o tivesse levado, apenas o ruído dos passos do grupo de busca misturados à cantoria interminável dos grilos e o coaxar irritante dos sapos.

Sayid mostrou ao grupo, a árvore onde Sawyer estivera amarrado. As cordas que o prendiam estavam no chão, junto com as algemas que haviam sido cerradas. Tinha muito sangue espalhado na grama e marcas de unha cravadas na árvore.

- Será que todo esse sangue é do Sawyer?- perguntou Libby, temerosa.

Locke tocou as marcas de unha na árvore:

- Essas marcas, não são humanas. São garras de algum tipo de animal selvagem, como uma pantera, por exemplo.

Michael balançou a cabeça:

- Pode até ser, mas panteras não cerram algemas.- observou vendo as algemas partidas no chão.

O grupo estava reunido ao redor da árvore formando um círculo. Tentavam entender o que acontecera ali. Sawyer desaparecera do nada, simplesmente evaporara. Se havia sido atacado por que ninguém escutou nenhum grito? Ele não estava tão distante da praia assim. Kate estava estremecendo por dentro diante de todo aquele sangue. Afastou-se alguns passos para trás, o corpo todo começando a tremer, seguido de uma terrível náusea. Jack notou que ela não estava bem, e se aproximou dela:

- Kate, o que você tem?

- Jack...- ela murmurou, o rosto já tomado por lágrimas. – Você acha que ele...

- Não Kate, ele deve estar bem, nós vamos encontrá-lo. Está na cara que isso aqui foi plantado pra nos confundir, pra nos fazer pensar que Sawyer foi morto.

- Concordo Jack!- disse Jin.

- Eu vejo rastros, pegadas de mais de uma pessoa aqui, indo e vindo.- disse Locke iluminando o chão com a lanterna. – Podemos segui-las, mas não antes do amanhecer.

- Até o amanhecer, Sawyer pode estar morto, _brotha_.- falou Desmond.

- Ele tem razão.- disse Sayid. – Alguma coisa precisa ser feita imediatamente.

- Também acho.- concordou Jack.

- Jack, se formos atrás do Sawyer agora será perda de tempo, uma missão homicida. Estaremos fazendo o jogo deles, não sabemos o que pretendem.

- Ah, agora o jogo é dos "Outros", John, não é mais da ilha?- ironizou Kate.

- Os "Outros" são a ilha. Vocês não conseguem ver? Libby nos contou o que realmente aconteceu com Debbie, o que comprova a inocência de Sawyer. Desta forma, tudo está interligado, o envenenamento de Ana-Lucia, as acusações de Debbie contra Sawyer, o seu desaparecimento. E mesmo sabendo de tudo isso vamos cair na besteira de nos embrenhar na mata em meio à escuridão sem uma estratégia pronta? Quando resolvemos ir até o acampamento dos "Outros" para recuperar as crianças tínhamos uma estratégia programada que acabou dando certo. Precisamos montar uma para recuperarmos o Sawyer.

- John está certo!- disse Libby. – Isso tudo não passa de um jogo doentio que estão fazendo conosco, estão brincando desde que caímos aqui sem revelar seu verdadeiro propósito. Somos apenas espécimes de seu zoológico particular. Nos alimentam, nos vestem, sabem tudo o que fazemos e com quem nos envolvemos. Precisamos ser mais espertos do que eles. O mais provável é que esse sangue nem sequer pertença ao Sawyer, aposto numa armadilha enredada para nos capturar.

- Vendo por esse ângulo, acho que vocês tem razão.- falou Sayid. – Então, se vamos sair atrás do Sawyer vamos precisar de alguém que conhece esta ilha como a palma de sua mão e tenho certeza que não nos negaria ajuda: Rosseau.

- Sim, vamos precisar dela.- concordou Michael. – Até porque duvido muito que o esconderijo dos "Outros" ainda seja no mesmo lugar de antes.

- Se é assim, partiremos ao amanhecer, nos primeiros raios de sol.- anunciou Jack. – Quem está comigo?

Sayid fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando que iria.

- Você sabe que eu irei, Jack.- disse Locke. Era mesmo muito importante que ele fosse, seus talentos de caçador serviriam para rastrear o caminho percorrido pelos "Outros".

- Eu também irei!- afirmou Michael.

- Bem, eu pago para não entrar em uma guerra, _brothas_.- falou Desmond. – Espero que sejam bem sucedidos, permanecerei no acampamento.

- Eu acho que serei mais útil no acampamento já que as pessoas vão ficar sem um médico- disse Libby.

- Não posso, Sun, Jung!- falou Jin com seu inglês arrastado.

- Então acho que o grupo está completo. Só falta perguntar ao Eko se ele também irá-.disse Jack.

- E quanto a mim?- indagou Kate. – Eu também vou!

- Nada disso!- disse Jack em tom autoritário. – Você não vai Kate, não dessa vez!

Kate alargou os olhos verdes lacrimejantes:

- Jack, Sawyer é meu amigo. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, não posso simplesmente ficar aqui de braços cruzados...

- Kate!- Jack gritou.

- Eu não sou uma inválida, quero ajudar...

- Kate!- ele gritou de novo, tentando se sobrepor à voz dela, que continuava argumentando os motivos pelos quais ela deveria ir. – Vai ser muito perigoso, não fazemos idéia do que eles pretendem...

- Não importa eu vou sim!- ela insistiu levantando a voz.

O resto do grupo assistia a discussão sem se intrometer.

- Você está grávida, porra!- falou Jack, se descontrolando tamanha era a sua preocupação. Se perguntava por que ela tinha de ser tão teimosa quando ele tinha razão.

O grupo ficou surpreso com a notícia. Kate fechou a cara para ele, o peito ardendo e os lábios trêmulos querendo chorar. Ao ver que provocara aquilo, Jack se sentiu culpado e passou as mãos pela cabeça.

- Kate, me desculpe, eu não quis...

- Você nunca quer, não é mesmo?- ela gritou magoada e virou as costas correndo de volta para a praia.

Jack correu atrás dela.

- Grávida?- admirou-se Libby.

- Não surpreso!- comentou Jin com um sorriso maroto.

- Gente, deixemos Jack e Kate resolverem seus problemas. Por ora, devemos fazer o que o John sugeriu, montar nossa estratégia para amanhã. Vamos pra minha barraca.- falou Sayid.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate, espera! Espera por favor!- Jack pedia correndo atrás dela.

Ela só parou de correr quando estavam diante de sua barraca.

- Vá embora, não quero falar com você agora!

- Mas eu preciso conversar com você!- ele insistiu segurando o braço dela.

Kate puxou o braço da mão dele com violência e entrou na barraca. Jack entrou atrás dela.

- Kate, você precisa entender que ir atrás do Sawyer vai ser muito arriscado. Tudo o que está acontecendo é muito estranho, não sabemos o que os "Outros" pretendem com isso. Deborah foi violentada apenas para servir ao propósito de acusar Sawyer, de modo que ele fosse isolado do resto do grupo. O que isso significa? Eu não sei.

Ela ficou em silêncio e fitou-o, sentando-se na cama de almofadas.

- Kate...- ele sentou-se na cama ao lado dela. – Eu te amo, não quero perder você. Não vou me perdoar se algo acontecer a você e ao bebê.

- Jack, o que eu vou dizer a Ana-Lucia? Quando estávamos na escotilha, antes do Hurley ir me chamar, ela estava muito nervosa, dizia que tinha um pressentimento ruim sobre Sawyer. E eu não acreditei nela, achei que ela estava apenas transtornada.

- Como podíamos saber Kate? Se eu pudesse voltar atrás teria impedido Sayid de deixá-lo sozinho amarrado na floresta.

- E se nunca mais o encontrarmos?

Jack respirou fundo:

- Nós vamos encontrá-lo, meu amor. Vem cá.

Ele a puxou para si, deitando-se com ela na cama. Kate deixou-se acalentar, recostando-se no peito dele e deixando as lágrimas fluírem. Mais uma vez Jack não sabia se poderia cumprir a promessa que tinha feito, mas ia tentar tudo o que fosse possível, não deixaria Sawyer à deriva dos "Outros".

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava muito escuro. Ana-Lucia não sabia ao certo em que direção deveria ir. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia sair sozinha pela floresta sem nada para iluminar o caminho. Quando resolveu ir até a praia, seu desejo de ver Sawyer era tão forte que esquecera por completo esse detalhe.

Ela tentava se guiar pelo instinto para encontrar o caminho. Já estava andando há cerca de meia hora quando foi surpreendida pelo barulho de passos se aproximando.

- Por que isso sempre acontece por aqui?- falou consigo mesma, lembrando que estava desarmada.

Viu de relance um vulto vindo em sua direção. Estremeceu. Era um homem alto, pelo que podia discernir na escuridão.

- Quem está aí?- indagou com a voz firme, tentando fazer parecer que não sentia medo embora soubesse que não tinha praticamente nenhuma chance contra um homem daquele tamanho totalmente desarmada, e ainda por cima grávida de seis meses. Os músculos ficaram tensos, instintivamente ela assumiu uma postura defensiva, protegendo o ventre grávido.

- Ana, é você?- perguntou a voz de timbre grave, porém sereno.

Os músculos dela relaxaram e ela sentiu um imenso alívio ao ouvir aquela voz:

- Eko, _gracias a Dios!_

- Posso saber o que está fazendo perambulando pela floresta sozinha, em meio à escuridão?.- ele acendeu uma lanterna que trazia na mão.

- Poderia te fazer essa mesma pergunta, mas eu estava tentando chegar até a praia, preciso de notícias do Sawyer.

Eko fez uma expressão de pesar, que não passou desapercebida aos olhos dela.

- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Eko!

- Não vou mentir pra você Ana! Sayid e Locke o amarraram em uma árvore por causa das acusações da Debbie contra ele.

- Sim, eu sei!.- ela falou exaltada. – E onde é essa árvore que ele está amarrado. Leve-me até lá.

- Eu levaria, mas ele não está mais lá. Achamos que os "Outros" o levaram.

- O quê?- ela exclamou levando as mãos ao peito. – E tem idéia em que direção eles foram? Vamos chamar o Locke, seguir o rastro deles.

- Eu estava tentando fazer isso. Mas resolvi voltar, montar um grupo de busca para irmos atrás dele ao amanhecer.

- Não, eu não posso ficar esperando. Eles vão matá-lo! Devíamos partir agora! Leve-me até a praia quero falar com o Jack.

Ela nem esperou ele dizer nada, tomou a lanterna das mãos dele e saiu caminhando em direção à praia, com a luz ficara melhor de encontrar o caminho.

- Ana, espere!.- ele correu atrás dela. – Tem mais uma coisa que precisa saber.

- Então diga porque eu não vou parar de andar até chegarmos à praia!

- Debbie desfez a acusação, disse que Goodwin a violentou, e que a obrigou a acusar Sawyer. Caso contrário, você seria morta porque ele a estava envenenando.

- Gooddwin? Mas eu o matei! Não pode ser!

Aquilo era demais pra ela. Goodwin estava morto, enfiara uma estaca em seu corpo. Seria o seu fantasma voltando para assombrá-la? Balançou a cabeça.

- Não Eko, isso está esquisito. Vou falar com a Debbie, arrancar toda a verdade dela. E vai ser agora. Por bem ou por mal!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Com o mapa da ilha desenhado por Rosseau em mãos, Sayid junto com Locke e Michael traçavam a estratégia que utilizariam para resgatar Sawyer dos "Outros". Desmond e Jin também participavam da reunião na barraca do iraquiano, embora não fizessem parte do grupo de voluntários que se arriscaria naquela perigosa missão.

- Os "Outros" são muito espertos. Sabem que iremos atrás de Sawyer, é o que querem. Devemos dar um jeito de chegarmos lá desapercebidos. Não podemos mais usar o barco do Desmond, o utilizamos em nossa última missão. Vai ficar muito óbvio.

- E de que jeito não seríamos óbvios, Sayid?. – indagou Michael. – Não temos muitas opções, e mesmo assim nem sabemos em que direção ir. È mais do que certo que eles tenham abandonado aquele acampamento, e construído um novo em outro lugar, onde não possamos encontrá-los.

- Não sei não, Michael.- falou Locke. – Concordo com você que eles devem ter mudado o acampamento de lugar, mas não acredito que eles não queiram que os encontremos.

- Tem razão John, mesmo assim vamos jogar com as armas que temos. Antes do amanhecer nós partiremos até um dos prováveis esconderijos da Rosseau e pediremos a ajuda dela.- disse Sayid.

- E depois? Seguiremos pelas pedras?- perguntou Michael.

Ao ouvir Michael falar em pedras, Jin se pronunciou em coreano. Ninguém entendeu, exceto Michael, o único capaz de decifrar o que Jin queria dizer.

- Eu sei que é difícil ir por ali Jin, mas se não tivermos escolha...

- Podemos ir pelo caminho do Rocha Negra.- sugeriu Locke. – Pegamos alguns explosivos lá, levamos conosco para ameaçá-los.

- Explosivos são perigosos, _brotha_!- disse Desmond.

- Se tivermos o devido cuidado, acho que é nossa única de chance.- falou Sayid.

- Mas e quanto às pegadas? Os rastros que nos levariam até o Sawyer?- questionou Michael.

- Aí é que está o plano Michael. Se seguirmos as pegadas, estaremos indo direto para onde nos querem, mas se as circundarmos indo pelo caminho do Rocha Negra é provável que nos antecipemos à armadilha que com certeza deve estar preparada para nós.

- Sayid!- alguém o chamava lá fora.

Ele foi até a entrada da barraca ver quem era.

- Pedro, o que houve?- indagou Sayid.

- Libby me disse que estão organizando um grupo de busca para encontrar o Sawyer. Eu quero participar.

- Ei cara! Todos que quiserem ajudar são bem vindos!- falou Michael.

Sayid convidou-o a entrar.

- Eu estava pensando em outra coisa importante!- disse Locke. – Libby nos contou que Debbie disse que o homem que a ameaçou e violentou se chamava Goodwin. E Goodwin, pelo que sabemos...

- Está morto!- Michael completou. Ana-Lucia o matou.

- Então é óbvio que esse homem usou um nome falso para nos confundir. Assim como Henry Gale o fez.

- Pai! Pai!- gritava Walt segurando Vincent pela coleira à porta da barraca de Sayid. – Eu não quero ficar sozinho lá na barraca, você não vem dormir?

- Sim, eu já estou indo. Bem, acho que estamos acertados então!- Michael disse antes de sair da barraca.

- Quatro e meia da manhã, nem um minuto a mais e nenhum minuto a menos. Eu e Locke iremos chamá-los, vamos levantar ainda mais cedo para buscar as armas no depósito.- avisou Sayid. O depósito de armas, desde que Sawyer as roubara, fora mudado de lugar, já não era mais na escotilha. Os únicos que sabiam do novo local eram Jack, Sayid e Locke.

- E a arma do Sawyer?- indagou Locke.

- Está com o Jack. Sawyer a deu para ele antes que o trouxéssemos para a praia.

- Bem, eu vou indo dormir _brothas_, boa sorte em sua jornada e que consigam trazer o Sawyer de volta.- disse Desmond apertando a mão dos que iam partir e saiu da barraca.

Jin disse algumas palavras de boa sorte em coreano e também saiu da barraca.

- Estou indo para a escotilha, mas te encontro na despensa às quatro. Não se preocupe que assim que eu chegar aqui aviso Jack sobre tudo o que foi decidido nessa reunião.- disse Locke e se retirou.

- Como eu disse, podem contar comigo.- falou Pedro também se retirando.

Quando Sayid se viu sozinho em sua barraca, sentou-se, bebeu água e levou as mãos às têmporas. Sentia muita dor de cabeça. Por que fora amarrar Sawyer na árvore e deixá-lo sozinho à deriva se sabia que ele era inocente? Se Sawyer estivesse morto, ele seria o principal responsável por deixar uma criança sem pai.

- Então você irá mesmo?- indagou Shannon entrando na barraca, o olhar muito sério. Quando Sayid decidira fazer aquela reunião na barraca deles ela tinha ido até a barraca de Aline enquanto esperava a reunião acabar.

- Sim.- ele assentiu tirando a camisa e os sapatos pois pretendia dormir. Os próximos dias com certeza seriam muito longos.

- Yd.- ela chamou docemente se sentando na cama de frente para ele. – Eu não estou zangada com o que você me disse hoje mais cedo, tinha razão para ter desconfiado de mim. Andei tão arredia nesses últimos meses.

Ele suspirou: - Pois eu lamento muito ter perguntado aquilo a você. Acho que o meu sexto sentido tem falhado ultimamente.

- Não, você continua brilhante como sempre, e tenho certeza que será bem sucedido nessa missão. Conseguirá trazer o Sawyer de volta para a família dele.

Eles se olharam intensamente. Sentiam muita falta um do outro. Sayid arriscou beijá-la, fazia muito tempo que não sentia os lábios dela junto dos seus. Shannon aceitou o beijo, correspondendo aos poucos, entreabrindo os lábios devagar, sentindo a língua dele acariciar a sua com delicadeza.

Pararam de se beijar. Os corações batendo muito forte. Sorriram um para o outro, olhando-se apaixonadamente. Shannon soltou os longos cabelos loiros, levemente cacheados do coque que estava usando. Começou a desamarrar o fio da blusa estilo corsellet, libertando os seios. Beijou-o novamente, agora com mais intensidade, se entregando por completo depois de tanto tempo.

Sentiu as mãos urgentes dele embaixo da saia, e gemeu baixinho.

- Eu te amo, Shannon. Senti tanto a sua falta.- Sayid tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu também, meu amor. Nunca mais vou me afastar tanto de você. Eu prometo.

Apertou-o junto de si sentindo-o possuí-la. Sabia que Sayid corria o risco de nunca mais voltar daquela missão de resgate. Mas também sabia que não adiantaria nada tentar impedi-lo, ele iria de qualquer jeito. Então se resignaria à vontade dele e esperaria por seu retorno, como a esposa de um bravo soldado deveria fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de muito chorar e se lamentar, o sono finalmente venceu Debbie e ela adormeceu nos braços de Steve. Quando percebeu que ela estava em sono profundo, Steve deu-lhe um beijo terno na testa e saiu da barraca.

Àquela hora o acampamento estava deserto. Todos recolhidos em suas barracas, assustados com os últimos acontecimentos. Em sua barraca, Bernard não conseguia dormir, sentia-se culpado pelo desaparecimento de Sawyer, afinal fora ele quem insistira com Sayid para que ele fosse preso porque violentara a sua menina. Mas no final das contas, Sawyer era inocente, e Bernard sabia que Ana-Lucia jamais o perdoaria por ter contribuído indiretamente para o desaparecimento do pai de seu filho.

Lá fora, dois vultos se moviam rapidamente pela penumbra, poucas tochas estavam acesas na praia. Eram Ana-Lucia e Eko retornando ao acampamento. Ana estava bufando de raiva, completamente incontrolável. Eko tentava a todo custo acalmá-la:

- Ana, venha! Vamos conversar na igreja, rezar juntos por Sawyer você vai se sentir melhor.

- Não Eko, eu não quero rezar. Quero conversar com a Debbie.

- Ana, isso não vai levar a nada. Debbie já sofreu muito por hoje, deixe-a descansar. Amanhã você conversa com ela para esclarecer as coisas.

- Nós vamos conversar agora. Só eu e ela. – Ana Lucia falou enfatizando palavra por palavra, os olhos negros assumindo uma tonalidade ainda mais escura, refletindo todo o ódio que sentia.

Caminhou determinada até a barraca de Debbie, Eko a seguiu. Ela voltou-se para ele, tentando parecer calma:

- Você fica aqui enquanto eu falo com ela. Não ouse me interromper.

Eko assentiu, pelo menos naquele primeiro momento, não queria contrariá-la deixando-a ainda mais nervosa, temia pelo bebê. Deixou que ela entrasse sozinha, se as coisas saíssem do controle ele estaria lá para intervir.

Debbie dormia, mas quando Ana-Lucia entrou na barraca foi como se ela pressentisse sua presença. O sono tornou-se inquieto e ela despertou deparando-se com a própria.

- Ana!- exclamou, levando as mãos ao peito. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- È só uma visitinha. Vim ver como você está passando.- ela respondeu ironicamente. – Ah, e também quero lhe fazer umas perguntinhas se não se importa.

Deborah sentiu medo. Ana-Lucia tinha o olhar possuído por algum tipo de força demoníaca pronta a destroçar-lhe caso ela dissesse algo errado.

- Eu não posso conversar agora, mas queria te pedir desculpas pelo que eu disse sobre o Sawyer. Já pedi a Libby que o desamarrassem da árvore.- Debbie tinha a voz embargada, temerosa .

- Claro que pediu, inclusive isso já foi feito, pelos "Outros".- Ana-Lucia gritou. – Os "Outros" o levaram, e por sua culpa.

- O quê?- Debbie espantou-se. – Mas como isso? Ninguém me disse nada.

Ana-Lucia apertou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, tentando conter a raiva.

- Cínica! Por que Deborah? Queria tanto o Sawyer assim que se uniu aos "Outros" para tentar matar a mim e ao meu filho só para ficar com ele?

- Não Ana, eu não tive nada a ver com o seu envenenamento. Foi Goodwin, ele me violentou e me ameaçou. Disse que ia me matar e matar você se eu não acusasse o Sawyer, sinto muito.

- Cala a boca!- Ana ordenou, ríspida. – Chega de desculpas, chega de mentiras!

- Não é mentira Ana. Jamais quis o mal do Sawyer, eu o amo...

Ao ouvir essa declaração, Ana não se controlou mais e a estapeou, certeira, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

- Ana!- gritou Eko do lado de fora, já se preparando para entrar.

- Eu ainda não terminei Eko.- Ana-Lucia respondeu. Voltou seus olhos novamente para Debbie, e para sua surpresa esta a encarou, o medo se transformando em raiva por causa do tapa que levara.

- Por que sente medo quando eu digo que o amo? Sim, eu o amo. E você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele só está com você por causa dessa criança que espera. Ouvi falar que você não pode mais ter filhos, e que não sabe nem se conseguirá ter esse. Mas eu não sou estéril como você, posso dar muitos filhos a ele.

Ana-Lucia deu um sorriso irônico:

- Antes que isso aconteça, você vai estar morta sua fedelha!

Voltou a estapeá-la, uma, duas, três vezes. Debbie foi pra cima dela tentando se defender com as unhas. Sem controle, Ana-Lucia envolveu as duas mãos no pescoço dela e começou a apertá-lo, sufocando-a enquanto Debbie se debatia.

Percebendo que as coisas haviam esquentado por lá, Eko entrou na barraca e segurou Ana-Lucia com força, impedindo-a de quebrar o pescoço de Deborah.

- Agora já chega Ana, vamos sair daqui!- pediu com autoridade.

A essa altura metade do acampamento havia acordado com a confusão, correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo, inclusive Jack e Kate.

- Cadela desgraçada!- gritou Debbie com a mão no pescoço dolorido!

Eko ainda segurava Ana-Lucia que tentava se soltar dos braços fortes dele querendo bater ainda mais no rosto cínico de Debbie.

- Sawyer não te ama. Você foi apenas uma distração pra ele!

Rose estava chocada com aquela cena. Estupefata com o que estava ouvindo Debbie dizer.

- Sou tão boa quanto você, e quando ele voltar pro acampamento vou provar isso a ele.

Nesse momento, Debbie sentiu a força de mais um tapa no rosto, que já estava marcado pelas mãos de Ana-Lucia. Voltou seus olhos para a pessoa que lhe dirigira o tapa:

- Tia Rose...

- Entre agora na sua barraca! Não quero mais ver a sua cara hoje.- Rose tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Debbie entrou na barraca imediatamente. Steve fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas foi interrompido por Bernard.

- Nada disso, vá pra sua barraca também.

Ana-Lucia se livrou dos braços de Eko e saiu caminhando a passos duros para a barraca de Sawyer. As pessoas começaram a conversar entre si ao mesmo tempo comentando a cena. Jack pôs ordem ao acampamento:

- Muito bem pessoal, o show acabou. Peço por favor, que retornem às suas barracas.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram se dispersando, permanecendo apenas Eko, Jack, Kate e Libby.

- Eko.- chamou Jack. O Nigeriano se aproximou dele. – Partiremos às quatro e meia da manhã para irmos atrás do Sawyer, você virá conosco?

- Não, não irei. Creio que já que irão partir, minha presença no acampamento se torna necessária, não podemos deixar as pessoas desprotegidas diante dessas circunstâncias.

- Está certo.- concordou Jack. Aproximou-se de Kate, que acompanhava Ana-Lucia com os olhos, sentida por ela. – Vamos dormir, Kate.

- Mas e a Ana?- indagou preocupada.

- Eu vou falar com ela.- disse Libby.

- Ok.- Kate concordou. – Mas se ela precisar de alguma coisa, nos chame, por favor.

Jack colocou o braço em volta da cintura dela e Kate fez o mesmo com ele. Os dois saíram caminhando de volta para sua barraca. Libby correu até Ana-Lucia que já estava na entrada da barraca de Sawyer.

- Ana, você está bem?

- Libby, sei que quer me ajudar. Mas eu gostaria de ficar sozinha agora, por favor.- ela pediu de cabeça baixa, sem olhar para Libby.

- Está bem, mas se você sentir qualquer coisa, grite que eu venho correndo, tá?- abraçou Ana-Lucia e beijou-lhe a face carinhosamente.

Ana-Lucia concordou. Entrou na barraca de Sawyer pisando devagar, passo por passo. Doía muito entrar naquele lugar e não ver o seu Cowboy sentando na cama de almofadas, lendo qualquer coisa com aqueles óculos enormes e ridículos, mas que o faziam parecer mais lindo ainda.

Sentou-se na cama e pegou uma camisa dele que estava embolada em um canto da barraca. Levou-a ao rosto, abraçando-a junto de si, sentindo o cheiro dele na camisa. Deitou-se, o choro veio incontrolável, comprimindo-lhe o peito.

- _Donde estás, mi amor? __Donde estás?-_ murmurava consigo mesma, soluçando. Eu vou atrás de você, e ninguém vai me impedir!

xxxxxxxxxxx

O alarme soava sem parar, enchendo o ambiente com seu ruído desesperado, como alguém que grita por socorro e não obtém resposta. Hurley e Charlie já estavam ficando malucos com isso. Um olhava para a cara do outro em pânico, sem saber o que fazer. Charlie, imobilizado no sofá por causa da perna machucada, e Hurley todo amarrado em uma cadeira, as mãos e os pés. Tinha até uma fita adesiva grudada na boca. Quando tentou impedir Ana-Lucia de sair da escotilha, ela foi para cima dele agressiva. Não o machucou, mas o deixou tão impossibilitado de se mexer quanto Charlie.

Hurley pensou que assim que conseguisse se livrar daquelas cordas, diria a Jack que nunca mais faria outro favor daqueles para ele. Tomar conta de Ana-Lucia? Nem pensar! Era melhor ser babá do capeta.

- E agora Hurley, se a gente não digitar o código, essa panela de pressão vai explodir e matar a nós dois. Se lembra o que aconteceu da última vez?

Hurley tentava falar, mas só conseguia emitir grunhidos por causa da fita adesiva colada na boca. O alarme soou uma última vez. Logo uma voz feminina computadorizada começou a repetir incessantemente:

- Falha no sistema! Falha no sistema!

- Ai meu Deus não! Eu sou muito jovem pra morrer!- desesperou-se Charlie.

Hurley fechou os olhos, temendo o inevitável quando de repente tudo ficou em silêncio outra vez. Charlie também tinha fechado seus olhos e ao ouvir barulho de passos vindos da sala do computador entreabriu o olho direito, temeroso.

Locke entrou na cozinha se assustando ao ver Hurley todo amarrado.

- Mas o que aconteceu?- indagou. – Por pouco essa escotilha não explode!

- John, que bom ver você!- falou Charlie sorrindo. – Eu já estava começando a ver a minha vida inteira passando diante dos meus olhos.

Locke apressou-se em pegar uma de suas facas no bolso da calça e cortar as cordas que prendiam Hurley.

- Quem fez isso?- perguntou tirando a fita adesiva da boca de Hurley.

- Foi a Ana-Lucia, cara. Aquela mulher é bizarra, não me canso de dizer isso. Eu tentei impedi-la de sair da escotilha por causa daquela parada do bebê e tal, mas a mulher não quis saber de nada não, baixou um "caboclo" nela e ela me amarrou aqui pra poder ir atrás do Sawyer.

- Então ela já deve estar sabendo do desaparecimento dele. – constatou Locke. – E deve ter ficado ainda mais furiosa.

- Desaparecimento do Sawyer? Que história é essa?- indagou Charlie.

- Os "Outros" o levaram é o que achamos. Sawyer é inocente, Debbie foi violentada, mas não por ele. Confessou ter sido Goodwin.

- Pô, e quem raios é Goodwin?- perguntou Hurley.

- Ele era um dos "Outros" que estava infiltrado no grupo de sobreviventes da cauda do avião. Mas Ana-Lucia o matou. Então está claro que esse homem está mentindo sobre sua identidade. Provavelmente estamos lidando com algo muito grande.

- Minha nossa!- exclamou Charlie. – Isso significa então que nosso acampamento está em perigo? Os "Outros" estão agindo outra vez? E a Claire e o meu filho?

- Acalme-se Charlie. Se eles quisessem mesmo invadir o nosso acampamento o que os impede de fazer isso?- raciocinou Locke. – Isso só me leva a crer que esse não é o interesse deles no momento.

- E o que vai ser do Sawyer, _dude_?- perguntou Hurley.

- Nós vamos partir atrás dele, amanhã bem cedo. Eu, Jack, Sayid, Michael, Pedro e com certeza a Kate.

- Mas e quanto à minha perna? – queixou-se Charlie. – Quem vai trocar os curativos já que o Jack não vai estar aqui?

- Libby vai tentar assumir o papel dele enquanto estivermos fora, não se preocupe ela é perfeitamente qualificada.- respondeu Locke.

- È claro que é!- concordou Hurley.

- Bem, eu não sei quanto a vocês, ma eu vou dormir. Tenho que levantar daqui a exatamente umas três horas e vinte minutos. Boa noite.

Charlie acomodou-se melhor no sofá para dormir, e Hurley resolveu ficar ali pela escotilha mesmo até o sol nascer, não queria se arriscar a sair pela floresta com essa história de ataque dos "Outros".

xxxxxxxxxxx

O dia ainda não havia clareado, mas já passavam das cinco da manhã.Em sua barraca Kate dormia a sono solto, instintivamente aconchegando-se mais a Jack querendo entrelaçar suas pernas nas dele, mas acabou acordando ao notar que ele não estava lá. Sentou-se agoniada e olhou ao redor na barraca escura procurando-o.

- Jack?- chamou na entrada da barraca, na esperança de que ele estivesse lá fora. Mas Jack não respondeu. Kate ficou aflita. Teria ele partido mesmo sem ela? Não iria perdoá-lo se ele tivesse feito isso.

Levantou da cama e procurou pela calça jeans, vestindo-a. Trocou a blusa branca de alcinhas por uma camiseta azul _baby-look_. Pegou algumas peças de roupa, a jaqueta, alguns objetos pessoais e enfiou tudo na mochila. Lavou o rosto com um pouco de água que tinha em um balde, escovou os dentes, prendeu o cabelo em um coque e pôs a mochila nas costas, tudo muito rápido. Saiu da barraca praticamente correndo.

- Jack! Jack!- gritou e logo o avistou junto com o resto do grupo de busca. Pareciam estar em meio a uma grande discussão.

- Não, nem pensar! Não posso aceitar que você venha conosco Ana-Lucia, não no seu estado. Sinto muito!- Jack dizia.

Ana-Lucia torceu o nariz pra ele. Também estava com uma mochila nas costas. Usava uma camisa quadriculada de Sawyer, amarrada na cintura apenas para que não ficasse muito larga, uma calça de molleton cinza, e os logos cabelos negros cuidadosamente presos em uma trança raiz. O rosto estava abatido e inchado de tanto chorar, mas seus olhos refletiam determinação.

- Não me importa o que você acha, doc, mas eu vou atrás do Sawyer.

- Ana, pense bem. Vai estar arriscando a vida do seu filho.- lembrou Pedro, também equipado para a missão.

- Cale a boca, não estou falando com você.- ela disse grosseiramente, voltando seus olhos para Jack.

Locke e Michael não diziam nada, sabiam o quanto ela era teimosa.

- Não posso te amarrar aqui no acampamento, mas saiba que se vier a responsabilidade é sua se acontecer alguma coisa com seu filho.- avisou Jack, vendo que não a convenceria a ficar.

- Eu sei me cuidar!- ela falou.

Sayid vendo a insistência dela balançou a cabeça fazendo sua expressão divertida:

- Deixe-a Jack, eu me responsabilizo por ela.

Shannon que estava ao seu lado ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como é _habib?_

- Devo isso ao Sawyer, minha loura.

Ana-Lucia sorriu para Sayid, em outros tempos teria dito que não precisava de ajuda nenhuma, mas dadas às circunstâncias toda ajuda era bem vinda.

- Vamos então!- disse Locke. Ao ver Kate chegando, jogou uma pistola nas mãos dela. – Sua arma, Kate.

- Como assim sua arma?- bradou Jack. – Já disse que a Kate não vai!

- Isso não é você quem decide, vai ter que me engolir, Shephard!- Kate disse firme, colocando a arma no bolso da calça.

Locke entregou uma arma para Ana-Lucia que também fez o mesmo que Kate. Rose se aproximou do grupo com uma sacola.

- Aqui tem mantimentos para a viagem! Que Deus os proteja!

Eko fez o sinal da cruz sobre todos, abençoando-os, protegendo-os dos perigos que iriam enfrentar. Walt abraçou o pai.

- Meu filho, seja bonzinho com a Shannon, tá? Obedeça a todos e não se meta em encrencas.

Walt sorriu. Shannon se aproximou de Sayid, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Que Alá te proteja, volta logo pra mim _habib!_

Ele a beijou intensamente, despedindo-se dela. Não sabia quando a veria de novo. Algumas pessoas que estavam presentes, como Desmond, Bernard, Rose, Libby, Tina, Aline, Jin e Sun apertavam as mãos dos que iam partir.

Sun deu um abraço apertado em Kate.

- Minha amiga, espero que você fique bem.

Claire veio correndo com Aaron ao colo para se despedir de todos, abraçando primeiro Kate. Ela puxou as duas para um canto.

- Tenho que contar uma coisa pra vocês.- as duas ficaram atentas. – Eu estou grávida!

Sun e Claire arregalaram os olhos.

- Oh meu Deus! E você vai nessa missão assim?- indagou Sun.

- Eu vou ficar bem, vai dar tudo certo. Vamos trazer o Sawyer de volta.

Ela beijou a testa de Aaron e depois abraçou Jin, acariciando o cabelo de Jung que estava em seu colo.

- Boa sorte!- disse Shannon para Ana-Lucia.

- Obrigada!- respondeu Ana-Lucia apertando a mão dela pela primeira vez.

- Ana, tenha muito cuidado, por favor!- pediu Libby com lágrimas nos olhos, estava muito preocupada de vê-la partir naquele estado.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e a abraçou. O grupo começou a caminhar para dentro da mata. Ela correu e abraçou Eko, que a acalentou junto ao peito beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Tome cuidado, _niña._ Estarei rezando por você.

O grupo partiu. No acampamento restaram apenas as incertezas. Os veriam novamente? Quem poderia saber?

Continua...


	23. O 1 dia

Episódio 23: "1° dia"

Sinopse: O grupo partiu em busca de Sawyer e um estranho acontecimento ocorre no primeiro dia da missão. Além disso, Ana-Lucia e Kate estão trazendo preocupação ao grupo.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quase meio dia, e o sol ainda não tinha aparecido, manhã típica de inverno. Uma chuvinha incômoda caía, salpicando pingos de água gelados sobre o grupo que caminhava ininterruptamente desde que saíra do acampamento antes do amanhecer. Estavam em busca de Rosseau, mas ainda não a tinham encontrado. Enquanto andavam, trocavam poucas palavras, mantendo suas atenções no caminho.

Ana-Lucia caminhava com dificuldade pelo terreno íngreme da floresta. O peso da mochila, aliado ao peso da gravidez tornavam difícil dar cada passo. Ela começou a ficar para trás, andando cada vez mais devagar. Sayid notou isso e voltou, indo até ela.

- Ana-Lucia, está tudo bem? Quer fazer uma parada?

- Não, eu estou bem. Vamos continuar.- ela suava frio devido ao esforço que estava fazendo, mas não queria desistir, acreditava que a cada minuto que parasse para descansar era mais um minuto longe de Sawyer.

- Me deixa levar a sua mochila.- pediu Sayid, tirando a mochila das costas dela.

Ana-Lucia não fez nenhuma objeção, aceitando prontamente a ajuda dele. Continuaram caminhando. Locke ia cortando com sua faca alguns galhos que se atravessavam no caminho deles. Andavam em fila indiana. Locke na frente, Pedro logo atrás, seguido por Michael, Jack, Kate, Sayid e Ana-Lucia. O pé dela enganchou em uma raiz, Sayid a segurou. Ela voltou os olhos escuros para ele, um pouco embaraçada. Sayid sorriu para ela:

- Se quiser pode segurar minha mão enquanto passamos por esse terreno acidentado.

- Ok!- ela assentiu dando a mão para ele.

Kate tentava acompanhar o passo apressado de Jack, mas ele fazia questão de andar sempre mais à frente dela. Estava muito zangado por ela ter vindo daquele jeito. O que ela queria provar com isso? Pensava. O ritmo da caminhada também estava começando a cansar Kate, e ela irritou-se consigo mesma. Costumava agüentar muita coisa, mas desde que ficara grávida sentia que sua resistência para algumas coisas tinha diminuído.

Sabia que era irresponsabilidade, mas acordara tão apressada de manhã e principalmente tão enjoada que não se dignou a comer nada antes de partir. Ainda estava enjoada, mas junto com o enjôo tinha aquela sensação de estômago vazio. Quando chegaram a uma clareira, ela sentiu uma ânsia de vômito incontrolável, só teve tempo de escorar-se em uma árvore.

- Kate!- disse Jack dando meia volta ao perceber que ela estava vomitando, a zanga cedendo lugar à preocupação.

Ela tossia sem parar, sentia vontade, mas não vomitava por causa do estômago vazio. Jack tocou sua testa, estava um pouco fria, os olhos fundos e o rosto assumindo um tom pálido.

- Você comeu alguma coisa antes de partirmos?- indagou apoiando-a com seu corpo, percebendo que ela estava zonza.

- Não, eu não comi nada. Achei que não ia dar tempo e estava muito enjoada...

Sayid e Ana-Lucia haviam parado de andar e estavam ao lado deles, ambos preocupados com Kate. Locke, Pedro e Michael iam bem mais à frente.

- Ô John!- gritou Jack. – Vamos fazer uma parada, por favor! Kate não está bem!

- Cinco minutos!- avisou Ana-Lucia.

Os três retornaram concordando em fazer uma pausa, estavam com fome. Na clareira havia um pequeno córrego cercado de pedras. Jack ajudou Kate a sentar-se na beira da água. Retirou da mochila uma garrafa térmica com o logo da Dharma, cheia de leite. Rose a havia preparado. Serviu um copo para ela e disse:

- Tome esse leite, bem devagar.

Ela fez o que ele disse. Ana-Lucia sentou-se nas pedras com bastante dificuldade. Retirou as sandálias e molhou os pés inchados e doloridos na água. Locke acendeu uma pequena fogueira e assou dois peixes que Jin tinha dado a ele para dividir no grupo.

- Até agora nada da Rosseau! Estou ficando preocupado.- falou Sayid. – Faz uns dois meses que não sei dela.

- Será que ela adoeceu ou algo assim?- indagou Michael.

- È possível.- disse Locke. – Mas Rosseau já está a tantos anos aqui, acho difícil uma simples gripe tê-la derrubado.

- Quantos quilômetros até o "Rocha Negra?"- perguntou Jack, estava imensamente preocupado com as duas grávidas que trouxeram consigo.

- Uns cinco quilômetros ou mais.- respondeu Locke. – Pelo que me lembro.

Jack se aproximou bem deles, formando um círculo fechado. Pedro que comia um pouco mais afastado percebendo que ele queria dizer algo importante também se aproximou, enfiando-se no círculo.

- Eu estou muito preocupado.- falou. – Preocupado como médico, como amigo e principalmente como futuro pai. Cometemos um erro muito grande trazendo elas conosco.

- Eu concordo.- disse Pedro.

- Tudo bem, eu também acho arriscado.- comentou Michael. – Mas todos nós sabemos que seria impossível deixar elas duas no acampamento, elas viriam de qualquer jeito, nem que viessem escondidas. Então, não é melhor que pelo menos elas estejam com a gente para que possamos cuidar delas?

- Michael tem razão, Jack. Kate e Ana-Lucia são muito teimosas.-observou Locke.

- Mas se acontecer alguma coisa com elas?- indagou Jack passando as mãos pela cabeça.

- Você é um médico qualificado para resolver isso, e todos nós estamos aqui para ajudar.- falou Sayid.

- Já chega de descansar!- gritou Ana-Lucia. – Movam esses traseiros gordos!

Michael riu:

- Ela parece muito bem pra mim.

Jack sorriu e caminhou até Kate:

- Você está melhor?

- Estou.- ela respondeu.

- Vamos então, temos muito chão pela frente.- disse Locke.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Nikki acorde, vamos!

Nicole despertou com os já costumeiros tapinhas em seu rosto. Piscou os olhos e sentou-se na cama, encarando a jovem que lhe ajudava desde que fora capturada, meses atrás.

- Se lembra que eu prometi que ia te tirar daqui?

- Promessas! Promessas!- Nikki gracejou, esfregando os olhos.

- Eu estou falando sério!- a outra disse arregalando os imensos olhos azuis para ela.

- Alex, agradeço imensamente tudo o que tem feito por mim, mas pra te falar a verdade perdi as esperanças. Já estou aqui trancafiada há tanto tempo. Nem sei se o que está acontecendo é real. Você é real?- ela indagou confusa, sentia-se realmente assim, sem rumo.

- Eu sou real!- Alex enfatizou. – Tudo aqui é muito real, por isso digo que você deve escapar daqui essa noite.

- E o Pedro? Descobriu alguma coisa sobre onde ele está?

Alex balançou a cabeça:

- Esqueça o Pedro. Se você não for, eles irão fazer.

- Vão fazer o quê?

- Te transformar em alguém que você não vai querer ser.- ela respondeu com a voz sombria.

- Mas se eu sair daqui vou pra onde? Não sei sequer onde estou.

- Hoje, á meia noite, eu vou conseguir a chave da ala X, e te ajudar a escapar pela ala Y. Quando você se vir na floresta vá para o norte, se embrenhando cada vez mais na mata. Siga esse caminho e encontrará um acampamento onde irão cuidar de você. São boas pessoas, sobreviventes de um acidente de avião. Já estão aqui na ilha há pouco mais de um ano.

- Certo.- Nikki concordou mecanicamente.

- Nikki, faça exatamente o que eu estou te pedindo, não vá para o oeste. Resista essa tentação, sei que o caminho por lá vai parecer mais fácil, mas não chegue à cidade. A morte te espera lá.

- Cidade? Do que está falando?

- Preciso ir, Nikki. Volto à meia-noite.- ela saiu tão sorrateira quanto quando entrou, trancando a porta de aço branca atrás de si.

- Alex! Alex!- Nikki a chamou de volta, mas ela já tinha ido. – Cidade? Acampamento? Que espécie de ilha era aquela?

xxxxxxxxxx

O grupo já tinha caminhado cerca de mais três quilômetros, quando chegaram à entrada de uma caverna. Locke observou que da outra vez que foram até o "Rocha Negra" eles não tinham passado por aquele lugar.

- E essa caverna, John?- indagou Jack. – Não me lembro disso.

- Nem eu!- ele falou.

- Vamos dar a volta para chegar ao outro lado?- perguntou Sayid.

- Não vejo outra forma de chegarmos ao outro lado sem ir por dentro da caverna.- observou Michael.

- Fora de cogitação!- disse Jack. – Não podemos entrar assim em uma caverna desconhecendo sua profundidade, e sem falar que será impossível atravessar esse lugar com a Ana-Lucia.

- Não fale por mim, Jack.- ela brigou.

- Ana, sei que agüenta muita coisa, mas o Jack tem razão, você não pode atravessar essa caverna.- disse Locke.

- Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!- ela gritou, zangada.

- Eu digo!- disse uma voz feminina saindo do meio das árvores.

- Rosseau!- exclamou Sayid, feliz em vê-la.

Ela estava como sempre, vestida com seus farrapos, os cabelos desgrenhados, uma espingarda presa à cintura, munida com seu arco e flecha.

- Não devem atravessar essa caverna! Vocês não tem idéia do que se esconde em suas profundezas. Ninguém em sã consciência se atreve a descer nesse lugar.

- E como vamos passar então?- indagou Pedro.

- Estão indo pelo caminho errado se querem chegar ao Rocha Negra.

- Não faço questão de chegar ao Rocha Negra!- disse Ana-Lucia. – Só quero chegar até o acampamento dos "Outros".

- E recuperar o pai do seu filho.- Rosseau concluiu. – Para isso vão precisar com certeza dos explosivos.

- Você vai conosco até o Rocha Negra?- perguntou Kate, esperançosa de que ela se juntasse ao grupo.

- Sim, eu irei. Tenho interesses pessoais nessa busca de vocês. Quero descobrir onde fica a "Cidade dos Outros", sei que a minha filha está lá.

- "Cidade dos Outros"? Mas que história é essa?- indagou Locke, surpreso.

- È o lugar onde eles vivem, onde tramam conspirações contra a humanidade.

Jack sorriu:

- Isso está me parecendo absurdo demais!

- Não sei não, com tudo que eu já vi, nada mais me parece absurdo.- disse Michael.

- Vamos então, não percamos mais tempo!- falou Sayid.

O grupo recomeçou sua caminhada, seguindo Rosseau dessa vez, ela os levaria pelo caminho certo tinham certeza. Ana-Lucia apressou o passo e pôs-se a caminhar ao lado da francesa. Esta se voltou para ela:

- Abra a sua mão!

- Por que?- Ana-Lucia indagou sem entender.

- Apenas abra.

Ana-Lucia o fez e Rosseau colocou nas mãos dela um colar de fio de couro marrom, adornado com o que parecia ser o dente de um tigre.

- Isso é meu!- ela disse. – Onde conseguiu? Estava com...

- Com seu amor. Os "Outros" estão com ele, e ele sabia que vocês iam procurá-lo, largou esse colar para mostrar o caminho.

Ana-Lucia não se conteve, e sorriu apertando o colar junto de si. Então Sawyer estava vivo? Seu coração se encheu de esperanças de vê-lo muito em breve.

- E como está o seu bebê?- Rosseau perguntou.

- Ele está bem.- ela respondeu educada.

- Isso é bom, já que você pode dar à luz a qualquer momento.

- Como é?

Jack ouviu as últimas palavras de Rosseau e se intrometeu:

- Não, ainda falta muito, uns três meses pelo menos para ela dar à luz.

- Se você diz...- acrescentou Rosseau.

- Eu sou médico, ela está grávida de seis meses.

- Doutor, nada nessa ilha é exato. E pelo que eu posso observar, ela dará à luz muito em breve.

Depois da resposta de Rosseau, Jack calou-se. Continuaram andando sem mais interrupções. Ana-Lucia tocou a barriga e preocupou-se. Estaria Rosseau certa? Resolveu nem pensar nisso e continuou andando.

xxxxxxxxx

O navio atracado no meio da floresta entre as árvores compunha mais um dos cenários bizarros que se estendiam por toda aquela ilha. Teria um dia, parte daquela terra sido oceano? Bem provável. Só isso para explicar o motivo daquele navio se encontrar ali. O "Rocha Negra" era um navio que traficava escravos sabe-se lá de onde para onde, ele era interessante para o grupo por causa da grande quantidade de explosivos que ainda se mantinham intactos no porão. Estes explosivos poderiam ser usados em medidas extremas caso precisassem explodir alguma das instalações dos "Outros" para resgatar Sawyer.

Já os tinham utilizado uma vez, quando precisaram explodir a entrada da escotilha. Lidar com explosivos era muito perigoso, o Dr. Arznt morrera tentando retirá-los da caixa sob os olhares atônitos de Jack, Locke, Kate e Hurley. Ela fez uma careta involuntária ao se lembrar dos pedaços do corpo do homem caindo por todos os lados quando a nitroglicerina explodiu.

- John, dessa vez nada de palitinhos! Kate e Ana-Lucia estão fora, não irão nem chegar perto desses explosivos.

- Nem você Jack!- disse Locke. – Não pode se arriscar, você é o único médico da ilha e ainda por cima vai ser pai, já tem muitas responsabilidades. Michael também tem o Walt, então acho que só posso contar com Pedro e Sayid?

Os dois concordaram. Rosseau advertiu Kate e Ana-Lucia:

- Vocês duas devem ficar bem longe da nitroglicerina, não devem respirar nem o ar. Fará mal a seus bebês.

Kate puxou Ana-Lucia pela mão e as duas ficaram a uma boa distância do navio enquanto Locke, Pedro e Sayid entravam. Rosseau, Jack e Michael ficaram um pouco mais próximos da entrada do navio. Os três não demoraram muito lá dentro, logo saíram com um dos baús de explosivos. Abriram com muito cuidado, molhando panos na lama para neutralizar a ação da nitroglicerina. Pegaram três, envolvendo-as nos panos e colocando em mochilas separadas. Sabiam que dali pra frente seria muito mais difícil continuar por causa dos riscos que estariam correndo transportando a dinamite. No entanto, aquilo fazia parte do plano e eles não pretendiam desistir de tudo agora.

- Podemos prosseguir?- indagou Rosseau, vendo que eles estavam prontos.

- Sim.- assentiu Locke.

- Caminharemos até anoitecer, depois disso só vamos continuar pela manhã. È muito arriscado ficar percorrendo essas matas de noite.- falou Rosseau.

Daí em diante, o deslocamento do grupo se modificou. Locke ia à frente a uma distância segura de Pedro, que vinha atrás. Sayid era o próximo. Os três transportando uma dinamite cada um. O restante do grupo ia bem mais atrás. Michael ofereceu o braço a Ana-Lucia para ajudá-la a caminhar, mas ela recusou. Apesar dele ter sido perdoado pelas pessoas e aceito de volta no acampamento depois de tudo o que fez, Ana-Lucia não se sentia a vontade perto dele, em sua mente sempre vinha a lembrança de que ele quase matou a ela e Libby porque tinha feito um acordo com os "Outros" para salvar Walt.

Jack resolveu ajudá-la. Com o braço direito a apoiava e com o esquerdo apoiava Kate, que também parecia muito cansada. O grupo seguiu mata adentro, sem mais paradas. Caminhavam para o oeste, para onde Rosseau afirmava que estavam levando Sawyer. A certa altura, quando a noite cobriu a floresta com seu manto escuro, Ana-Lucia fraquejou. Não agüentava mais andar, suas pernas não a obedeciam.

- Eu preciso parar!- ela pediu se apoiando nos próprios joelhos.

Sentia a cabeça rodar e um aperto no peito.

- Kate!- gritou Jack. – Pegue um dos cobertores e forre o chão pra ela deitar.

Kate atendeu imediatamente. Jack a deitou com cuidado no cobertor, e tocou sua testa, estava fria. Ana-Lucia começou a se sentir cada vez mais mal, ficando muito nervosa.

- Ana, fique calma. È uma baixa de pressão, você vai ficar bem. Não fique nervosa, por favor!

Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e tentando se manter calma. Sentiu uma pontada na barriga. Começou a ter medo lembrando o que Rosseau lhe dissera sobre estar preste a dar à luz. Outra pontada, contorceu-se.

- O que foi Ana?- indagou Jack. – O que está sentindo.

Locke, Sayid e Pedro pararam de andar percebendo que o grupo havia ficado para trás.

- Mas o que houve?- perguntou Locke.

Rosseau se aproximou deles, apenas o suficiente para dizer:

- Vamos acampar agora, já está escuro.

- O que houve com a Ana-Lucia?- questionou Sayid.

- Eu disse que ela estava preste a dar a luz.

Os três se entreolharam preocupados e resolveram enterrar logo a dinamite.

- Ana, me escuta. Você só está assustada. Não vai ter esse bebê ainda, não é hora. Quero que respire fundo e se acalme.

Ela começou a fazer o que ele estava dizendo e aos poucos começou a se sentir melhor. Levantaram acampamento, improvisando camas para dormir com os cobertores que haviam trazido. Locke acendeu uma discreta fogueira para não ficarem totalmente na escuridão. Jantaram o resto do peixe do almoço. Kate levou leite para Ana-Lucia.

- Obrigada.- ela respondeu pegando o copo das mãos dela e sentando-se.

- Como você está?- perguntou Kate.

- Bem, eu acho. Só um pouco preocupada.

- Entendo.- disse Kate. Ficou calada por alguns segundos, mas não resistiu e fez a pergunta que não queria calar. – Ana, você acha que o que a Rosseau falou tem fundamento? Digo isso porque você sabe que nada realmente nessa ilha é exato. Eu calculei o tempo da minha gravidez por alguns fatores, mas não sei ao certo de quantos meses estou. Às vezes me pergunto se estou mesmo grávida ou se tenho algum outro problema.

- Kate, o que realmente quer saber?- Ana-Lucia indagou.

Kate sorriu, e falou baixinho se aproximando dela:

- Como foi que começou o seu romance com o Sawyer?

- Por que quer saber?- indagou Ana-Lucia erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Porque como eu te disse, suas contas sobre os meses de sua gravidez podem estar erradas. Você está enorme Ana!

Ana-Lucia refletiu. Kate estava certa, e se ela já estivesse grávida a mais tempo do que imaginava?

- Está bem, eu vou te contar.

- Espera só um minuto!- disse Kate indo buscar seu cobertor para sentar-se ao lado dela.

Jack observou que as duas conversavam e sorriam. Sentiu-se menos tenso. Olhou para Rosseau que dormia no seu canto. Ela deveria estar louca, Ana-Lucia não daria a luz, não naquele momento.

- Pode começar!- pediu Kate.

- Bem, as coisas não começaram de um modo muito convencional. Eu roubei a arma dele.

- Começou naquela época?- espantou-se Kate.

- Acho que sim.- ela disse.

- E como você roubou a arma dele? Ele nunca quis me contar isso direito.

- Eu o agarrei no meio da selva e fizemos amor pela primeira vez.

Kate arregalou os olhos, levando as mãos à boca. Pelo jeito a história de Ana-Luca seria bem interessante. Não muito longe dali, Sawyer estava amarrado em um tronco, como uma presa abatida, a boca amordaçada. Perguntava-se onde estavam seus amigos? Quando viriam resgatá-lo?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate ria descontraída da história de Ana-Lucia. Ela parecia feliz em poder recordar seus bons momentos com Sawyer.

- Imagino que o Sawyer deva ter ficado muito surpreso com a sua atitude?- perguntou Kate.

Os outros dormiam enquanto elas conversavam baixinho.

- Yeah.- Ana-Lucia sorriu. – Ficou me olhando com cara de bobo depois. Mas sinceramente eu não achei que isso fosse voltar a acontecer, até porque depois disso saímos naquela missão de resgate das crianças. Nem pensei mais nisso.

- Então como foi pra voltar a acontecer?- questionou Kate.

- Bem, como eu disse roubei a arma dele e ele a queria de volta.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

9 meses antes

Um dia e meio de caminhada depois estavam finalmente de volta ao acampamento. Exaustos, mas felizes porque saíram vitoriosos, recuperando as crianças. O momento era de celebração na comunidade. No entanto, Ana-Lucia não estava a fim de comemorações. Era verdade que estava contente em rever Emma e Zack e tê-los a salvo no acampamento, mas os acontecimentos dos últimos três dias a tinham deixado cansada.

Naquela noite, enquanto todos estavam reunidos em volta da fogueira, comendo, bebendo e ouvindo o repertório de Charlie no violão, ela se recolheu à sua barraca disposta a dormir. Sawyer também não participava da comemoração. Se aborrecera ao chegar perto da fogueira e ver Kate toda satisfeita conversando com Jack. Eles estavam assim, muito próximos desde que o doutor a convidara para dar um passeio na floresta até a linha que dividia o território deles com o dos "Outros".

- Caíram em uma rede!- rosnou enquanto voltava para sua barraca. – Que cinismo!

Dentro de sua barraca as horas começaram a passar e ele não pregava o olho. Tentou ler mais um trecho do manuscrito anônimo que estava semi-queimado porque Jack o jogara na fogueira, para ver se o sono vinha, mas era inútil. Percebeu que a praia estava silenciosa, as pessoas provavelmente já deveriam estar dormindo. Kate teria ido dormir com Jack? Pensou.

- Se tiver ido, problema dela, não sabe o que está perdendo.- resmungou consigo mesmo.

Tirou os óculos fundo de garrafa do rosto, apagou a lanterna que estava usando para ler e jogou o manuscrito em um canto da barraca, fechando os olhos, forçando-se a dormir quando inesperadamente algumas imagens começaram a surgir em sua cabeça.

- Não! Por que isso agora?- se indagou. – _One Mississipi...two Mississipi, three Mississipi,_ _four Mississipi...five Mississipi_...Ana-Lucia!

Por que ainda pensava nela? A mulher lhe havia aplicado um golpe sujo, roubando sua arma, fazendo-o de idiota. Mas também o havia feito muito feliz durante quase vinte minutos. Sorriu a esse pensamento e deixou-se viajar nas próprias lembranças. Quase podia sentir os beijos agressivos dela outra vez, e o movimento de seus quadris sobre o corpo dele.

Ficou ligado, o coração acelerou. Levantou-se abruptamente, bebeu um pouco de água no gargalo da garrafa. Desistiu de dormir.

- Ora, pro diabo! Essa vaca vai me devolver a minha arma, de qualquer jeito. Ninguém fica com o que é meu!

Saiu de sua barraca sem saber exatamente o que pretendia dizer ou fazer. A praia estava mesmo silenciosa, nenhuma alma à vista. Parou diante da barraca de Ana-Lucia, encheu-se de coragem e entrou. Ela dormia a sono solto, completamente relaxada. Os cabelos negros espalhados pela almofada, sem nenhum cobertor. Usava uma camiseta branca de alças e a calcinha da mesma cor. A barraca estava escura, mas Sawyer podia vislumbrar os contornos do corpo dela devido à luz da lua que escapava por algumas frestas na lona. Pensou consigo:

- E a desgraçada ainda por cima é linda!

Olhou ao seu redor, não tinha como procurar por sua arma no escuro sem acordá-la, por isso, com muito cuidado agachou-se ao lado dela e chamou-a num sussurro ao pé do ouvido:

- Ana-Lucia...

Ela acordou de imediato, se assustando com a presença dele. Sawyer abafou seu grito com a mão esquerda e com a direita segurou seu pulso enquanto ela se debatia espantada. Ana-Lucia empurrou a mão dele de sua boca e indagou, sentando-se na cama improvisada:

- Mas o que raios você está fazendo aqui?

Sua voz rouca soou baixa, mas firme. Sawyer foi direto ao ponto.

- Eu quero a minha arma, _chiquita._ Pensou que eu tivesse esquecido?

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça:

- Em primeiro lugar, pare de me chamar por esses apelidos idiotas. Eu não sou _chiquita_, nem _muchacha_, nem _Rambina _e muito menos _cucaracha._

Sawyer a interrompeu:

- Eu nunca te chamei de barata!

- Em segundo lugar.- ela continuou, ignorando o comentário dele. – Não vou te devolver arma nenhuma.

Ele irritou-se:

- Mas você é mesmo muito cínica, hein Rambina! Quer dizer que não vai devolver a minha arma?

- Que parte do NÃO você não entendeu, caipira?

Sawyer aproximou seus lábios dos dela, querendo beijá-la. Ela percebeu a intenção dele e disse:

- Não!

Ele jogou seu peso sobre ela, prendendo-a na cama.

- Sai de cima de mim!- ela reclamou, empurrando-o.

- Só se você me devolver a arma, Lucy.- ele disse, sussurrando em seu ouvido enquanto roçava seu corpo no dela.

Ana-Lucia sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo todo com o gesto dele.

- Não!

Sawyer se moveu mais um pouco em cima dela, separando suas pernas, acomodando-se entre elas. Ana-Lucia gemeu ao senti-lo tão perto de si. Sawyer mexia com ela, provocando-lhe uma onde de calor em seu corpo inteiro, desde o dedão do pé até o último fio de cabelo. Ela tentou se soltar novamente, sem sucesso fazendo com que a posição deles ficasse ainda mais comprometedora.

- Não adianta Lucy, só saio de cima de você se me disser que vai devolver a minha arma.

- Não devolvo coisa nenhuma.- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Ele mergulhou nos lábios dela, sugando-os devagar. Ana-Lucia o mordeu, fazendo-o gemer de dor.

- Ora, sua...- ele não completou a frase porque ela o empurrou de cima dele invertendo as posições.

- Doeu, cowboy?- perguntou com a cara mais cínica. – Quer beijinho pra passar?- voltou a beijá-lo só que dessa vez delicadamente, Sawyer estava adorando aquele joguinho.

- Você é inacreditável!- ele disse deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela, subindo a camiseta branca.

Ela o parou.

- Está bem, eu devolvo a sua arma.

- Como?- Sawyer espantou-se com a mudança repentina de idéia dela.

Ana-Lucia saiu de cima dele.

- Você não disse que queria a sua arma? Que veio aqui pra isso? Pois então, ela está ali embaixo daquelas tábuas. Pegue-a e pode ir.

- Mas eu pensei que...- ele começou a dizer passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, nervoso. Não estava mais dando a mínima para aquela arma, queria mesmo era possuir a latina o mais rápido possível. – Baby, por que nós não...

Ela riu.

- _Me quieres_?

Sawyer estava em brasa, não tinha condição de sair da barraca dela daquele jeito. Estava duro como pedra.

- Ô se quero, você é um furacão, _muchacha_.

- Então esqueça a arma. Não pode ter as duas coisas, a arma é minha agora. Se desistir dela e não me perturbar mais com isso, vai ter o que quer.

Ele começou a refletir rapidamente, odiava que ela estivesse com sua arma até porque Jack não lhe daria outra se pedisse. Mas perder aquela oportunidade de ficar com ela outra vez? O que faria?

- Dane-se a arma, vem cá!- ele disse agarrando-a com tudo, apertando seu bumbum, suas coxas.

Ana-Lucia desabotoou a camisa dele tão rápido que quase a rasgou, soltou o cinto e o botão da calça jeans libertando-o. Sawyer tirou a camiseta regata dela e sugou seus seios. Ela mesma despiu a calcinha e enroscou seu corpo no dele, com muita pressa de ser possuída.

- Vamos, cowboy!- murmurou.

Ele a tomou com vontade, sentindo-se no céu. Ana-Lucia o beijava de muitas maneiras, deixando-o sem fôlego. Rolavam na cama de almofadas, muito afoitos.

- Sawyer...- ela gemia o nome dele.

- Diz mais uma vez, _chiquita._

- Oh Sawyer!- ela gemeu ainda mais alto.

Sawyer não estava acreditando que mais uma vez fazia amor com a "Rambina". Sentiu-se viril e poderoso, se ela estava se entregando outra vez para ele, e dessa vez sem nenhuma razão por trás, era porque ele ainda não tinha perdido o seu charme irresistível, sabia como satisfazer uma mulher.

Chegaram ao ápice praticamente juntos. Separaram-se na cama, respirando entrecortadamente. Ficaram em silêncio, sem se encarar e sem dizer uma palavra, até que Sawyer se levantou e procurou por suas roupas, vestindo a cueca boxer branca. Ana-Lucia se cobriu com o lençol. Ficou olhando pra ele.

- O que foi?- ele perguntou começando a vestir as calças.

- Fica!- ela disse, monossilábica.

- Como é?- ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu te disse pra ficar, não vá embora!

Diante do pedido dela, Sawyer desistiu de vestir as calças, jogando-as num canto. Voltou a deitar-se ao lado dela. Ana-Lucia abriu o lençol para que ele se aconchegasse. Deitou a cabeça no peito dele que puxou o rosto dela para si e beijou-a. Ela correspondeu e depois virou de costas para ele, envolvendo o braço dele em sua cintura. Sawyer deu mais uns beijos no pescoço dela e aquietou-se fechando os olhos.

- Só se lembre de sair antes do amanhecer, porque se alguém ver você saindo daqui...

- Já sei, você me mata.- ele resmungou, já estava quase adormecendo.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

**-------------------------------**

Meia-noite em ponto. Alex caminhava na ponta dos pés pelos corredores do imenso centro hospitalar, driblando as câmeras de segurança com maestria. Chegou sem dificuldade à ala X, já portando os cartões chave das portas da ala Y. Destrancou a porta da sala onde Nikki estava presa. Dessa vez não a encontrou dormindo, ela estava preparada segurando o velho relógio de pulso à prova d'água que inexplicavelmente ainda funcionava.

As duas se esgueiraram pelos corredores brancos de luzes apagadas até uma enorme porta dupla com vidros reforçados. Alex passou o cartão chave nela e abraçou Nikki, despedindo-se dela.

- Você segue sozinha daqui, não há guardas do lado de fora. Não se preocupe, passei meses planejando a sua fuga, vai dar tudo certo. Tome!- ela lhe entregou uma pequena mochila que trazia às costas contendo um cobertor, uma muda de roupa, uma garrafa de água e algo para comer. Nikki aceitou.

- Alex, por que não vem comigo?

- Eu não posso, não seria aceita no acampamento dos sobreviventes. Querendo ou não, sou uma deles, meu lugar é aqui.

Nikki a abraçou de novo.

- Nunca me esquecerei de você, nem do que fez por mim.

- Agora vá.- pediu Alex. – E não olhe para trás. Siga o corredor até uma portinha de metal, gire a tranca com força e terá sua liberdade.

Nikki obedeceu e saiu correndo, ainda pôde ouvir Alex dizer:

- Não se esqueça, vá para o norte.

xxxxxxxxx

Kate despertou de seu sono profundo sentindo uma respiração quente em seu rosto que a estava incomodando. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um par de olhos transparentes inumanos mirando diretamente os seus. Gritou desesperada em meio à escuridão. A fogueira estava apagada e ela podia ver nitidamente um vulto branco se mexer entre as árvores. Gritou outra vez quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Acalme-se Kate, acalme-se, por favor.- dizia Jack apertando-a junto de si. Dormia ao seu lado e acordara com os gritos dela.

De repente, os dois ouviram tiros, seguidos de um grito masculino de dor.

- Mas o que está acontecendo?- indagou Jack. – Onde estão todos?

Mais tiros. O vulto branco se movia com rapidez entre as árvores. Jack o viu também.

- O que é isso?- indagou. – John, Sayid! Michael! Pedro!- gritou.

- Ana-Lucia! Rosseau!- gritou Kate.

- Aqui!- respondeu Ana-Lucia não muito distante. – Vocês ouviram isso?

Uma tocha foi acesa iluminando o ambiente.

- Vocês estão bem?- perguntou Sayid que havia acendido a tocha.

Jack e Kate assentiram. Ela, finalmente podendo enxergar Ana-Lucia, correu até ela.

- Você está bem Ana?

- Sim. –ela respondeu. – Mas o que foi aquilo?

- Jack! Jack!- gritou Locke um pouco mais adiante. – Sua camisa estava encharcada de sangue.

Jack correu até ele e viu Pedro caído no chão, amparado por Michael. Sangue jorrava de seu ombro, uma marca de presas visíveis nele. Rosseau estava em pé, apontando seu arco e flecha para o meio das árvores. Pedro gemia de dor.

- O que aconteceu? O que foi isso?- perguntou Jack pegando seus instrumentos de primeiros-socorros na mochila.

Ana-Lucia e Kate se aproximaram para ver o que era:

- Meus Deus!- exclamou Kate. – Um javali o atacou? Foi com isso que eu me assustei?

- Javalis não caminham sob os dois pés, Kate.- observou Ana-Lucia muito assustada.

- Eu atirei naquela coisa tosca duas vezes, mas não acertei.- disse Michael.

Jack abriu espaço e começou a lavar o enorme ferimento no ombro de Pedro com álcool.

- Eu não sei o que foi, mas isso quase arrancou um pedaço do seu ombro.- afirmou Jack.

- Precisamos sair daqui!- disse Rosseau. – Eles agora já sabem que estamos na pista deles.

Continua...


	24. O 2 dia

Episódio 24- "2° dia"

Sinopse: O grupo continua sua jornada em busca de Sawyer através da selva misteriosa, no entanto, no meio do caminho são obrigados a se dividirem, Jack resolve que não irá mais pôr em risco as vidas de Kate, Ana-Lucia e de seus bebês.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Não esperaram amanhecer para partirem. O ataque que tinham sofrido durante a noite havia sido suficiente para motivá-los a saírem dali ainda mais rápido. Pedro, apesar de ter tido o ombro quase dilacerado estava bem, Jack suturara o ferimento fazendo um eficiente curativo, ele iria sobreviver. O mesmo não se podia dizer de Ana-Lucia, ela caminhava cada vez mais arrastada, no rosto uma expressão de esforço extremo.

Jack estava cada vez mais preocupado com ela, ficava se perguntando até quando ela iria agüentar. E depois, o que fariam com ela se não fosse mais capaz de acompanhar o grupo? Preocupava-se por Kate também, ela ficara muito assustada com o que acontecera à noite. Sustos como aquele poderiam comprometer sua gravidez que ainda estava muito no início. No entanto, realmente não sabia se as duas estariam mais seguras no acampamento longe dos cuidados médicos dele. Pelo menos ele estava ali perto delas, pronto a acudi-las caso precisassem de qualquer coisa.

Kate começou a ficar inquieta de repente, ele notou. O trio que carregava a dinamite ia bem mais à frente, Rosseau logo atrás dele com o olhar atento a tudo e a todos.

- Kate, algum problema?- Jack perguntou.

Ela sussurrou:

- Tem pelo menos quatro homens nos seguindo. Rosseau já percebeu também, mas o Locke e os outros não.

Jack franziu a testa e instintivamente procurou com os olhos pelos tais homens no meio da mata. Kate o cutucou com o braço, advertindo-o para que não fizesse isso, ou então os homens perceberiam que tinham sido descobertos. Mas já era tarde demais, os homens viram seu gesto para eles e intensificaram o passo na direção deles. Ana-Lucia percebeu a movimentação entre as árvores e sacou sua arma.

Rosseau preparou seu arco e flecha, precisava proteger o grupo que carregava os explosivos, um tiro neles além de matá-los poderia explodir tudo ao seu redor, levando o grupo inteiro junto. Locke, Pedro e Sayid, ao perceberem os homens que os seguiam ficaram tensos, imaginando o que aconteceria se houvesse troca de tiros. Rosseau fez um sinal discreto para que sacassem também suas armas.

A situação era extremamente tensa, ambos os lados esperando para ver quem atiraria primeiro. Michael achou que um dos homens estivesse distraído e resolve atirar. Esse disparo foi o suficiente para que a troca de tiros começasse. Locke, Sayid e Pedro largaram devagar suas mochilas uma longe da outra e correram para se proteger enquanto sacavam suas armas. Pedro não sabia como atirar, isso o deixou nervoso.

Um dos homens mirou na direção de Ana-Lucia. Ela se deu conta disso e atirou no homem, mas o cano da sua arma travou deixando-a completamente vulnerável. Jack percebeu e se jogou na frente dela, protegendo-a. O tiro foi disparado. Kate gritou:

- Nãooooooooooo!

Tarde demais, Jack foi atingido, caindo aos pés de Ana-Lucia. O homem que atirou nele foi acertado por uma das flechas de Rosseau caindo de cima de um barranco de areia, os demais vendo que seu colega fora acertado, fugiram. Kate correu até Jack, desesperada:

- Jack! Meu amor, fala comigo! Fala comigo!- ela dizia enquanto deitava a cabeça dele em seu colo.

Ana-Lucia procurou o local onde o tiro acertara, suspirou aliviada quando viu que a bala passara de raspão provocando apenas um ferimento dolorido na perna esquerda dele. Jack abriu os olhos, sentindo a perna arder no local onde a bala tinha esbarrado.

- Jack!- exclamou Kate ao ver que ele estava bem. – Você me assustou, eu pensei que...- ela sentiu-se zonza por causa do susto, uma leve pontada no ventre. Gemeu de dor.

- O que foi Kate?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

- Nada, eu estou bem.- respondeu Kate, respirando fundo, tentando conter o nervosismo, não queria que isso prejudicasse o seu bebê. Concentrou seu pensamento em Jack e disse à Ana-Lucia: - Ana, pegue a mochila do Jack, preciso cuidar da perna dele.

- Tudo bem Kate.- falou Jack refazendo-se do susto. – Eu posso cuidar da minha perna...

Ana-Lucia trouxe a mochila. Kate ignorou o que Jack dissera e tirou o álcool, a gaze e a tesoura de lá de dentro. Entregou a Ana-Lucia a tesoura.

- Corte a perna da calça dele, Ana.

Ela começou a fazer isso enquanto Kate destampava o álcool. Locke e os outros se aproximaram.

- Você está bem, Jack?

- Estou John.- ele assentiu.

Rosseau puxou o grupo para um canto, deixando Kate e Ana-Lucia cuidando de Jack.

- Eles fugiram, mas vão voltar.- comentou. – Vamos precisar dividir o nosso grupo, as duas grávidas estão nos atrasando.

- E o que você sugere, Danielle? Que as deixemos para um lado e sigamos para o outro?- indagou Sayid.

- Não, estou apenas dizendo que vai chegar a hora em que teremos que nos dividir inevitavelmente. O acampamento deles ainda está longe. A mulher do doutor talvez possa agüentar muita coisa ainda, mas a outra não irá muito longe.

Sayd ficou pensativo com as palavras de Rosseau, mas desfazer o grupo poderia ser muito perigoso, até porque que critério usariam para essa divisão? Jack, as duas grávidas e o restante do grupo? Pedro estava muito ferido também, não poderiam deixar toda essa carga nas costas de Jack.

- Podemos prosseguir!- avisou Rosseau. – Fiquemos mais alerta dessa vez.

Locke havia acabado de checar o homem que atirara em Jack, e que Rosseau matara com a flecha. Nada que pudesse identificá-lo como era de se esperar. Mais um homem sujo e maltrapilho como seus comparsas.

Seguiram adiante, dessa vez menos animados do que quando partiram, mas nem por isso menos determinados. Apesar de ser dia, o céu estava escuro prometendo tempestade para mais tarde.

xxxxxxxxx

Sawyer sentiu uma dor lancinante ao ser jogado com toda a força dentro de uma cela imunda. Os ossos estavam moídos por causa do tempo que passara amarrado. Massageava o próprio pulso sentindo o odor acre daquela prisão. Não tinha mesmo a menor idéia de onde estava, seu braço estava marcado por várias picadas de agulha que recebera para que ficasse desacordado a maior parte do trajeto. Das poucas vezes em que se sentiu consciente tentou perguntar aos homens que o estavam levando, para onde estavam indo. Mas não recebia resposta. Aqueles homens eram muito rústicos, não conversavam entre si, apenas resmungavam. Sawyer se perguntou se aquelas criaturas sabiam falar além de grunhir.

Começou a visualizar melhor o lugar onde estava. Era uma cela apertada, uma espécie de gaiola cercada por paredes de metal enferrujadas. Pôs-se de pé e gritou com toda a força que ainda restava em seus pulmões:

- Alguém venha até aqui! Estou com fome, com sede. Não quero ficar preso.- ninguém respondeu. Ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos loiros desgrenhados e apertou os olhos. Pensou em Ana, como ela estaria? Murmurou o nome dela, várias vezes. – Ana, Ana... – gritou: - Seus idiotas, me tirem daqui!!!!!!!!

- Assim você arrebenta os pulmões!- disse uma mulher de olhar inquisidor que adentrou a sala abafada no momento em que Sawyer gritava por Ana-Lucia. Usava um jaleco branco e os saltos dos seus sapatos ecoavam por todo o piso de madeira.

- Quem é você?- indagou Sawyer.

- Quem você quiser que eu seja.- a mulher respondeu com autoridade mexendo nos cabelos loiros e lisos, charmosamente. – Posso ser sua amiga ou sua pior inimiga, é você quem escolhe!

- Mas o que é isso? Me escalaram pra fazer um episódio do Arquivo X e eu não estou sabendo?- bradou Sawyer. Que papo é esse de amigo ou inimigo? Pra mim só existe o fato de que eu fui arrastado do meu acampamento por toda a floresta encantada só pra chegar aqui na casa da bruxa malvada. E o que vai fazer agora? Me engordar até eu estar no ponto de ser devorado? Nossa, por que fui esquecer de marcar o caminho com pedrinhas brancas?

- Bem que me disseram que você costuma usar o sarcasmo quando está nervoso. Mas te devorar? Pense bem, James, eu tenho cara de canibal?

- Quer mesmo saber do que eu acho que você tem cara, srta. Blair?

A mulher deu um falso sorriso, e com seu jeito sonso caminhou até a porta enferrujada e saiu por alguns minutos.

- Ei, onde é que você vai? Volta aqui!- gritou Sawyer outra vez.

Ela retornou com uma bandeja contendo uma garrafa de água e o que parecia ser um prato de sopa. Abriu uma portinhola na grade, que Sawyer não tinha notado, enfiando a bandeja por lá antes que ele pudesse tentar qualquer coisa pela estreita passagem. Fechou a abertura e disse:

- Coma! Esse é o meu conselho. Vai precisar para agüentar o que está por vir.

E sem dizer mais nada, saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Sawyer não gritou mais, pelo menos não naquele momento. Pegou a água e o prato de sopa consumindo-os em segundos, estava faminto e sedento. Sua última refeição havia sido há praticamente dois dias, o macarrão que Kate preparara na escotilha. Sentia-se com um animal acuado, não gostara do que aquela mulher dissera, agüentar o que estava por vir? Do que ela estaria falando? Que espécie de gente era aquela? E quanto aos seus amigos, o tinham realmente abandonado? Veria Ana de novo? Muitas perguntas sem resposta, e Sawyer estava cansado. No canto da cela havia um colchão velho e mofento, mas ele não se importou em deitar lá e dormir. Precisava descansar para poder bolar um bom plano para escapar daquele lugar.

xxxxxxxxx

Mais um dia inteiro de caminhada. O grupo se embrenhava por caminhos desconhecidos, que não constavam do mapa de Rosseau. Nem ela havia ido tão longe ainda. À medida que entravam cada vez mais fundo na mata, percebiam o quanto o território da ilha era vasto. Dava até a impressão de que não tinha fim, ou o que era pior, a sensação de que o resto da civilização havia sido dizimada, sobrando apenas aquela ilha onde seriam forçados a viver para sempre.

Com o cair da tarde também veio a chuva, transformando a terra em lama e dificultando a caminhada. Pelo menos não tinham tido mais nenhum encontro desagradável com os Outros ou uma daquelas criaturas estranhas que os atacaram na noite anterior. Rosseau dizia que estavam na pista certa, mas o grupo começou a ter dúvidas sobre isso quando a paisagem ficou estranhamente repetitiva. Kate se inquietou com aquilo:

- È impressão minha ou é a terceira vez que passamos por esse lugar?

- Só impressão!- falou Rosseau. – Todas as árvores parecem iguais pra mim, não importa onde eu esteja.

Jack balançou a cabeça, estava andando com dificuldade por causa do ferimento à bala na perna:

- Eu não sei não, acho que Kate tem razão, talvez estejamos mesmo perdidos. John!- gritou, Locke ia mais à frente por causa dos explosivos.

- O quê?- ele indagou, parando e voltando-se para trás.

- Quero saber o que acha, será que estamos perdidos?

- Eu não sei Jack, conheço esta parte da ilha tão bem quanto você.- Locke respondeu.

- Vocês não confiam mesmo em mim, não é?- queixou-se Rosseau.- Estamos perto, no máximo um dia e meio de caminhada.

- Como descobriu esse acampamento, Danielle?- perguntou Sayid.

- Foi num sonho!- ela respondeu com o olhar perdido.

Kate franziu a testa, largando sua mochila no chão enlameado, a chuva se intensificando cada vez mais, deixando-os encharcados.

- O que vai fazer Kate?- indagou Jack.

Mas ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder e começou a subir em uma árvore muito alta, com uma rapidez incrível.

- Kate, mas o que você está fazendo?- preocupou-se Jack. – Você pode cair, desça, por favor!

Todos pararam para olhar o que ela estava fazendo, até mesmo Rosseau. Ana-Lucia estava muito quieta, não dissera mais nenhuma palavra desde o tiroteio. Sentia uma dor fina no abdômen que aumentava de intensidade à medida que ela caminhava.

- Kate!- gritou Jack mais uma vez.

- Espera, eu vou ver se consigo ver alguma coisa daqui de cima.

O pé dela escorregou momentaneamente do tronco da árvore. Os outros ficaram apreensivos, Jack prendeu a respiração. Mas ela conseguiu se manter presa à árvore, enroscando suas pernas no tronco. Conseguiu chegar ao cume e alcançar os galhos, pisando devagar, pé ante pé.

- O que você está vendo?- perguntou Michael.

O olhar de Kate vislumbrou a mata fechada vista de cima da árvore, enxergou uma praia não muito longe.

- Eu estou vendo uma praia, há uns dez quilômetros daqui talvez.

- È pra lá que nós estamos indo.- afirmou Rosseau. – Foi pra lá que levaram o amigo de vocês.

- E como vamos saber se conseguiremos chegar vivos lá sem sermos atacados outra vez por aqueles homens ou até pior, aquela coisa que me mordeu?- perguntou Pedro.

- Não sabemos Pedro.- retorquiu Sayid.- Estamos nos arriscando.

- Mas eu sei de uma coisa.- disse Locke. – Aceitamos que viesse conosco nessa missão porque você fugiu do acampamento deles. Esse caminho não te parece familiar?

- Não, eu não me lembro de caminho nenhum.- falou Pedro. – Eu estava transtornado, nem sei como cheguei até o acampamento de vocês.

- Então por que fez tanta questão de vir conosco nessa missão? Arriscar sua vida por Sawyer?- Sayid o confrontou com expressão séria.

- Eu quis vir com vocês porque ainda tenho esperanças de encontrar Nikki com vida.- ele respondeu no mesmo tom de Sayid.

- Que estranho!- exclamou Kate de cima da árvore.

- O quê?- perguntou Jack.

- Eu estou vendo uma fumaça preta vinda da praia, parece se mover...

Locke assustou-se com as palavras dela.

- Kate, desça daí agora mesmo!

- Kate! Venha!- pediu Jack.

Ela começou a descer. Estava certa, a fumaça preta se movia cada vez mais rápido na direção deles. De repente, ouviram o ruído metálico que já tinham escutado antes. Árvores ao longe começaram a tombar, a floresta toda estava sendo sacudida. Kate levou menos tempo para chegar ao chão do que pra subir. O som ficava mais próximo a cada segundo, e a fumaça vinha na direção deles como um furacão.

- Corram!- gritou Rosseau.

O grupo que estava com os explosivos, baixou as mochilas no chão bem longe deles e disparou na frente. Rosseau também correu. Jack forçou a perna tentando acompanhar o passo de Kate. Ana-Lucia ficou para trás, era incapaz de correr. Folhas começaram a voar por todos os lados. Ana tombou no chão enlameado, lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. Sayid percebeu que ela ficara para trás e correu até ela. A fumaça veio com tudo em cima deles. Cada um procurou se esconder como pôde por entre as árvores. Mas Sayid e Ana-Lucia permaneceram lá, à deriva. A fumaça pairou sobre eles, Sayid a abraçou, protegendo-a. Ana-Lucia escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

Os demais assistiam a cena impressionados, sem respirar. A chuva havia parado de repente, só a fumaça era visível. Sayid não se mexeu do lugar, mantendo sua posição com Ana-Lucia, a fumaça circundou-os por alguns segundos, emitindo uma espécie de força eletormagnética sobre o lugar. Foi então, que esta se dissipou, sumindo num vendaval de folhas. O barulho metálico também tinha parado. Tudo voltou a ficar no mais completo silêncio, a escuridão pairou sobre eles. Era noite outra vez.

Sayid soltou Ana-Lucia e a olhou fundo nos olhos:

- Você está bem?

Ela parecia aterrorizada, em estado de choque. O coração batendo a mil por hora. Os outros correram até eles, para ver como estavam quando uma enorme explosão os cegou. Caíram cada um para um lado. Mais fumaça, junto com um cheiro inconfundível de queimado.

- Mas o que diabos foi isso?- indagou Michael.

- Foram os explosivos.- disse Rosseau. – Vocês os deixaram à deriva e eles explodiram.

- Deixamos à deriva?- falou Pedro. – Nós nem tivemos tempo pra nada, e eu ainda nem entendi o que foi aquela fumaça preta.

- Pelo menos estamos vivos.- disse Sayid.

- Você nunca viu a fumaça preta?- perguntou Locke a Pedro.

- Eu não...- começou a dizer Pedro quando ouviram Ana-Lucia gritar.

- Ana!- chamou Kate, preocupada. Indo ficar ao lado dela.

Ana-Lucia levou as duas mãos à barriga.

- Eu não agüento mais de dor!- queixou-se mordendo os lábios.

Jack foi até ela:

- Acalme-se Ana, você só ficou nervosa com o...

- Ela vai ter o bebê!- disse Rosseau.

- Não ela não vai...- insistiu Jack.

Ana-Lucia gritou de novo, respirando com dificuldade.

- Jack ,ela está tendo contrações, e fortes.- afirmou Kate.

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, incrédulo.

- Não, isso não vai...

Água começou a escorrer pelas pernas dela. Ana-Lucia olhou para Jack com olhar de pânico.

- Oh meu Deus, Ana. A sua bolsa estourou!- disse Kate.

Diversos pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Ana-Lucia ao ouvir as palavras de Kate. Quando tomou o vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines há um ano atrás nunca pensou que fosse terminar numa situação como aquela. Grávida, dando à luz no meio da floresta e ainda por cima sem o pai do seu filho. Sabia que o que estava por vir não seria nada fácil, nem fisicamente e mais ainda emocionalmente.

- _Oh, Dios_!- exclamou ao sentir mais uma contração dolorosa.

Jack indagou com a voz angustiada, próximo ao seu ouvido, entendendo finalmente que não tinha outra alternativa a não ser trazer aquela criança ao mundo mesmo sob aquelas condições:

- Ana, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou fazer o seu parto. Mas preciso que você me ajude também, certo?

- Ok.

Ela respirava entrecortadamente, suando frio. Kate segurava sua mão como uma boa amiga, paciente ao seu lado, disposta a ajudá-la no que fosse preciso.

- De quanto em quanto tempo estão vindo as contrações?- Jack perguntou tocando a barriga dela.

- Eu não sei, de três em três minutos eu acho...

- Vamos contar juntas!- disse Kate. – Michael, eu preciso do seu relógio.

Michael lhe entregou o relógio de pulso caríssimo que havia sido presente de Jin, e que também já havia sido motivo de muita confusão no acampamento. Agora serviria para ajudar Kate a marcar o tempo das contrações de Ana-Lucia.

- Jack, há algo que possamos fazer?- perguntou Sayid.

- Sim.- disse Jack. – Eu preciso que você e o Michael improvisem uma tenda com aquele pedaço de lona que trouxemos e alguns tocos de madeira. Não vou deixá-la ter o filho ao relento.

Sayid concordou e junto com Michael saíram para procurar madeira.

- Com certeza você vai precisar de água.- afirmou Rosseau. – Eu ouvi um córrego não muito longe daqui. Vou até lá.

- Eu vou com você!- disse Pedro.

- John, acenda uma fogueira e esterilize a tesoura com o resto de água que temos pra beber, mas deixe um pouco na garrafa para Ana-Lucia beber, ela vai precisar.

- "_Sam of a bitch_".- xingou Ana-Lucia ao sentir uma contração ainda mais forte que a anterior.

- Yeah, três em três minutos.- falou Kate segurando o relógio. – Você vai ter o bebê logo, não vai demorar.

Ana-Lucia mordeu os lábios:

- Eu espero que sim!

Jack sorriu, o intervalo das contrações estava bom, se tudo continuasse assim o bebê nasceria logo, sem problemas. Entretanto, cerca de uma hora se passou e o bebê ainda não tinha nascido. Sayid e Michael conseguiram montar em tempo recorde uma pequena barraca para acomodá-la. Jack forrou-a com cobertores. Kate a preparou para o parto despindo-a das roupas molhadas e cobrindo suas pernas com um dos cobertores. O intervalo entre as contrações aumentou, de três passou para cinco minutos. Isso não era nada bom, pensava Jack consigo mesmo. Verificou a dilatação duas vezes, estava muito lenta. Ana-Lucia sofria muito, mas procurava não demonstrar. Mesmo assim Kate notava as expressões faciais de desespero dela e procurava ajudá-la.

- Você quer mais água, Ana?

- Sim, Kate.- ela assentiu enquanto Kate derramava um pouco de água sobre os lábios dela apenas para umedecê-los.

Jack se encontrava à entrada da tenda, segurando o relógio de Michael nas mãos, extremamente tenso. Sayid sentou-se ao lado dele.

- E então, como ela está? Ainda vai demorar muito?

- Eu não sei. O bebê já deveria ter nascido, mas a dilatação está muito lenta. Ela não tem passagem para tê-lo e as dores só tendem a aumentar por causa disso. Se ela estivesse em um hospital agora com certeza uma cesariana já teria sido autorizada. Mas não posso fazer uma cesariana aqui, não tenho meios de fazê-lo.

- E não há mais nada que possa ser feito?- Sayid indagou, preocupado.

- Nada, a não ser esperar mais um pouco. Preciso de mais dilatação para fazer o que estou pensando.

- Jack! Jack!- Kate gritou de dentro da tenda. – È melhor você vir rápido!

Jack entrou depressa na tenda. Ana-Lucia gritava, não conseguia mais se conter, a dor era muito forte. Sayid foi sentar-se com Locke, Pedro e Michael que estavam apreensivos em volta da fogueira.

- È o fim de tudo não é? A estrada acaba aqui?- perguntou Ana-Lucia com o rosto tomado por lágrimas.

- Não Ana, você vai ficar bem. Seu bebê vai nascer, eu vou resolver isso!- Jack dizia tentando acalmá-la, mas ele também estava na raias do desespero.

Ana-Lucia começou a perder muito sangue, e nada do bebê nascer. Ela estava cada vez mais fraca, e muito pálida, os lábios perdendo a cor. Mas ela era persistente, determinada, forte, iria conseguir. Pelo menos era o que dizia a si mesma, não se deixando vencer. Sentia que seu filho estava chegando e que só dependia dela que ele nascesse. Mesmo que morresse naquele parto, tudo o que ela queria era que seu filho viesse ao mundo, tivesse uma chance de sobreviver. Respirou fundo e sussurrou para Kate enquanto mais uma vez Jack checava a dilatação do útero.

- Kate, eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Diga Ana, pode pedir.- disse Kate enxugando o suor da testa dela com um pano.

- Se eu morrer...

- Não, você não vai morrer!- bradou Kate sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas.

- Por favor, Kate, me escuta!- ela insistiu, sua voz estava extremamente abafada. – Se eu morrer, você promete que vai cuidar do meu filho como se fosse seu.

Kate olhou para Jack que também estava chorando.

- Yeah, eu prometo cuidar dele. Mas você não vai morrer Ana-Lucia.

- Não, não vai!- disse Jack, determinado. – Você é uma mulher forte, sobreviveu a um acidente de avião, atravessou metade da ilha tentando manter o seu grupo vivo e não vai morrer agora. Você vai ter seu bebê e nós vamos encontrar o Sawyer, e vocês serão felizes juntos. Os três.

Ana-Lucia tentou sorrir às palavras de Jack, mas a dor estava insuportável.

- Eu não vou conseguir! Eu não vou conseguir!- ela chorava.

- Você vai conseguir, Ana-Lucia!- insistiu Jack. Aquela altura, a dilatação dela já era suficiente para ele fazer o que pretendia, embora fosse muito arriscado fazer ali sem nenhuma anestesia, mas ele precisava arriscar. Saiu da tenda e chamou Locke.

- E os instrumentos John?

- Estão esterilizados. Mas o que vai fazer? Vai usar o bisturi? Vai operá-la sem nenhuma anestesia? Você é louco Jack!

Jack enxugou o suor da testa, estava com uma aparência cansada. Se pudesse tudo o que queria fazer pelas próximas vinte horas era dormir, mas não, tinha que resolver aquilo. Ao ver a expressão dele, Michael recordou-se do dia em que Boone se machucou ao cair de um bimotor preso a uma árvore. Jack o chamou para construir uma lâmina potentemente afiada para amputar a perna dele. Naquele momento, Jack tinha o mesmo olhar, e Michael sabia que ele iria até o fim com aquilo.

- Jack, você está me ouvindo?- exasperou-se Locke. – Você não pode operá-la assim!

Mas Jack já havia pegado o bisturi e a tesoura. Faria o que precisava ser feito.

- Ana-Lucia.- chamou.

Ela voltou os olhos lacrimenjantes para ele.

- Eu vou precisar muito da sua ajuda. Você não tem passagem suficiente, e se o bebê ficar mais tempo preso no canal ele vai morrer sufocado e você terá uma infecção generalizada.

Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos sentindo muito medo, pensou no rosto da mãe. Como queria que ela estivesse ali.

- Mas eu vou fazer um pequeno corte em você que vai ajudar o bebê a sair, com essa dilatação é a única coisa que pode ser feita. Eu não tenho nenhuma anestesia, isso vai ser muito doloroso. Mesmo assim, vou precisar que você seja forte, agüente a dor e faça muita força depois que eu cortar, certo?

- Yeah!- ela respondeu resignada. – Eu faço qualquer coisa!

Jack pegou o bisturi, suas mãos tremiam muito. Kate notou isso e inconscientemente se pegou rezando em pensamento. Em seu íntimo, Jack contava até cinco tentando recuperar o controle. Posicionou o bisturi e fez o corte nela. Ana-Lucia sentiu a lâmina afiada rasgando-lhe a carne e pensou que fosse desmaiar. Começou a chorar convulsivamente abraçando-se a Kate.

- Vamos Ana, agora vou precisar de você. Faça força!

Ela começou a fazer força de olhos fechados porque a vista estava turva. Gritava desesperada. Lá fora, todos estavam em silêncio, com olhares temerosos. Apenas Rosseau parecia impassível ao que estava acontecendo enquanto comia uma manga quieta em um canto. Sayid começou a fazer suas orações em árabe.

- Isso Ana, você está conseguindo!- falava Jack, incentivando-a.

Ana-Lucia respirava fundo, descansava momentaneamente e empurrava mais. Não demorou muito e um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Jack quando ele vislumbrou a cabeça do nenê.

- Ele está nascendo Ana! Seu filho está nascendo!

Kate não sabia se ria ou se chorava, estava emocionada. Um sorriso dançou nos lábios de Ana-Lucia e mais do que determinada ela fez mais força, já estava perto de acabar. O grito de dor dela ecoou pela mata, seguido do inconfundível chorinho de bebê recém-nascido.

- Nasceu!- exclamou Sayid abraçando Locke. Pedro e Michael se abraçaram também. Rosseau limitou-se a sorrir.

Jack pegou o bebê limpando de imediato o nariz e a boca para que ele pudesse respirar. Seu coração batia muito forte, acabara de realizar o segundo milagre da sua vida.

- È um menino lindo, Ana.- disse Kate. – Como ele é grande!

Jack cortou o cordão umbilical e o entregou a Ana-Lucia que ainda chorava, mas desta vez de felicidade. Era uma sensação indescritível pra ela sentir finalmente o filho em seus braços depois de tudo o que passou. Kate começou a limpar o menino com um pano enquanto sua mãe o abraçava.

- _Hola mi amor, yo soy tu mama_!- ela murmurou em espanhol.

- Ele é enorme, deve pesar quase quatro quilos. É o bebê mais bonito que eu já vi.- emocionou-se Jack.

O menino era muito branco, gordinho, os pés e as mãozinhas arredondadas. Praticamente não tinha cabelo, apenas algumas penugens douradas. Seus olhinhos azuis encontraram os de sua mãe e instintivamente ele segurou em seu polegar com força. Ana-Lucia riu.

- Você è forte como a mamãe!

Ele fez cara de choro outra vez e desabou em prantos, inquieto.

- Oh!- disse Kate toda derretida pelo bebê.

- _No llores, niño! __Mama está aqui_.

Ana-Lucia estava tão entretida com seu bebê que quase não percebeu quando Jack retirou a placenta e começou a suturar o corte que fizera.

O bebê não parava de chorar, e Ana-Lucia preocupou-se.

- È normal ele chorar assim, Jack? Ele tem alguma coisa?

Jack sorriu: - Tem sim, fome! Você tem que amamentá-lo.

Ele voltou a se concentrar na agulha que costurava a pele dela. Ana-Lucia olhou para Kate, apreensiva.

- Você vai conseguir!- Kate disse sorrindo. Ajudou-a erguer a camiseta deixando um dos seios dela à mostra. Ana-Lucia posicionou o bebê com cuidado e guiou-o para o seu seio. O menino começou a mamar imediatamente, sugando com força.

Ana-Lucia e Kate riram, vendo o desespero dele.

- Ele é mesmo filho do Sawyer!- Kate comentou.

Jack riu também, terminando de dar o ponto no corte. Depois de todo aquele sufoco, havia dado tudo certo. Ana-Lucia não parava de sorrir, acariciava a cabecinha do filho, extasiada. Tudo agora seria diferente em sua vida, tinha um filho. Nada poderia ser mais maravilhoso do que aquilo.

- Já sabe como vai chamá-lo?- indagou Kate.

- Sim.- Ana-Lucia sorriu. – James.

Tudo parecia estar perfeito, no entanto, seu esforço durante o parto, e mais aquele esforço para alimentar o filho a fizeram ainda mais fraca e sua vista ficou turva outra vez, escurecendo pouco a pouco. Ela desmaiou. Kate gritou:

- Ana, Ana! Acorde por favor! Ana!

Jack tocou o rosto de Ana-Lucia, ela estava fria, ele preocupou-se.

- Kate, pegue o bebê.

- Jack, ela...- Kate estava muito nervosa.

- Anda Kate, pegue o bebê!- Jack pediu, sério.

Assim que Kate o pegou, o menino começou a chorar por ter de largar o peito da mãe. Jack abaixou a camiseta dela, cobrindo-a. Tomou seu pulso, estava muito fraco.

- Ana!- Jack chamou tocando o rosto dela.

Ela entrebriu os olhos devagar, estava muito fraca.

- Consegue me ouvir?- ele indagou.

- O bebê...- ela murmurou.

- Seu filho está bem Ana. Você agora precisa se alimentar, beber água e descansar ou então não terá forças para alimentar o seu filho. Está sentindo dor?

- Sim.- ela respondeu. O corte que Jack fizera nela ardia bastante, incomodando-a.

- Você precisa ficar totalmente em repouso, não pode se mexer muito ou os pontos podem ceder. Eu vou te dar alguns analgésicos, são fracos, mas vão ajudar a suportar a dor.

- A mochila...-ela disse numa voz abafada. – Kate, a minha mochila...

Kate pegou a mochila dela que estava no canto da tenda e abriu. Além de algumas roupas e pertences de Ana-Lucia havia também algumas roupinhas, fraldas e a manta do bebê. Ela sorriu, Ana-Lucia pensara em tudo. Jack pediu a Sayid e Locke que trouxessem mais água do córrego. Kate banhou o bebê, vestiu-o e o colocou na manta, entregando-o para Jack. Depois ajudou Ana-Lucia a se limpar e a trocar de roupa. Deu água, leite e frutas para ela, que adormeceu logo em seguida.

Jack estava exausto à porta da tenda quando Kate saiu de lá deixando Ana-Lucia dormindo. Embalava o bebê nos braços e sorria. Ela gostou de vê-lo fazendo isso, imaginou-o embalando o filho deles, estava ansiosa para que esse momento chegasse.

- Me diz cara, como você pode ser assim tão parecido com o Sawyer?- indagou Jack, brincando com o nenê.

O menino estava quietinho nos braços dele, envolvido na manta. Sayid e os outros dormiam próximo à fogueira, preparando-se para partir logo cedo e continuar sua jornada. Kate sentou-se ao lado de Jack.

- Acho que ele não quer dormir.- ela disse olhando para o bebê que tinha os olhos azuis bem acesos. – Ele parece que está encarando a gente.

Jack sorriu: - Parece, mas é só impressão. Bebês nessa idade não enxergam muita coisa além de vultos. Se guiam pelo cheiro, é assim que reconhecem a mãe e o pai.

- De qualquer forma, acho que ele gosta de você. Onde aprendeu a lidar tão bem com crianças?- ela indagou, curiosa.

- Segredo profissional.- ele respondeu divertido. James começou a ficar sonolento, bocejando nos braços de Jack. Levou o dedinho à boca, sugando-o.

- Jack, você acha que a Ana vai ficar bem?

- È difícil dizer, o que eu fiz foi muito arriscado, poderíamos ter perdido os dois.

- Mas não perdemos.- Kate reiterou.

- O que me preocupa agora, é que não poderemos seguir adiante com Ana-Lucia desse jeito e um bebê recém-nascido. Ela pode ter infecção se fizer esforço, não vai poder fazer longas caminhadas por pelo menos umas duas semanas. Vai levar uns três dias para andar sem sentir desconfortável, e isso se tudo correr bem. Outra coisa que me preocupa é a alimentação do bebê, ela está muito fraca com poucas condições de amamentar. Não temos nada aqui que possamos dar ao bebê.

- E o que vamos fazer, Jack?

- Vamos desistir de ir atrás do Sawyer.- ele respondeu com seriedade.

- Como?- ela perguntou, incrédula.

- Kate, precisamos ficar aqui até que Ana tenha o mínimo de condições de voltar para o acampamento. Ficaremos bem, podemos improvisar uma barraca maior, tem um córrego aqui perto onde podemos beber água e já observei que há muitas frutas nessas árvores.

- Mas e quanto ao Sawyer? Foi tão difícil chegar até aqui, vamos desistir dele agora?

- Deixemos que o Sayid siga com Locke e os outros. Não podemos arriscar a vida da Ana-Lucia e do bebê.- ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela. – Não posso mais arriscar a sua vida e a do nosso bebê.

Kate tocou levemente os lábios dele com os seus, beijando-o docemente. Ao sentir toda aquela movimentação, James começou a chorar desesperado. Kate o pegou dos braços de Jack.

- Vem aqui bebê, não chore, lindinho!

- Acho que ele não mamou o suficiente.- disse Jack.

- Eu vou levá-lo pra Ana, ver se ela tem condições de amamentá-lo.

Jack assentiu. Antes de entrar na tenda com o bebê aos berros, Kate se voltou para ele e o beijou rapidamente nos lábios:

- Te amo, farei o que você quiser. Vamos ficar aqui.

Ele sorriu e levantou-se, resolvendo se acomodar para dormir. Dentro da tenda, Ana Lucia despertou com o choro do filho. Kate se aproximou dela, sentando-se ao seu lado com o bebê no colo.

- Mas o que o meu filho tem? Vem aqui com a mamãe!- disse Ana Lucia tomando-o dos braços de Kate com cuidado.

- Ele está com fome, você tem condições de dar de mamar?- perguntou Kate.

- Sim.- Ana Lucia respondeu abaixando a alça do vestido que usava e aconchegando o bebê em seu seio. – Estou apaixonada por ele, custo a acreditar que finalmente o tenho em meus braços.

Kate sorriu: - Ele é mesmo um menino muito lindo.

- E como se parece com o pai!- Ana Lucia comentou. – Sinto tanta saudade dele.

Kate respirou fundo, tinha que dizer logo a ela que não seguiriam com o grupo na manhã seguinte.

- Ana...- começou. Ela voltou os olhos negros para ela. – Eu estava conversando com o Jack, e ele disse que o procedimento que fez em você para que pudesse ter o nenê foi muito perigoso. Você vai precisar de tempo para se recuperar.

- O que está me dizendo?- ela indagou, temendo pela resposta.

- Estou te dizendo que não seguiremos com o grupo amanhã. Vamos ficar aqui, Jack, eu, você e o bebê.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Ana Lucia, toda aquela situação a deixara extremamente sensível. Ela sabia que Kate tinha razão, como seguir naquela busca perigosa daquele jeito, ainda mais com seu filho? Mas não podia evitar, desistir de Sawyer doía demais.

- Eu sei que vai ser difícil. Mas você tem que pensar no James agora.

Ela ficou vendo o filho mamando tranqüilo. Seu coração estava quebrando por dentro, prometera a si mesma não abandonar seu amor à própria sorte. Mas não tinha outra saída. O bebê dormiu mamando. Ela o afastou com cuidado do seu seio para que não acordasse. Depositou o bebê embrulhadinho em sua manta ao lado dela e colocou a alça do vestido no lugar. No momento seguinte, chorava sem controle, colocando pra fora toda a dor que a estava consumindo. Kate apiedou-se dela e a abraçou confortando-a.

- Sinto muito, Ana. Sinto muito.

Continua...


	25. O 3 dia

**Capítulo 25- "3° dia"**

- Então esse é o pequeno Sawyer?- disse Sayid acariciando a cabecinha do menino que estava no colo de Kate.

- È o clone dele!- brincou Kate.

O dia ainda não havia clareado totalmente e o grupo já se preparava para partir. Jack contara a Sayid e Locke que não iria com eles pelo bem de Ana-Lucia, do bebê e de Kate. Sayid concordou com ele, embora tenha ficado preocupado em deixá-lo ali no meio da mata com duas mulheres e uma criança para tomar conta. Mas era a única solução, ele sabia. Levá-las com eles seria um risco desnecessário, até porque não sabiam se seriam bem sucedidos em sua missão.

- Devemos ir, Sayd!- disse Locke. Rosseau saiu na frente, os esperava além do córrego.

Jack deu a Pedro alguns analgésicos para o ombro, um pedaço de gaze e álcool para que pudesse continuar cuidando do curativo. Sayid se aproximou de Jack e perguntou:

- Você precisa de mais munição?

- Não.- Jack balançou a cabeça.

- Saiba que eu não fico muito tranqüilo sabendo que você ficará aqui sozinho com elas.

- Eu sei Sayid, mas não temos como sair daqui. Ana Lucia não tem condições de andar.

Sayid assentiu dando um tapinha amigável em Jack.

- Então vou indo. Espero nos vermos muito em breve.

- Eu também.- disse Jack. – Boa sorte, e que vocês encontrem o Sawyer.

Locke e Michael apertaram a mão dele, um de cada vez.

- Tenham muito cuidado.- disse Kate. – Sabemos do que essas pessoas são capazes.

O grupo partiu. Estavam divididos agora. Jack abraçou Kate.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, amor.

- Eu sei, você está aqui!- ela disse se aconchegando a ele enquanto embalava James em seus braços.

- Eu gostaria muito de tomar um banho.- Jack falou.

- Eu também.- falou Kate. – O córrego é muito longe daqui?

- Pedro e Rosseau disseram que não.

- Podíamos ir até lá, pegar algumas frutas nas árvores e tomar um banho, o que acha?- Kate indagou sorrindo.

- Eu acho que você já está me tentando!- ele disse, divertido.

- Ora Jack, vamos! Não demoramos nada. Ana precisa de frutas frescas.

Ele deu um beijinho na testa dela.

- Então está bem!

- Eu vou levar o James pra mamar, já volto.

Kate entrou na tenda. Encontrou Ana Lucia sentada no cobertor, parecia bem mais disposta, o rosto corado.

- È bom ver você assim.- falou Kate. – Como está se sentindo?

- Como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão.- ela gracejou. – Mas vou sobreviver. E você James, por onde andava, moço?

- Não resisti e levei ele para exibir para os outros.

Ana Lucia o pegou.

- Eles já partiram?- seu semblante era triste.

- Sim.- Kate afirmou.

Ana respirou fundo:

- Vou tentar não pensar nisso, tenho meu bebê pra cuidar agora.

O menino começou a procurar pelo seio dela instintivamente. Ana Lucia riu:

- Mas você é mesmo muito guloso! Já quer mamar outra vez?

- Você está com fome?- Kate indagou.

- Tomei o leite que você deixou aqui pra mim, mas ainda estou faminta.

- Eu e o Jack vamos até o córrego pegar água e colher frutas. Voltamos logo, você vai ficar bem?

- Eu vou sim. Não se preocupe.

James esperneou impaciente, exigindo o peito de sua mãe. Ela o aconchegou junto de si, ele se acalmou assim que conseguiu mamar. Kate tirou do bolso de trás da calça a sua pistola e depositou com cuidado ao lado de Ana Lucia.

- Está com a trava, mas está carregada. Pra uma emergência!

Ana-Lucia assentiu com a cabeça. Kate foi até a entrada estreita da tenda.

- Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, James precisa trocar a fralda.

- Já percebi.- Ana falou torcendo o nariz. Beijou a cabeça do bebê. – Amo você meu bebê. Que olhos tão lindos que você tem.- ela falava carinhosa, com a voz doce.

Kate saiu, encontrou Jack guardando as garrafas de água vazias na mochila.

- Podemos ir, doutor?- ela indagou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ele riu.

- Esse seu olhar está muito suspeito! Vamos.

Deram as mãos e saíram caminhando. O córrego estava mais para lago, não era mesmo muito longe, e ao seu redor havia várias árvores frutíferas. Kate subiu logo em uma mangueira, derrubando com facilidade algumas mangas suculentas. Jack tirou a camisa e os sapatos molhando os pés na água. Kate tirou uma faquinha do bolso da calça e cortou um pedaço de manga, comendo-o com vontade.

- Está muito doce essa manga!- ela disse sentando-se ao lado de Jack.

- Eu quero provar.- Jack falou.

Ela colocou a manga de lado e beijou os lábios dele. Jack riu e pegou a manga das mãos dela, junto com a faca cortando um pedaço para si. Kate levantou-se e despiu a camiseta e as calças, ficando de calcinha e sutiã. Jack admirou o corpo dela à luz do sol. Ela colocou o pé na água disposta a nadar.

- Vem, Jack!- ela disse chamando-o com o dedo.

Ele colocou a manga de lado e tirou as calças ficando somente com o boxer. Kate olhou o ferimento na perna dele.

- Amor, isso deve estar doendo, né?

- Não se preocupe!- ele disse agarrando-a.

Kate sorriu marota e o beijou. Jack soltou o fecho do sutiã dela, tirando-o. Os dois entraram na água abraçando-se e beijando-se sem parar, jogando água pra cima. Sentiu Jack acariciá-la por debaixo d'água e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não podemos demorar!

- Nós não vamos demorar, eu prometo!- ele disse fazendo uma carícia mais ousada nela, que gemeu mordiscando o ombro dele.

- Jack, não faz assim...

xxxxxxxxx

Na tenda, Ana Lucia havia acabado de trocar a fralda do seu bebê. Beijava a barriguinha dele.

- Você é a coisa mais fofa da mamãe! È sim...

Viu um par de pernas passar em frente à tenda pela fresta. Sorriu e falou:

- Jack, Kate! Onde estão as frutas? Vocês só foram colhê-las ou...

Não ouviu resposta. Mas continuava ouvindo o barulho de passos lá fora.

- Jack! Kate!- chamou outra vez.

Ainda sem resposta. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e instintivamente ela pegou a arma que Kate lhe deixara.

- Kate, é você quem está aí? Jack?- perguntou mais uma vez.

Olhou para James que estava bem quietinho. Embrulhou-o na manta e se levantou com muito esforço, fazendo careta por causa da dor. Segurava com um braço o bebê e na outra mão tinha a arma já destravada, pronta para atirar. Saiu da tenda e não viu ninguém, mas sentia que estava sendo observada. De repente, seu medo ganhou vida e dois homens e uma mulher saíram de trás das árvores.

- Para trás!- ela gritou. – Para trás ou eu vou atirar em vocês, filhos da p...!

A mulher sorriu sarcástica:

- Não vai atirar em nós Ana, não quer machucar o seu filho.

Ana Lucia deu um tiro pra cima.

- Experimentem chegar perto de mim.

O bebê começou a chorar por causa do barulho do tiro.

- Me desculpe filhinho, mamãe está tentando nos proteger!- ela disse para o filho, embalando-o no braço com dificuldade.

Os três ficaram encarando ela, sem se aproximar muito. Ela não sabia, mas estavam fazendo aquilo para distraí-la porque um homem mais alto e mais forte do que os dois que já estavam de frente pra ela surgiu por trás e agarrou-a aplicando no braço dela uma seringa. Ela estremeceu, o braço ficou mole deixando cair a arma no chão. Mesmo assim, era nítido o esforço dela para segurar o bebê. A mulher o tomou dela. Ana Lucia desmaiou, tombando no chão.

- Certo, a pegamos!- falou um dos homens.

- Ele não é lindo, Danny?- disse a mulher sacudindo James em seus braços. – Será que podemos ficar com ele?

- Eu não sei Colleen. Agora não temos tempo para isso, precisamos pegar os outros dois que estão no lago.

- Vamos esperar que eles voltem.- sugeriu o outro homem. – Estão desprevenidos, será fácil capturá-los aqui.

Danny concordou, parecia ser o chefe daquele pequeno grupo. Admirou o bebê nos braços de Colleen.

- Se não houver objeção, ficaremos com ele. Eu soube que a mãe será "apagada".

- E quanto ao pai?- indagou Colleen.

- Não sei, mas parece que Ben tem planos para ele.

xxxxxxxxxx

Depois daqueles quatro dias de provações, Jack e Kate finalmente podiam curtir a companhia um do outro sem problemas, sem interrupções, ou pelo menos era assim que pensavam enquanto namoravam à beira do lago. Estavam ambos deitados sobre suas próprias roupas estendidas na grama, nus. Em silêncio, os dois se deixavam banhar a luz do sol, abraçados sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro.

- Sempre depois que faço amor com você eu me sinto novo, curado de tudo.- comentou Jack sorrindo para ela.

Kate riu dando um selinho nos lábios dele:

- Eu me sinto da mesma forma.

- Precisamos voltar!- ele disse levantando-se e pegando suas roupas.

- Sim, Ana está com fome. Precisamos levar as frutas, além disso, não me sinto bem a deixando muito tempo sozinha com o bebê.

Vestiram-se e começaram a refazer o caminho até o acampamento improvisado. Estavam tranqüilos, trocando olhares apaixonados. Ao chegarem, Kate correu até a tenda com algumas frutas para Ana-Lucia, mas assustou-se ao constatar que ela não estava lá.

- Ana! Ana!- chamou pelo acampamento.

- O que houve?- indagou Jack.- Ela não está aqui?

Kate preocupou-se e os dois saíram procurando-a desesperados pelos arredores. Nada. Ela ouviu um dos arbustos se mexerem, voltou seus olhos na direção do barulho, mas já era tarde. Sentiu uma dor aguda no pescoço ao ser atingida por um dardo tranqüilizante. Seu corpo inteiro entrou em convulsão. Jack exasperou-se com aquilo e sacou sua arma, atirando na direção de onde o dardo viera. No entanto, suas balas acabaram e ele não conseguiu atingir ninguém. Num impulso incontrolável, colocou Kate em suas costas e tentou fugir com ela, mas foi atingido por um dardo na perna direita, caindo quase imediatamente, desfalecendo junto com sua amada.

xxxxxxxxx

Nikki já estava cansada de correr sem saber do que, desde que fugira daquele estranho lugar com a ajuda de Alex há duas noites parara muito pouco para descansar. Só conseguia pensar que precisava chegar logo ao tal acampamento onde seria acolhida, embora não tivesse a menor idéia de como faria isso. Só seguia direto sem parar. Alex a aconselhara a seguir para o norte, mas a impressão que ela tinha era a de que estava andando em círculos, e que não se afastara muito do local de onde fugira.

Resolveu parar, respirando com dificuldade, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos. Tirou a mochila das costas e bebeu mais um gole da água que vinha economizando. Sentou-se no chão e fechou os olhos escorando-se em uma árvore. Estava muito suja e suada, os longos cabelos loiros pregando na testa. De repente, o som de passos se aproximando a assustou, e seu coração ficou em alerta.

- Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus! Eles me descobriram, vão me pegar de volta.- murmurou.

Não tinha sequer uma arma para se defender. Começou a prever o próprio fim, aquelas pessoas a capturariam de volta e muito zangadas acabariam por matá-la. Não queria morrer, imploraria por sua vida, faria o que eles quisessem. Os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais, até que uma mulher desgrenhada de aparência rústica apareceu diante dela e apontou-lhe uma flecha para seu peito. Nikki gritou, histérica:

- Não, não, por favor! Não me mate, podem me levar de volta eu prometo que não irei mais fugir.

- Nikki!- gritou Pedro surgindo do meio das árvores.

- Pedro? È você? Como...?

- Danielle, afaste essa flecha dela, por favor, é a Nikki.- Pedro pediu.

Rosseau se afastou olhando para a mulher, desconfiada. Locke, Michael e Sayid se aproximaram para vê-la também.

- Eu pensei que nunca mais ia ver você.- disse Pedro, abraçando-a.

- Você fugiu do acampamento dos Outros?- indagou Sayid.

- Acampamento dos Outros? Do que está falando e quem é você?

- Acho que ela não tem a menor idéia do que está acontecendo, Sayid.-falou Locke.

- Eu não sei não, ou ela conseguiu fugir de lá foi com a ajuda de alguém ou então estão nos preparando uma armadilha. Soltaram-na para nos atrair e depois nos capturarem- disse Rosseau.

Apontou a flecha para Nikki de novo.

- Não!- disse Pedro se colocando na frente dela.

- Como você fugiu Nikki?- perguntou Michael, muito sério. Conhecia os Outros o suficiente para saber que eles nunca libertavam alguém sem segundas intenções, ele mesmo fora vítima de um desses falsos acordos de liberdade.

- Havia uma garota, adolescente, Alex, ela cuidou de mim durante todo o tempo em que eu estive presa. Foi ela quem me ajudou a escapar. Disse que eu deveria tentar chegar ao acampamento dos sobreviventes de um acidente de avião. São vocês?

Os olhos de Rosseau brilharam ao ouvir o nome da filha. Então estavam perto, isso a animou muito.

- Você falou com Alex?- perguntou a Nikki.

- Sim, se não fosse por ela eu jamais teria escapado.

Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Rosseau, e ela disse:

- Precisamos continuar, o acampamento não deve estar longe. Venha conosco, mostre-nos a direção de onde você veio.

- Posso tentar mostrar a direção.- respondeu Nikki. – Mas nem morta volto pra aquele lugar. Pedro, como você conseguiu fugir? Alex também te ajudou?

- Não.- disse Pedro. – Eles me torturaram, e não sei por que depois me soltaram.- confessou.

Locke ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

- Você nunca nos contou isso.

- Se eu tivesse contado, teriam acreditado em mim?- ele se justificou.

Sayid ficou desconfiado.

- E quanto àquela história de você ser escritor e estar escrevendo um livro sobre os sobreviventes de um acidente de avião?- questionou Locke.

De repente todas as atenções estavam voltadas para Pedro.

- Disse a eles que era escritor? Pedro, por que mentiu?- perguntou Nikki.

Ele ficou nervoso, mas tentou se explicar:

- Nem tudo foi mentira. E eu só disse aquilo pro John acreditar em mim e me ajudar, porque eu sabia que o Jack seria muito mais difícil de ser convencido. E percebi também que havia uma espécie de rixa pela liderança entre eles no grupo, me aproveitei disso para sobreviver.

Michael balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Nem tudo foi mentira? E que parte foi verdade?

- Bem, a parte de que não sou um dos Outros.

- E quanto às informações que tinha sobre sermos sobreviventes de um acidente de avião?- indagou Sayid.

- Escutei algumas conversas enquanto estive preso pelos Outros, e resolvi usar isso a meu favor.

- Já chega, eu não quero escutar mais nada. Esse cara é um mentiroso!- bradou Michael.

- Cale a boca, Michael.- disse Sayid. – Você melhor do que ninguém não pode julgá-lo por suas mentiras, já que você um dia foi capaz de nos trair para recuperar seu filho. Pedro até agora só tem nos ajudado.

Michael calou-se com as palavras de Sayid, odiava ser lembrado do erro que cometera. Locke ficou muito curioso com as revelações de Pedro.

- Então, como foi que você e Nikki realmente chegaram a essa ilha?

- Eu já te contei isso John, nosso barco quebrou, ficamos presos no mar, fomos arrastados para essa ilha pela correnteza.

- E o que realmente estavam fazendo no mar?- questionou Sayid.

- Bem, Nikki estava me ensinando a mergulhar, ela é instrutora de mergulho como eu já disse. Eu estava em uma missão, fui contratado por Penélope Widmore para encontrar Desmond, seu noivo que desaparecera enquanto participava de uma regata nessas águas.

Os olhos de todos se alargaram, surpresos.

- Mas você o encontrou Pedro. Por que não disse isso a ele?- indagou Locke.

- Porque percebi que não existem meios de sairmos dessa ilha, e achei que contar isso a ele não faria diferença nenhuma.

- Já chega de tanta conversa, precisamos ir!- falou Rosseau, impaciente.

Nikki levantou-se, e disse:

- Não sei ao certo de que direção vim. Mas Alex me aconselhou a seguir para o norte, dizendo que eu não deveria ir para o Oeste, que a morte me esperava lá.

- Então vamos para o Oeste, é lá que eles estão.- afirmou Rosseau, determinada.

- Eu não irei mais com vocês. Vou voltar com Nikki para o acampamento.

Sayid entendeu.

- Está bem, quando chegarem lá digam a todos que estamos bem, e que Jack voltará logo para o acampamento assim que Ana-Lucia se recuperar.

O grupo seguiu adiante, cada vez mais dividido. Pedro e Nikki ficaram para trás, abraçados. Estavam felizes por se reencontrarem.

Sawyer ainda dormia em sua cela quando acordou com o conhecido som dos sapatos da mulher com quem conversara no dia anterior. Levantou do colchão de um salto e encarou a mulher, que desta vez não estava usando o jaleco branco. Ela tinha um olhar inofensivo, por mais que Sawyer acreditasse que aquele olhar era um só uma máscara que escondia sua verdadeira natureza.

- A que devo mais uma visita de sua alteza aos meus humildes aposentos?- ele debochou.

A mulher sorriu e se aproximou bastante da cela dele.

- Está mais calmo agora?

- Como um cordeirinho.- Sawyer respondeu. – O que tem pra mim Hera Venenosa?

- Hera Venenosa?- ela repetiu. – Cada vez acho você mais criativo. Mas bem, eu vim me apresentar, não vai mais precisar ficar inventando apelidos para mim. Eu sou Juliet.

- Muito prazer, Romeu.- disse Sawyer, fazendo pouco caso dela. – Não estou dando a mínima para como você se chama, só quero saber até quando vou ficar preso aqui?

- Não por muito tempo.- ela respondeu calmamente. – Sairá daqui amanhã bem cedo.

- E irei pra onde?- ele indagou. – Pra sua casa? Fique sabendo benzinho, que eu sou um cara comprometido.

Juliet riu.

- Adoraria te levar pra minha casa, e também não estou dando a mínima se você se diz comprometido. Mas não, não vou te dizer para onde você vai.

- E o que veio fazer aqui então? Rir mais um pouco da minha cara?

- Não, vim te dizer que mais tarde receberá uma visita de seu agrado.

Sawyer franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Como é que é? Madonna pagou a minha fiança?

- Você verá. Estou fazendo isso para que reconsidere, e pare de pensar que somos os inimigos.

Depois de dizer isso, ela deu meia volta e foi embora, deixando Sawyer muito intrigado.

xxxxxxxxx

Jack estava confuso, sentia seu corpo ser arrastado por duas pessoas. Piscou os olhos tentando entender onde estava. Mesmo com a vista turva viu que estava em outra escotilha, maior que o Cisne. Foi colocado em uma pequena sala branca, apenas com um sofá e uma mesinha. Os homens que o arrastavam jogaram-no no sofá. Ele ficou lá parado, sem se mexer, a droga ainda circulando no seu sangue.

Kate não foi levada para nenhuma cela, em vez disso a colocaram em uma espécie de consultório médico, onde Juliet a esperava. O efeito da droga começava a passar nela também, mas ainda se sentia muito confusa. A deitaram em uma cama com lençóis brancos e duas mulheres começaram a despi-la, vestindo-a em seguida com uma camisola de hospital branca.

Ana Lucia foi levada para esse mesmo consultório e Juliet mandou que dessem um banho nela, a vestissem com um vestido bem bonito, e refez pessoalmente o seu curativo do parto, deu também um antiinflamatório que não interferiria na amamentação do bebê. A droga que tinham injetado nela era forte e manteve-a desacordada durante todo esse processo, e ela só acordou quando tinham terminado.

Ao vê-la pronta, com o olhar transtornado, Juliet comentou:

- Você está bonita!

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, irritada.

- Quem é você? O que estão fazendo comigo?

- Acalme-se Ana, está tudo bem.- Juliet respondeu pacientemente.

- Como está tudo bem?- ela esbravejou. – Onde está o meu bebê?

- Ele está bem, precisamos que fique calma, ou então terei que drogá-la de novo e você não quer isso, não é mesmo?

Ana-Lucia agarrou o pescoço dela, tentando enforcá-la. As outras duas mulheres que estavam no consultório seguraram Ana impedindo que ela asfixiasse Juliet. Quando se viu livre, Juliet tossiu muito e ordenou para as duas mulheres que eram muito fortes:

- Amarrem as mãos dela, amordacem e levem-na pro Danny, ele já sabe o que fazer.

Minutos depois, Ana-Lucia se debatia com as mãos amarradas pra trás e um saco na cabeça. A boca amordaçada. Se pudesse matar o desgraçado que a estava arrastando. Finalmente, Danny parou. Ela percebeu que ele abria uma porta, mas não sabia da onde. Seu coração acelerou, o que eles iam fazer com ela?

xxxxxxxxx

Sawyer andava de um lado para o outro da cela como um animal enjaulado, se continuasse mais tempo ali, estava certo de que enlouqueceria. A sala estava na penumbra, uma única lâmpada acesa, sua luz oscilante lançando sombras pelas paredes enferrujadas do lugar. Ouviu a porta abrir. Um homem entrou com uma bandeja, abriu a portinhola da cela e a atirou lá dentro bem rápido, fechando-a em seguida. Sawyer gritou antes que ele saísse:

- Hey, o serviço de quarto aqui nessa bodega tá cada vez pior, hein!

Olhou para o prato de sopa fazendo careta. Aquele com certeza era o pior tempero do mundo, porém sabia que greve de fome não iria adiantar nada, aquelas pessoas não se importavam se ele morreria ou não. Começou a comer resignado quando ouviu a porta de ferro se abrir outra vez com um rangido. Dessa vez, dois homens entraram.

- Que foi? Esqueceram de trazer a minha sobremesa?.- Sawyer debochou, mas sentiu o ar faltar-lhe quando viu um daqueles homens arrastando uma mulher de vestido branco com um saco na cabeça.

Ele piscou os olhos, incrédulo.

- Mas o que diabos é isso? - falou.

- Visita pra você Jimmy Kimmel! Presentinho da chefa!- disse Danny, debochado.

O outro homem riu e retirou o saco da cabeça da mulher.

Naquele momento, foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Aquele lugar sombrio não existia, muito menos aqueles homens.

- Ana Lucia.- Sawyer sussurrou provando a doçura de poder dizer o nome dela novamente. Seus olhos azuis se perderam nos olhos negros assustados dela.

O peito de Ana subia e descia, a respiração difícil, os olhos marejados. Sentiu o corpo inteiro entorpecer ao vê-lo. Sawyer não estava mais fazendo piada, seu coração batia acelerado ao perceber que os homens a colocariam na cela com ele.

Danny abriu a grade, desamarrando as mãos de Ana-Lucia que não fez qualquer movimento. Sawyer também não tentou escapar, ficou lá parado, com aquela sensação de ansiedade na boca do estômago. Danny a atirou dentro da cela, sem nenhum cuidado. Sawyer a segurou em seus braços, tirando imediatamente a mordaça dela.

- Não se acostumem com isso!- bradou Danny e se retirou da sala com o outro homem.

Ana-Lucia se agarrou a ele, sentindo o conforto de seus braços fortes em torno de si. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos sem controle, e ela não conseguia dizer nada. Sawyer tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e beijou suas lágrimas antes de unir seus lábios aos dela em um beijo muito intenso. Ficaram se beijando por vários minutos, só se separaram quando estavam sem fôlego, a dor da saudade os havia consumido.

- Não chore, baby!- sussurrou Sawyer.

Ela o abraçou outra vez, finalmente esboçando algumas palavras:

- Doeu tanto ficar longe de você, pensei que fosse morrer...

Ele parou para olhá-la, ela estava muito abatida. O rosto pálido, com olheiras visíveis. Mas, a mudança mais significativa era a ausência da gravidez. Seu ventre ainda estava inchado, porém diminuíra consideravelmente de tamanho. Sawyer tocou a barriga dela.

- O que fizeram com você? O bebê...

- Eu dei a luz.

Sawyer arregalou os olhos azuis.

- Quando? Como foi isso? Ainda faltavam três meses e...

- Minhas contas estavam erradas. Devo ter engravidado muito antes do que pensei.

Ele sorriu, cínico:

- Nossa "estripulia" na floresta rendeu?

Ela fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

- E onde está? Não me diga que morreu?- aquele pensamento assustou-o.

- Não Sawyer. Ele está vivo.

- Ele?- os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas.

- Sim, baby. Eu tive um menino lindo, graças ao Jack. Eu o chamei de James, porque ele se parece tanto com você.- ela tocou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos. – Tem os seus olhos, as covinhas do rosto, tudo.

- Mas onde ele está? No acampamento?

Ana-Lucia não conseguiu conter um soluço.

- Os malditos "Outros" o tiraram de mim quando me capturaram na floresta. O nosso bebê.

O rosto de Sawyer assumiu uma expressão de ódio e mais uma vez ele apertou Ana-Lucia junto de si.

- Quase morri para tê-lo, e se não o tiver de volta, morrerei de desgosto.- ela murmurou.

Ela começou a tremer, apesar de ter feito curativo e tomado remédios, a carga emocional que estava sofrendo era muito grande, precisava descansar. Sawyer a carregou com cuidado para o colchão no canto da cela e deitou-se com ela lá, acomodando-a em cima dele. Acariciou seus cabelos.

- James, o que você acha que vão fazer com a gente? Estou com muito medo.- ela confessou aninhada nos braços dele.

- Eu não sei Lu, mas não vou deixar fazerem nada com você. Vão ter que me matar primeiro. Meu dengo...

Ele beijou a testa dela, depois distribuiu beijinhos por seu pescoço. Ana-Lucia suspirou, era bom sentir um pouco de prazer depois de toda a dor que havia sentido ao longo daqueles dias. Sawyer começou a tocar seu corpo com carinho, e ela não fez nenhuma objeção. Sentia-se dolorida por dentro e por fora, mas sentir os carinhos dele outra vez era melhor do que qualquer remédio. Ela voltou seus olhos para ele, e disse baixinho:

- Quero ver outra manhã com você. Mas meu coração me diz que essa é a última vez que nos vemos, cowboy.

- Não Lucy! Por que está dizendo isso, chiquita?

- Eu não sei, é um pressentimento.

- Não acredito em pressentimentos.- ele falou. – Ainda mais nos ruins.

- Você se lembra quando me perguntou uma vez, o que eu queria? Que você ia me dar não importava o que fosse?

Ele sorriu: - Mas é claro que eu me lembro, te fiz essa pergunta tantas vezes e você nunca me deu uma resposta.

- Pois agora tem minha resposta. O que eu sempre quis, você já me deu, um filho e todo o seu amor. Não preciso de mais nada.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, perdendo-se um no outro. Sawyer a acariciava com cuidado, sabia que ela não podia fazer amor com ele, mesmo assim só poder sentir o corpo dela sobre o seu, seus lábios, a sua respiração morna de encontro ao seu rosto era mais do que suficiente, mais do que ele podia esperar estando preso naquele lugar.

A porta se abriu novamente, e Danny entrou seguido por Colleen que segurava um James muito irritado em seus braços. O rostinho vermelho de tanto chorar.

- Já chega desse chamego aí!- gritou Danny. – Estão pensando que isso aqui é o quê?

Ao ouvir o choro do filho, Ana-Lucia saiu de cima de Sawyer e gritou segurando as barras das grades da cela:

- Meu filho! Meu filho!

Colleen muito a contra-gosto entregou James para Ana-Lucia.

- Não fique tão alegrinha.- falou. – Eu só o trouxe porque ele precisa do seu leite, ainda!

Ana-Lucia ignorou o comentário dela, só queria saber do filho. Danny trancou a cela e os dois saíram outra vez. Ana foi sentar-se com o bebê no colchão. Sawyer ficou de longe, aquele era seu filho. De repente, ele não sabia o que fazer, só sorria.

Ela voltou-se para ele, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Vem aqui meu dengo.- ela disse. – Vem conhecer o seu filho.

O menino estava muito agitado, Ana-Lucia acalentou-o, cantando uma canção de ninar em espanhol: - _"Duerme niño bonito..."_- ele foi se acalmando ao som da voz dela. Sawyer se aproximou dos dois, e tocou a cabecinha de seu filho, tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Oi moleque.- falou doce.

James resmungou fazendo careta, suas mãozinhas tateando o peito da mãe.

- O meu bebê está com fome?- Ana sussurrou. – Mamãe vai cuidar disso.- ela despiu a alça do vestido e guiou o bebê para seu seio.

Sawyer riu ao vê-lo mamando tão avidamente.

- O papai está te olhando!- Ana-Lucia disse.

- Ah, então é assim? Vou ter que me acostumar a dividir você com outro homem?- Sawyer brincou. Ficou tocando o filho maravilhado. – Olha o tamanho desse pé!- exclamou. – È tão pequeno...Você é a mãe mais linda do mundo, Ana. Eu te amo, te amo demais.

Beijaram-se. James chorou, sacudindo as perninhas.

- Tá bom, o papai não faz mais. Ela é toda sua agora, tudo bem.- beijou a cabeça do filho.

- Papai te ama, você e a mamãe.

Aquele era um momento íntimo, mágico. Pela primeira vez se sentiam como uma família. Mas em seus corações, o medo se fazia presente, ainda havia a terrível realidade de que eram prisioneiros. Não tinham a menor idéia do que os "Outros" fariam com eles. Ana-Lucia acariciou o rosto de Sawyer, ele recostou sua cabeça no rosto dela.

- Eu te amo, Sawyer. Não importa o que aconteça, nunca se esqueça disso.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Um grito estridente encheu a ala Y. Juliet que cochilava diante do monitor de observação despertou com o barulho. Pegou seu caderno e começou a tomar notas. Fora Kate quem gritara, acordando em uma cama de hospital, totalmente imobilizada. No braço esquerdo uma agulha, por onde estava passando soro. Bea, uma das médicas que auxiliavam Juliet entrou no quarto em que ela estava.

- Acalme-se Kate, está tudo bem. Você só está aqui porque precisa ser reidratada.

- Onde está o Jack?- ela indagou, nervosa.

- Já disse pra ficar calma!- pediu Bea.

- Onde está o Jack?- Kate gritou debatendo-se, a agulha saiu do lugar em seu braço fazendo com que um pouco de sangue escorresse para sua mão.

- Ele está bem.- Bea afirmou. – E você deveria se controlar mais, se exaltar assim não faz bem pro seu filho.

- Você não sabe de nada.- Kate disse.

- Ah sei sim. Sei que está grávida de 15 semanas de um bebê saudável.- Bea apontou para um monitor que Kate não tinha notado.

Bea ergueu a camisola branca dela e espalhou um pouco de gel sobre sua barriga. No monitor apareceu o bebê.

- Está vendo? Isso aqui é a cabeça dele, aqui a coluna, o pezinho, mas infelizmente é cedo para sabermos o sexo.

Kate emocionou-se:

- È o meu bebê?

- Sim.- Bea disse sorrindo. – Quer escutar o coraçãozinho dele?

Bea pegou um instrumento em forma de fones de ouvido e ligou no monitor, dando em seguida para Kate escutar. Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos dela ao ouvir as batidas do coração de seu bebê.

- Oh Deus!- exclamou.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sayid observava o acampamento dos "Outros", encravado no meio da floresta, através de um binóculo. O grupo estava a uma distância segura, mas podiam ver claramente as instalações do acampamento. Ao contrário do outro acampamento que invadiram, há quase um ano atrás, este não era tão rústico. Era formado por quatro espécies de escotilhas interligadas, com uma bem maior ao centro, a qual Sayid imaginou se estender para o subsolo tamanha suas proporções. O símbolo da Dharma Initiative estava em todas. Porém, o mais curioso era que essas escotilhas davam a impressão de terem sido abandonadas há muito tempo com suas paredes cobertas de ferrugens, e o fato de não haver uma só alma transitando entre elas só reforçava essa idéia.

- Então esse é o novo acampamento dos "Outros"?- observou Michael. – Por que não estamos vendo ninguém? Será que já sabem que estamos aqui?

- Eu não duvido disso.- acrescentou Rosseau.

- O que está vendo Sayid?- indagou Locke.

- Algo interessante.- disse o iraquiano. – Há uma trilha que sai da escotilha maior e leva até a praia. Nesta praia, acredito que exista uma doca.

- Uma doca? Deve ser uma armadilha. Eu sei por experiência própria que não existe saída dessa ilha, quando fugi no barco com Walt, ficamos navegando em círculos até sermos capturados de novo.

- Dessa vez não.- disse Rosseau. – Eu nunca tinha visto essas instalações antes, descobrimos algo realmente importante.

- Pandora.- falou Sayd.

- O quê?- perguntou Locke.

- Pandora, é o que diz na escotilha principal. O nome dessa estação.

- Quantas escotilhas existem nessa ilha?- questionou Michael.

- Muitas.- disse Locke. – E isso é só para termos uma idéia do quão grande esta ilha é. Acredito que ainda não exploramos nem a metade dela.

- E o que faremos agora?- perguntou Michael.

- Ficaremos aqui de tocaia, esperamos o anoitecer e daí seguiremos por um caminho alternativo até a praia.- disse Sayid.

- Isso!- concordou Rosseau. – Façamos uma armadilha para eles, vamos até a doca capturamos reféns e os ameaçamos para que nos entreguem seu amigo e Alex.

Todos concordaram e se prepararam para esperar pelo anoitecer. Michael checou seu relógio de pulso, eram pouco mais de cinco horas da tarde, não demoraria muito para escurecer, e quando isso acontecesse, estariam prontos.

xxxxxxxxx

A luz entrando pela fresta da porta quando esta se abriu, incomodou os olhos de Jack que já havia se habituado à escuridão da sala onde estivera trancado praticamente o dia inteiro. O estômago contorcia-se de fome, e ele também tinha muita sede, porém mais do que isso estava preocupado com Kate. Não sabia para onde a tinham levado e a dúvida o estava enlouquecendo. Quando percebeu que alguém entrava na sala, fingiu ainda estar dormindo e ficou imóvel deitado no sofá.

Juliet acendeu um pequeno abajur na sala, que iluminou parcialmente o ambiente. Estranhou ver Jack ainda dormindo, o efeito da droga já deveria ter passado. Teria ele sucumbido à sede e à fome? Colocou o seu aparelho de dar choques no bolso de trás da calça bege e se aproximou lentamente de Jack. Sentou na beira do sofá, bem perto dele e tomou seu pulso. Aparentemente estava normal. Teriam dado uma dose exagerada para ele dormir? Irritou-se, não fora esse o combinado. Puniria o responsável.

Tocou o rosto dele e sorriu, pensando no quanto ele lhe parecia um homem tranqüilo, agradável e muito atraente. Levantou-se do sofá disposta a ir buscar algo para ele comer e beber assim que acordasse quando sentiu a mão dele firme em seu braço. Assustou-se, mas não teve tempo de correr. Jack se levantou do sofá em um movimento muito rápido e jogou-a no chão prendendo-a com seu corpo.

- Jack, calma!- ela disse.

Ele tinha fúria em seus olhos e apertou os punhos dela com força, machucando-a. Juliet se debateu, mas não conseguia se soltar para pegar o aparelho que estava no bolso da calça.

- Onde está a Kate?- ele gritou.

- Ela está bem, eu posso te garantir isso.- falou Juliet, com medo.

- Eu não acredito em você!-ele esbravejou. – Me leve onde ela está, ou eu juro por Deus que vou te matar.

- Não, Jack, não. – Você não é um assassino!- ela insistiu. – Acalme-se, por favor!

Quanto mais aquela mulher insistia para que ele se acalmasse, mas a raiva crescia dentro dele, e sem se controlar Jack começou a esganá-la. Foi nesse momento, que um homem e uma mulher entraram na sala, apontando armas para ele.

- Solte-a Jack, ou nós vamos atirar!- disse a mulher.

- Saibam que se fizerem isso, essa mulher vai morrer junto comigo.

Mas os dois não pareceram dar a mínima para aquelas palavras, e continuaram empunhando suas pistolas na direção dele.

- Você quer mesmo morrer, Jack? E quanto a Kate? Vai deixá-la sozinha esperando um filho seu?- indagou a mulher.

Aquelas palavras o balançaram, e Jack estava muito cansado para levar aquilo adiante. Soltou Juliet que se afastou rapidamente dele. Ficou lá sentado no chão, se sentindo impotente.

- Algemem-no!- ordenou Juliet.

O homem o fez, prendendo-o ao pé da mesinha de centro.

- Agora saiam!- Juliet disse. Os dois saíram e fecharam a porta.

Ela se agachou de frente para Jack, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto massageava o pescoço dolorido da tentativa dele de matá-la.

- Jack, eu te peço, por favor, que não cometa mais uma bobagem dessas. Não sou sua inimiga, não quero te machucar.

- Me diga onde está a Kate!- ele pediu com a voz chorosa. – E o que vocês fizeram com a Ana e o bebê? E quanto ao Sawyer?

- Não posso te responder essas perguntas Jack. A única coisa que posso te dizer é que eles estão bem.

Batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar!- assentiu Juliet, voltou-se novamente para Jack. – Eu quero que você se acalme, beba e coma alguma coisa. Suas dúvidas serão respondidas no momento certo.

Outra mulher entrou com uma bandeja contendo sopa, pão, e água.

- Agora, eu vou tirar as suas algemas. Prometa-me que não tentará nada.

Jack assentiu com a cabeça, resignado. Juliet destrancou as algemas dele, mas dessa vez sua mão estava devidamente posicionada caso precisasse usar o choque. A mulher colocou a bandeja na mesinha, assim que se viu livre Jack começou a beber desesperadamente a água do copo, e depois comeu o pão sem parar para respirar. Juliet preparou-se para sair. Jack gritou antes que ela o fizesse.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou Juliet.- ela respondeu calmamente, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando Juliet saiu da sala onde Jack estava preso, encarou Bea no corredor. Ela sorria para Juliet. Esta devolveu o sorriso, mas de um jeito nada amigável:

- Por um momento realmente pensei que você e o Greg fossem me deixar morrer nas mãos do médico.

- Impressão sua, Julie. Sabíamos que a situação estava sob controle.

Juliet franziu as sobrancelhas, e resolveu deixar o assunto pra lá.

- Ele já chegou, Bea?

- Sim, está na sua sala te esperando. Disse que tem coisas muito importantes para tratar com você.

Ela deu as costas para Bea e rumou para a ala W, onde ficava a sua sala. A Pandora era um Centro de pesquisas importante da Dharma Initiative, mas estavam sendo fechadas, todas as pesquisas seriam transferidas para outro Centro que já estava em fase de construção. Juliet seria transferida para lá também, ela era a chefe da Pandora, mas passaria a coordenar um trabalho nesse novo centro, que era chefiado por Benjamin Linus, vulgo Henry Gale. Os dois não se entendiam muito bem, divergiam bastante em suas opiniões desde que se conheceram, porém Juliet não ousaria desobecer ordens diretas do líder da Dharma Initiative, o homem por trás de tudo aquilo, ou pelo menos quem ela achava que era, Alva Hanso. Se havia alguém acima dele na corporação, tinha certeza que nem ela, nem Ben sabiam quem era.

Ironicamente, bateu em sua própria porta e entrou.

- Batendo na porta de sua sala?- debochou Ben assim que ela entrou.

Juliet deu de ombros. Viu que Ben conversava com Alex.

- Eu estou muito zangado, filha.- ele dizia para ela, enquanto fazia um gesto para que Juliet puxasse uma cadeira e sentasse. – Não quero saber mais de interferências suas nas coisas que acontecem por aqui. Você tem me dado muito trabalho, Alex. Tudo o que você faz aqui tem conseqüências.

- Mas pai, Nikki não servia pra nada, Tom disse que não havia nenhum interesse...

- Cale a boca Alex!- Ben disse num tom firme, mas muito calmo. – Se eu quisesse que Nikki fosse libertada, eu mesmo teria feito isso, como mandei fazer com o outro, o xereta enviado por Penélope Widmore. De qualquer forma, pelo menos a fuga dela serviu para atrair o iraquiano idiota e o resto do grupo para cá. Agora vá, diga ao Tom que preparem tudo, com certeza eles irão atacar à noite e estaremos prontos. Diga-lhe também que eles têm ordem para atirar em todos, menos em John Locke. Quero que ele viva, e possa escapar. Estou entendido?

- Sim, pai.- disse Alex, mecanicamente. Levantou-se da cadeira, e antes de sair, perguntou:

- E quanto ao Carl?

- Ele já foi levado de volta, será punido por ter ajudado você.

Alex fez cara de desgosto e saiu da sala finalmente. Ben voltou seus olhos para Juliet que o encarou e indagou:

- Que bons ventos o trazem aqui, Ben? Não creio que você tenha vindo aqui só para me comunicar que a unidade será transferida, eu já estou sabendo disso.

- Você está certa, Julie. Eu vim aqui só para olhar para a sua cara de decepção ao me dizer isso.- deu uma risada sarcástica. – Mas é claro que eu estou brincando, quero dizer que fico muito feliz em ter você como minha subordinada.

Juliet sorriu e respondeu no mesmo tom:

- Você sabe que jamais serei a sua subordinada.

- Sei, e aí é que está a graça. Mas deixemos de delongas, estou aqui por um motivo maior. Os prisioneiros é claro.

- Serão levados à outra estação ao amanhecer. Recebi seu comunicado sobre permitir que Ana-Lucia passasse um tempo com Sawyer e o filho, embora eu não tenha entendido o que você pretende.

- Esse certamente é um assunto delicado, mas vamos lá. Eu consegui!

- Você conseguiu?- ela fez uma cara de surpresa.

- Projeto 2342.- ele respondeu triunfante.

- Não!- Juliet bradou. – Não o projeto 2342! Como pode? Da onde veio a ordem?

- Karen Degroot.

Juliet balançou a cabeça.

- Sinto muito Julie, apenas estão reconhecendo o meu potencial.

- Está bem.- ela disse resignada. – E qual será o primeiro passo?

xxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia dormia com o bebê recostado em seu colo, Sawyer a enlaçava pela cintura. Os dois apertados no velho colchão no canto da cela. Ele havia dividido a horrível sopa com ela, que comera sem reclamar, estava com muita fome. Depois disso, ela adormeceu quase que imediatamente tamanho era o seu cansaço. Mas Sawyer não conseguia dormir, só queria ficar olhando para ela e o filho, temendo que os dois pudessem ser levados dali a qualquer momento.

Quando finalmente, aconchegado a ela conseguiu cochilar um pouco, seu sono foi interrompido pelo rangido da porta. Remexeu-se inquieto, acordando Ana-Lucia. Ela olhou para ele confusa, indagando silenciosamente o que acontecia. Juliet entrou na sala, seguida por Tom, Greg, Danny e Colleen. Sawyer não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas protegeu a família com o próprio corpo instintivamente.

Danny segurava uma pistola e Juliet o aparelho de dar choques. Os demais não tinham armas. Greg destrancou a cela, Sawyer indagou:

- O que foi dessa vez? O que querem?

Ana-Lucia apertou o bebê adormecido em seus braços. Colleen o arrancou dela, despertando-o. James começou a chorar.

- Não, me dá o meu filho!- gritou Ana-Lucia. – Eu quero o meu filho!

Colleen ignorou os gritos dela e saiu logo da sala. Sawyer se jogou em cima de Juliet que usou o choque nele. Ele caiu pra trás, se contorcendo e tremendo.

- Sawyer!- gritou Ana-Lucia abraçando ele no chão.

Danny a puxou de cima dele e a arrastou com toda a força para fora da cela, enquanto ela se debatia e gritava:

- Sawyer! Sawyer!

- Ana!- Sawyer gritou, sentindo dor pelo corpo inteiro. Greg trancou a fechadura da cela novamente. Com esforço, Sawyer sacudiu a grade e gritou novamente:

- Ana! Ana-Lucia!

- Sawyer, eu te amo!- ela gritou da porta enquanto Danny a colocava em seu ombro, segurando-a com força. Impedindo-a de se soltar.

Juliet e Greg seguiram Danny para a fora da sala. Sawyer ficou lá, agarrado à grade, e assim que a porta se fechou murmurou: - Eu te amo também! – depois caiu em um choro convulsivo, o coração doendo porque sentiu que nunca mais a veria de novo.

xxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia sentia o desespero tomar conta de si a cada minuto que passava, não parava de gritar e se debater tentando se livrar dos braços fortes de Danny, mas era inútil, não tinha forças para isso, não depois de tudo o que havia passado. Dias comendo mal, caminhando com todo o peso da gravidez pela floresta íngreme, dando a luz da pior maneira possível, e ainda por cima sendo capturada depois? Era coisa demais.

Danny a levou para uma outra sala de hospital, a deitou em uma cama e amarrou seus braços e pernas. Ela já estava rouca de tanto gritar. Depois de amarrá-la, Danny saiu da sala, deixando-a sozinha.

- O meu filho! Eu quero o meu filho!- ela repetia incessantemente, o coração acelerado, suando frio, tentanto se soltar das amarras que a prendiam.

Gritou até não agüentar mais, foi quando viu a porta da sala se abrir. Ben Linus entrou segurando uma bandeja de prata com uma jarra de vidro cheia de água e um copo. Ana-Lucia sentiu o corpo inteiro pulsar de ódio ao vê-lo.

- Está com sede Ana?- ele indagou, sorrindo.

Serviu água no copo para ela. Ana morria de sede, mas não estava disposta a aceitar nada que viesse daquele homem. Ben se aproximou dela e ergueu sua cabeça delicadamente para que ela tomasse a água, já que seus braços estavam amarrados, mas ela cuspiu o líquido no rosto dele. Ele fez uma careta, encheu o copo com água outra vez e derramou no rosto dela.

- Você é uma ingrata mesmo, eu estou tentando ser gentil, embora você não mereça!

- Não quero sua gentileza!- ela esbravejou.- Tudo o que eu quero é sair daqui com Sawyer e o meu filho.

- Sawyer?- ele debochou. – Você sinceramente acha que ele a ama? Ana, não seja ingênua. Sawyer não ama ninguém, acha que o fato dele ter feito um filho em você muda alguma coisa? Você pulou em cima dele no meio da floresta, e ele agiu como um animal aceitando aquela situação, seguindo seu instinto. Que relacionamento mais grotesco!

Ana-Lucia deu um sorriso maldoso, e começou a falar no mesmo tom dele:

- Qual é o seu problema? Está com inveja do que Sawyer e eu temos? Está a tanto tempo trancafiado nessa ilha que não sabe o que é tesão, paixão, amor?

Ben deu de ombros, ela continuou:

- Que espécie de pessoas são vocês? Nos tratam como animais, nos trancando em jaulas, roubando nossa dignidade. Eu odeio você, devia ter te matado quanto tive a chance, me arrependo amargamente de não tê-lo feito.

Ele riu: - Não importa o que você diga Ana, dessa vez estamos em situações opostas. Você é quem está presa e se não me matou quando teve a chance, esse é um erro que pagará com a sua vida.

- Eu não tenho medo de você!- ela falou, encarando os olhos dele.

- Isso é bom!- ele respondeu cínico. Aproximou-se dela e tocou suas coxas, subindo levemente o vestido.

- O que está fazendo?- ela indagou, deixando um pouco do medo que fingia não estar sentindo transparecer em seus olhos escuros.

Ben sorriu:

- Sim, você está com medo.- tocou o rosto dela, que cuspiu nele outra vez.

Ben limpou o rosto com um lenço que tirou do bolso.

- Pare com isso Ana, não é nada educado!

Voltou a tocá-la, dessa vez o decote do vestido. Ana-Lucia estava em pânico.

- Você não seria capaz.- murmurou.

- Por que? Seria um sacrifício tão grande pra você já que transou com o Sawyer somente para roubar sua arma? Mas não, eu não seria capaz, não nessas condições em que você se encontra. Porém, seria uma bela vingança, não seria?

As lágrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos dela outra vez, estava se vendo sem saída.

- Por que essas lágrimas, Ana? Você não acha que eu tenho direito a uma vingança? Depois de tudo o que fizeram comigo no acampamento de vocês?

Ela não agüentou e se entregou ao choro, enquanto outra vez se debatia na tentativa inútil de se soltar.

- Pare de chorar, vamos!- Ben gritou. – Isso não combina com você. Sua assassina! Matou vários dos nossos a sangue frio e agora quer me convencer com essas lágrimas? Pois eu vou mostrar o que pessoas como você merecem.

Ben se dirigiu a um armário no canto do quarto. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão impassível, completamente indiferente ao sofrimento dela. Abriu o armário e retirou de lá uma ampola cheia de um líquido esverdeado e mostrou a ela.

- Sabe o que é isso? O veneno que usamos em você para criar toda essa situação que a traria até aqui. Um idiota chamado Steve nos ajudou a fazer com que isso chegasse até você. Pobrezinho, prometemos a ele que ganharia o coração de Debbie e voltaria para casa. Mas veja pelo lado bom, apesar de toda essa aventura você ainda conseguiu dar à luz a um menino lindo e saudável!

- O que vão fazer com o meu filho?- ela gritou.

- Não faremos nada. Acha que eu tenho cara de assassino de criancinhas?

- De qualquer forma, além do panaca do Steve, como eu dizia usamos a intrometida da Deborah, que sabemos ter uma fascinação pelo seu, hum...companheiro, será que essa é a palavra adequada? Bem, ela não queria mais ser a única virgem na ilha, não é mais.

- Foi você quem a violentou?- Ana-Lucia perguntou, horrorizada.

- Ana você não me conhece mesmo, é claro que não. Mas a identidade dessa pessoa é o de menos.

- Ela disse ter sido Goodwin!- Ana afirmou.

- Goodwin está morto, porque você o matou da maneira mais cruel possível! Pobre coitado! Estava louco de amores por você, queria poupá-la, mas você não o poupou.

- Já chega dessa conversa!- ela bradou. – Onde está querendo chegar, "Henry Gale"?

Ben pegou outra ampola, dessa vez junto com uma seringa munida de uma agulha fina e enorme. Aproximou-se novamente de Ana-Lucia.

- O que é isso?- ela indagou, seu coração acelerando ainda mais, o medo crescendo.

- Eu te disse que mostraria o que pessoas como você merecem.

Ela gritou desesperada, mas não podia fazer nada. Ben aplicou a seringa diretamente no pescoço dela, o líquido dolorido começou a entrar em sua corrente sanguínea de imediato.

- Te vejo em outra vida Ana-Lucia.

O teto branco do quarto começou a girar e Ana-Lucia sentiu como se estivesse sendo tragada para um imenso buraco negro, a dor era tão insuportável que entorpecia o seu corpo inteiro. De repente, ela não conseguia mais se mexer, e não era porque seus pés e mãos estavam amarrados, mas porque seus membros não lhe obedeciam mais. Também não conseguia respirar, e sugava o ar com toda a força que lhe restava, mas seus pulmões tinham parado.

Diversas cenas começaram a passar em sua cabeça como um filme, e ela se viu garotinha sentada no colo da avó, na cadeira de balanço ouvindo mais uma de suas histórias. Vislumbrou o rosto do primeiro garoto que beijou, lindos olhos castanhos ele tinha. Viu-se com sua mãe, a primeira vez em que usou um uniforme de polícia, se arrumando e rindo na frente do espelho. Enxergou o pai morrendo de câncer em uma cama de hospital, enquanto ela e a mãe se abraçavam num choro incontrolável. Na cena seguinte, Danny, o homem de sua vida lhe fazia juras de amor ajoelhado diante de um chafariz enorme. Viu os belos olhos azuis de Sawyer, enquanto faziam amor na areia da praia, escutou a voz dele lhe dizendo que a amava, e a última cena que vislumbrou antes de sentir que o último sopro de vida se esvaía foi o nascimento do filho, a sensação maravilhosa que sentiu ao segurá-lo nos braços pela primeira vez.

Seu corpo ficou rijo, e ela não se mexeu mais. Ben calmamente desamarrou os braços e as pernas dela. Tocou seu cabelo e seu rosto. Pegou um lençol branco cobrindo o corpo dela inteiro e saiu do quarto apagando a luz e trancando a porta.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet esperava por Ben do lado de fora do quarto, assim que ele saiu, ela que estava sentada em uma cadeira do corredor o chamou:

- Ben!

- Sim, Julie?

- Precisamos saber a que horas partiremos? De manhã cedo?

- Mudanças de planos, não partiremos amanhã, vamos partir agora. È melhor!

- Mas e quanto ao iraquiano? Danny me informou que ele está na praia com seu grupo.

- Quero que Tom nos dê cobertura. Mande preparar os dois barcos, todos irão. Quero os prisioneiros amarrados, amordaçados e com seus rostos cobertos até chegarmos ao barco quando darei outras instruções. Quero também que Colleen entregue o bebê para Alex e vá com Danny ajudar o Tom na praia. Alex virá comigo no barco, junto com Kate e Sawyer. Jack irá no outro barco com você.

- Está bem.- Juliet concordou.

Ben saiu caminhando, Juliet o chamou antes que ele saísse da ala:

- E quanto à Ana-Lucia?

- Ela não é mais seu problema. Está "morta", já sabe o procedimento.

Continua...


	26. Estrada para lugar nenhum

Episódio 26- "Estrada para lugar nenhum"

Sinopse: Final da temporada. O confronto entre os Losties e os Outros.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noite caiu. Locke, Sayid, Rosseau e Michael rumaram para a praia como tinham planejado. O clima estava pesado, anunciando chuva. Ao chegarem lá, continuaram a manter uma distância segura camuflando-se entre as árvores. E para a surpresa deles, logo começaram a observar uma movimentação de pessoas, saindo da Pandora a caminho da praia pela trilha principal. Eram homens e mulheres carregando diversos caixotes em direção à doca onde dois barcos de porte médio estavam ancorados. Não eram embarcações de luxo, pareciam mais barcos construídos com pedaços de outros barcos.

- E agora?- indagou Michael, impaciente.

Sayid carregou sua pistola automática, Locke também, tendo o cuidado de esconder três facas pela roupa, em caso da pistola falhar. Rosseau carregou a espingarda e preparou as flechas do seu arco.

- E agora que nós vamos seguir com o plano, capturar reféns para ameaçá-los.- respondeu Sayid para Michael.

- Por incrível que pareça.- disse Locke. – Eles parecem estar muito distraídos com suas tarefas, nem cismam que estamos aqui.

- Não contemos com isso, eles são muito espertos. Podem estar apenas esperando nos manifestarmos.- falou Rosseau.

- Vamos nos aproximar lentamente, nos escondemos naqueles arbustos mais à frente.- disse Sayid. – Eu e Michael vamos pela esquerda, John, você e Danielle peguem a direita.

O grupo se dividiu em duplas, avançando bem devagar sobre os "Outros" que estavam muito concentrados em carregar o material das escotilhas para o barco.

Em sua sala, Juliet já havia recolhido tudo o que precisava e mandado embarcar. Estava estranhando os procedimentos adotados por Ben. Primeiro ele mandara enviar Ana-Lucia e seu filho para a cela de Sawyer, depois arrancara ambos de lá e se trancara com ela em um dos quartos, saindo de lá de dentro afirmando que ela estava morta. Isso não tinha nada a ver com Ben, ele era um homem muito frio e calculista para simplesmente tê-la matado por vingança do que fizeram a ele no acampamento dos sobreviventes.

- Tem mais coisa nessa história!.- murmurou consigo mesma perdida em seus pensamentos. Até que uma idéia absurda surgiu na sua cabeça. – Mas é claro!- disse. – Ben é muito esperto isso só pode ter a ver com o projeto 2342. Aquele desgraçado! Não acredito que Karen autorizou isso!

Bateram em sua porta, Juliet avisou que podiam entrar. Alex entrou em sua sala segurando James que dormia embrulhado em sua manta depois de ter chorado muito.

- Eu já estou pronta. Pra qual barco devo ir?

- Pro do seu pai, oras! - ela disse pegando as últimas coisas de sua gaveta, objetos pessoais, e jogando tudo dentro de uma sacola.

- Os prisioneiros irão partir conosco?- Alex indagou.

- Todos vamos partir, Alex.- informou Juliet. – Não restará mais nada. Pandora será incinerada.

- A mãe dele virá conosco no mesmo barco?- perguntou acariciando a mãozinha inerte de James.

- A mãe dele está morta.- disse Juliet, sem emoção.

- Como?- Alex perguntou com o semblante triste.

Juliet deu de ombros: - Eu não sei, foi o que Ben me disse. Aliás, ninguém me informa mais nada, se eu pudesse largaria a Dharma.

- O quê?- espantou-se Alex.

- Isso o que você ouviu. Quando entrei para esse projeto eu tinha outras coisas em mente, e estou vendo agora que não era nada do que eu pensava. Pobrezinho!- Juliet disse acariciando a cabecinha de James. – Vai sentir falta da mãe, ou não...

Alex piscou os olhos sem entender.

- Um escritor inglês chamado Shakspeare disse uma vez: "Há mais mistérios entre o céu e a terra do que supõe a nossa vã filosofia", então adaptando esta frase para o que estamos vivenciando, eu digo que Ben Linus tem mais cartas na manga do que imaginamos. E nada é o que parece. Agora vamos!

Juliet pegou sua sacola e junto com Alex deixaram a sala dela. E ela respirou resignada quando trancou aquela porta pela última vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ben!- chamou Colleen correndo na direção dele pelos corredores. – O iraquiano está na doca, com o grupo dele, estão de tocaia em duplas para nos atacar. Que faremos? Acredito que vão tentar impedir o embarque assim que verem os prisioneiros serem levados.

- Continuem fingindo que não sabem da presença deles, mas assim que eles atacarem, estejam prontos, matem todos, apenas John Locke deverá ficar vivo para poder retornar ao seu acampamento.

- Sim.- disse Colleen e saiu caminhando em direção à porta de saída da Pandora.

Juliet e Alex cruzaram com Ben no corredor. Este sorriu ao vê-las e ordenou:

- Vá logo para o barco Alex, e fique na cabina principal com o bebê. Cuide bem dele, não deixe que lhe falte nada.

- O principal já está faltando.- disse Juliet. – A mãe dele.

- Vá Alex!- insistiu Ben. Alex saiu. Ele voltou seus olhos para Juliet, irritado: - E agora, o que é isso? Me afrontando na frente da minha filha? Não se esqueça de que agora é minha subordinada.

- Já disse que não sou sua subordinada. E não sou idiota também. Ana-Lucia está mesmo morta ou isso tudo faz parte do seu ingresso no projeto 2342?

- Não sou obrigado a desmentir nem confirmar nada do que você diz. Mas sim, Ana-Lucia está morta, para sempre! Você entendeu? Não quero nunca mais que esse nome seja pronunciado na minha presença.

- Acha que essa experiência vai dar certo?- ela questionou. – O pesquisador não deve se envolver emocionalmente no projeto, aprendemos com Alva.

- Juliet, você ainda precisa aprender muita coisa pra chegar à minha altura, portanto não me questione. Em vez disso, vá buscar os prisioneiros com Greg como eu falei, já estamos em cima da hora de embarcar.

Ela não discutiu mais e foi fazer o que ele disse.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate tinha cochilado mais uma vez, mas dormir mesmo não conseguia. Estava muito assustada e preocupada para isso. Sentou na cama e olhou para o soro que estava tomando, já tinha terminado. Ela gritou vendo que sua mão começava a ficar arroxeada por causa da agulha que já não transmitia mais nada.

- Hey, o soro acabou. Quero sair daqui!

Mal ela disse isso, Bea entrou. Não estava mais usando roupa de médica. Entregou um vestido para Kate, esportivo, de cor esverdeada e cheio de laçarotes, ordenou:

- Vista isso! Nós vamos partir!

- Partir para onde?- ela indagou. – O Jack...

- Cale a boca, e vista logo isso. Estamos atrasados e eu não estou com paciência...

- Não farei nada até que eu veja o Jack.- Kate afirmou.

- Você é quem sabe!- ela reiterou. – Greg, venha até aqui.

Um homem gordo e barbudo entrou segurando um aparelho de dar choques apontando para Kate.

- Se você não se vestir agora.- disse Bea retirando a agulha dolorida do braço dela. – Eu mando Greg arrancar as suas roupas e te levar nua pro barco, o que me diz?

Kate engoliu em seco, com medo. Levantou-se da cama e disse:

- Está bem, mas não vou me trocar na frente desse homem!

- Não me venha com tolices!- disse Bea e arrancou a camisola de Kate deixando-a só de calcinha no meio do quarto. Ela cobriu os seios com raiva. Greg deu olhar malicioso a ela. – Agora vista isso, princesinha!- gritou Bea puxando-lhe o cabelo com força.

Kate sentiu um ódio enorme dentro de si e vestiu o vestido o mais rápido que pôde. Assim que estava vestida, Greg puxou-a pelo braço arrastando-a.

- Me solte seu troglodita!- disse Kate debatendo-se.

Greg a soltou e ela andou na frente dele sem dizer mais nada, Bea a seu lado fazendo cara de ameaça. Deixaram a sala.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet foi pessoalmente buscar Jack. Entrou na sala em que ele estava e o encontrou sentado no sofá, quieto e pensativo. Ao vê-la Jack levantou-se. Juliet segurou com firmeza o aparelho de dar choque nas mãos, e falou com seriedade:

- Já conversamos sobre isso, violência não vai nos levar a lugar algum. Eu vim buscá-lo.

- Me buscar para ir aonde?- ele indagou. – E a Kate?

Ela fez cara de tédio.

- Nossa, você e ela parecem cd arranhado!

- Como é que é?

- Jack, por favor, não me chateie mais do que eu já estou chateada. Vamos?

Jack ficou imóvel no lugar onde estava, olhando para ela.

- Se não me disser nada sobre a Kate, não irei a lugar nenhum com você, Juliet.

- A Kate está bem.- ela limitou-se a responder, fazendo um gesto para que ele a acompanhasse.

Ele resolveu segui-la para ver aonde isso ia dar, quem sabe encontraria algum de seus amigos do lado de fora daquela sala? Caminharam pelo longo corredor alguns minutos quando de repente, Jack a viu. Vinha sendo escoltada por um homem e uma mulher. Inconscientemente ela voltou seus olhos para trás e se deparou com os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele encarando-a. Seu peito ficou apertado e ela gritou do fundo do corredor:

- Jaaaaaaaaaackkkk!

Jack saiu correndo na direção dela. Juliet apertou o botão do choque, mas sua consciência a parou, não teve coragem de eletrocutá-lo. Greg segurou Kate firme para que ela não corresse até Jack, e Bea apontou sua pistola na direção dele.

- Não Bea, deixe-os!- gritou Juliet.

Greg soltou Kate e ela se atirou nos braços de Jack, enquanto ele a levantava do chão apertando-a junto de si.

- Oh Kate, você está bem?- ele disse distribuindo beijinhos pelo rosto dela.

- Eu estou.- ela respondeu se agarrando a ele.

Juliet se aproximou de Bea e Greg contornando Jack e Kate. Bea disse a ela:

- Julie, o que está fazendo? Essas não eram as ordens. Deveríamos amarrar os prisioneiros, cobrir o rosto deles e levá-los para o barco. Eles não podiam se encontrar, Ben disse que...

- O Ben que se f...- disse Juliet. – Jack e Kate irão juntos no porão do barco dele. Quando chegarmos à Vila, os separamos de acordo com os procedimentos.- ela falou sussurrando.

- E quanto ao Sawyer?- indagou Bea.

- Ele virá comigo no outro barco. Mas não no porão, quero ele na minha cabine. Você Greg vai ficar vigiando do lado de fora caso eu precise de algum apoio.

- Mas...- Greg começou.

Juliet foi categórica:

- Vão questionar as minhas ordens agora?

- Não.- os dois disseram em uníssono.

- Então, Greg vá buscar o Sawyer. Amarre-o e cubra a cabeça dele até chegar no barco. Bea, você vem comigo, nós duas vamos levar Jack e Kate até o porão do barco de Ben.

Jack e Kate permaneciam abraçados no meio do corredor. Sabiam que não adiantaria nada tentar correr ali dentro, mas quando saíssem teriam uma chance, e foi nisso que Jack acreditou quando segurou a mão de Kate e seguiu Juliet e Bea para fora da Pandora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sawyer...Sawyer..."

Aquele tom de voz era inconfundível aos ouvidos dele.

- Ana?- ele indagou num murmúrio sem abrir os olhos, sentindo a respiração morna dela em seu pescoço.

"Sawyer..."

- Eles te deixaram voltar, baby?- sorriu. – O que você fez? Encheu todo mundo de porrada? Mas e o pequeno James?

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com ela, de pé diante dele. Piscou, tinha algo errado. Tocou a mão dela, estava muito fria.

- Ana, o que você tem? Por que está tão fria?

Ela tinha um semblante triste, o rosto excessivamente pálido, os olhos assustados. Sawyer sentiu um calafrio pelo corpo inteiro.

- Ben sabe.- ela disse num sussurro.

- Quem é Ben?- Sawyer indagou sem soltar a mão dela.

De repente, Sawyer notou que ela estava sangrando, o vestido completamente manchado de vermelho. Ele alargou os olhos, incrédulo.

- O que fizeram com você? O que fizeram com você?- gritou em desespero.

- Pergunte ao Ben, ele sabe.- e ela começou a repetir aquela frase sem parar, deixando Sawyer atordoado e com medo. Soltou a mão fria dela.

- Te vejo em outra vida.- ela disse.

Sawyer acordou ofegante, o coração disparado. Sentou-se no colchão. Depois de muito chorar e gritar sacudindo a grade quando Ana-Lucia e seu filho foram levados acabou adormecendo. Esfregou os olhos tentando se situar em meio à escuridão.

- Ana-Lucia?- chamou. – Ela estivera mesmo ali?.- estava confuso.

A porta se abriu, ele gritou:

- Ana!

Mas em vez de Ana quem apareceu foi Greg, o cara barbudo, segurando uma pistola e o molho de chaves da cela.

- Aí Alfred Molina, veio me buscar pra dar uma volta também? Pra onde levaram a minha mulher e o meu filho?

Greg ignorou a pergunta dele, e disse em tom ameaçador:

- È melhor você calar a sua boca e vir comigo, se quiser continuar vivo.

- Tá legal Incrível Hulk.-debochou Sawyer. – Não precisa começar a ficar verde!- Greg começou a destrancar o cadeado com cautela, sabia que Sawyer era muito esperto e ele não seria louco de dar uma oportunidade para que ele fugisse.

Greg abriu a cela e mandou Sawyer andar na sua frente enquanto apontava a pistola pra ele. Saíram da sala, Sawyer esfregou os olhos quando sentiu a claridade do lado de fora, já estava há muitas horas no escuro. Os corredores da Pandora estavam vazios, todos já haviam saído indo concentrar-se na doca onde embarcariam para outra ilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack caminhava apreensivo segurando a mão de Kate. Vez por outra trocava com ela um olhar de cumplicidade, ela sabia que ele estava pensando em algo para escaparem assim como ela também. Juliet e Bea ainda os acompanhavam. Jack procurou Henry Gale com os olhos enquanto caminhavam em direção à doca, estava achando muito estranho ele não estar lá como da outra vez em que foram capturados.

Kate olhava para os lados, imaginando um jeito de correrem dali e se esconderem na floresta quando avistou Sayid e Michael entre uns arbustos emaranhados, não muito longe da praia, próximo a eles. Seu rosto iluminou-se e ela sorriu satisfeita. Sayid fez menção para que ela ficasse quieta, enquanto ele apontava sua arma para Juliet. Porém, Kate percebeu que a mira dali estava difícil, pondo a vida de Jack e a dela mesma em risco. Fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, fingiu estar desmaiando.

- Kate!- Jack gritou segurando-a em seus braços quando a viu tombando no chão. Não tinha percebido a intenção dela, por isso ficou muito preocupado.

Juliet correu pra cima dela, examinando-a com seu olhar atento de médica.

- Afaste-se Jack, eu sou a mais qualificada para cuidar dela.

No entanto, assim que Juliet se aproximou, Kate lhe deu uma cabeçada e a empurrou longe. Bea apontou sua arma para ela, quando Sayid surgiu dos arbustos com a pistola apontada diretamente para a a cabeça de Bea.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso!- ele disse.

- Sayid!- exclamou Jack.

Juliet pegou o aparelho de dar choques e ia eletrocutar Jack quando Michael apontou sua arma para ela.

- Nem pense nisso!- bradou.

Mas Ben Linus não estava muito longe, avistou da doca a movimentação estranha, e ordenou ao seu grupo, que assistia a tudo devidamente posicionados, através de um walk-talkie:

- Está na hora, comecem a atirar!

Danny, Colleen, Tom e outros apareceram do nada diante deles, atirando pra valer. Rosseau e Locke já não eram mais ameaça para eles. A francesa estava amarrada em uma árvore, amordaçada para que não gritasse e Locke desacordado em algum ponto remoto não muito longe dali.

Sayid atirou de volta e Michael protegeu-se atrás dos arbustos, atirando também. Jack jogou-se sobre Kate protegendo-a contra os tiros. Bea saiu correndo para longe do tiroteio. Juliet pegou a arma que estava com ela, protegeu-se e também começou a atirar. Jack puxou Kate para que corressem, mas Danny surgiu diante deles apontando-lhes a espingarda de Rosseau.

- Acabou doutor!- ele disse grosseiro, apontando a arma para que eles caminhassem até a doca.

Sem saída, eles fizeram o que Danny ordenava.

O tiroteio continuava, Michael e Sayid não tinham chances sozinhos. Greg saiu da Pandora com Sawyer. Ao ver toda aquela confusão de tiros lá fora, o _bad boy_ aproveitou para tentar fugir, mas levou um choque de Juliet que observou quando Greg o trouxe. Ficou tremendo no chão. Depois disso, Juliet apontou sua arma para Saiyd, mas suas balas haviam acabado. O iraquiano, vendo que ela estava desarmada colocou sua pistola no bolso da calça disposto a uma luta corpo a corpo. Greg tentou intervir, mas Juliet falou:

- Leve o Sawyer pro barco Greg, deixa o Sayid comigo!

Ela pulou em cima dele, dando socos em seu rosto, Sayid segurou o corpo esguio dela, defendendo-se ao mesmo tempo em que tentava esganá-la.

- Vai me matar, Sayid?- indagou Juliet, tentando respirar. – Acha que Nadia gostaria disso?

Ele continuou enforcando-a. Enquanto isso, Michael trocava tiros com Colleen e Tom, até que a loira acertou um tiro na perna dele, derrubando-o na água. O tiroteio já tinha chegado à doca. Juliet deu um chute no estômago de Sayid e saiu correndo para a doca. Ele saiu correndo na direção dela. Todos já estavam embarcando. Greg tinha acabado de entrar com Sawyer no barco 2, carregando-o em seu ombro. Tom e Colleen também tinham acabado de embarcar, só que no barco 1. Percebendo que todos já haviam embarcado, com exceção de Juliet, Ben mandou cortar as cordas, de ambos os barcos.

- Ben, seu desgraçado!- ela gritou enquanto corria de Sayid.

Sayid a tinha em sua mira, podia atirar nela à vontade se quisesse, mas não a queria morta. Queria pegá-la e torturá-la, por isso não atirou. Agarrou-a na doca, ela se debateu. Ainda tinha o aparelho de choque nas mãos e eletrocutou Sayid que não contava com isso e se jogou na água tentando nadar até o barco. Ben ria do esforço dela. Greg jogou-lhe uma corda, a qual ela se agarrou e foi puxada para o barco 2, por ele e mais outros dois homens. Gritou para Ben, do seu barco:

- Isso vai ter volta Benjamin, vai ter volta.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ben não deu a mínima para as palavras de fúria de Juliet, pelo contrário, seu sorriso cínico não saiu do rosto. Colleen comentou:

- Eu acho que ela não gostou da brincadeira está me parecendo mesmo muito zangada.

- Eu pedi sua opinião?- indagou Ben, grosseiro.

Colleen se afastou com a resposta, indo para o lado de seu marido Danny. Tom perguntou para Ben:

- Já está na hora?

- Sim, já estamos afastados o bastante. Acione o detonador.

Tom apertou o botão de um controle que tinha em mãos, e toda a estrutura da Pandora e seus arredores começou a ir pelo ares. Sayid na praia gritou:

- Michael!!!!- e correu na direção do amigo baleado para tentar salvá-lo em meio à explosão.

- Acha que eles irão sobreviver?- questionou Tom.

- Mas é claro que não, o iraquiano é mesmo muito burro, sobreviveria se não tivesse voltado para buscar o Michael. Não entendo esse excesso de lealdade para com alguém que os traiu não faz muito tempo.

As pessoas nos dois barcos observavam as chamas crepitando na praia, destruindo os laboratórios onde funcionaram anos de pesquisa. Juliet sentiu-se triste, mas não se deixou abater e ergueu a cabeça. Na praia, só era possível ver as chamas, altas em direção ao céu. Nem sinal de Sayid, Michael, Locke ou Rosseau. Alex assistia tudo da porta da cabine do barco 1, segurando James nos braços. Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos, não gostava de ver a destruição.

Enquanto isso, muito longe dali, no acampamento dos sobreviventes, Eko acordou arfando, com o coração acelerado. Acabara de ter um terrível pesadelo, onde Ana-Lucia aparecia toda ensangüentada de vestido branco dizendo a ele:

"Eko, tudo se foi, encontre o John."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A outra ilha para onde estavam indo, não era muito perto, viajariam naqueles barcos malfeitos por pelo menos metade da noite. O ar estava pesado, muita ventania que os ameaçava saírem da rota, uma tempestade tropical cairia a qualquer momento.

Jack e Kate estavam trancados no porão. Ele procurava por todos os cantos uma brecha para que pudessem sair de lá. Kate estava quieta, sentada em um balde de metal ao contrário, abraçando os joelhos. Jack não tinha se dado conta do quanto ela estava fragilizada naquele momento porque estava muito preocupado em arranjar um modo de escaparem. Ela não agüentou mais e caiu em prantos.

- Hey amor!- disse Jack indo ficar perto dela. Sentou em um caixote de madeira e a puxou de cima do balde, sentando-a em seu colo.

Kate não disse nada, apenas o abraçou, enterrando a cabeça no peito dele. Jack acariciou seus cabelos.

- Não fique assim, nós vamos sair daqui, você vai ver.

Ela soluçava: - Jack, acho que mataram Sawyer e Ana, e vão nos matar também.

- Não, não os mataram. Tenho certeza que não.

- Como tem certeza? E quanto ao Sayid e Michael?

Jack não sabia mais o que dizer, só não queria vê-la daquele jeito. Também estava com muito medo, também queria chorar. Mas não podia, tinha que cuidar dela, confortá-la, ser forte para que ela pudesse ter forças também ou então estariam acabados.

- Sabe o quanto eu te quero, não sabe?- Jack indagou, carinhoso.

Kate assentiu com a cabeça, e o beijou com vontade, voltando a se aninhar no peito dele como um bichinho desprotegido. Deixaram-se ficar assim, sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro, não sabiam por quanto tempo ainda estariam juntos, nem para onde estavam sendo levados. Jack queria acreditar nas palavras de Juliet sobre não ser uma inimiga, mas era difícil não pensar dessa forma.

Lá fora, a chuva começava a cair, aumentando de intensidade rapidamente. O barco balançou, violento. Jack e Kate caíram para trás. Ela gritou assustada, mas ele a segurou firme pela cintura.

- Está tudo bem amor, está tudo bem.- ele murmurou tentando mantê-la calma, mas nem ele acreditava muito nisso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

No outro barco, Sawyer andava de um lado para o outro dentro da cabine de Juliet, muito enfurecido. Gritou batendo na porta trancada:

- Hey! Pra onde estamos indo? O que significa isso?

Ficou gritando e batendo na porta por uns cinco minutos, até que pegou uma queda quando o barco balançou por causa da tempestade. Greg abriu a porta da cabine com cara de poucos amigos, todo encharcado, apontando a arma para Sawyer:

- Que que é?- indagou ríspido. – Vai reclamar do que dessa vez? Tá na cabine da chefa, oras!

- _Parola_!- ele disse calmamente.

- Como é que é?- Greg perguntou sem entender.

- _Parola_!- Sawyer repetiu. – Desejo falar com o seu capitão. Pelo jeito você não é um bom pirata, nem sequer conhece o código. Diga pra sua chefa que eu tenho direito de parola, ou seja, de falar com o capitão.

Greg ficou confuso, não se lembrava de nenhuma regra desse tipo nos manuais da Dharma, porém não querendo parecer estúpido, respondeu:

- Está bem, vou falar com Juliet.

Assim que ele saiu, Sawyer ficou rindo sozinho, aquele sujeito só tinha tamanho, com certeza o cérebro dele deveria equivaler ao de um dinossauro.

Juliet secava os cabelos em outra cabine que tinha no barco, menor que a principal. Havia acabado de trocar a roupa encharcada do seu mergulho forçado no mar. Ao ver Greg, indagou irritada:

- O que foi?

- O prisioneiro diz que quer "parola."

- Como é?- Juliet perguntou rindo.

- Parola, o direito de falar com o capitão do barco, chefe ou algo parecido. Está no código.

- Está no código?- ela repetiu as palavras, incrédula com a estupidez de Greg.

- Sim.- ele assentiu com seriedade.

- Pois bem.- Juliet ficou séria, e pegou um embrulho de cima de uma mesinha na cabine.- Diga ao prisioneiro que tome um banho na minha cabine e vista essas roupas limpas. Logo estarei na cabine com ele e vamos jantar juntos.

- Mas e se ele não aceitar?- questionou Greg. – Bato nele?

- Não será necessário, diga-lhe que se ele não fizer o que estou mandando, ele não jantará comigo, mas com a tripulação e usando um lindo vestido.

Greg riu e voltou para a cabine principal.

- E então?- perguntou Sawyer ao vê-lo.

- Ela concordou.- ele estendeu o embrulho com as roupas limpas pra ele.

- E o que é isso?- Sawyer indagou.

- Juliet quer que você tome um banho aqui na cabine e vista essas roupas.

- Pois dia para a capitã Barbosa que eu não vou fazer p...nenhuma!

- Certo. Você é quem sabe. Ela disse também que se você não fizer o que ela está mandando, vai fazer você usar um vestido e jantar com a tripulação.- Greg tinha um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Sawyer resmungou, sabia que ela seria capaz disso.

- Me dá essa droga aqui!- xingou pegando o embrulho das mãos de Greg que saiu trancando a porta.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ande você vai Mr. Eko?- perguntou Steve que estava fazendo o turno da escotilha com o padre ao vê-lo arrumando suas coisas e pegando seu cajado.

- Tem algo errado acontecendo. Preciso descobrir o que é.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Do grupo de busca que partiu há quase quatro dias. Sinto que aconteceu algo com eles, e vou tirar isso a limpo.

E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra Eko saiu da escotilha, seguindo a trilha para a floresta até desaparecer na escuridão. Steve levou as mãos ao rosto, angustiado. Sentia-se muito culpado por ter feito aquele acordo com os "Outros" pensando que fosse conseguir voltar para casa e conquistar Debbie. Será que algum dia a culpa o deixaria? Ele não sabia, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, não contaria nunca a ninguém que ele fora o responsável pelo envenenamento de Ana-Lucia a pedido dos "Outros".

xxxxxxxxxxx

A tempestade dera uma pequena trégua embora o mar ainda estivesse agitado. Juliet entrou em sua cabine, armada com o aparelho de dar choques. Greg ficou a porta, de tocaia caso Sawyer tentasse fazer alguma gracinha. Juliet tinha os cabelos loiros e crespos, soltos. No rosto uma expressão de divertimento quando viu Sawyer de banho tomado e roupa limpa.

- Olá Madame Min.- ele saudou quando a viu.

- Olá pra você, cowboy!- ela disse sorrindo.

Sawyer franziu as sobrancelhas, irritado:

- Me chame do que quiser, menos de cowboy!- ele exigiu, apenas Ana poderia chamá-lo assim.

- Certo. Então você se aproveitou da ignorância do Greg com essa história de "parola". Eu gostei, muito criativo. Aliás, esse filme é muito bom, assisti três vezes, sou uma fã do Johnny Deep.

- Eu prefiro a Kira Knigtly.- Sawyer disse.

Ela fez um sinal com a mão para que Sawyer se sentasse na pequena mesa de jantar com duas cadeiras, que já tinha sido posta há alguns minutos por Bea, a pedido de Juliet. A comida era simples, frango e arroz. Mas Sawyer não se importou, estava com muita fome e pôs-se a comer sem dar atenção a ela.

- Você me chamou aqui pra te ver comer como um degenerado, James?

- Não, eu te chamei por outro motivo, quem inventou essa história de jantar foi você, eu só estou aproveitando.- ele respondeu de boca cheia. – Mas já que você tocou no assunto.- Sawyer parou de comer, pousando o talher na beira do prato. – Quero negociar com você. Me diga o que você quer pra libertar a mim, Ana e o meu filho?

Juliet ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- O que você tem pra me dar que poderia ser tão interessante pra mim?

- Não sei, você é quem diz, loura. Andei notando que você não é a chefe de verdade por aqui. Tem alguém acima de você.

- Nossa!- ela exclamou. – E como você poderia saber disso?

- Benzinho.- ele riu. – Eu tenho ouvidos, deveria escolher melhor seus empregados. Eu os ouvi comentando sobre o seu mergulho noturno no mar.

Juliet ficou séria, e fingiu entrar no jogo dele:

- E se isso fosse verdade, o que você poderia fazer por mim? Me ajudar a "apagar" o sujeito que supostamente está acima de mim na corporação?

Ela era muito esperta, estava brincando com ele, sabia que Sawyer não tinha a menor idéia de que Jack e Kate tinham sido capturados também. Sawyer tentou ler a mente dela diante de sua proposta, ele era bom em aplicar golpes, mas algo lhe dizia que não seria qualquer golpe que o faria conseguir alguma coisa daquela mulher. Tinha que ser algo grande e ele precisava de tempo, coisa que no fundo sabia que não tinha.

- "Apagar"? Gostei do termo, se você prefere assim. Sim, podíamos apagar o sujeito, daí você seria a dona da Disneylândia e eu volto pro meu acampamento com a minha família.

Juliet mordeu os lábios sedutoramente e se aproximou bastante dele, colocando a mão em sua coxa:

- Bem, James, sua proposta me parece muito tentadora. O que você acha de selarmos essa possível sociedade com um...beijo?

Sawyer ergueu as sobrancelhas: - Quer um beijo meu?

- E por que não? Você não é de se jogar fora, benzinho.

- Se não tem nada melhor pra fazer...- Sawyer respondeu safado pensando que estava conseguindo convencê-la.

Puxou-a com firmeza para junto de si de cima da cadeira e sentou-a em seu colo antes de unir seus lábios aos dela em um beijo muito intenso. Juliet suspirou ao sentir a língua atrevida dele invadindo sua boca. No entanto, quando ela começou a gostar bastante do que estava acontecendo, Sawyer interrompeu o beijo e empurrou-a de cima do seu colo.

- E agora? Temos um acordo?- ele indagou.

- Não, não temos.- ela respondeu.

- E por que? Eu sou um homem de palavra, você me pediu um beijo, eu te beijei. O que você quer ainda? Não posso fazer mais nada além disso, a não ser que você prometa pra mim que Ana nunca saberá disso.

Juliet puxou uma respiração profunda:

- Não temos um acordo porque não posso negociar a liberdade da Ana-Lucia com você. Ela está morta.- disse de uma vez, sem nenhum preparo.

- Quê?- Sawyer perguntou com o coração na mão.

- Eu sinto muito, mas ela estava muito fraca por causa do parto e não resistiu. Nós a levamos naquela hora para cuidar dela, mas já era tarde e não pudemos fazer nada.

Sawyer estava em estado de choque com aquela notícia, sua mente repetia insistentemente que não era verdade e sua única reação foi a de ódio mortal. Quebrou um dos pratos da mesa e surpreendeu Juliet com um caco de porcelana em sua garganta antes que pudesse pegar o aparelho de dar choques. Sawyer já prevendo que ela o tinha, tirou-o do bolso dela e jogou-o longe.

- Me diga que isso é mentira!- esbravejou.

- Não, não é James, ela está morta! Sinto muito.

- Não, você não sente muito, vagabunda! Sabia disso o tempo todo e mesmo assim me fez beijá-la. Você vai pro inferno e se a Ana estiver lá vai te atormentar o resto da eternidade.

Greg ouviu os gritos de Sawyer dentro da cabine e entrou se assustando ao vê-lo com o pedaço do prato rasgando levemente a carne do pescoço de Juliet.

- Solte-a!- ele exigiu, apontando sua arma para Sawyer.

- Pode me matar se quiser, mas a sua chefa é uma mulher morta.

As outras pessoas que estavam no barco correram para ver a confusão. Juliet, sem que Sawyer notasse puxou um canivete suíço do cós da calça jeans e o enfiou no braço de Sawyer fazendo com que acidentalmente o caco cortasse mais um pouco de sua garganta, mas sem ser fatal. Ele jogou o pedaço do prato longe e gemeu de dor no braço, o canivete o atravessara, um ligamento tinha sido cortado

- Rápido, tragam a minha maleta de primeiros- socorros.- ela ordenou tentando estancar o sangue do seu pescoço.

- Está aqui doutora!- disse uma mulher entregando a maleta para Juliet mal ela tinha acabado de pedir.

Olhou seu corte no espelho, percebeu que o prato cortara superficialmente. Colocou uma gaze improvisada somente para conter o sangramento e se agachou ao lado de Sawyer que sentia a vista ficar turva.

- O que você me obrigou a fazer James?- ela murmurou.

- Vai tentar me salvar doutora? Por que? Eu no seu lugar te deixaria morrer.

- Cale a boca!- ela ordenou e pôs-se a cuidar do braço dele. – Saíam, saíam todos. Só quero a Bea aqui comigo.

As pessoas saíram. Bea agachou-se ao lado de Juliet para ajudá-la. Sawyer sentia muita dor no braço, porém maior do que essa dor fora a notícia de que Ana-Lucia estava morta. Ele não podia crer nisso. A única mulher com quem realmente pensou em ficar o resto de sua vida estava morta. Nada mais fazia sentido pra ele, pelo menos não naquele momento. Muitas lembranças começaram a vir em sua mente. Os dois juntos na barraca dela, abraçados, pernas entrelaçadas, totalmente despidos, rindo e conversando depois de um tórrido momento de amor.

**(Flashback)**

_- Você nunca me disse o seu sobrenome. Vou ter um bebê com você e não sei seu sobrenome.- Sawyer comentou beijando-lhe o ventre grávido de poucos meses._

- _Cortez.- ela respondeu doce._

_- È sexy! Cortez._

_Ela riu._

_- E quanto ao seu?_

_- Ford._

_- Sawyer Ford? Realmente não combinaria! Mas James Ford sim._

_- Yeah, cupcake!_

_Ele se afastou um pouco dela. Ana reclamou:_

_- Aonde você vai? Ainda não te dispensei!_

_- Eu só queria pegar isto.- ele respondeu estendendo um pequeno pedaço de papel à ela, tinha sido arrancado de um dos diários da Dharma Initiative._

_Ela começou a ler em voz alta:_

_- "Ana, teus lábios são..."- mas parou de ler alto ao perceber do que se tratava. Terminou de ler em silêncio. Voltou seus olhos escuros para ele, e sussurrou em seu ouvido, divertida: - Instintos sacanas? Me mostra!_

_Sawyer começou a beijá-la com vontade e eles fizeram amor mais uma vez._

**(Fim do Flashback)**

As lembranças pararam de vir e Sawyer desmaiou sonhando com a única mulher que amara de verdade em sua vida, enquanto Juliet cuidava de seu ferimento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tempestade voltou, dessa vez com força total. Os barcos começaram a balançar cada vez mais perigosamente. As pessoas se agarrando do melhor jeito que conseguiam, para não caírem no mar. Ben Linus, havia se refugiado em sua cabine com Alex e o bebê. Jack e Kate continuavam no porão, encolhidos em um canto. Foi quando de repente, um pedaço da madeira do barco cedeu e uma enorme quantidade água começou a tomar o porão.

- Oh meu Deus!- Kate gritou.

- Hey! O porão está enchendo de água, vamos morrer afogados aqui!- Jack gritou a plenos pulmões, mas ninguém parecia estar ouvindo.

A situação foi ficando mais crítica, e a água cobrindo grande parte dos seus corpos. Jack empurrava Kate para cima, para que ela continuasse respirando. Mas o nível da água subia cada vez mais até deixá-los totalmente submersos. Olharam-se nos olhos dentro da água, deram-se as mãos esperando pelo pior. Não tinham saída.

A portinhola do porão se abriu com um estalo e uma grande quantidade de água pulou pra fora, se espalhando pelo convés. Jack puxou o ar e em seguida subiu Kate. Dois homens os ajudaram puxando-os para cima. Kate estava começando a ficar roxa quando se livraram da água, Jack começou a fazer respiração boca a boca nela sem parar, até que ela tornou tossindo muito. Ben apareceu, e ficou assistindo Jack reanimá-la. Quando percebeu que ela voltara a si ordenou que a levassem para sua cabine. Jack foi puxado pra longe dele e acorrentado no convés. Gritou o nome dela várias vezes em meio à chuva e o caos no barco que estava quase naufragando. Sentiu uma picada no braço e desmaiou. Os olhos de Kate clamando por ele enquanto a arrastavam foi a última cena que viu.

Continua na próxima temporada...


End file.
